


It's okay it's love

by BerryGreen



Series: It's Okay [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 101,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryGreen/pseuds/BerryGreen
Summary: When Tsukishima Kei was 10, he promised himself he would be the better Alpha not some loser like his brother.When his Rut didn’t come as he hit 14, he shrugged it and accepted the life of betasWhen his Alphas parents rejected his Omega Status at 17,  Kei vowed to conceal his  identity and tried to live as upright son with his parents value.When his parents tried to sell him off to Alpha’s family as soon as he hit 18 because he was still pure virgin omega, Kei packed his shit and never looked back.When he was 20, Tsukishima had shed all the bullshit his parents had over his head, and embraced the life of omega and wearing that big bad bitch omega badge (courtesy of Oikawa fucking Tooru) proudly.So, after what he had been through why, why for the freaking universe he had to face this predicament?In which Tsukishima Kei learnt that sarcasm didn’t work on Babies and Morons.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: It's Okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669996
Comments: 428
Kudos: 818





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the middle of Tokyo

Pro and con on committing Homicide by Tsukishima Kei :

Pro1 : you will be freed from the pest named Oikawa Tooru

Con1 : You lost a roommate who pay the fucking rent on time which unfortunately named Oikawa Tooru too

Pro2 : No more unwanted sex sound and moan, and grunted. He is not a voyeur, thank you so much.

Con 2: he will lose a reliable Senpai who always let him borrow his note. God bless Iwaizumi and his smart brain. Why? Why did Iwaizumi need to fuck Oikawa? And worse bonded with him.

Pro 3 : He will get back his favorite silence

Con3: he would get it in jail because apparently being loud during sex isn’t valid reason for murder.

Kei wasn’t virgin, he same as Oikawa as an Omega enjoyed dick in his ass but he had courtesy not to do that when your roommate had important exam tomorrow. Heck, Tsukishima had even courtesy not to bring anyone back to their apartment. Of course Oikawa fucking Tooru didn’t feel the same ethic like Tsukishima.

One time Tsukishima asked them why the heck didn’t Iwaizumi and Oikawa just move in together? Tooru said it was because their parents unfounded worry of unwanted pregnancy. Well, actually it wasn’t unfounded worry because with this rate of how much Iwaizumi and Oikawa fuck in a week, it was shocking they didn’t have twenty kids.

Kei tempted to bang his head on table but it would be counterproductive, so he did what he did the best, called Yamaguchi and bailed out . He picked up his book and went to coffee shop where Yamaguchi had waited. Kei grimaced when he realized he had to bleed more money. Damn it. Damn Oikawa and his hormone.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi had already seated in the corner. He waved his hand happily. Kei wondered why Yamaguchi wasn’t Omega? Comparing to Kei, Yamaguchi had more Omega’s traits, like tall but lean stature, freckles face and more demure and lovely attitude, but no.. Yamaguchi had to be Beta while Kei was a weird Omega. 

“Once again I hear someone moans, I will commit murder.” He said.

Yamaguchi laughed, “Oikawa-san?” 

“Yes! Who again?” Kei rubbed his head, “I have exam tomorrow and they don’t have courtesy to be silence.”

“Well, Aren’t your apartment’s wall quite thick?” 

Kei rolled his eyes, “Yes, but not soundproof. I would’ve soundproofed it, but I can’t because I’m broke.” Kei opened his text book. 

“At least Oikawa-san pays rent on time unlike you know who.”

Kei groaned, “Don’t remind me!” So Kei and Yamaguchi were roommates but Yamaguchi moved in with Yachi Hitoka six month ago, and no matter how asshole he was, he would never stand between Yamaguchi and Yachi. And before Oikawa, there was he who shall never be named Alpha moved in with Kei. Not only he didn’t pay rent on time but he had this notion that Kei wanted to bond with him.

Usually Kei was up to sex but not bonding. Heck Bonding was serious step, Bonding was for once in lifetime, Bonding meant Omega was tied down to one Alpha and bond removal would be hard if not impossible. Someone should shot Kei in the head before he did that voluntary. 

“Well you just need to keep it up until you graduate.” Trust Yamaguchi to find silver lining in every situation.

“Which is 2 years again, not to count residency and all the crap I need to do before I got my PhD. God, I will be so broke until 30. Someone just please kill me now.” Kei wasn’t above complaining.

“Fortunately you are on scholarship right?” 

“Yamaguchi shut up. Can you just be pessimist like me for a while?” 

“Sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi apologized, a habit that he developed from their childhood. Yamaguchi cleared his throat, “How about I get you shortcake? Will it make your day better?” he offered.

Kei shrugged, “Sure.” 

Yamaguchi stood and went to the cashier so Kei opened up his text book. He needed to ace this exam, well not only this exam but all of the exam. May be after that, he could work more hours to pay his rent.  
“Here.” Yamaguchi put down shortcake and black coffee in front of him.

Kei frowned, “You don’t need to buy me coffee.” 

“Well, you’ve worked hard today and will work hard tomorrow, a cup of coffee wouldn’t kill.” Yamaguchi sipped his own latte. Both of them knew Kei could save the money for rent and other things. Even he was on scholarship, he still needed to pay rent and daily necessities.

“Thanks,” Kei coughed up awkwardly. “I will give you and Yachi-san free consultation once I become doctor.”

Yamaguchi choked on his drink. “Tsukki!” he whined. 

Kei got this tiny satisfaction from this. It wasn’t his fault that Yamaguchi flustered easily. And it wasn’t his fault that he studied became OB/GYN too. 

“I think your first patient will be Oikawa-san.” Yamaguchi said after calming himself.

Kei snorted, “He won’t be. He will be pregnant before I graduate.” 

“You know it’s still shocking that you want to be OB/GYN when actually you hate kids.” 

“I did that because the money, Yamaguchi.” Kei waved his hand. 

“Really? You can just choose another career but you choose OB/GYN. You must be feeling something about babies.” 

“Yes, great annoyance, they are just screaming brat. Moreover, let me tell you this OB/GYN takes care of pregnant Omega, not the baby after it …” Kei corrected himself as soon as Yamaguchi glared the pronounce Kei used. “They were born.” 

“Well, at least you feel something about pregnant Omega.” That was Yamaguchi. A man who always find sliver lining from all Kei’s negativity.

“Yeah, great pity. They must be having bit masochist tendencies to want something parasite like in their body.” Kei said.

“They love their babies.” 

“May be they should love themselves more.” Kei mumbled. A blur memory flashed in Kei’s mind but he kept it at bay as soon as it appeared. Blood and blood everywhere.

Yamaguchi sighed, “You know Tsukki, You need to be more sympathetic toward pregnant omega after you get your degree got it? You will lose client if keep up this type of attitude.” 

Kei snorted and gave his best smile, “Of course I will, Yamaguchi-san. I wouldn’t let your mate die bleeding on table because of my unwarranted maternal feeling toward your screaming bloody fetus.” 

Yamaguchi let out a weird screeching sound like torn between laughing or groaning. Some might find Kei was very offensive but Yamaguchi was kinda get used to his sarcasm.

“God, you are hopeless.”  
***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note : this chapter may contain a bit sexism, a bit of misogynist and some social issue that may irk you  
> But bear with me, it's part of the universe and soon character development.  
> Warning asshole Kuroo

_House of Kuroo, Tokyo_

Kuroo Tetsurou believed that Omegas had right to decide his own body, but he prefer his omega someday untouched. Which was pretty hypocrite considering he had slept with people more than he cared to count.. But hey, a man could hope.

So with that believe in his heart, he decided to keep his mouth shut when Ushijima Wakatoshi ruined his life by commenting about how brazen Oikawa-grand-king-Tooru’s conduct when the grand king climbed on his mate lap and kissed him right in his mouth.

Bokuto who usually had no tact decided to move out from the battle field, because as soon as rage dawned on Oikawa’s face, he lunged toward Ushijima. Iwaizumi, Thanks god for his biceps, held him down. “Oi stop it! Tooru!” the alpha hugged his waist.

“Let me go Iwa-chan. I am going to gouge his eyes and playing volley with them!” he screamed, “You fucking hypocrite!” he screamed at Ushijima.

Kuroo whistled when he heard Oikawa called Ushijima names. Iwaizumi glared at him, “Help me!”

Kuroo wasn’t afraid of Iwaizumi, nope, but he acted anyway, he dragged Ushijima away, “Ma..ma, Oikawa you have to cut this social inept ape some slack. He didn’t mean to call you slutty.”

Oikawa shrieked and now the rage directed to Kuroo. Kuroo admitted for an Omega, Oikawa was impressive to be able to maintain rage in presence of three Alphas.

Ushijima opened his mouth, “I never call him slutty. I just said he is very brazen, and his behavior is unsightly.”

“Slutty? Unsightly…” Oikawa yelled, “Let me show you who is unsightly.”

Iwaizumi slapped Kuroo’s head upside down, “You don’t help a shit, moron.” How he managed to keep Oikawa on leash and hit Kuroo at the same time were still mystery. “Bokuto, help!”

“You are very unsightly now, Oikawa, you should calm yourself down.” Kuroo didn’t know whether Ushijima was deliberately provoked Oikawa or he was really first degree moron. But Oikawa got new power to even drag Iwaizumi with him.

“You know what Ushibaka, I won’t do any shit you tell me, you hear me, I won’t calm down, and I won’t go to Shiratorizawa!” ah, Kuroo remembered the very popular and overused phrases Ushijima often said to Oikawa. It was still Oikawa pet peeves.

“Oikawa…Oikawa calm down!” Bokuto hooted, “It’s bad for the baby.”

Oikawa snapped, Ushijima gawked well as much as stone stature could gawk, and Iwaizumi stunned, “Baby what Baby?”

“Iwa-chan, why don’t you tell me we have baby?” he stopped struggling and turned to his mate. “How dare you hide this important thing from me!”

Iwaizumi groaned, “Which of us have ability to carry baby, Assykawa?”

Oikawa gasped, his hand downed to his stomach, “You didn’t tell me I have your baby.” He said dramatically.

Iwaizumi slapped his head upside down. Go Iwaizumi, “Don’t be dumbass, dumbkawa.”

“So mean!”

“Well, Iwaizumi is right. You are the omega, he will never know whether you are pregnant or not. Unless it’s not Iwaizumi’s baby.” Kuroo decided to fuel the fire.

Oikawa put his hand on his hips, “How dare you insinuated I am not faithful. I am the pinnacle of chastity.”

Kuroo and Bokuto snickered, saying Oikawa was the pinnacle of the chastity was same as saying Jack the Ripper was innocent lamb. “Said one who unashamedly make out in front of Ushijima.”

Oikawa glared, “Excuse me, I only ever sleep with My beautiful, handsome, buffy Iwa-chan unlike you sluts.” He jabbed his long finger to Kuroo’s chest.

“Isn’t that because you force Iwaizumi to bond you after your first heat?” Ushijima chimed in.

Well, if that came from Bokuto, Oikawa wouldn’t react but coming from Ushijima , well let’s just say Iwaizumi needed to catch his mate again. “I didn’t force Iwa-chan to bond me. Tell him Iwa-chan!” he screamed.

  
“Tooru, he is only kidding.”

Ushijima opened his mouth again but Bokuto, god bless his quick response, tackled him to the ground and put his palm over Ushijima mouth. “God, you are first degree moron!”

Kuroo pushed Iwaizumi and Oikawa inside his house, “Well, well, let’s leave them. It’s bad for the baby in this stressful condition.”

“Don’t joke about that!” with his free hand Iwaizumi slapped Kuroo’s hand.

Oikawa pouted, “You don’t want to have baby with me Iwa-chan?” he demanded.

Iwaizumi grimaced, “Tooru, our parents will kill us if we have baby right now.”

“Well, not because the lack of effort.” Kuroo couldn’t help to comment. It wasn’t his fault that Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s sexcapade was known to every corner of university.

Also it was very unnatural to be bonded since young age. Scenting was acceptable, engagement was quite unusual but still okay, but bonded well let’s just said it must be sheer stupidity. Both Tooru and Iwaizumi had been bonded as soon as they were presented.

“Excuse me, nothing wrong with sleeping with your fiancé. Unlike someone.” Oikawa knee where it was hurt.

  
Kuroo sighed, “I never meet my fiancée, so that argument is invalid.”

“He must be running away after seeing your ugly mug.”

“Wow, your myopia getting worse!” Kuroo retorted, “And for your information My fiancée never see my face, if he ever see my face, he will beg to marry me.”

“Someone need to call Ego anonymous to keep them in tact.” Oikawa commented.

“It’s pot calling kettle Oikawa.”

“Iwa-chan! He is calling me a kettle, tell him I am more beautiful than him.” Kuroo let out smirked after winning argument. Ha, not everyday Oikawa would have last words.

“Don’t drag me to your dumb argument, trashykawa.” Despite his harsh words, Iwaizumi let Oikawa sat on his lap and played with soft tendril of his hair. “Have you heard about your fiancée? It’s been two years right?”

Kuroo shrugged, they were supposed to meet two years ago in Miyagi, but before Kuroo’s family arrived. House of Tsukishima informed they no longer have Omega son. “Well, it’s his lost.”

“Speaking of fiancée, what is his name?” Iwaizumi asked.

Even though they lived in modern era, some of prominent family kept maintaining their origin and only married of their family members with another old money family. Kuroo’s family did that, same as Iwaizumi’s and Ushijima’s. Tooru was lucky because even though he wasn’t old money, Iwaizumi’s family didn’t hold tradition as strict as Kuroo’s family.

“I don’t know. He is from House of Tsukishima.”

Oikawa frowned, “Wait, Tsukishima? My roommate’s name is Tsukishima.” He said.

That pique Kuroo’s interest. “The mysterious roommate who never goes out from his room?”

“Yup the one and only Saltyshima.” He said, “But I don’t think he is your fiancé, he is broke af. Knowing your family, your fiancé must be loaded. At least, he doesn’t need to work double shift during summer vacation.”

Iwaizumi nodded, “Not to mention he is not virgin anymore . Your family is kinda asshole about that!”

Kuroo scoffed indignantly, “Like your family isn’t.”

“Hey, I am not virgin anymore.” Oikawa informed them, “And Iwa-chan’s mom adores me more than she adores Iwa-chan.”

“Why you…” Iwaizumi pushed him off. Oikawa landed on his butt on the floor.

“So mean Iwa-chan!” he whined. “Let’s see if you will get this tight ass again! Just so you know I just visited Omega special spa for your rut!”

“Shut Up, TrashyKawa!” Iwaizumi blushed, and kicked Oikawa’s leg. He pushed his mate off again when Oikawa climbed up.

Kuroo guffawed, it always entertained him to see couple before him. Oikawa was kinda crude and overshared his sexcapades while Iwaizumi pretended to be chaste.

“Oh you are blushing, you are so charming Iwa-chan!”

“Just shut up won’t you?” he smacked his head. “So, how about the engagement?”

Oikawa climbed up again then situated himself on Iwaizumi’s lap. Kuroo had to applause his tenacity. Kuroo shrugged , “I don’t care. Probably they will find another omega for me.”

Whatever his family decided Kuroo would just follow it, but he was pretty sure it won’t be in near future. So, meanwhile Kuroo could debauch as much as he wanted for now.

“What the fuck Ushijima?” they heard Bokuto shrieked from the Yard. “You…you just twist my ankle!”

They couldn’t hear Ushijima’s calm response but that definitely made Bokuto became hysterical. “I just save your fucking life and here you betray me!”

Iwaizumi sighed the raised his brow, “Someone wants to save Ushijima from Bokuto?”

Oikawa snuggled closely, “Not me, and definitely not my baby Iwa-chan.” He tightened his arm on Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Well, we should let the nature sort them out!”  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 they will meet each other


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met and things happen...

Kei would feel much better if he could go home and sleep for 12 hours without any contact with human being, but of course no, he couldn’t refuse Yachi, Yamaguchi’s girlfriend. Why? You asked him, first Kei didn’t care for lot of people, but he would always care for Yachi and Yamaguchi. Second Yachi knew his secret and kept it like her own secret and third the Beta woman helped him to buy morning after pill after his one night stand with some asshole alpha.

“So, what do you think Tadashi wants for his birthday?” They scanned the shelves.

“Yachi-san you can buy him this ugly rug and Yamaguchi still thinks sun rises from your…” he waved the rug to prevent him cursing in front of Yachi. Of course, the shop clerk watched like she was going to shred Kei with paper shredder.

Yachi quickly put down the rug, “I’m sorry, the rug is very lovely.” She pushed Kei out from store.

“You will never success working as PR if you don’t brush your lying skill, Yachi-san.” Kei let Yachi pushed him around.

“Tsukishima-kun, we are in antique shop.” She reminded him

“So? That rug will win worst rug ever made award. You can ask the clerk whether she wants to hung it in her living room or not, I guarantee she would rather hung herself.” Kei said bluntly. He knew the clerk seemed embarrassed but at the same time she was agreeing with Kei.

“We can’t really bring you anywhere, can we?” Yachi stopped pushing him right after they got out from the shop. Kei scrunched his nose as the mix odor hit him outside. Ugh he hated shopping mall, especially several days before his heat. His nose became much more sensitive during the period.

Yachi patted his shoulder sympathetically. She offered blue handkerchief for him. Kei wasn’t in position to refuse, he inhaled the lavender smell which helped him a lot. “Come on, let’s find what Yamaguchi’s present.” He said.

“What will you give him?” Yachi asked. “Book?”

“Figuring my present won’t help you Yachi-san.” He said, “May be you should just cook some homemade food, he loves that, doesn’t he?”

Yachi pouted, “But I cook for him everyday, I want to give him something special, this is our first birthday celebration.”

“Well, I never date before so my knowledge about birthday special is nihil.”

“I know but you are Yamaguchi best friend, you know what he likes.”

“I think you know him better than me.” And Ready or not, Kei knew Yachi knows Yamaguchi better.

Yachi huffed, “Well, if two people who know Tadashi better than anyone brainstormed together I’m sure we can find him the best presents.”

Now, now, Kei realized why Yamaguchi and Yachi get along really well, both of them had this positivism that sometimes hurt. “Fine, lead the way.” He glanced at his phone, “We still have two hours before my shift.”

“Okay, would you like coffee before we continue?” Yachi asked.

Kei shrugged, he would never reject free coffee. He needed to work until morning, so he needed caffeine. Ton of caffeine.

They went to one coffee shop, once they got in Kei caught a whiff of enticing smell. Alpha. His knees buckled down, he would fall if not because he had better self control. Kei caught the smell again, it became stronger. And it took all his control not to look for that Musky and pine scent, like a refreshing smell of park near his old house in Miyagi.

The smell overwhelemed his nose. He was torn between desire to roll around the scent or running to the opposite side. He wanted to be drenched in that scent. To be marked by the scent and lie down so his whole existences wrapped by it.

The knowledge made his blood cold. His heart hammered in his chest. Why suddenly Kei became a creature that driven by his instinct? No matter how good someone’s scent before, he never wanted to be marked.

Kei pressed Yachi’s handkerchief to his nose and the urge subsided. Yachi was still oblivious about Kei’s sudden predicament. “Yachi-san, I need to use restroom, can you just get me Ice Americano?” he hoped it was less obvious he wanted to bolt out.

Yachi looked a bit concern but she nodded, “Need something else?”

Kei shook his head, and walked to the door. He just hoped once he got out, he could control his hormone, well, must be his hormone. Damn heat. Kei should know better, luck was never on his side.

As soon as he reached a door, the fresh pine became stronger and a hand touched the door at the same time. Kei jerked his hand like it was scalded. He turned to tell the Alpha off but his voice caught in his throat.

Kei didn’t believe in instant connection, yet something almost knock off his balance. The Alpha in front of wasn’t towered over Kei, heck, Kei even taller than him but from his hooded lid, lazy posture, and wide shoulder screamed I am Alpha, Listen to me. When he smirked and said, “Where you want to go?”

Kei knew he should escape, so he put out his worst expression and told him off, “What the fuck you want?”  
***  
Kuroo saw him before he smelt him, he was drop dead gorgeous. With capital G. Tall, check. With long legs that Kuroo wished to lick , check. Pale skin he wished to taint, check. If he was less asshole he would leave his ass, but of course not it would’ve been crime to ignore the perfect perky globe.

It seemed not only Kuroo appreciated him. The Blonde Omega stiffened then he whipped his head. His eyes darted around the room, and he murmured something to woman and walked out.

And Kuroo smelt him, a scent of strawberry and cream. Kuroo wasn’t sweet tooth but his mouth watered as the blonde passed him and god, he felt like 15 again with the sudden desire to pin the Omega down and licked his scent gland and just you know, thrust inside his blonde Omega.

His inner alpha growled when he realized the blonde planned to run away. He reached the door, his hand touched The blonde’s hand. The blonde’s pulled his hand and Kuroo knew why. Because damn he felt that too, the electricity ran through his finger tips to his spine.

“Where you want to go, hm?” Kuroo smiled, he hoped it wasn’t intimidating.

The Omega whipped his head, and then Kuroo felt something snapped inside his chest. The Omega’s eyes were the best pair of eyes he ever meet. To call it golden was blasphemy. They had every spectrum of golden with ring of rich chocolate brown.

His gaze finally down to the Omega’s pair lips. “What the fuck you want?” the Omega barked.

Kuroo raised his hand, honesty was the best policy. “Your name.”

The scowl on the omega’s forehead became deeper. Kuroo tempted to touch him but he might as well put his hand in tiger den. “Mind your own fucking business.”

Kuroo was faster to open the door for him, “Come on, how about I give you my name and You’ll give me your name.” he offered, with a side smile that even Oikawa said hot.

The Omega snorted, “How about you go your way, and I go my way and we pretend we never meet each other.”

Ouch, really the Omega didn’t give him anything to work with. “Oh come on, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo didn’t extend his hand, somehow he knew the Omega would leave him hanging.

The Omega gave him irked glance, “Listen here, Just because you smell slightly more interesting than other alpha doesn't mean I want to deal with you now. Let me have your phone number and if you are lucky we will fuck later after my shift.”

“Wow!” he never met any omega who put something bluntly like that. Most of omega wanted to mate, date and scent marking. Even Oikawa, who was sex on legs wanted commitment. “Are we not going to have dinner first?” Even though there would be no future in their dating life but a bit romance wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Kuroo couldn’t bond any omega he dated but he could give them romance. Kuroo loved great dinner companion.

The Omega rolled his eyes, “Don’t need dinner. You want to fuck or not?”

“Fine. Fine. You’re right.” Kuroo leaned on the wall, “So what’s give me away?”

“I have nose, aren’t I?” he answered. His tone clearly implied he thinks Kuroo is a fool. Horny fool. Fool but horny well, at least he still thought Kuroo is attractive. His gaze downed to Kuroo’s crotch, and of course suddenly Kuroo became fifteen years old with no control of his dick. “And Eyes.” He snickered, “You want to take care of that?”

Kuroo felt like teenager caught masturbating, this was the first time an omega bested him. But of course, he wouldn’t let him win like that, “Wanna help?” he smirked.

“You want me to kick it down?” he asked very sweetly, and Kuroo wished he was joking.

“You said we can fuck, why not this little favor?”

“I said if you are lucky, keep this up then the offer will be off of the table.”

Well, put it that way then Kuroo needed to stop. “Fine, you are so stingy. So do I get phone number or what?” he untucked his shirt from his jeans, hoping no one would realize.

“Meet me at Karasuno. It’s a club, you will find me easily. Just don’t buy me drink.” He said, or ordered.

The Omega stood straight and started to walk away, “Wait, how can I know you won’t bail out? You don’t even give me your name.”

“You won’t miss me there. You don't need my name.” Then the Omega did something unexpected he pulled Kuroo collar , and crashing their lips together. It wasn’t okay I-sealed-the-deal-with-kiss type of kiss but full blown I want you to fuck me right here, right now kiss. The Omega wasn’t shy away from Kuroo’s mouth. He tasted, and he enjoyed it. Just a second before Kuroo slip his tongue, he pulled away.

“Think I will bail out?” His breath was still close, then he walked to his blonde friend unhurried and slow with the gentle sway of his hips.

Kuroo growled, “I will hunt you down if you bail out!” damn him. Damn how the Omega still stood there calmly. Damn him making Kuroo as hormonal as teenager. Damn him if Kuroo didn’t nail him to nearest surface once he caught him.  
***  
“What is that, Tsukishima-kun?” Hitoka knew Tsukishima never date but he never make out in public too.

  
Tsukishima shrugged, “Some pesky Alpha.” He said.

“I know he is Alpha, but what I asked is why you kissed him?” she wanted to demand answer from Tsukishima but it was hard.

Tsukishima sipped his Americano easily, “Why asking question that you won’t like the answer, Yachi-san?”

Hitoka shut her mouth. She knew Tsukishima was kinda close-lip about his private matter, he never told anyone about his heat, about his series of one night stands. Or, Yachi knew he only didn’t tell her. He told Yamaguchi, and Yachi was kinda understand. Tsukishima was very guarded, it took years before Yachi could even talk with him alone without Yamaguchi.

“So, where shall we go to next?” Yachi decided to change the topic. “Let’s think, Tadashi likes soft floppy French fries, but we can’t give him that, how about Volley ball? Should I but him new Volleyball shoes?”

“For what? To rot in your shoe shelves because Yamaguchi didn’t have time to play Volleyball?”

Yeah, Tsukishima was right, with part time job and his study, Yamaguchi hardly had time for Volleyball. They backed to square. “Ugh.” Yachi wanted to pull her hair. “I am clueless. Should I call my mom and ask her? No, no, she will think I am incapable girlfriend.”

Tsukishima patted her shoulder, “Well, You are definitely better girlfriend than your mom.” Tsukishima didn’t have to say anymore, but Yachi understood. Her mother even didn’t remember her father birthday. “How about knitting? Or painting?”

“Why?”

“Aren’t that what boyfriend likes? Scarf that made from your own hand. Shojo manga trope. I heard that…” he helped threw the empty cup to recycle bin, “stuff is very popular.” He played with his finger.

Yachi knew if Tsukishima started to feel uncomfortable he would do something with his hand. “And you say you don’t know romance.” Yachi teased. “Admit it Tsukishima-kun, you know about romance.”

“Of course I know, I only don’t need that in my life, also, people with half brain can figure this things out.”

“Yeah, but romance isn’t all about using your brain. It’s about finding someone special to share your life with.” Yachi believes in romance and love. That’s why she was so happy when Yamaguchi asked her to move in with him. They started as friend and then gradually they grew to love each other despite secondary gender. “Someday Tsukishima-kun you will find that someone.”

Tsukishima looked at her like she was crazy, “Yeah, the nurse in nursing home at 80 sounds perfect for me.”

Yachi choked on her laugh but at the same time she wanted to argue, “How about in your own home, with your significant others and with your children at 30 or so?”

“I am not parents material and there is no way I will take care of screaming bats when I can climb the cooperate ladder.” Tsukishima crinkled his nose, and of course destiny seemed to support his argument when a loud scream was heard from a baby in his trolley. “See, I hate a creature that cry without clear reason.”

The baby’s mother gave him stink eyes, Yachi murmured apologizes again and pushed him away, “Geez, Tsukishima-kun. The baby may be hungry or they need their diaper changes, they can’t talk so they cry.”

  
“Yup, one more reason not have it, I am not well-verse in translating each cry mean.”

“It comes from experience.” Yachi reminded him, “Anyway, you should really brush your social skill if you want to be best OB/GYN. No pregnant people love to be told their baby is menace.” It was satisfying to use Tsukishima earlier argument as weapon against him.

“I still have years, don’t worry I can pretend well.”

Yachi sighed really it was hopeless to talk with Tsukishima about that, Yachi just hoped someday Tsukishima might find someone who would stay with him with or without baby. He might be an asshole but Tsukishima deserved happiness. Deserved someone who will never betray him.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy the story got loves from you guys...if you like you can leave comment..i would love to read that...
> 
> Also next chapter will or will not be smut


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut and well a bit of our favourite Akaashi
> 
> Honestly this is the first time I write sex scene between man and man, shamlessly asking for feed back...  
> Give me comments and constructive cristism  
> No beta

“Kei, 12 o’clock direction.” Akaashi Keiji stopped beside him. The waiter omega put down an empty tray on counter. “Should I call security?”

Kei was grateful for Akaashi’s existences in this club, he wasn’t meddlesome but at the same also fun to be with. “No need, as long as he only watches us then it’s okay.”

Akaashi’s lips curved into smile, “He is watching you not us.”

Kei took empty glass from counter, “Don’t play dumb, Akaashi-san. Most of the patron watch the ‘gentle sway of you hips.’ I quoted them.”

“Yes, but this customer watches you like he wants to devour you.”

Kei realized that Kuroo’s eyes followed his movement and true to his words, Kuroo didn’t order drink for Kei. Kei had a plan, if Kuroo ordered drink for him then the hook up plan would be off. Well, it was relieved Kuroo didn’t do that because Kei really wanted him.

He didn’t plan this hook up at first, he just wanted the Alpha got away from him but then the longer he wasi in the Alpha’s vicinity, the more he wanted to drench himself in that scent. He tried to repel Kuroo with his sarcasm, Kei hated to admit that he found Kuroo’s respond was enjoyable.

Kei decided the Alpha definitely got into his system and Kei would spend miserable heat if he never tasted the Alpha. He would imagine the fresh pine scent, think about how would it feel to be fucked by his dick.

So, he did what he had always done these past two years, he would fuck it out of his system and then forgot it. Like the long alphas list he had.

It wasn’t conquest. He just filled his needs. Ever since, he emancipated from his house Kei vowed to do everything to make his life easier. No way in hell he would spend his heat miserable again.

“And you want to devour him too.” Akaashi made careful comment.

“Touché.” Kei kept his hand busy in case their manger checked CCTV. Akaashi followed the suit, and put some glass into his tray.

They were an experts to converse while working. “Have safe sex, won’t ya?”

“Of course, mom. No condom no bottom.” Kei said between his customer service smile.

Akaashi giggled, “Then go get ‘em, you minx.” He winked and brought the tray to another customer table who hollered him. Akaashi schooled his expression into his usual cold exterior.

Kei glanced to Kuroo’s table and man, that man was really attractive. Not only Kei realized that but another Omegas started to flock around that man. Kei pushed down irritation that bubbled up, why he felt that?

Well, Kei would be so pissed if he couldn't bag that dick tonight. That meant he should find another enticing smell of Alpha. Yeah, that was the reason. He wouldn’t overthink it.

The other Omegas could have Kuroo once Kei finished with him tonight. Kei almost giddy just by thinking about it. But of course, Kei didn’t show it. He had more dignity than that. He glanced at his wrist, well, one hour again. He just needed to be patient one more hour.  
***  
What kind of spell the omega casted on Kuroo?

Damn him! Kuroo couldn’t take his eyes of him. True to his words, Kuroo wouldn’t miss him. How would he? As soon as he entered the club he picked up his scent. Strawberry with cream. Then his eyes found him magnificently stood behind the bar with white shirt and black vest.

He was beautiful during the day but he was enchanting in the night. He moved with so much confident, his long fingers moved fast during his work. Kuroo was sure The blonde omega was an expert in his job.

Kuroo knew he was horny but he never expected he would this hard when the omega looked onto him and smirked. Kuroo wanted to pin him on the counter and rutted him from behind. He would bend him and eat him out, tasting his slick right from his hole. Would he taste like strawberry too? Or honey?

Fuck, he tempted to stalk him and take him there. The hell with people watching.

“Hey, are you alone?” Kuroo turned his head reluctantly from the Omega. He saw a young man with fake blonde hair stood near his table. He was an omega too but his scent was making Kuroo queasy right now.

Kuroo forced a lazy smile, “Actually I am waiting for someone.”

“Oh, Can I sit here while you’re waiting?” Kuroo would be so happy if he wasn’t disturbing his daydream about the omega behind the counter. Damn it Kuroo couldn’t keep calling him omega, he needed to know his name.

“Actually I am waiting for my boyfriend finishes his shift.” He pointed the omega behind the bar. “My boyfriend is the bartender.” He informed gladly. Well, he was lying, but the man in front of him didn’t know that.

“Hotaru?” Ah, Hotaru. So his blonde mysterious omega name was Hotaru. Firefly, that was a cute name. Cute name for cute omega. “I don’t know Hotaru has boyfriend.”

Kuroo grinned, “Well, he is bit guarded, isn’t he?” this omega smell was still making him want to retch but Kuroo could entertain him a bit. Just think it as payment for this little information.

“He isn’t guarded, he is the Duchess of Bitterland and Saltyslovakia.” The annoying omega informed him.  
Kuroo almost growled, he didn’t like how this wretched omega called his Hotaru.

But Kuroo was nothing but deceptive cat, he smiled, “Well, at least I know he is not as easy as some omegas.”

The omega’s face became red, and then morphed into rage, “You-you…” he sputtered, “I thought you are fun but you are just same as another alpha that led by pretty face. Have fun when Hotaru dumps your ass.” He left stomping his feet while walking.

Kuroo gave out satisfy smirk but then he realized, fuck. Since when he became overly concern toward an omega he never knew before? Hotaru wasn’t his boyfriend he shouldn’t feel this protective toward him.  
He definitely needed to finish his business here before Hotaru infiltrate his sanity.

“Hotaru.” He tried Hotaru’s name on his tongue but it didn’t sound right. If his name meant firefly then it meant the kanji could be read as Kei too. Why did Kuroo feel he was more Kei than Hotaru? He couldn’t explain it but, “Kei.” Just sounded right.

“Kei.” Yup he was Kei more than Hotaru, and Kuroo would call him Kei. Kuroo would make Kei screamed his name tonight. Kuroo couldn’t wait.  
***

Kei didn’t expect he would be slammed into alley’s wall as soon as he got out from back door, he would be so offended if not a slim lips smacked into his lips. God, how long since someone kissed him like this? It wasn’t kissing, it was devouring.

Kuroo kissed his lips like a man who needed water and god, it was so delicious. Fresh pine wrapped Kei, and he felt slick trailed down from his behind. Kuroo bit his lower lips and forced his mouth to be opened, he slipped his tongue inside. Kei moaned. Their kiss was wet and messy. Both of them were impatient, they reached whatever they could reach. Desperate for skin contact.

“Fuck!” Kuroo cursed between his breath. “Not here, Kei.”

It almost dampened his mood, but Kuroo slid his knee between Kei’s leg. “How the heck…” He rubbed his knee to Kei’s cock and Kei moaned. He rutted against the hard muscles. Fuck Kei could come just by riding his knee. “My name.”

Kuroo dipped his head, their lips met in loud smack. Kei pulled Kuroo’s hair. “Answer.” He demanded.

“Customer called you Hotaru but You are Kei.” Kuroo grunted. If he wasn’t horny, Kei would applause how smart Kuroo to catch different way to read his name, but Kei was horny and he wanted that cock inside his ass now.

Kei pressed his palm over Kuroo’s bulge and carefully rubbed it up and down, while rocking his Hips on Kuroo’s thigh, °Not here Kei…god, do that again.” Kuroo groaned. “We should move.”

“Where?”

“My car.”

They separated just enough to reach Kuroo’s car. Kuroo fumbled with his keys, and Kei tapped his feet impatiently. His pants were wet with his slick, and he just wanted something, something to fill the emptiness. This was worse than heat. Heat made him searching for pleasure but this made him think how wet he had became.

  
“Quick.”

“I know.” Kuroo opened his car, and Kei got in liked someone pushed him from behind. As soon as they were in car, Kuroo pulled Kei by back of his neck and smashed their lips together. Kei opened up his mouth and gladly accepting Kuroo’s tongue into his mouth.

Kuroo licked over his tongue inside his mouth and coaxed him to did the same. Kei reached for Kuroo’s belt, he rocked his hips to feel the friction from his jeans to his neglected cock. Kei’s fumbled over the belt, down to Kuroo’s zipper and slipped over his underwear to Kuroo’s naked cock.

God, he was hot, big and thick. He grasped the cock and pumped it. Pre-cum flowed from its slit wetting Kei’s finger. Kuroo’s trailed his hand to Kei chest and groped over his chest then pinched his nipple over his cloth. Kei gasped when the sensation zapped through his spine making his damp underwear drenched with slick.

“Let me..let me get us…”

“No one here.” Kei poked his tongue out to taste the remnant of Kuroo’s scent in his chin. Kuroo’s pupil darkened.

“Back seat! Now!” he growled out. Kei didn’t need to be told twice, he couldn’t move faster even he wanted to. It should be awkward with two more than 180 cm people wrestled to sit, but they managed to get good position which Kei straddled Kuroo. Kei’s hands ended up behind Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo thrust his hips, he unbuttoned Kei’s jeans, and loosen it just enough for his hand to squeezed his naked hip. “Fuck.” His hand landed on his bottom cheeks and squeezed it as Kei kept rubbing their cock together.

Kei moaned loudly when a finger crept to the crevasse of his bottom and slipped into his wet hole. Fuck. Fuck. “More.” He demanded. He needed more, more than a single finger.

“Fuck, you are so wet! So tight! I want to taste you, I bet you are sweet down here.” Kuroo wiggled his finger, more slick poured into his hand. “I bet I can shove my cock and you won’t complain.” His voice was so close, he licked Kei’s earlobe before bit it softly.

Kei gripped his cock and Kuroo cursed loudly, “Just hurry the fuck up.”

Kuroo pulled Kei’s jeans lower. “Condom!” Kei struggled to maintain his sanity. It was hard because Kuroo pushed another finger into his hole, he curled his finger. Kei couldn’t wait, he leaned his back and moved his hips so Kuroo’s finger hit his sweet spot. Kei gasped when Kuroo hit his prostate again and again.

“You are so impatient,” he teased. Kei didn’t care he wanted to cum so bad, Kuroo added the third finger and Kei screamed because he felt so full and Kuroo kept hitting his prostate. “Cum for me, Kei. Cum just with your ass. I will give you my cock if you cum.” Kuroo pulled then pushed inside hitting all of his prostate and bit his earlobe.

Kei arched his back and cum so hard. From his behind and spurting his seed between his and Kuroo’s stomach.  
***  
Kuroo watched the omega convulse and came hard on his finger. His seed Was warm against Kuroo’s skin. Fuck, he was beautiful, even when he flushed and panted between his breath. Slick was running to his hand. The sweet strawberry and cream scent filled his nostril. He bet Kei was delicious down there.

Next time, there should be next time, he would eat him up. He would take his time to lick him, eat him and pleasure him, he would suck on his scent gland directly like a pacifier. Kuroo felt his fangs itched inside his mouth.

His inner Alpha urged him to mark this omega, bond him so he could never run away from Kuroo. Kuroo dismissed that thought, he would never bond this omega, no matter how much his instinct told him too. He still had that Tsukishima fiancee.

Kuroo was grateful Kei wore collar. Most of omega wore collar during one night stand. Yes, it hindered alpha from his scent gland but it also prevented Alpha to bond him when they lost in heat of lust.

Kei fumbled with his jeans, “What?” Kuroo was still hard. He planned to bring Kei to some love hotel, he didn’t plan to do this in his car. Kei took a familiar wrapping. He slapped it to Kuroo’s chest

  
“Hurry.” He urged.

“Fuck, you are prepared.”

“Just hurry,” Kei started to rock against his cock again. Damn, Kei’s cock was smaller than his but it was as hot as furnace, added with slick flowed from his ass, Kuroo wished he could just shoved his dick to his hole.

  
Kuroo tore the wrapper. Kei helped him to put the condom down to his cock, “God, you are huge.”

Kuroo grinned, “Didn’t hear the protest before.”

Kei shook his head, “Nope, no protest unless you cum in five second.” He lift himself, “I will kill you if you do.”

Kuroo snorted, he liked the way Kei talked, he never let anyone bested him. “Don’t plan to disappoint you.” Kuroo held his cock , guided it slowly into Kei’s wet hole. “Fuck, fuck, you are so hot, so tight. Loosen up a bit, Kei.” Kuroo watched Kei slowly sink further down.

Kuroo wanted to give Kei time to adjust but He couldn’t, he almost cum just by seeing Kei's face. Kuroo thrust up, he groaned in pleasure. Kei was so tight, he gripped him like a gloves. “Move! Move!” Kei demanded.

Kei was demanding, he wasn’t demure like another omega, and honestly how many times had Kuroo already let him take the lead? Kuroo would show him who was the alpha. Kuroo growled and squeezed Kei’s side of hips. He led Kei to ride him.

Kuroo sucked Kei’s nipple over his shirt, he loved the sound Kei produced akin to gasped and muffle scream. He wanted to see the omega tit would it be red? Or perky? He wanted to see it when it full with milk for Kuroo’s pup.

It should be a huge turn off, but an image Kei’s tits full of milk made him bit frenzy, he wanted to suck it dry. Kuroo felt bit pang of regret to have to wear condom. How would it feel if they were bare? Perhaps next time he could convince Kei to fuck without condom.

Kuroo buckled up sharply aiming for Kei’s prostate. Kei met every thrust with grinding his ass. Kuroo watched Kei’s ball and small cock bounced on his stomach, his slit was glistened with pre cum. Kuroo grabbed his neck and smashed their lips together, “Let out your tongue.”

Kuroo didn’t wait long, he immediately sucked Kei’s tongue when it out. Kei whined, he grinded his hips down while Kuroo was hitting his sweet spot. Kei tightened around his cock, and Kuroo knew he was closed.

“Fuck, you are magnificent Kei taking my cock like that. So good, Kei.” Kuroo felt his knot began to swell.

“Cum Kei, cum for me.” He commanded. Kuroo tool his hand of Kei’s hip and gripped his cock. He pumped it, and then he pushed the slit hard.

Kei moaned wantonly, he closed his eyes and arched his back. Kuroo was thrown into pleasure, when Kei’s muscles squeezed him hard. He grunted and cum inside Kei. Once again he just wanted to throw the condom away and fill him up with his seed.

Filled Kei up with his pup. The thought send him to another climax, Kuroo bit Kei ’s shoulder to leave mark. Fuck, he wanted to bite his scent gland so Kei would never be able to run away, waddled may be, waddled stomach full of his pups.

***

Kei left as soon as he was sure Kuroo had fallen asleep. Kei never slept with his partner, he fucked and he left. No matter how tired he was, he would never sleep in other presence. It was too dangerous.

He didn’t even need to use sneaking technique he learnt when he ran away from his parents house, he just packed his bag, wore his cloth and walked out from Kuroo’s front door and from his life.

He ignored a miniscule hesitation that urge him to stay. His inner omega wanted him to stay until Kuroo woke up and let the alpha spoil him, but too bad Kei hadn’t really listen to his inner omega. Well, we couldn’t get whatever we wanted right? His inner omega should know better Kei never listen to him about feeling.

He was too smart to let one night stand with Alpha ruined how he chose to live his life. Kei didn’t have time for complication right now or ever. He had sex with sexy alpha, he fucked it out his system now it was the time to put it aside, shove it into a box he would never open again and get on with his life.

He slammed any thought that saying he would never be able to forget Kuroo. Well, may be he can’t for awhile but he was pretty sure once his heat passed, he would think it like he thought of his parents.

  
Unimportant.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter morning after for Kuroo and Kenma forced his bestfriend to face reality (may be)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk and Oikawa-san being great as usual

Rule for one night stand was no breakfast together and awkward morning after conversation. Kuroo should be grateful Kei left even without waking him up, however his mood was nothing elated. He felt great irritation like he just let something escape right through his finger.

He tried - underlined try- to do everything like usual, he went to class, practiced volleyball, hang out with Bokuto and even flirted here and there but nothing could quelled his restlessness. He wanted Kei with ferocity he never knew he possessed. He smelt another omega and he knew something wasn’t right with them, not sweet enough, not fresh enough, not Kei enough.

So here he lounged on Kenma’s couch like a bum and groaned, “Kenma…what should I do?”

“Die and rot in dumpster.” Kenma didn’t even bother to look up from his phone.

“Rude. I am your sugar daddy before your channel become popular.” Kuroo protested.

“Benefactor. I am asexual.” The Beta corrected him, “Also, didn’t I pay you back as soon as I make my first one million?” Kenma parents didn’t approve him to be pro-gamer and opening up YouTube channel. They prefer their Beta’s son followed Kuroo to university like normal people do. So, Kuroo as the kind person he was, he invested in Kenma. And boy, it paid well.

He was happy for his childhood best friend. “Yes, but I’d love to make it as dirty as possible.”

“And you asked me, why your Kei just leave your bed like that? May be he realize you are an asshole.”

“You hurt my heart Kitten.” Kuroo gasped. “I really-really want to meet him again.”

“Then what?”

“Then may be this time we should have dinner, and just talking.” And fucking but Kenma didn’t need to know that. Really, he wished to know more about Kei. The mysterious Kei which he didn’t even know his last name, so he couldn’t track him down. Did you know how many Kei’s japan have? May be more than 3 millions. Yes, Kuroo googled it.

Kenma put down his phone, “You know you can just find another omega right?”

It wasn’t like Kuroo didn’t try to do that. “I can’t Kenma. I’ve tried.”

“Then try harder,” Kenma matter of fact tone was unforgiving, “Anyway, you can’t even give Kei proper bond, because you are too coward to cancel your engagement with Tsukishima’s family.”

“I am not a coward!” Kenma never flatter Kuroo, so Kuroo kinda rely on him about anything. Well, it wast’t like Bokuto, Iwaizumi, or Ushijima needed to flatter him too, but they came from almost same background so you know, their judgement were clouded too. Oikawa well, beside being an omega, being snarky and mean were his specialities. Oikawa would lecture him about Alpha’s sexism.

“Really? Then why don’t you ever tell Uncle and Aunty that you don’t want to marry that Tsukishima omega?”

“That’s because….” Kuroo didn’t know. Guess, it was easier to do that. Their parents were betrothed, but they were happy, Kuroo thought he would too. But would he? He meant that was before he met Kei.

“Think Kuroo, before you act.”

Kuroo never stopped long enough to think. “But I want Kei right now. I’m sure I can let him go you know after several times.” He hoped so.

Kenma sighed, “How about you find him in Karasuno? He works there, doesn’t he?”

“You’re right. I don’t know why I didn’t think it.” He could kiss Kenma right now. Kenma was right just because Kei left didn’t meant he couldn’t be found.

Kenma looked him with disgust, “That’s what happen if you let your dick lead your head.”

“Ouch, it hurts kitten.”  
***  
Karasuno club,

How could Kuroo end up in the corner of the bar like some loser while his friends were having fun in dance floor? Kuroo begged Kenma to come with him but Kenma kicked him out ruthlessly. So, he ended up bringing Bokuto, Ushijima , Iwaizumi and his plus one, Oikawa. Oikawa had already danced like a pro on the stage.

“You don’t mind your omega dance like that?” Kuroo asked Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi’s eyes followed his omega like hawk and greedily guzzled the sight. “Well, as long as he is happy.”

  
“Well, if it he were my omega I won’t let him.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “Don’t let him hear that. Tooru would chew you then spit you out."

“But seriously, did you not mind?” Iwaizumi wasn’t pushover either, Kuroo had witnessed in first hand Iwaizumi almost maimed an alpha who catcalled Oikawa during their first year. Let’s just say Kuroo was grateful he wasn’t that alpha. “All the alpha in room drool over your mate.”

“Including you,” Iwaizumi snickered

“I am admiring him.” Oikawa Tooru was pleasing to eyes, lanky long legs, smooth skin, chocolate brown eyes, strong with lean muscles but not too bulky and still maintain his softness. His hip was wide and plump like Omega in porn he watched when 15. “But seriously, Iwaizumi? You don’t mind. Most Alpha would.”

“As long as no one touch him but me.” Iwaizumi shrugged, “Tooru loves attention and it doesn’t hurt to let him have his fun.” He sipped his martini and nodded to Oikawa. “But one to each their own preference. enough about Tooru, so do you find what you look for?”

“Why you think I’m looking for someone, I just want to enjoy time with my best friends.” Kuroo almost choked his own martini.

“Cut the crap. You may fool Bokuto or Ushijima. Did you forget I am bonded with one of greatest deceiver?” Iwaizumi nailed him with his no non-sense glared. And honestly, Kuroo was a bit, just a bit, scare of Iwaizumi. Don’t judge him okay, have you even been punched by those arms?

“Well no. He isn’t working tonight.”

“Funny, you never this work up before.”

Kuroo groaned, “I know. Have you ever smelt a scent that you are supposed to dislike but because the scent is from an omega, you like it and suddenly you hate other omegas because they don’t have the same scent?”

“How could I know? I am bonded since forever remember?” if Kuroo was saner he would remember that, “And don’t tell him, he doesn’t need get his head bigger but I like his scent.”

“The fabric softener scent?” well, that was what Oikawa’s smell to Kuroo. Clean laundry from washing machine.

Iwaizumi smacked his head, “Scent of home.” He corrected. “What is this omega scent?”

“Sweet.” Kuroo didn’t know why but he wasn’t keen to share Kei’s scent. His scent was belong to him. He didn’t want Iwaizumi knows even though he had bonded, no one supposed to know but Kuroo.

“That’s specific.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you.”

“I think it suits me just well,” Iwaizumi sneered. “But you know if you are this possessive about his scent I think you should just give up, you won’t be able to bond him and you won’t be able to let him go. why torture the poor omega and yourself? You want to keep him a mistress once you marry Tsukishima’s omega?”

“Why all of you think I will marry that omega?”

“You won’t?”

“I never say that.” Damn him. “But may be I just need to fuck this omega out of my system and it will be done.”

“Really?” Iwaizumi asked, he leaned to the table, one of his hand reached over his bond mark. And Kuroo’s inner alpha felt pang of regret not to mark Kei nights before. He wanted what Iwaizumi had. “If you are this possessive just by his scent I can’t imagine you will get him out of your system. God knows I never will.”

“You are a sap. Does Oikawa know that?”

“No..” Iwaizumi growled at the same time Oikawa jumped behind his back and kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“Of course I know. Iwa-chan is a sap.” He chirped.

“And you are dead meat if you don’t get off.” Iwaizumi growled to his mate, before Oikawa could get off, He pulled him by his waist and resituated him on his lap. Oikawa squirmed finding the right position but Iwaizumi lift him up easily so Oikawa could place his head right on his neck. On their bond mark. Funny, how Iwaizumi often berated Oikawa but his body language protected him.

“You should stop being hypocrite Iwa-chan. You said I should get off but you keep groping me.”

“When and how am I groping you?”

“Aren’t your hand on my ass, Iwa-chan?”

“You…” then Iwaizumi smirked, “You danced like a cicadas under sun.” he teased.

“So mean!” Tooru whined. “Kuro-chan tell him I am not.”

“If I say you dance magnificently, will you sit on my lap?” Kuroo pat his lap.

“Of course…” Tooru yelped. Iwaizumi pulled his hair to bare his neck, and sucked his scent gland, “Iwa-chan.”

“Look… don’t touch.” Iwaizumi bared his teeth to Kuroo. Kuroo would never want to meet him in dark alley.

Kuroo lifted his hands up, “Geeze…. You’ve bonded since 14, and you are still that possessive?”

“You will know once you are bonded, you can’t just turn it off.” Iwaizumi rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Kuroo never felt that way. How wrong that statement. Kuroo never felt that way before Kei. He didn’t want to act possessive but he couldn’t get it out his mind how he wanted to mark Kei. He cleared his throat, “You should just live together.”

Oikawa pouted, how could he be this cute when he was that tall, but Kuroo thought it was omega nature, Kei was taller than Oikawa but he was cuter. “Iwa mama said no living together until we graduate, my dad said that I will be pregnant if we were living together.”

“Aren’t you on birth pill?” Kuroo raised his brow.

“Apparently, our parents believe nothing is 100 %.” Iwaizumi stated.

“Well, I will stay with Iwa-chan this week.” He chimed.

“Why?”

“My roommate Bittershima has his heat, and he is bitching more than usual. I don’t want to have pleasure to be in his vicinity during that period. Do you know he throw me with red dildo last heat?” Oikawa happily informed them. “How distasteful.”

“You asked for it,” Iwaizumi cut his statement, “You bragged into his room without permission.”

Oikawa folded his arm in front of his chest, “Well, pardon me. I am a caring roommate, I just want to check on him. How should I know he is masturbating?”

“He is in heat Tooru, for fuck sake.”

“Yeah, that’s why I gave him Tooru’s 101 technique of Dildo and Vibrator lesson. I can’t stand his awkward angle to hit his own prostate. He doesn’t need to be bitch about that, ungrateful hoes. Simple no would be sufficient.”

Kuroo burst out laughing, Trust Tooru to do that. “You are nut jobs.”

Iwaizumi covered his face with his arm. He was embarrassed for his mate. “It’s a miracle Tsukishima doesn’t kick you out,”

Kuroo flinched. That name would bring something very uncomfortable raised inside his heart. That name implied Kuroo needed to do something soon. Adding dilemma to Kei and His damn Tsukishima’s fiancée  
“He can’t. I am the only roommate who pay rent on time.” Oikawa patted his own chest, “Kei-chan is grateful he found me.”

Kuroo stood quickly, “Kei-chan? Your roommate name is Kei?” would it be a small world? Was he the same Kei he spent the night before.

“Tsukishima Kei, yup, that’s his name, he is Iwa-chan kouhai.” Kuroo never been this grateful of Oikawa’s capability of talking nonstop and over-indulge his personal life. Usually Kuroo toned him out, but this time, finally Oikawa said something useful.

“Tall, blonde, glasses and sarcastic?” he just needed to make sure.

Oikawa frowned, “Yes, what is your deal?”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” it was really small world. Kuroo couldn’t believe how close Kei to him actually! If only he bothered to ask about Oikawa’s roommate, he would know faster. And wait..he was in heat. Kuroo’s body involuntary became hard. His brain provided him images of Kei wanton expression as he rid his dick. “I need to go.” He needed to go to Oikawa’s apartment. His omega needed him.

“You are not going to go anywhere.” Oikawa jumped from Iwaizumi’s lap and tackled Kuroo.

“The fuck, Oikawa?”

Oikawa dusted his pants, he got up and dragged Kuroo with him. “You will stay here, and stay the fuck away from my apartment!”

“What? Why?” Kuroo growled. “Iwaizumi control your omega! Your damn omega is out of control.” he demanded. How could Iwaizumi didn’t react to this. Iwaizumi glared but before he could act, Oikawa handled it just well.

Oikawa grabbed him by his collar. Kuroo was taller than Oikawa but Oikawa had power to bend him down. “Listen here you fucker, I am not some pet to be controlled. I am Iwa-chan’s equal in this bond.” He said slowly, words by words. “And your sexist ass better stay away from my apartment and from Kei-chan!”

“You are not his mother, what right you have to order me?” Kuroo challenged him. If Kei was in heat, he knew he wouldn’t refuse Kuroo. Might be after they spent this heat together he could let him out of his system. Heck, who he was going to fool? If Kei needed knot then Kuroo would give it to him and convince him to have more than one night with him. Might be they could be fuck buddy.

“I am his fellow omega, and I will be damn to let a nasty alpha force himself to Kei.” Oikawa didn’t back down.

“I never force Kei!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “You may as well do so if you come tonight.”

“What, he needs me!”

“Does he?” Iwaizumi who had been silence from the beginning of confrontation opened his mouth, “Or you think he needs you?” he stood up and led Oikawa to sit on the chair. He grabbed Kuroo’s shoulder and kind of push him to sit down. “Omega agreement during their heat isn’t a consent, unless Kei specifically request you before his heat . If he hasn’t then you stay the fuck out.”

Kuroo knew Iwaizumi is right but didn’t mean he had to like it, he wanted to tear him up because he blocked him to come for his omega. “Also…” Iwaizumi continued, “You can’t be 100% sure he is your one night stand.”

Yeah, he was right. Oikawa nodded, “Listen to Iwa-chan. And let me warn you before you pursue Kei-chan like a dog in heat, you better break your engagement with Tsukishima’s omega.”

“Why people always bring the fucking omega into this?”

“Because you seem serious with this thing. If you just let him go as one night stand should be, this conversation will never happen.”

“Well put Iwa-chan.” Oikawa clapped his hands, the his expression changed to threaten Kuroo, “And don’t let me find you near our apartment until Kei’s heat finished.”

Kuroo felt chill down his spine. Iwaizumi and Oikawa really made terrifying couple. “I’m going to dance again, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa downed Iwaizumi’s martini in one gulp, he smiled at Kuroo but Kuroo knew better Oikawa would make his threat real.

“Tooru likes his roommate, so he is kinda fierce. Don’t take it wrong way, once that kid’s heat subside I’ll help you to meet him.” Iwaizumi pacified him. He didn’t know how could Iwaizumi reign his aggression that fast but he was grateful.

“Really? Even before I broke the damn engagement?” he just needed to make sure Iwaizumi wouldn’t take back his words

“It’s your choice to complicate your life.” Iwaizumi shrugged, “Also, we can’t be sure whether he is your one night stand, and even if he were, Tsukishima Kei I know doesn’t want commitment.”

Then Kuroo’s day became brighter. If Kei didn’t want commitment then it was very good, they could have fun while Kuroo didn’t need to confront his family soon. “Then it’s good.”

“Yeah, I’m going to get more drink.” He stood up, but before he walked toward the bar, Iwaizumi grasped his shoulder, “Did I tell you I like the kid too? So I’m going to maim you if you hurt him.”

“Are you threatening me Iwaizumi?” Kuroo didn’t bother to cover his dominance scent. He hated being threatened by anyone. And Kuroo wasn’t a submissive alpha too, he could be aggressive once you crossed him.

Had it been another alpha, they would say ‘no it’s a promise.’ But Iwaizumi wasn’t usual alpha, “Yes, it’s a threat and I never make empty threat.”  
***  
After the most grueling three days of heat, Kei wasn’t ready to see the name on his phone display. So, he as usual ignored it.

“Yoo-hoo, Kei-chan.” Oikawa waved from their kitchen, he was wearing a pink apron with Kiss the Cook’s ass printed on it. Kei wasn’t ready for this. But damn Oikawa couldn’t be ignore like a normal bug under the sun. “How was your heat?”

That question sent Kei into hazard memories of the fresh pine scent, had he been a blushing omega he would flush but Kei had been mastering the art of poker face. “Just like usual.” He opened his refrigerator to find orange juice.

Oikawa touched his palm to his chin, “Really? Did you make use my Tooru’s 101 technique?”

“Oikawa-san, There’s a lot stuff more dangerous than dildo that I can throw on you right now.” To prove his point, Kei touched fruit knife on the Island.

“So mean. I am showing concern here.” He whined. “I am showing my benevolent as older roommate here and I even make pancake for you.”

“Is it really edible?” Kei lifted the pancake with fork.

“Excuse me, my pancake is perfectly edible. My cooking skill is perfect!”

“Said one who sent us to hospital a month ago for food poisoning.”

Oikawa gasped, “How could you bring up the past? I am a change person.”

Kei rolled his eyes, “Everybody is Gordon Ramsay if you become good cook in span less than four weeks.”  
“Not everyone but I am Oikawa Tooru. The greatest person heaven ever bestowed to earth.”

“It must be hard to stand when your head is bigger than your other body parts.” Kei snickered.

Oikawa was caught off guard, “You…” he sputtered, Kei ignored him and starting to eat his pancake, Oikawa huffed, “I should put poison into your pancake.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Because I’m good person!” he put off his apron, and brought the coffee pot to table. Kei was famished. Heat usually reduced omega appetite, they ate only liquid protein food between the wave. “Eat more.” Oikawa poured coffee to Kei’s cup.

Funny how Oikawa sometimes tried mothering Kei. Kei let him be, as long as he didn’t to be too meddlesome.

  
“So, Kei-chan. Do you know Kuroo Tetsurou?”

Kei choked this time really choke because he never expected to hear that name after his night escapade. Oikawa smirked, “Well, that’s good you haven’t forgotten about him.”

“When I said I know him?”

“Kei-chan, Kei-chan I am an expert of reading your miniscule reaction. You know him and I assume he is really good in bed?”

Damn him. Kei wanted to shove him back in the box of his mind. Why Oikawa needed to know him? When Oikawa moved in, Kei had premonition his roommate popularity would bite him in ass someday, but he didn’t know it would be this soon.

“Why you want to know? Iwaizumi-senpai can’t satisfy you?”

“Bitch!” Oikawa murmured, “Of course he can. He is the best, don’t change the topic.”

“Is this conversation really important?” Kei asked, “I never ask you about your sex life,” well, it wasn’t needed. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were “The Couple” in campus.

“Yes, but I am never that secretive, while you are the most secretive person. You don’t even bring your partner to our apartment.”

“I’m sorry that I have courtesy unlike someone.”

Oikawa sputtered but he inhaled slowly, he bared his teeth in ominous smile. “Just you know, Kuro-chan wants to meet you again so I guess I’ll know your partner for short time being right? I only said he can’t come during your heat, so your heat is over then…” Oikawa fished out his phone from apron’s pocket. “I can call him.”

Kei never moved that fast before, he wasn’t monsters like his high school’s friend Hinata Shouyo but this should be recorded in Guinness Book record. In less than three seconds he tackled Oikawa’s and snatch his phone.

Oikawa smirked under him, “So wanna talk about it? Or should I call Kuroo?”

Fuck. Fuck, he was provoked by Oikawa, he should know better to avoid him at all when Oikawa made breakfast. Why didn’t Kei learn Oikawa was smart and a puppet master? That Omega could even made their hell landlord of them dance Macarena with him.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos .  
> Hope you can give me feedback 
> 
> Next chapter cat and mouse games


	6. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wild runner and Wile E. Coyote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dai-ousama = grandking

Kei felt exhausted not because his heat but because dealing with The damn Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa fucking Tooru. He wrestled him on kitchen floor, using all the deception he learnt and in the end he used sneaking Technique to run away to campus. Kei would rather be caught death before he stayed for that Kuroo Tetsurou to came.

He didn’t care if Oikawa called Kuroo after he was gone. He didn’t talk about his one night stand and would never talk about it. He fucked and he moved on. So what Oikawa knew Kuroo, it wouldn’t change a shit.

“What happen to you?” Iwaizumi frowned as Kei sat beside him.

“Without lessen my respect to you, your mate is nut-job.” Kei wiped his sweat and took out the heavy advance medical ethic text book.

Iwaizumi chuckled, “ What did Tooru do?”

“Nothing big but to force me to wrestle him down on Kitchen floor.”

“So who win?”

“I win, I hid his phone under the doormat. Call him so he can find that stuff.” Really, who told Oikawa to buy a thick ass doormat because it was as soft as baby butt.

Iwaizumi burst in laughter, “And you call my mate nut job. You are nut job too, kiddo.” Iwaizumi ruffled his hair, and the only reason Kei didn’t slap his hand away because Iwaizumi-san helped him in math last semester. That professor was dick.

“Please refrain yourself to put me in same category as your mate.”

Iwaizumi retracted his hand, “So, I heard you met some of my acquaintance during your escapade.”

Kei groaned and really? “Since when my escapade becomes everybody’s business?”

“Well, that’s because we know your escapade, and he keeps looking for you.” Iwaizumi never beat around the bush type of person. He was straight forward and Kei respected him.

“Then?”

“Tooru and I agreed to keep him away during your heat.”

Kei appreciated it. It was easy to be taken advantages during heat. While collar prevented force bond, the only items that could prevent you from getting pregnant during heat were condom and special expensive as fuck Inhibitor. Normal birth pill was useless because heat made omega hormone went wacky. Kei wouldn’t trust alpha to put on condom during heat, and he was pretty sure he couldn’t afford inhibitor.

“Yup and please keep him away forever.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, “I promise Kuroo to help him meet you. He has looked for you for days. Give him chance?”

Kei couldn’t tell Iwaizumi to mind his own business because Kei respected him too much. But Kei also knew if Iwaizumi had promised someone he would do his utmost to do that. Kei would rather die than to meet Kuroo again.

Kei’s brain started to process way to escape. Did he ever imply that it was more than one night stand? Nope. Heck Kuroo Tetsurou even knew his name from customer. It would be as clear as glass that he didn’t want more than one night stand.

“Tsukishima?” Iwiazumi tapped his elbow.

Kei forced a smile, “Let me handle him by myself Iwaizumi-san.” He assured him with fake smile.

Iwaizumi seemed wanted to say something but thank god, their professor had come. Being straight A student meant Iwaizumi would talk during lecture. Serve Kei well, because Kei could plot his escape without being super guilty toward Iwaizumi

If Kuroo kept looking for him in Karasuno, well, Kei could ask Shimizu-san to put him in storage work for two weeks. He was pretty sure Konoha-san who got turn this week and Ennoshita-san who got turn next week would dance with joy.

Well, the problem lied on how to avoid the idiot at his apartment. He hoped the new part time job he got would fill his schedule so he would be too busy to accidentally meet him in apartment.  
***  
Kuroo Tetsurou hated playing cat and mouse game. He hated being outsmarted. Tsukishima Kei didn’t only make him playing cat and mouse game but he outsmarted Kuroo. He was never at Karasuno, he was also never in his apartment no matter what time Kuroo came.

“Yoo-hoo Kuro-chan.” Oikawa Tooru waved his hand happily. He wore that some ugly yellow sweater.

Damn even he didn’t call his name, Kuroo would realized it was Oikawa. The scent floral meadow fabric softener almost made him choke. Oikawa was near his heat. Even Oikawa was a bonded Omega, Oikawa had always distinct traits of overwhelming scent in preheat. It wasn’t arousing for other Alpha but it was bad enough to make their sense haywire.

“I think it’s too early for our annual ugly sweater contest.” Kuroo couldn’t help but to comment. He tried to control his sense.

“How rude! This is fashion.” He pouted .

“You are just being brainwashed by Gucci.” Kuroo loved branded sweater too, but he wouldn’t buy this ugly-ass sweater. Yellow wasn’t his color. And with that Tacky pattern sorry just no.

“You know what I just wanted to inform you Kei-chan’s where about.” Oikawa smiled sweetly but then shrugged, “But because you called my sweater ugly so I guess the offer…”

That name directly made Kuroo stopped walking, “Damn Oikawa, you are really jerk.!”

Oikawa raised his brow, “Calling me names wouldn’t help though.” He smiled widely. “My bag is heavy so…”

Kuroo cursed Oikawa inside his head, but he knew once Oikawa sulked he would do everything to get back at you. Usually Kuroo wasn’t afraid but he held the information that Kuroo waited for weeks. Weeks. And Kei started to infiltrate his daily life. He couldn’t even see strawberry without being horny, and fuck he only wanted Kei not some other omega with disgusting smell. Kei ruined him.

Plastering his best smile, “Oikawa Dai-Ousama would you bestow this humble servant of yours your heavy as ass bag?” he bowed his head.

Oikawa snorted, “Sure.” He chirped cheerfully.

Kuroo underestimated Oikawa’s bag. It almost broke his arm when Oikawa threw his bag. “Fuck, what the hell inside? Your ass?”

“Did you just call my ass fat?”

“No.” Kuroo wasn’t stupid, so he didn’t even bat lashes when he exaggerated the compliment, “Your ass is the most ideal ass out there. Everybody loves you.” Even though Kuroo prefer Kei’s ass. Seeing Oikawa satisfied smile seemed it was the right step. Now, he just needed to ask him, “So where is Kei?”

“Well, we need to meet Iwa-chan first before I tell you.”

“Why?”

“Kuro-chan.” Oikawa patted his shoulder, “You should work until the end before asking for salary. So, don’t expect information until we meet Iwa-chan.”

Kuroo had to admit that was his intention. As soon as he got Kei’s information, he would chug the bag to Oikawa's head. Who the heck wanted to be Oikawa servant? Oikawa was a type who love to enslave you if you gave him opportunity. “How could you even be here? Aren’t the security stopping you?”

Oikawa winked, “Do you think someone can resist Oikawa-san? I just need to walk and they would open the gate for me.” He blew the kiss toward some unsuspecting girl. He waved cheerfully. The girl was swooned.

“And why are you here? Looking for your Iwa-chan?”

“Well I am on mission, not for Iwa-chan…” As soon as the denial out from his mouth, Oikawa screeched, “Iwa-chan!” the liar then processed to run leaving Kuroo with his damn load. It was kind of amusing that Iwaizumi stepped back to save his coffee instead of catching Oikawa. So, it wasn’t Kuroo fault he laughed like Hyena.

“What the fuck Iwa-chan?”

Kuroo would continue to laugh had he not listened to soft snicker from Iwaizumi’s side. This time it was Kuroo’s turn to drop Oikawa’s bag. He met the pair of golden eyes who haunted his dream.

If not because Oikawa strong preheat smell, he definitely would detect this scent faster. The sense of rightness almost knocked Kuroo down. This, this, his inner Alpha purred, this was the right scent Omega should have.

“Kei…” Kuroo should know better, if Kei was avoiding him these 3 weeks his first reaction definitely this.

Kei bolted from Kuroo’s face faster than Ostrich in The Road Runner. Now, Kuroo had to play Wile E Coyote to chase him. He just hoped he had better luck than that damn Coyote in that show.  
***

Hajime knew his mate was up to no good when Tooru didn’t bother to conceal his preheat scent. Had it not because they’ve bonded long time, Hajime would go crazy and marked him possessively.

Every Omega preheat symptoms were different. Some became so sensitive to smell, some became prone of mood swing, and while others like Tooru, his scent became lot of stronger and often conceal another Omega’s scent. Tooru was lucky, he had been marked and bonded, if not he would deal with ton of alphas.

And Hajime was lucky too because he didn’t need to fight another alphas for Tooru’s hand.

“Iwa-chan!” He pouted and still sat on the ground.

“Why the heck are you still sitting on ground?”

“Mou, you are so unromantic Iwa-chan.” Tooru was annoyed. He got up and dusted soil from his pants, “You should throw your coffee and let me ran into your wide chest.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, “That’s unlikely scenario. I could scald you with coffee and we will end up in Emergency.”

Tooru picked up his bag on the ground, “If I know you will be like this I won’t even sneak in to your campus.”

  
“Really? And you won’t conceal your scent because of me too?”

Tooru stiffened, both of them knew how much Hajime hated Tooru flaunt his scent. Hajime was possessive, He never pretend he wasn’t but Hajime also reasonable, he would let Tooru flaunt his preheat scent before Volleyball match because he knew it was part of his strategies, to distract the opposite team.

“Err, if I say this for Kuro-chan and Kei-chan will you get mad?” Tooru rubbed their scent gland together. His index finger trailed from Hajime’s throat to his chest.

Hajime growled under his breath, “Tooru! Not now,” He warned him.

“Really Hajime? Wouldn’t you want to fuck me here so they can see who I belong to?” Shit, Trust Tooru to made him aroused in the middle of fucking campus.

Hajime caught his finger, “Not now.” Hajime had to inhale deeply to regain control. If he let him, Tooru would make him forget all common sense. “Spill.” He forced himself to focus on the issue on hand. “Kuroo and Tsukishima.”

“I just make their meeting like destiny, so because they are distracted by my scent, then they especially Kei-chan couldn’t smell Kuro-chan so he couldn’t run away again. You know he is the great avoidance king, and Kuro-chan is so pitiful.”

“But he still ran away.” Hajime reminded him.

“At least now Kuro-chan has chance to chase and catch him.”

Hajime couldn’t deny the logic. Well, even though the method was underhanded at least now Kuroo had chance. Damn the kid was effortlessly avoiding Kuroo these past weeks. And Honestly, Hajime didn’t know how to make them meet without being too meddlesome. So Tooru method was working just well.

“You are the most cunning person I’ve ever known.” He couldn’t resist to kiss Tooru’s lips

“Think we can have quickie here?”

“You are really garbage, Trashykawa.” He teased but without a bite.

“So mean!” Tooru whine, “Is that no?”

Hajime looked around. “Not here.” Well, not in the middle of the yard, he wasn’t exhibitionist thank you, but that didn’t mean they could do that at the campus toilet. “You are really bad influence.”

“Say the one who dragged me to toilet.” Tooru said with sing a song tone.  
***  
Fuck Oikawa Tooru. Damn him to the hell, let him rot in the hell and never came back forever! Kei would murder him in sleep. He could poison his food, or smoother him with pillow. just see how Kei would revenge. You asked why would Kei kill him?

First of all, After his heat Kei wouldn’t be so sensitive again so he didn’t have super nose to detect Kuroo’s scent from afar. Second, Damn Oikawa fucking Tooru preheat scent was overwhelming and it was impossible for Kei to detect other scents. And third, he had to act foolish and made Kei laugh. (Well, it was half Kei’s fault because he loved to laugh over other misfortune)

Kei wasn’t athlete but he were pretty confident about his running skill and how much he knew his own campus. “Kei, wait!”

Ha, who wanted to wait. Kei wasn’t dog he had no obligation to obey. Kei would only stop if he reached the back gate.

Kei knew it was out of habit for him to run away like this. But Kei also hated to be put in a position where he had no control and being with Kuroo for long time would chip off his control layer by layer.

Damn Kuroo and his persistency . Damn Kei for his own cowardice.

Kei almost reached the backyard, when Kuroo Tetsurou jumped out from nowhere. He stretched his arm in front of Kei and his bed head hair became more disheveled. Of course, Kei didn’t have brake on his feet so when he stopped the momentum sent him tumbled forward to Kuroo chest which sent Kuroo tumbled back and landed to his own back.

“Fuck!”

Kei didn’t know who cursed louder but he was pretty sure he did because Kuroo Tetsurou already grinned down with his popular smirk and whispered to Kei’s ear. “Gotcha!”

Kuroo’s low voice made him shiver in anticipation. His inner Omega purred in delight and his ass and dick seemed agree too. His body was longing for Kuroo and it didn’t shy away from Kuroo’s hard body.

The worst thing was his heart. It delighted with the fact Kuroo didn’t runaway. Kuroo didn’t let him go even when Kei pushed him away. Kei hated his heart more than ever, so in order to regain all of his control back. Kei lifted up his face, and barked, “Fuck off!”

Kuroo lifted up his arm. “Uh-oh, I want to but you know you are on me.”

Kei quickly scrambled off from Kuroo, he stood up and dusted soil from his jeans. “What the fuck you want?”

  
Kuroo lips formed a lazy smile, “Did you realize you’ve said fuck three times? Are you nervous Kei?”

Kei realized he cursed too much, “I am not fucking nervous, and I am pretty sure I can utter more shits than fuck, so save your goddamn faking ass concern for yourself, Jackass.”

Most people would screw off after that harsh words, and Kei expected Kuroo also did the same but Kei was miscalculate. Kuroo laughed, “Oh…as I thought you are very amusing, Kei.”

“Well, you will get more amusement from circus downtown, now excuse me.” Kei pushed back his glasses from the bridge of his nose.

“But I think you are far more amusing than a man who throws knifes to dartboard. Your sarcasm is sharper than knives.”

“And why haven’t you bled to death yet?”

“Saa, who know? May be because I like my omega has claw.s” Kuroo nipped his nose, and Kei had this urge to slap him.

Kei stood up, “Then you find the wrong omega.”

“Really? You don’t have claws? My back three weeks ago will prove you wrong.”

Fucking shit, Kei felt blush crawled from his neck. “Unfortunately that statement couldn’t be proven true today.”

“Yeah, but we can re-enact it again. Preferably this time in my room not in my car.” Kuroo tried to nip his cheeks again but this time Kei was ready he swatted his hand and effectively blocked Kuroo.

“Not interested.” He lied. Well so what? It took almost every layer of Kei’s control not to jump for the offer. He was lucky, that his heat had passes because now he could be level-headed. No matter how tempted Kei, He should draw clear line.

“How bout dinner?”

“how about No”

“Lunch?”

Damn he was persistent. “No.”

“How about coffee?”

Better to lay the line soon, “Listen Kuroo-san. We have one night stand and I don’t make it habit to date my one night stand, we fucked and by the rule we moved on. We don’t have dinner, lunch or even coffee.”

“Well, that is my rule too.” Kuroo said. “But I make exception.”

Kei had enough of his bullshit. So he did what should he do from the beginning. Walk away. Kei didn’t get far when a strong grip caught his wrist, Kei was too shock to react because Kuroo pressed a kiss his knuckle. His eyelid almost closed but Kei could see determination.

“I make exception.” He repeated once again. Kei’s breath hitched. He was in huge trouble. He could drown in this scent. He saw Kuroo’s eyes and he knew this person would read too much, he would see pass through the wall. Kei didn’t want that but he was feeling powerless to stop it. He couldn’t and wouldn’t stop Kuroo

Kei was saved by his phone. Like it was his last life line Kei picked it up.

“Kei?” that Voice effectively dampen all the fogs in Kei's mind. It slapped him to reality and Kei got his power again to snatched his hand back and pushed Kuroo’s away.

“What do you want?”

A wall was built not to be torn down. Kei wasn’t a person he build a wall so other could try to slip in. He created fortress and he didn’t want anyone to sneak in. He was just bullshitting himself to think Kuroo see too much.

No more bullshitting.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg...I am so happy to receive y'all comments.  
> It makes me motivated to write...  
> And really feedback makes writer writes faster.  
> Next chapter may become more serious but i am trying to make it as light-hearted as possible, if it's making sense lol.
> 
> Also Stay safe everyone. We are still in hard battle of pandemic. Stay at home as much as you can


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of drama and angst
> 
> And of course, sarcastic Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otousan = father  
> Okaasan /kaasan = mother  
> Niichan= big brother

Kuroo knew Kei was as cheerful as Basilisk in chamber of secret. He wielded sarcasm like a sword but Kei wasn’t really cold. He was snarky but not downright cold like ice-block. Whoever called Kei right now made him like this. Kuroo hated someone he never knew for first time. Whoever called Kei right now deserved to be torched alive.

“Fine.” Kei put away his phone and started to walk away.

“Kei, wait!” Kuroo just met him again and if Kuroo let him walking away right now, Kuroo would hell bend to look for him again. This time he might not that lucky but what choices did he have?

Kei had already been quite hostile to Kuroo. Now, if he kept pushing the issue he didn’t know how Kei would react. Kuroo was saved to answer because his phone started ringing. Just like Kuroo’s prediction Kei ran as soon as Kuroo reached his phone.

“Moshi-Moshi Tetsu-Kun.” His mother soft voice softened him. Kuroo had decided to vented his rage if this were Bokuto Koutaro. Cruel? Yeah but it was payment for last night Bokuto called him because he saw Owl outside his window.

“Hey, Kaasan. What happen?”

Kei’s back seemed became farther and farther then disappeared into the crowd. Damn, Kuroo wished he could pin him down and caged him. With those slim arms it would be impossible for Kei to run away.

“Tetsu-Kun, can you go home this weekend?” Kaa-san voice was always timid but this time was too much hesitancy.

“Sure, Kaasan, are you okay?”

“I am okay. This is about your engagement with Tsukishima’s family.”

Kuroo didn’t let lot of things pissed him off. Tsukishima family matter never bothered him before but ever since he met Kei the talk about his engagement irked him. This engagement was thorn under his skin. Pain in his ass. A shackle he didn’t want.

“Otou-san said it’s obligatory visit and to talk about your betrothed. They said he is ready to meet you.”

Oh, now he was ready but this time Kuroo wasn’t ready and perhaps would never ready when he couldn’t get Kei’s scent out of his mind. If the Omega thought Kuroo would follow his schedule he was dead wrong.

“Ah, okay.”

Kuroo wasn’t one who disappoint his parent but The Tsukishima’s Omega would get pleasant or unpleasant surprise. Well, it wouldn’t be as dramatic as being abandoned in front of Altar but Kuroo would rather Tsukishima’s Omega knew his fiancée still thought of another omega.

“Good, Kaa-san will tell Tou-san okay?”

“Yes. Kaa-san, you hung up first.” Kuroo waited until he didn’t hear any voice from his mother before putting his phone away.

Cheating was against his moral, but they hadn’t marry yet, and the engagement could be cancelled. Kuroo would meet this Tsukishima Omega and then if his scent was annoying then annulment would be definite answer, but if his scent wasn’t , well he needed to wait another years until Kei left Kuroo’s mind and system.  
***

“Where you want to go Kei-chan? ” Kei had urge to slap Oikawa with towel on his hand, but it would contaminated his towel with Oikawa’s germs.

“In this house we don’t speak with Traitor.”

“Are you just quoting meme on me?”

Kei answered him by zipping his bag, “Yes, because using my brain cells to formulate retort for you is very inappropriate and inefficient.” He smiled widely.

Oikawa gawked like a fish on the land. This wasn’t the first time Kei won verbal banter versus Oikawa but this was the first time he shut him in less than 3 sentences.

“Iwa-chan! Kei-chan is being smartass!” Of course Oikawa the tale-tattle yelled for his mate who coincidently would stay during Kei’s trip to Miyagi.

“Your mate is being dumbass.” Kei yelled back.

Iwaizumi boisterous laugh was heard from living room. He lounged on the couch with a huge popcorn on his lap. He was watching them like a soap opera. “Round 1 the winner is Tsukishima Kei.”

“So mean!” Oikawa pouted. “Iwa-chan, whose side are you on?”

“Tsukishima.” Iwaizumi answered efficiently. Oikawa snatched Iwaizumi’s popcorn when he was walking to kitchen. “Oi!”

“Ask your lovely Tsukishima to buy you popcorn!” he huffed.

“I’m sorry but I’m broke.” Kei said. He opened fridge to take strawberry milk he bought yesterday. His broke ass wouldn’t waste money for food during this unpleasant journey. Kei picked up some food he bought when Oikawa dropped huge box of white strawberry on his lap. Kei needed 100 hours of working if he wanted to purchase it. “What the fuck?”

“Are you blind? Strawberries. Good for your body. Honestly I am craving for it yesterday but now I don’t even want to see it. Take it away for me.” Oikawa dramatic ass said. He shoved popcorn in to his mouth.

Kei almost smiled, almost, because strawberry was his favorite food. Even he was bit peeved with Oikawa, he was grateful Oikawa gave him the strawberry. Oikawa often used craving as his excuse to hoard food but sometimes he gave half of it to Kei.

“Thanks.”

Oikawa waved his left hand. “So, how long you will be gone?”

Kei grimaced, “Definitely after you finish your heat.”

“Really? That long?”

Oikawa’s heat period was one week, it was quite long comparing with usual omega heat which lasted only 3 or 4 days. Oikawa usually spent his heat in love hotel. Thanks god at least they had that courtesy. Or should he say bless Iwaizumi and his big fat bank account.

“Yes. Please don’t have sex in kitchen and dining table!”

Oikawa smirked, “You party popper. I’m thinking of christening our apartment.”

“While you are at it, why not burn it? It will save me lot of trouble.”

“But then you will be homeless, I can’t let my innocence Kei-chan sleep on street.”

“Well, technically you will be sued for arson. I gain sympathy because I’m rooming with some unknown psychopath, if I am lucky then I can get support money for emotional damage you cause.”

“Your conversation is fucked up.” Iwaizumi who just came to kitchen said. He shook his head, “How can it jump from sex to arson? Is this your normal conversation?”

Oikawa placed his hand on Iwaizumi shoulder, “Iwa-chan. If you let Kei and I talked bit longer we will be plotting on conquer the sexist alpha society.” He winked to Kei. Asking for cooperation.

“Or extorting money from Evil capitalist.” Kei decided to humor Oikawa.

Iwaizumi shook his head again, and grabbed popcorn from table, “I don’t even know whether you are serious or not.”

“Well, I leave it for your own interpretation, Iwaizumi-san. I have train to catch.” Kei wanted to stall but the ticket had been bought. He would be damn if he missed it. The ticket was expensive as hell.

“Do you want us to drive you to station, kid?” Iwaizumi offered. That was the perfect example of evil capitalist Kei wanted to extort. Who the heck had car in the middle of Tokyo? You could hop on a bus to get anywhere and you owned a car which require you to pay more money for parking lot, taxes etc.

Of course, Kei didn’t say it in front of Iwaizumi. So he rejected, “ No need, Iwaizumi-san.”

He used all his time to prepare his mentality. Coming back to Miyagi was something Kei never think about.

How could he think bout it when he packed his shits and didn’t looked back. He left for reason and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t come back unless his parents change. But it was impossible. Tsukishima family main trait was stubbornness. It ran from Father to son, mother to daughter. They would rather be caught dead instead of changing their mind.

Kei chuckled sinisterly. May be that was why he came back, because his mother was in the front door of death. He came back whether to see his mother changed her mind or even just to spite her.

  
***  
 _House of Tsukishima Family_

Kei stood in front a huge wooden gate. No matter how tall were you, you would never see through Tsukishima family wall. It was security from outside but a cage from inside. The pine trees lined up to cover up secret from curious outsider.

No one could get in without permission and no one could get out without bleeding.

Kei unclenched his fist. Why did he so tense? Kei wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t the same young master who knew nothing about world. No one had the power to hurt him anymore.

A black car stopped in front of the gate. The expensive car that belonged to Tsukishima family member. He just hoped it wasn’t his old man.

“Kei, you are home.” Tsukishima Akiteru smiled widely, his bright disposition hurt Kei. Like Yamaguchi Kei wished Akiteru was the Omega of family. Akiteru was obedient, far more obedient than Kei. The Obediency that Kei hated from him. The obediency that made him powerless loser. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Nii-chan. Did the old hag die yet?” Kei decided to dampen the sunny disposition.

“Kei!” Akiteru chided him. “It’s too early for this. I’m just happy you are home now.”

Home, this wasn’t his home. This was his prison. “It’s three in afternoon. It’s not too early.”

Akiteru’s shoulder shagged down. He took Kei’s bag, “Let me help you settle down first.” Kei wanted to take his own bag but Akiteru was faster. He opened the car’s door and pushed Kei in slowly.

Kei had no other choice, no if he didn’t want to walk a hundred of meter to main house. “Mother hasn’t eaten anything since three days ago. The doctor said if this keep going, her condition could get worsen. She keeps asking for you Kei.”

“When does Tsukishima Akira get so sick until she can’t eat?” Kei wanted to laugh sardonically. His mother loved herself more than anyone. She would never do something remotely harmful to her body.

“Kei!” Akiteru chided him. “I’ve seen it with my own eyes, mother is getting thinner. She is very ill right now. I know Mother makes lot of mistakes but she is still our mother. In one or another way she loves us.”

Kei decided to shut his mouth. Of course, Akiteru didn’t know how much suffering Kei had after presented as Omega. Well, his mother didn’t hit him deliberately, she just let the strict governess discipline Kei. The old man and old hag should just hit him then get done with it. Their parents were expert in acting. It was funny they didn’t chose to be actor or actress, they definitely would win Oscar.

“Pfft.” Kei snorted. Tsukishima Akira loves the status Alpha son gave her. Of course Akiteru didn’t know it, because he was the apple of her eyes. “Of course. She loves me so much.” So much until she starved Kei so Kei would fit the description of dainty, fragile young Omega that Alpha loves.

Akiteru sighed, he placed his hand on Kei’s shoulder. “Can you please stop the sarcasm when talking with Mother?”

“But that’s the very first skill I learn from Mother. Saying anything that have double meaning.” But of course Tsukishima Akira covered it as compliment and flattery. Tsukishima Akira was nothing but perfect alpha mother with polite, educated, and sweet disposition. That hypocrite bitch.

“Please Kei. Do it for me, just don’t antagonize mother anymore. She just wants to meet you. May be you are not happy with this meeting but at least let her have her peace to see your face.” Akiteru pleaded. He was the only person in this house that never betray Kei.

Akiteru may be a coward but he was the only one who help Kei running away when the engagement had decided. He was the only one who kept insisting so His parents would let Kei go to Public school instead being homeschooled after he presented as Omega. Akiteru thought it may be just school but for Kei it was a sweet 8 hours escape.

“Fine.” Kei begrudgingly agreed. He could play nice for few hours. It wasn’t that hard, he could wrestle with the ghost of torment inside the house for few hours.

As a realistic person, Kei knew he may let one or two snide out but hey it was better than nothing right?  
***  
Tsukishima Akira was a proud and arrogant woman. It felt surreal for Kei to see her this vulnerable. Her blonde hair was unkempt and her white Kimono made her look sick. Beside her bed, his father, Kazuki looked disheveled too.

“Kei-san, you came?” Akira was always soft spoken. Well, the best poison was always served sweet and polite.

“Oh hello, mother. How are you?” All of them knew Akira’s condition. And Tsukishimas always prided themselves as intellect creature. That’s why it was so much fun to mess with them.

“Kei!” Akiteru and Kazuki rebuked him.

Akira clenched her fist, but she forced herself to smile, “I am better after seeing your face and hear your voice. You grow up well, Kei-san.”

Kei gritted his teeth, he heard the unsaid words, just like Akira. Everybody knew Kei looked a lot like Akira. “Thank you without your tutelage surprisingly I grow up even better.”

“Kei! Stop provoking your Mother. She is sick.” Kazuki of course, needed to reprimand his beloved son, “This is not how omega should behave.”

That words again. Kei flinched, usually that words followed with slap on his finger with wooden ruler. Kei clenched his fist, he forced himself to relax. He shrugged, “Well, A head alpha should have protect his younglings, but I guess some don’t behave like that.”

His father glared at him. His fist clenched so hard until Kei could see the vein on back of his hand. Once upon a time Kei would cower in corner, but he wasn’t 20 back then. Kazuki turned his head away. Funny suddenly he had self control or he had nothing to throw to Kei’s head around him.

"I am not going to argue with you.” Kazuki muttered.

“Suit yourself.”

“You…” His father’s face tensed. “Ungrateful bastard.”

Kei snickered, “Is this something I don’t know? Am I not his son? Did you have affair, Esteem Mother?”

“Kei, that’s crossing the line.” Akiteru started to raise his voice too. He caught Kei’s elbow. Whether to prevent Kei from hitting his father or to protect Kei from his father, who really know? But it was likely the former. Because Father never did anything harmful to his child. Well, at least not in front of Akiteru.

“Enough!” Akira raised her voice. She looked wanting to jump out. “I called you because I miss you. I miss you, Kei-san.” Her lower lips was trembling. Her eyes started to water.

Kazuki patted her shoulder. Akiteru even sighed, like he was feeling Akira's pain, “Mother.”

Miss him? Kei really wanted to laugh out loud. Who the hell pushed him away? Who the hell said that she would rather be barren instead of having worthless omega son? And who the hell that met him right before he got out from Tsukishima’s gate just to wish him disappear? Who the heck gave him money so he would leave and never comeback because for her he is same as worthless corpse if he refused to marry?

“Why? Are you afraid even king of hell wouldn’t accept you because you haven’t made your peace?” Kei bit his lower lips. Why did people think they would be forgiven just because sickness? Just because death was so close? And they wanted Kei accepted like that.

Akira reached for his hand, but Kei didn’t want her to touch him. “Kei-san. Please. I miss you so much.” Her voice cracked. Kei wouldn’t let her hurt him anymore. Yes, now she missed him but how about two years ago? Didn't she wish she never give birth to Kei.

Kei felt his breath choked on his throat. He couldn’t breath. If he breathed he would feel the pain. And if he felt the pain, then he lost. Panic aroused from bottom of his stomach. No, no, Kei wouldn’t be that loser anymore.

“I miss my baby, Kei-san.” She covered her mouth with her palm.

That words was his savior. Suddenly he could breath again and his panic settled back into the deepest pit of his brain. Baby. Akira never called them her babies. Even her greatest pride, Akiteru. Children yes, but never baby.

Kei’s eyes started to observe around. White Kimono. White made her looked sick. She told Kei she even didn’t wear white on her weddings. White made her looked like ghost. She never had white.

He started to step back. Before laughed hysterically, “You stoop this low, Akira-san. I never think you will pretend to be sick!”

“What do you mean, Kei!” Akiteru demanded. “Mother has been sick for weeks.” He reminded Kei. He grabbed Kei’s elbow. Kei shook him off

“Akira-san, Haven’t you said you will never white because it makes you look like 3 days corpse?” He sneered “Have you asked her about her illness niichan?” Kei chuckled. Akiteru was frowning.

Akira exhaled, “As expected Kei-san.” She woke up from the bed. “You are really growing up well, and my tutelage still embedded in your memory.”

Akiteru looked so shock, “Mother, what is the meaning of this?”

“You said your plan won’t fail.” Kazuki said disapprovingly.

Akira laughed, “I bring him home right? Ah I am sorry. Thank you Akiteru-san. You brought Kei-san home.” She smiled to her eldest son. She walked and kisses his cheek. “You did good job.”

“W-what?” Akiteru paled.

Kei couldn’t believe this. “Well, if you are not dying then I was coming at wrong time.” He couldn’t say any longer here. It was suffocating and he wasn’t going to play family drama.

Before he could take step further, Kazuki had stood in front of the door. “You can’t run away again Kei. Once you go home you stay.” He said sternly.

“Who says I can’t?” Kei kept walking to the door and when he almost reach the knob Kazuki laughed.

“Kei. Do you think you can leave Tsukishima abode?” Kazuki took his cig and lighted it up, “Once you get out from this room, there are more than 30 guards ready to drag you to your room.”

“This is kidnapping!” Kei screamed. “You can’t keep me here! Niichan!” He yelled for Akiteru who froze on his spot.

Akira shook her head, “Kei-san it is very rude for Omega to yell. We are your parents we have right to ground you when you are misbehaving. Now, be good boy. Your fiancée’s family will come to pick you up in three days. I hope you have calmed down.”

“No!” he dashed to Akiteru. “Niichan! Niichan! You must get me out from here! Niichan!” he shook the dazzled Akiteru. “You won’t betray me right?”

“Kei.” Akiteru was speechless. “What have I done?” Akiteru shook his head.

“Enough. Take Young Master Kei to his room.” Four butlers came into the room. Kei tried to run but he was lost in number, and the butlers definitely stronger.

“Niichan! Niichan! Help me!” Kei never begged Akiteru but this time he wanted Akiteru to move. “Niichan!” he struggled but four butlers easily to drag him out. “Niichan!”

Kei screamed until he couldn’t see his brother frozen stature anymore. He screamed until his voice hoarse. He wanted Akiteru to save him. Akiteru would never betray him like this. Akiteru cared about him.

“Niichan!” Save me. Save me.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you?
> 
> I've been staying at home for 5 days straight. Tomorrow will be the first time during these days I will go out. It's only for groceries. So stay safe people


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei in angst flashback
> 
> Warning : Blood and abortion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hard for me. And i tried my best...  
> Bear with me for a while  
> Honestly we can't expect world only consist of good people so here is some questionable actions from characters.
> 
> Thank you for your comment s...

3 years ago, 

  
“ _A good omega bride needs to be submissive_

  
_A good omega bride should lower their head when alpha talking_

  
_A good omega bride shouldn’t be too opinionate and willful_

  
_A good Omega bride should keep their purity for their Alpha_

  
_A good Omega bride should hold their heat with the resolution of as strong as mount Fuji_

  
_A good omega bride should know the right ethic to run their household_

  
_A good Omega bride should incite the protective feeling of his alpha groom.”_

_Ito sensei-Ethic of Omega Bride-_

Kei hated being Omega. He hated the lesson, he hated the heat, he hated how mother looked at him after that. Why should he presented as an omega? Kei had already been a disappointment for his parents when he didn’t have his rut. Why couldn’t he stay as beta? 

  
Everything was ruined. Mother didn’t even let him listen to his favorite music, he needed to listen to traditional music only. He needed to learn Koto, when actually Kei was more interested in rock music. And why Mother didn’t fire Ito sensei when she hit Kei with bamboo stick.

  
“Kei-san.” Mother stopped him from taking a strawberry shortcake on table. “Your waist is getting unfit to this obi. We don’t want to be over indulgence, right?” 

  
Kei wanted to say he hadn’t have any lunch yet, because Mother didn’t let him eat anything this afternoon.

Mother continued, “An Omega should take care his body for his alpha. You don’t want to be that overweight Omega right? You will disappoint us.” 

  
Kei was their pride before. Why suddenly he become disappointment? Didn’t Mother said before that he is underweight? Why suddenly change? “Yes, mother.” 

Mother smiled, “I know you think it’s not fair but it’s what omega should do. If you just presented as Alpha like your brother, then this shouldn’t happen.” 

  
Kei didn’t want to be Omega. He hated his body. He hated his secondary gender. Kei was the pride of Tsukishima before, why he had to endure this?  
***

2 years and 10 months

  
He hated his heat. His body was on fire, and he needed something to quell the fire that consume him. Kei was burning. He was painfully hard , and slick trailed down from his behind. He just needed to touch and the fire would no longer consume him.

  
“Kei-sama!” He heard Ito sensei said from outside his room. “You need to hold it. Your body is designed to be wanton, but that doesn’t mean you have to give up. You need to hold it.” 

  
Ito sensei was a beta, she couldn’t understand how painful this was. Kei wanted to touch, Kei wanted a release. Then may be the pain would subside. He needed to be filled with something. The fever was consuming him.

  
“Hold it Kei-sama. The only thing you can do to make your parents proud is being a perfect omega bride. You won’t disappoint them again right? They are devastated when you are being presented as omega.” 

  
Tears welled up from his eyes. He was in pain, and he was disappointment. Then why didn’t he die? Even when he was hurting Mother and Father will never let go the resentment of the fact he is an omega. Why? Why couldn’t he be an alpha?

  
Why nobody loved him once he became an Omega?

***

Kei never expected Father would throw the ashtray to his head. Why? Kei only said what was on his mind, and before father was always complimenting him. “Shut up! What an omega knows about Alpha job!” 

  
Kei blinked. He saw red and suddenly the he felt floating from floor. Ah, he was bleeding. 

  
“You Omega should just lying on bed like a whore you are. Not running around in business and ruining everything.” Father slammed his hand on the table. 

  
Right, Father was upset because Oikawa matriarch- an omega- also a chairman of the competing company won the great project he wanted. Oikawa’s family who were new money and very unconventional family won against Tsukishima great Alpha CEO. 

  
May be because he was fainting, and bleeding Kei couldn’t hold his tongue, “She is great.” 

  
Father’s glare should redeem Kei’s death. He took the book from the shelves and threw it. As soon as the book made contact with Kei’s head. Kei dropped to the ground. The last thing Kei heard was Father agitated voice, “Weak. Weak Omega whore.”

  
***

_A good Omega wouldn’t run away._

  
_A good Omega will never be free like canary in cage._

  
2 years and 6 months ago

  
Kei was early. He finished his Koto lesson faster. He could just rest for a while dinner time.. Kei didn’t mean to listen his parents conversation.

  
“Where the hell that whore Omega?” His father agitated voice was heard.

  
“Kazuki-san, calm down.” Mother had always this soothing voice. “She is an omega it’s very usual behavior to get hormonal. I’ve taken care of her.” 

  
“Damn it! How can Akiteru fall for that whore?” 

  
Mother chuckled, “Ara, ara, we can’t blame him, can we? Omega does have enticing scent. Kazuki-san would fall for her scent too if you were in her vicinity.” 

  
“Are you implying I am cheating?” 

  
“Don’t be too sensitive, Kazuki-san. I’m just saying. No matter what, thing has happened. Aren’t we agreeing that our son can sleep with the omega as long as he marry the Alpha girl we chose?” 

  
“Damn omega, and their hormone.” Father slammed his hand. “God, this why I chose only to have alpha son. But you gave birth to that abomination.” 

  
Abomination? Father didn’t need to say anything more. Kei understood how much he worth in his father eyes. Was he already this low in front of his father? Hadn’t he excel in all his father demand?

  
“Careful, Kazuki-san. You said he is your pride.” 

  
“What pride.” Kei smelled tobacco. “What a worthless omega! Make sure she didn’t give birth.” 

  
Pregnant. Kei would have a niece or nephew. Nii-san would have a baby. Kei’s heart almost jumped out from his chest. Father and Mother wanted to abort the baby. Kei should tell nii-chan. 

  
But first he couldn’t let that happen. He needed to know where the omega. Wait, they had their own family doctor. A private doctor so, definitely everything would be done by him. Now, where the doctor lived? Where was his clinic? 

  
“Of course, don’t worry Kazuki-san. No Tsukishima offspring would be born from a mere lowly omega. You can see her later.” 

  
Later. Niichan’s omega was in Tsukishima’s abode. Kei just needed to find her. Kei left the corridor silently but his pace picked up once he out of his parents hearing range. He needed to find that omega before the doctor aborted the baby.

  
Kei left the main residence, and navigated to servant residence, but his trail was stopped by the loud scream from a domain near the servant quarter. Kei followed the sense of distress he sense from the building. 

  
Never in his worst nightmare he wished he saw this. An omega woman tied down on the bed and her slight bulging stomach contracted. The woman screamed in pain. Their family doctor was nowhere to be seen. 

Kei dashed toward the bed, and untie her hand, “Wait. Wait.” 

  
The woman’s face filled with tears, “ Please. My baby is not ready, “ 

  
Force labor. Kei didn’t need to be doctor to understand, the doctor had made her to give birth on her fifth months. “Wait. Wait.” Kei’s finger felt like Jelly but he forced himself to move faster. The woman screamed again when the contraction happened. Then Kei smelled it the scent of blood. Blood. 

  
He made a mistake to looked at her feet, because then he saw trail of blood and what supposed to be his niece or nephew. It was so small and his fingers still moved. Kei lost his strength, the baby was alive, it was still alive. He needed to do something. 

  
“Kei-sama what are you doing here?” A white shadow pushed him from her bed. The omega woman wailed loudly and Kei couldn’t breath. 

  
“The baby…he is still alive.” Kei tried to inform the doctor but the doctor put on his gloves and put the baby on tray.

  
“Finally after 5 hours. Kei-sama please get out. I need to stop her bleeding.” 

  
Kei saw the omega woman started to lose her consciousness. Kei knew he should leave but the baby was still breathing just now. His niece or nephew was still alive, how could they do that? Kei screamed, “You killed him! You killed him!” 

  
The baby, they baby needed help. Why no one help him? 

  
“Kei-sama, ask your parents whether this baby should be born or not.” 

  
No! No! The baby should be okay. The baby was his brother’s baby. The baby was precious. Kei looked at the woman’s pale face but with grievance trace. 

  
“My baby.” No mother should lose the baby like this. No mother should be force to this.

  
“Kei-san, you should go home, you will destroy your kimono!” Kei turned his head to see Mother who stood with disapproving face. She walked calmly toward Kei, and squatted beside him. She hugged him from side.

  
Kei didn’t feel anything warm but he hated the way he was comforted by Mother’s lavender scent. “Kei-san, A good Omega knows when to be silence right? We don’t want to make Akiteru-san feel guilty and sad right? So, we should forget this, shouldn’t we?” 

  
Kei couldn’t answer. His tongue was dead inside his mouth. Mother kissed his hair. “That’s good boy. It will be a pity if we have to make you disappear from genealogy too right? You are still my precious son after all. Even though you are an omega.” 

  
Kei was nauseous. Mother’s scent was dangerous. He couldn’t breath. He should run away. Far from mother. 

  
Mother kissed his cheek again. “ My good Omega boy.” 

  
***

“I don’t want to get married.” Kei stood firm in Kazuki’s office. 

  
Akira and Kazuki were shocked including Niichan who just got home from USA where he went for Graduate school. “Married? Father, Mother didn’t we agree to let Kei study in University?” Akiteru scowled. 

  
“We do. This is not marriage Kei-san. This is a mere engagement.” Akira sipped her matcha from the ceramic cup.

  
Kazuki nodded, “Your mother is right, Kei. As a parents we are always worried about your future.” 

  
More Likely family future. Connection. It wasn’t hard to understand Kazuki and Akira, Kei knew it ever since he saw the Ushijima and Iwaizumi file on Kazuki’s table last night. 

  
“Right, your father and I worry about you Kei-san especially after your withdrawn attitude few months ago.” Akira touched her cheeks. Kei tensed. He didn’t want to remember that at all. Kei was still haunted with the omega woman pale face. And his niece or nephew. 

  
“What happened few months ago?” Akiteru asked. “Why nobody told me?” 

  
Akira waved her hand, “Something happen to Kei-san. The hormonal imbalance, we don’t want to make you worry. I know you would blame yourself, but really even we told you nothing would change. Right, Kei-san?”

  
Kei clenched his fist. He gritted his teeth then nodded. Of course he knew, Akira never failed to remind him every night if he told Akiteru, he would only make Akiteru grief. He might as well torture Akiteru, and Akira said nothing would change anyway even if Akiteru were there. Why gave Akiteru unnecessary pain? 

  
“And If you have fiancé we will be less worry.” Kazuki added. 

  
Of course, that meant Kei was still under their control. “Father, Mother you misunderstood me. I said I don’t want to get marry neither in few years nor in future. I want to live alone.” 

“Kei!” Akira was shocked. “How about your education as A good Omega. That’s your purpose in life, having a family and raised your children.” 

  
“I will never have children.” He cut her off. “That is your value you enforced to me. I am not a birthing machine!” Kei raised his voice. How dare Akira talked about baby. About children after what they did to that woman.

  
“Kei! Don’t talk to your mother like that!” Kei flinched as Kazuki’s palm made contact to table. He was right to cover his head because a book flew to him. 

  
“Father!” Akiteru rushed to Kei but it was too late because the book had hit Kei’s hand. Akiteru stood in front of Kei, “Are you okay?” Akiteru reached Kei’s hand and blew it. Kei remembered Akiteru had done the same thing when Kei was 6. “Don’t hit Kei.” He glared to his father.

  
His father wouldn’t stop if Akiteru wasn’t here. “Fine. Just you know, your brother is crossing the line. He shouldn’t talk to your mother like that. Omega should know how to respect his Alphas.” 

  
“It’s okay, Kazuki-san. Akiteru-san please don’t fight with your father.” Akira plead softly. “Kei-san, you need to think for long term. I know you want to be free, but You are still a Tsukishima. You are still son of mine. We can’t stop worrying if you live alone.” In another words as long as he was still Tsukishima, they still had power to control him.

  
He was just a pawn for Akira and Kazuki. It didn’t matter both of them loathed Kei. It didn’t matter Kei was a big disappointment. He still had worth anyway. To marry him off. To gain connection Kei was a mere insignificant tool.

  
He would rather die than to get married and become like Kazuki and Akira. They married but what? They even couldn’t love their child if they were not an alpha. They were monster in disguise. Whatever the family they wanted Kei to marry would always reminding Kei about them. 

  
“Akiteru, bring Kei to his room. Let him calm down first.” Kazuki ordered. 

  
Akira nodded, “Yes, Kei-san please calm down. We will talk about this once your heat over. Your hormone is haywire right now. You are too hormonal to think about this clearly.” 

  
“I am not hormonal. I can make my own decision!” 

  
“Kei! Get out!” Kazuki shouted. He pointed the door. “Get him out before I lost control!” 

  
Akiteru pushed Kei quickly. As soon as they arrived at his room Kei took his bag, “Niichan! You have to help me! I don’t want to marry or engage.” 

  
“Kei calm down. Please.” Akiteru caught his brother. He placed his hand on his shoulder. “Let me talk to Father and Mother again. Trust me, I will convince them to postpone the engagement. Okay? You calm down.” Akiteru took the bag from Kei’s hand, put it back to cupboard.

  
Kei wanted to believe Akiteru. Akiteru was miracle worker, he could make father and mother changed their mind. Just liked he convinced Mother and Father to let Kei kept studying in normal school after he was presented as Omega. Yet his instinct nagged him to make precaution.

  
Remembered about the omega woman and Akiteru’s baby. Akira and Kazuki could just ship Kei off when Akiteru went to USA. Kei knew he had to run or he could never be free from them and Kei knew he had to do it sooner.  
***

Sooner didn’t mean that night. Kei hadn’t slept long when Akiteru sneaked into his room and woke him up. “Nii-chan…what..”

  
“Shush.” Akiteru placed his index finger on his own lips. He packed up Kei’s cloth into a black backpack and all his document. “I only get this from Father’s study but this all the necessary document you need in Tokyo.” 

  
“What happen, why?” 

  
“That family would arrive day after tomorrow, if you don’t go right now, we won’t have chance tomorrow.” He spoke in hush tone. “I get my friend Tanaka Saeko to drive you to Tokyo. Meet her outside the west gate.” 

  
Kei nodded, he didn’t have time to think much. He wore the black clothes Akiteru chose for him and his black shoes. He hoped it would at least hide him in the dark night. “How about you niichan?” 

  
“Don’t worry. Father and Mother would never suspect me. I put some cash for you, and Saeko would let you use her card to get apartment. I will pay her later, don’t use your card Kei. Understand? Change your number as soon as you arrived there. Give your new phone number to Saeko, I will contact you once I am in USA again.” 

  
“Why you do this? You said you will convince them.” Kei didn’t mean to be ungrateful but here he was.

  
Akiteru laughed bitterly, “Your Niichan is useless. I failed but I won’t let you to be married of against your will.” Akiteru grasped Kei’s hand. “So, run Kei. Be what you want. Be happy.” 

  
Akiteru always wanted his happiness. Kei knew even Akiteru was loser, he would never betray Kei. He was the only one who loved Kei even when he knew Kei was an omega from Alpha’s family, he didn’t see Kei as disappointment. He still saw him as his little brother.

Why couldn’t Kazuki and Akira do the same? After all, Alpha, Beta or Omega, Kei was still Kei right? Kei never changed why did they force Kei to change? Why couldn’t they just love Kei for Kei? 

  
“As I expected, Kei-san.” Kei’s head turned to a voice near the gate. Akira was there. “Don’t worry I won’t stop you.” She wore blue night gown. “I just want to give you this.” Her hand was cold but Kei didn’t felt so long because a thick envelop was in his hand now. “ If only you are an Alpha the world would be better.You are cunning, you are smart and you are good leader. You can be the next Tsukishima’s head if you are presented right.” Akira became melancholy.

  
“I always think you are miracle baby, Kei-san, because even a female alpha we will never be what the term you used again…” She tapped her finger on her chin. “Ah, birthing machine. So, the second child is a miracle but now how I wished I became barren after gave birth to Akiteru-san.” 

  
She might as well slap him. But no, Akira never used her hand, she killed you with words and kindness. Kei wanted to slap himself to feel like crying because the strong rejection. Her lavender scent just torture him. He wanted those arm to hug him like before. 

  
“Good bye Kei-san.” Akira tiptoed and kissed Kei’s cheek. Before he could react Akira whispered, “You are same as the death for me now. Worthless.” She smiled and patted his cheek with her cold hand.

  
Kei laughed because he couldn’t cry. Once he cried he wouldn’t stop so he laughed. He laughed until his voice hoarse.

  
Because he was dead for his mother then he would just do the same. He would never go back here, even when he dead. 

  
Kei walked out without looking back again.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also.....i love comments and kudos...  
> Like give me lot of comments please  
> It really motivate me to write more...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kuroo's family come  
> And Kei had the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i am overwhelmed by the kudos and the comments.  
> It really motivates me to do more.  
> At first I plan to make Kuroo and Kei's meeting in one chaper but i decided to split it up.
> 
> And any character view in this story doesn't reflect my own view toward the issue. Just to clarify that..
> 
> *Furisode = the most formal kimono usually for unmarried young woman
> 
> See end notes

The whole long ride to Miyagi was pain in the ass. In literal meaning. His ass was burning. He still had to wear a really formal suit too. God damn it.

  
He was grateful when he saw huge gate of Tsukishima’s abode. “God, this place is so huge.” He commented

  
“Of course. The different housing price between Miyagi and Tokyo is huge.” Tou-san rolled his eyes.

  
Kuroo elbowed his father, “So why don’t we sell house in Tokyo and move here?” 

  
“Then your ancestor will wake from the grave and haunt us.” Tou-san said.

  
“Are you afraid?” he teased. 

  
“You do that after you inherit the house. Don’t involve Tou-chan and Kaa-chan. We will move abroad first.” 

  
“So you will let your future grandchildren haunted by our ancestor?” 

  
“Are you sure ‘future’ grandchildren?”

  
“Of course.” Kuroo scoffed. “I am careful you know.” He always made sure he wore condom. Unless he trusted that omega 100%. The only exception he wished he had one night stand without condom was with Kei. He felt irk arouse, so he quickly talked to his father, “Just like what you taught.” 

  
“Don’t tell your Kaa-chan that!” 

  
“You are whipped Tetsuya-kun.” He teased Tousan. According to Tousan, Kaasan was the love of his life. Even their marriage was arranged Tousan fell in love with Kaasan. 

  
Tousan slapped his head upside down. “Damn Kid.” 

  
Kuroo wanted to retort but Kaasan arrived to their side. “Otousan, how about we buy villa in Miyagi? I love it here.” Kaasan clapped her hand happily. Kaasan was always polite especially in front of Kuroo.

  
Well, the last time he heard Kaasan called Tousan anything but his title was when she got mad Tousan let Kuroo went skydiving with Bokuto. Kuroo shuddered remembering ‘Tet-chan’ nickname. 

  
“Well, if you like it then okay.” Tousan agreed easily. Well, Kuroo just knew it, Tousan never said no to Kaasan. Even Kaasan wanted to demolish Ancestor’s grave and danced on it, He would be okay. “It will be good too if we are neighboring with Tsukishima’s family.” 

At the mention of that family’s name Kuroo couldn’t help but to flinch. He was reminded with the fact this fiancée was a shackle for his freedom to chase Kei. Who coincidently possess the same family’s name.   
How he wished they were just the same person. It would make his chase easier. 

  
Of course life was a bitch. Apparently, Kei was broke as fuck. And his fiancée had a huge as fuck house.

Heck, the nearest neighbor was at the next hill, Hinata family. How annoying. He doubted this Tsukishima Omega would be as delightful as Kei. 

  
“Tetsu-kun, you looked agitated. What happen?” Kaasan touched his elbow. 

  
Kuroo smoothened his expression quickly, and gave her lazy smile. “Nothing Kaasan. Just grouchy because of the long journey.” 

  
“Come on, we should never let Tsukishima family waited to long.” Father pointed to car.

  
Kuroo wanted to grumble who the hell ordered them to stop because Kaasan suddenly wanted to explore the outside gate? Kaasan was busy commenting about the lack of flower in Tsukishima yard. There were only grass and pine tree. In Kuroo’s residence, Kaasan had her own rose garden and exotic orchid garden.

  
Well, of course. It was the only activity she busying herself with. Kaasan was the perfect omega wife, waiting for Tousan at home everyday. She married Tousan as soon as she graduated from university and had Tetsurou around 7 months later -According to Tetsurou’s wet nurse- and Tetsurou wasn’t a preterm baby. Do the math. 

  
After that Tousan did vasectomy because Kaasan had two miscarriage and the last one was so horrible, it almost killed Kaasan. Overall, all Kaasan’s life revolved around Tousan and bit around Tetsurou. Selfish Father.

  
“Welcome Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima Akira welcomed them. “Tetsu-kun you are growing up so well.” 

  
Kuroo smiled to that woman, “And you are still beautiful as ever Akira-san.” And really, Akira was beautiful alpha woman. And that woman looked a bit like Kei. May be because both of them had this blonde hair. 

  
Or Kuroo too obsess with Kei so he started to see any similarity in every face he saw. “What a charming young boy.” Akira said the looked at Kaasan. “Thank you for tea, Kuroo-san. We love it so much.” 

  
Kaasan beamed with happiness, “Call me Kaoru.” She grabbed Akira-san’s hand. “I got it from Oikawa-san recommendation I love it too.” 

  
Tetsurou saw Kazuki who was stiffened a bit. He seemed trying very hard not to look annoyed at the mention of Oikawa name. Ah, old money vs new money. Kuroo wanted to laugh, old traditionalist rich guy like Tsukishima Kazuki could never accept Oikawa liberal thinking. Well, Kazuki was lucky never to meet the Young Oikawa omega then.

Kuroo predicted he would have heart attack once met Oikawa I-will-kick-your-alpha-ass Tooru. That would be hilarious. Kuroo would grab popcorn when the time came.

  
“Oh, thank you. Let’s get in, I’ve prepared some refreshment for you.” Akira-san led them in. Kaasan had chattered happily with her while Tousan walked with Kazuki-san.

  
“So where are your sons?” Tousan asked Kazuki-san. That’s what different between men and women. Look at Tousan, no pleasantry but directly to the point. 

  
“Akiteru is getting Kei ready to meet you.” Kei. Kuroo’s heart jumped a bit and he had to force himself not interrogating Kazuki-san to confirm his suspicion . Tsukishima Kei. Same surname, and same given name. They might not be the same person but fuck, too much coincidence.

  
“Are you sure he won’t run away again?” 

  
“Definitely.” 

  
Ran away. Well, if Kei was the runaway Tsukishima then it made sense why he broke as fuck. So that meant Tsukishima his omega fiancée was the same Omega he couldn’t forget. The delicious omega with strawberry scent. Fuck, if that was true, he was stupid to get work up with the detail. Then it was a smooth sail from now on.

  
“Your smile is disgusting,” Tousan said in low tone.

  
Kuroo rolled his eyes, “ Kaasan said I got that from you. Remember?” Kuroo was his father carbon copy. His father was just looked like Tetsurou with blue eyes instead of golden eyes.

  
“I should bring your Kaasan to eye doctor.” With that Tousan walked to Kazuki-san. Kuroo followed the suit. Tousan loved to get the last words. 

  
“By the way, Tsukishima-san, I never see my fiancée picture. Do you have it?” He needed to confirm his suspicion first. 

  
Akira-san who walked in the front turned her back. “Ah, right. You never see him before right?” she walked toward a red-wood shelves, took one from the picture on it, and gave it to Kuroo.

  
Kuroo couldn’t help but to smirk. Aha. He was right. The beautiful omega on the picture was his Kei. He was younger in picture , but still the same Kei he met. He gave the picture back to Akira-san. “He is as beautiful as you Akira-san.” More beautiful even.

  
Kuroo felt his body thrummed with anticipation. He needed to see his Kei. His fiancée. His omega. And if he was lucky, he would have what Tousan and Kaasan had. In near future, he would have his omega right by his side.

Patience. He would meet Kei soon or should he say his fiancée. He couldn’t wait to see his expression once he knew the fiancé he left was Kuroo Tetsurou. Would he run like the road runner again? Would he flee like Jerry the mouse? Or would he too stun and lost for words. 

  
Well, whatever his choice would be, Kei couldn’t run away again. Kei would be his.

  
***

  
3 days ago,

  
Kei had two choices. Wallowing himself in self pity or taking action. As he spent first few hours of his imprisonment with loathing that bitch and cursing Akiteru naivety, now he needed to formulate plan to get fucking away from here.

  
Kei wouldn’t admit it himself, something about this house made him weak. Kei also conveniently ignored the fact he spent one hour by curling up and relieving his own nightmare. Kei wasn’t weak and he would never be reduced into some submissive Omega who played damsel in distress.

Thanks god he had his phone. The stupid guard forgot to take his phone away. And of course, Kei didn’t remind them. He dialed Yamaguchi’s number. “Yamaguchi.” 

  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi roared, “You can’t just text us you go to Miyagi without any explanation!” He definitely with Yachi-san because Yachi-san voiced out her agreement.

  
“Well, I thought the bitch is going to die.” He knew he was being defensive but yeah, Yamaguchi and Yachi deserved bit explanation.

  
“Wait! is she okay ? Are you okay?” Gave applause to Yamaguchi to worry about the bitch. 

  
Kei was annoyed, “She got me.” He replied. Kei paced back and forth in his room. “Now, they trapped me here.” 

  
“What the hell? They can’t just kidnap you.” Yachi-san yelled. They were on speaker phone apparently. “You need to run now, Tsukishima-kun.”

  
“Ah, I forgot to mention they hired 30 guards. Unless suddenly I changed my soul with Hinata Shouyo then Impossible for me to run.” Kei peeked behind his curtain. Two guards were on break and having sandwich.

  
“Fuck!” 

  
“Hitoka!” Kei wanted to giggle, Akira was amazing to be able to make Yachi-san swore like that. Of course , Yamaguchi was too shocked. “You curse!”

  
“Is this even important right now?” Yachi-san was more annoyed. 

“You’re right.” Yamaguchi retorted softly. “Do you need us to pick you up?” Yamaguchi was his friend for reason. 

  
“I need to get out from here first.” When could he escape? The guards were on rotation. Even his food was delivered right to his door. Fuckers. 

  
“How about we tell Oikawa-san, he can make scenes so you can escape.” Yachi-san suggested. 

  
Kei snorted, “As dramatic as Oikawa-san can be, he doesn’t know I am the Tsukishima omega.” 

  
“Tsukki!? You are his roommate.” Yamaguchi reprimanded him.

  
“So?” Kei never told people about himself. Oikawa was good roommate he paid rent on time. He didn’t eat Kei’s food and he cleaned. That’s all Kei needed “Also, he is useless right now. He is in heat.” An omega in heat couldn’t help him right now. 

  
Kei started fidgeting his finger. Kei needed to stop himself, he was too anxious. He needed to think right now.

  
“You’re right.” Yamaguchi muttered. “How about you ask Akiteru-san to let you out?”

  
Kei felt stabbing pain at the mention of Akiteru’s name. He cursed his naivety, rationally he knew Akiteru only be Akiteru. The Loving Akiteru but he wanted to blame him for being stupid too. 

  
“That’s only possible if he stop being pathetic.” Akiteru hadn’t came. So, Kei concluded he is definitely wallowing as usual. Blaming himself, and asking what if question and yada yada. Kei didn’t have time for that.

  
“You should stop being mean to Akiteru-san.” Yamaguchi once again needed to be so kind.

  
“Yamaguchi shut up.”

  
“Sorry, Tsukki.” 

  
“Can you guys stop? We need to figure this out. How to get Tsukishima-kun out?” Yachi-san cut them off. “Tadashi and I can borrow my mother’s car in Sendai. She won’t mind. We can pick you up at The Hinata house, I am sure Hinata won’t mind.” 

  
Yeah, he knew. Thanks god Yachi’s mother hated Akira and Kazuki. As self made woman Yachi-san’s mother hated the pompous old money Alphas who thought other secondary genders inferiors. Of course Yachi-san mother would help him happily. Anything to piss the Tsukishima off.

  
“Thanks Yachi-san.” 

  
“Now, you just need figuring out how to escape from Tsukishima abode.” Yachi-san said.

  
“Of course.” 

  
Before he hung up, Yamaguchi intercepted, “Tsukki.” His tone wasn’t right. “Just be careful.” He reminded him.

  
“Ah.” Yamaguchi knew him so well. 

  
Kei needed to make a plan. He couldn’t just charge without any plan. It would be his demise. Those Assholes definitely wouldn’t let him go out from his room. The only time they let him out was during his fiancé visit. 

  
If the assholes wouldn’t let him escape then how about making they kicked him out? Kei grinned. Fortunately Kei remembered thing Akira said about his fiancé family. Well, they would get nice surprise when they met Kei. 

  
Kei didn’t earn his bad omega bitch badge just because he was snarky. He earned it because he was smart. Kei knew to hit where it hurt. Kei pushed his glasses up. He didn’t need to be Oikawa to create a good show.

  
***

His parents forbade akiteru to meet Kei during those 3 days. At least two guards would stand in front of Kei’s room every day. His parents said Kei needed time for reflecting. Reflecting what? Akiteru cursed his stupidity. 

  
Akiteru respected his parents, but he loved Kei. Ever since young, he wanted to be big brother that Kei could be proud of. If Kei didn’t want to get married then Akiteru would do everything he could to make sure Kei won’t be married off. 

  
_Niichan_!

  
Akiteru clenched his fist. Kei’s screamed would forever remain him of his failure to protect Kei. Never in his life, he thought his mother would lie. Akiteru wanted to slap himself, of course, he was stupid, he didn’t even bother to ask about her illness. 

  
He felt powerless when the guards dragged Kei into his room.

  
 _Niichan_!

  
What kind of big brother he was? He made the ever proud Kei begged. Kei should never beg for that. Kei should be happy, doing whatever he wanted, and became the great doctor he dreamt to be. 

  
During those 3 days, Akiteru got epiphany. If he wanted to protect Kei, he should take over Tsukishima’s family and made his parents retire. Once they retired Akiteru could make the decision for all his family well being.

  
Akiteru had always been reluctant to handle the family. He was inexperience, young and indecisive. He was coward, sometimes even he tried his best he would never enough. Just liked Volleyball try-out in high school, he wasn’t good enough for the team. In the end he had to lie to cover his inadequacy. Yet, now failure wasn’t option. He was weak and coward but Kei depended on him. 

Kuroo family had arrived, They would talk about marriage. If Akiteru convinced them to let Kei and their son had long engagement, then Akiteru could absolve the engagement once he took over family business. His parents couldn’t do anything.

  
“Kei.” Akiteru knocked the door.

  
“So, Have you gotten over your what-if phase?” Kei yanked the door opened. 

  
Akiteru didn’t know but he felt much better when he heard sarcastic and snarky remarked. Kei was okay. “I’m sorry Kei.” 

  
“Sorry doesn’t change shit, niichan.” Kei waved his hand. His Furisode sleeves swayed in front his face. Red was really Kei’s color. 

  
Akiteru wanted to say more, but the wall had ears. He couldn’t thwart his plan before it began. So he kept silence, Akiteru just took his brother arm hand and patted it. “You like the Furisode?” 

  
Kei raised his brow. “This garment is pain in the ass.” Of course Kei would say that. After presented as Omega, Mother dressed Kei in Kimono, Furisode and Yukata. They were beautiful but it would be hard for him to walk in it.

  
“But it’s beautiful, right?” 

  
Kei shrugged, “You try to walk in it.” He said. 

  
“I will make sure it won’t be a marriage.” He only could reassure Kei that.

  
Kei squinted at him, “Really? Are you sure you can pull that off?” 

  
Kei had rights to doubt him. Akiteru failed Kei before, even he himself wasn’t confident but Akiteru didn’t want to give up now. He also couldn’t say too much without gave his plan away. So he only nodded, “Yes. I will make sure, it will be only engagement.” 

  
Kei glanced at the guard behind them, then he hid his hand into the big Furisode sleeves. He then straightened up his back, then walked leisurely to the living room. Kei was too calm. Akiteru thought Kei would even spit on Akiteru’s face. Kei was only calm and confident if…

  
Kei had plan. Akiteru realized.

  
His brother was type of person who could think clearly even with great pressure. The bigger pressure he experience, the calmer he would act. Once Kei pulled himself from emotional state, nothing could stop him. 

  
Akiteru just needed to back him up. Akiteru couldn’t do much for Kei right now, but he could support him. Even for failure like him, he could do that.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter supposed to give you insight on why Kuroo would act like sexist jerk sometimes.  
> I personally believe women and (omega) in this story should do whatever they wanted but i guess some women agree on more submissive and conventional view and they are happy. Cool though. We don't want to force everyone to agree with our own opinion rite?
> 
> Also i think Kei is not damsel in distress type so I let him handle his owm problem.
> 
> Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Manipulative and asshole kuroo 
> 
> Also Rolling Thunder

Tsukishima Kei wasn’t one of dramatic bitch. He knew he needed to make scene to open opportunity to escape. He thought he just need to drop the bomb in the middle of negotiation later. But yes, Universe loved him apparently. 

  
He had already gotten bad feeling when he smelt a fresh pine scent. He assumed that because his house was surrounded by Pine trees. Damn fucking trees making his nose haywire. Hence, he was very very very surprised to find out The Asshole cat who he tried his best to avoid sitting on the sofa and smirked lazily. 

  
He gapped and uttered. “Holy Fuck! God damned it!” 

  
The bomb was dropped. His guests was more shocked and Akira gasped loudly, Kazuki of course reacted first. “Kei! You can’t speak like that!” 

  
Well, Oikawa would be so proud of Kei if he were here, because not missing a second. Kei replied with, “Repulsive Intercourse! Satan blessed it!”

  
Akiteru cracked up behind him, he closed his mouth with palm but Kuroo Tetsurou cackled like Hyena in Lion King. Kazuki gapped like a fish on the dry ground, and Akira’s eyes became colder. Two people, Kei assumed Kuroo patriarch and matriarch only looked so torn between offended or shocked.

  
Kei cleared his throat then smile, “I am so sorry, Kuroo-sama. Sometimes when I lost my self composure my inner mini Tsukishima Kazuki will emerge.” He apologized. “Believe me I am not a vulgar person.” 

  
Kazuki was gonna explode. The vein in his neck pulsated hard. When Kei thought Kazuki would respond, a voice intecepted, “Of course you are not. I’m sure you are surprised to see me here, Kei-chan.” 

  
He was going to kill Kuroo Tetsurou. Damn him. Why him? 

  
“Tetsu-kun, are you familiar with Kei-san?” Kuroo matriarch asked.

  
Kuroo Tetsurou grinned, “Yes, Kaasan. Aren’t we closed enough Kei?” 

  
Kei didn’t miss the suggestive tone, he was pretty sure most of people in the room caught it too. Kei gave superfluous smile. “I am not sure. We just met twice by coincidence.” 

  
“A happy coincidence. It must be destiny.” Kuroo didn’t miss a beat.

  
Kei sat down, when he thought his plan was ruined actually Kuroo gave him an opening. He shrugged carelessly, “A night club is a place to find one night stand. It’s a mere coincidence we met there.”

  
“Night club?” Kuroo patriarch was shocked. While the Matriarch clutched her own chest.

“Kei-san. Ano, do you often go to night club?” she asked tentatively

  
Akira eyes became colder, she held Kei’s hand, “Kei-san I’ve told you before do not joke like that.” She tried to regain her composure. “A good Omega shouldn’t make vulgar joke.” 

  
Kei tilted his head, he pulled his hand away from Akira. “But Mother, A good Omega shouldn’t lie too.” He smiled to Kuroo matriarch, “Well, I worked at night club, so I should say it’s nothing extraordinary to find me there.” 

  
Kuroo patriarch frown became deeper. His disapproval was starting to show through his polite façade. Suit Kei well. 

  
Kazuki gritted his teeth. “Akiteru would you like to bring Kei to his room?” 

  
Kei smirked, this was his opportunity. “I want fresh air, if you don’t mind father. I have been cooped in my rooms for three days.” He said. Cutting Kazuki off before another order was issued. Akira and Kazuki had no other choices but to let him go.

  
For them reputation was important. They wouldn’t be able to drag him to his room if he asked politely. In battle of wit, Kei was never one to lose.

  
“Kei is right, Father. He needs to clear up his mind.” Akiteru had already stood up and walked to Kei’s side.   
Kei stood up, and he bowed to the shocked guests in front of him. “I would love to tell you more about me, I hope you won’t be offended to let me get fresh air first.” 

  
“Ah I need fresh air too.” Kuroo Tetsurou also stood up. Damn him, he couldn’t run if Kuroo followed him. 

  
Kei needed to stop him. So he dropped another bomb before he went out. “Ara, ra Kuroo-san, I don’t think we will only talk if we walk alone.” Kei knew the damage was done because Kuroo laughed and most of elders wanted to strangle him. 

  
“I’d love…” before Kuroo agreed, his mother had held his hand.

  
“No, Tetsu-kun.” 

  
“Tetsurou we need to talk.” 

  
“Kei-san, please just go.” 

  
“Kei!!” 

  
Their voices were echoed one another. Kei walked leisurely to the front door. It was easier than what Kei thought it would be, he just needed to be himself to rile them up. Kei still had one arsenal to make sure the deal was off.

  
So when he reached the front door, he turned his back and looked at the chaos inside.

  
_A good Omega bride shall keep their virginity for his mate only._

“I think it’s fair to inform you before you consider the marriage, Kuroo-sama. I am no longer virgin, not since 18.” He scrunched up his nose. “I will leave first then.” He walked out when the chaos erupted and everyone voice out their opinion. 

  
Akira and Kazuki were too agitated even to stop him.

  
Kei lifted up his furisode, and picked up his steps. He might get out from the house, but he was still far away from the escape. “Kei. Wait up.” Akiteru chased him.

  
“Niichan.” He hissed. He whispered under his breath. “I need to go now.” 

  
Akiteru nodded, and he got closer, “I know. But at least we don’t want to make the guard alert. We go to back gate.” 

  
“It’s too far from Hinata’s border.” Kei needed to reach The Hinata’s land before they were caught up by guard. 

  
Akiteru lookes at him but then clasped his shoulder, “I know you have plan. Act normal.” He whispered.  
Kei was grateful even when he was pathetic , Akiteru always ready to support him. He was right, they needed to act normal before he could call Yamaguchi to pick him up. He had more than 30 minutes to plan his route. 

  
While the chaos inside still on rage. He needed to meet Yamaguchi and Yachi, so he could escape out of his parents reach. Out of Kuroo reach, and if he were lucky after this Tsukishima family would leave him alone. He would be free. 

  
Kei almost jumped in giddiness. Who knew it would be this easy to escape, had he known before he just needed to be a bitch to thwart Akira and Kazuki ‘s plan, he would've done it two years ago. It would be easy. Who said Kei couldn’t humiliate them in front of the esteem Kuroo family? 

  
They thought underhand method would get what they wanted but they forgot Kei had played this game with them for long time. When you had nothing to lose, nothing could stop you.

  
What about Kuroo Tetsurou? What about him? He just someone who he had one night stand with. That hypocrite family, of course they wanted virgin pure omega to be their son wife, well, he wasn’t one. Kuroo Tetsurou could find another omega to bond with.

  
Kei shrugged another discomfort feeling to imagine Kuroo with another omega. So what? He had right to sleep with other just like Kei could sleep with other. Since when Kei took one night stand seriously? Since when he loved involving himself with trouble?

Kuroo was troublesome. Kei should detangle himself from him. They had sex, and they would only have sex. Nothing more. And Sex didn’t mix up with trouble. If Sex followed with trouble it was the time Kei needed to get out.

  
Kei picked up his pace, when they arrived at the east gate. Because they lived on hill so his place and the Hinata only separated with small maple woods. The shrimp aka Hinata Shouyo sometimes went through the woods to borrow Kei’s homework. Kei never went in the woods before, but If the shrimp could navigate the woods. Kei who had more brain cells definitely able to do so.

  
“I will distract them. Go ahead and run.” Akiteru said. 

  
“And you?” 

  
Akiteru smiled bitterly, “Father and Mother couldn’t lose their heir. Don’t worry. I’ll transfer extra funds for you via Saeko-san.” 

  
Kei wanted to commented about Niichan and Saeko-san relationship but it wasn’t the time. He turned left into the maze, and searched for the way out. He didn’t know how Akiteru would distract them but Kei wouldn’t think it now. He needed to get out before he was caught  
***

“I want him!” Tetsurou said before the debate escalated once Kei got out for fresh air. He put his foot down so other couldn’t make decision for him. “I want Kei, Tousan, Kaasan.” 

  
“Tetsu-kun.” Kaasan was shocked. 

  
Tetsurou saw Kei right before he was descending from stair. He knew Kei was beautiful but he never imagined he would be that exquisite. If Tetsurou able , he wanted to wrap him in Furisode and Kimono only. He should wear red everyday. Damn. When lot of his skin were covered, Tetsurou thought of peeling all the layer from Kei.

  
When Kei opened his mouth. Tetsurou knew he could spend all his life with him without being bored. Tetsurou wanted Kei with the ferocity that shocked him. The smart Kei and delightful Kei. “Tetsurou, Let’s go home first.” Tousan said.

  
Tetsurou looked at the front door. If he left now. He might never see Kei anymore. Kei was an escape expert. To meet Kei consecutively like this was his luck, but next time he might not that lucky. Kei could be disappeared from his sight without any trace.

  
“No.” Tetsurou refused. “I want him.” He looked at Tousan. “Tousan, Kaasan.” Tousan and Kaasan spoiled him since young especially Kaasan but he was sure that they wouldn’t let this pass. Tradition was important for Kuroo’s family. Once his grandparents knew, Tetsurou would hell bend to convince them. Hell, he hadn’t even convince Kei, how could he fight two battle?

  
Once upon a time, his volleyball club members said he was a ruthless and merciless. He needed to learn compassion. Bokuto said he is master of provocation, and Oikawa said he is an asshole. Likeable asshole but still an asshole. 

  
“I had slept with Kei.” He said and looked at the his parents. Putting paused that he knew might make his parents jumped into conclusion. May be not Tousan but Kaasan absolutely. 

  
Tousan frowned, but Kaasan who talked next. “During his heat?” 

  
Tetsurou didn’t answer directly. Close enough. Oikawa said Kei had his heat several days after Tetsurou and Kei escapade in club, so at least Kei was in pre-heat. He didn’t want to lie, so he asked back, “Is it matter?” 

  
Tousan squinted his eyes, “Is he pregnant?” 

  
“There is a possibility.” He didn’t lie right? Condom and birth control pill weren’t 100% effective. Only abstinent made sure you wouldn’t get pregnant. Small possibility still counted as possibility right?

  
“Tetsu-kun!” Kaasan gasped and clutched her chest. 

  
“I don’t want to tell you this, but you can’t just cancel the engagement due to minor issue. Would you like me to abandon my omega and our baby?” Imaginary baby but hey sooner or later right? “Tousan, Kaasan, please. Kei is the omega I want. Is tradition that important?” 

  
He knew he had won when Kaasan reached his hand, “We want you to be happy. To get the best in your life. Kei-san seems reluctant.” 

  
“He is just surprise Kaasan.” Tetsurou knew he should drop the last of his arsenal. “I took his first time, so he must be shocked. Don’t worry even though he worked in night club Kei is not that easy to approach.” 

  
He was the porcupine with steel thorns. 

Kaasan nodded, and tugged Tousan’s sleeves, Tousan was still not believing. Well, he couldn’t blame him though, who would believe Tetsurou take Kei’s first? Kei blatantly said he was no longer virgin since he was 18. Kaasan might be gullible, but he knew Tousan didn’t became ruthless businessman by being naïve. He suspected everything, he analyzed everything.

  
But hey, the point was Tousan did impregnate Kaasan to fasten the marriage date? You might think Tetsurou didn’t know it, but he wasn’t stupid. He was groomed to be a perfect cunning heir, so he just applied what’ve he learnt this far.

  
Kei was Tetsurou’s fiancée so it didn’t matter what method Tetsurou used to make the family agree.   
“Tetsurou-kun. How about you call Kei inside so we can talk about this?” Kazuki-san suggested. 

  
“Sure.” He shrugged, then he winked to Tousan from above.

  
Tousan sighed, rolled his eyes but then nodded. Aha, just like Tetsurou thought Tousan didn’t really care about virginity crap. He did that just for Kaasan and so the pain in the ass elders didn’t bother him. Tetsurou gave him leeway. it shouldn’t be big problem.

  
Tetsurou saluted to his Tousan. Passing the baton, now it was Tousan turn to negotiate. Who cared about the process? 

  
“Tsukishima-san, do you have any explanation?” 

  
Tetsurou smirked. That was right Tousan, attacked first before you got attacked. Now, where should he go again? 

  
His eyes swept from side to side. This huge pain in the ass Abode gave him no clue where should he found his Kei. 

  
Tetsurou sniffed the air. And laughed for his own stupidity. Unless Kei was in heat, his smell wouldn’t be that potent so Tetsurou could sniff it from tens meters away. Tetsurou did what logical for him. Stopping a guard to ask, “Hey, where is Kei going?” 

  
“East gate, Kuroo-sama.”

  
“Thanks.” 

  
Tetsurou followed the direction to east gate. Really, this abode was too huge. The east gate even located quite far from main house. Kuroo fastened his pace, when he saw two guards surrounded Akiteru.  
“What happen?” 

  
Akiteru touched his leg, “They forgot to cover the pit after uprooting the tree. I fell.” Akiteru hissed when the guard helped him standing. 

  
Kuroo looked around, “Where is Kei?” 

  
The guards flinched like they just realized something. They looked around to find Kei, Akiteru hissed again, “Just come help me to call doctor.” He ordered the guard. “I think I broke my leg.” He smiled to Kuroo, “Kei just needs fresh air.” 

  
Tetsurou got really bad feelings. He ignored them and walked toward the maze. Akiteru definitely did something, and even if he really fell to the pit. Kei would help him unless Kei did something far more important such running away. 

  
Tetsurou stopped in front of maple woods. No gates so that meant his hunch was right Kei was running away. This woods definitely connected the Tsukishima to his neighbor. Which neighbor? Fuck, that wasn’t important. Kei knew this course well, so he would use the opportunity. 

  
Tetsurou pulled our his tie, then dashed into the woods. He would appreciate the scenery more if he had times, but now he didn’t have that luxury. Kei had early start, he wasn’t going to wait for Tetsurou. Kei also had the advantages of being local here. 

  
Tetsurou relied on his luck and smelling sense. He only could smell the maple tree, and sunshine.

Tetsurou ignored branches that tore his suit. Who cared about the suit right now. He tried to calm himself. He just needed to follow the path where he people had crossed. There should be a fresh trail from Kei.

  
He was right. Tetsurou saw a broken branch on the ground. Someone was here before. He dashed into deeper woods, and then he smelt it. A tiny hint of strawberry. Not strong enough but definitely closer than before. He heard the rustle, a person was running. Tetsurou smirked, Kei thought he could out run him. In his dream.

  
Tetsurou was in volleyball club. He was athletic and when you befriended with Ushijima-I-am-better-you-Wakatoshi and Bokuto-I-can’t-rest-unless-I-die Koutaro, you got used to run longer and faster than ordinary person. 

  
Tetsurou almost caught Kei if not a sudden intervention of orange blur who screamed, “Noya-san lend me your….” Then something hit him, the impact made him rolled to the ground. He landed with his back first. “ROLLING THUNDER!” 

  
*** 

Kei knew Yamaguchi definitely had plan and he had this bad feelings, Yamaguchi was including the menace called Hinata Shouyo in his plan. His suspicion was proven right when he heard.

  
“ROLIING THUNDER!” 

  
Yup. Hinata Shouyo was on action. Kei knew that phrases originally wasn’t from him, but Hinata Shouyo of course used it fluently. 

  
Then he heard, “Fuck!” a loud cursed from Kuroo Tetsurou. Kei knew he had to run faster. Adrenaline pumped faster in his system. 

  
Well, if not because his strong desire to be free. Kei was pretty damn sure his legs would have given up already. Kei was spending most of his time inside his class, he didn’t have prowess to do physical exercise continuously like this. Thanks god for Adrenaline.

  
Then He heard, “Kid, you leg is broken.” 

  
Kei stopped.

  
Hinata thrived to be a professional Volleyball athlete. 

  
Kei was heartless, but fuck, fuck, he had conscience. The shrimp had no other fucking talent but his athletic ability. Unfortunately, this ability depended a lot on his nimble limbs. Fuck Hinata! if only he had another talent. Kei damn conscience would feel ease a bit. Hinata didn’t have lot of brain cells, what should he do when he lose limbs too? Even animal couldn’t live like that.

  
Kei ignored his urge to escape and turned back to Hinata’s location. He needed to save shrimp. He could escape later but he wouldn’t sacrifice Hinata’s professional career for him. What kind of doctor he would be if he didn’t prioritize patient safety? 

  
Kei expected to find Hinata curled in pain and hugged his leg or whatsoever but he found Kuroo covered Hinata mouth with his palm, while Hinata tried to uncover the huge palm that cover half of his face. “What the hell happen?” 

  
“See, chibi-chan. I said Kei-chan will come.” Kuroo let Hinata go. Hinata ran to Kei And hid behind him. “Hey, Kei-chan. Tired running already?” his lips curled up into lazy smile.

  
“Tsukishima, he is crazy.” Hinata tattled. He growled a bit but still hiding behind Kei. Did he forget his mission already? Hello, protecting Kei. Aiding Kei's escape. Of course a simpleton would forget simple mission. Kei was stupid to rely on him.

Before Kei retorted, Kuroo Tetsurou pulled Kei Furisode sleeves. His left arm circled around Kei's waist tightly. Kei closed his eyes as his body landed on Kuroo’s boarded chest. “Game Over, Kei-chan.” Then his lips covered Kei’s lips.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter The reinforcement show up. 
> 
> Kageyama appearance and of course Ushijima Wakatoshi was drawn into the mix.
> 
> Hinata shouyo just being his adorable self.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Ushijima are on action  
> And of course Hinata Shouyo being adorable as usual.  
> The story may take the dark turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : still manipulative Kuroo and the simpleton Trio
> 
> Also Ushijima, Kageyama and Hinata are volleyball athlete but Tsukishima and Kuroo aren't.  
> In this AU, Tsukishima also didn't join volleyball club during highschool. But he is quite fan of Volleyball hence he knows about Kageyama.

Kageyama Tobio didn’t know why but every time he was with Hinata Shouyo, something bounded to happen. Don’t get him wrong, he liked when Hinata came back from Rio for holiday but he hated somehow he ropped Tobio into something he really didn’t want to do.

And the most amazing thing that Hinata had done was ropping Ushijima Wakatoshi-Tobio teammate in Adler slash their high school rival- who visited Miyagi. They met Ushijima-san at airport and short story Ushijima-san agreed to join their rescue mission. (Tobio had hunch Ushijima agreed after Hinata smiled at him)

Tobio didn’t know who the heck was Tsukishima Kei. He didn’t play volleyball, and he was also in college preparatory class during high school. According to Hinata Tsukishima Kei was the smartest person he ever knew. Tobio doubted it, it was so easy to be smart in Hinata’s eyes. He was a dumbass.

And that dumbass was leaving him and Ushijima-san behind.

Yup. They were stranded. They were lost in the middle of maple woods.

They were busy to find way out until they heard loud, “ROLLING THUNDER.”

It didn’t take genius to know whose voice was that. So, Tobio and Ushijima ran faster to that place. They needed Hinata to get out from this damn place.

So, Tobio was kind of shock to see a tall blonde omega was kissed by another tall dark hair alpha while Hinata was gawking like a dumbass he was. “Bo…” Before Tobio could reach Hinata. Ushijima-san grabbed the tall dark hair alpha and separated him from the Omega.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s very inappropriate to show this type of behavior in front of kid.” He closed Hinata’s eyes with his palm.

Kid? Ushijima-san realized that Hinata is 20 right? That dumbass even older than Tobio. How could he is the kid? And Ushijima-san never treated Tobio liked a kid ever since they became teammate? Ushijima-san ‘s mind must be clouded by those huge eyes.

Hinata nodded, then grabbed the blonde omega. “Ushijima-san. He kissed my friend without consent!” he pointed the Dark hair alpha in front of them. Of course he would tattle.

The dark haired Alpha squinted his eyes, “He is…”

But of course, Hinata Mouth was faster than anyone. “So, I saw it Ushijima-san. He used me to fish Tsukishima out. I was rolling thunder to tackle him. Then ‘Baaamm’ He said my leg is broken but it’s big fat lie. I do the math…”

“Calculate.” Tobio couldn’t help but to correct that boke lack of vocabularies.

Hinata ignored him. “so it’s impossible for me to break my leg. He cover my mouth with his smelly hand so I can only say ‘Mmnn’ and ‘adhsjsj’ then Tsukishima came, then, then, he moved like whoosh and gwah then kissed Tsukishima.” He explain hurriedly. His hand waved here and there to demonstrate his explanation.

Fortunately Hinata had finished his explanation, because Tobio had this urge to chug his mouth with sock. It seemed not only him had that type of thoughts . Because the blonde omega revealed painful expression and the dark haired Alpha also seemed considering homicide.

Only Ushijima-san paid attention to Hinata.

Ushijima-san nodded, “Understood.”

What? How? Ushijima-san should only understand human languages not whatever language Hinata invented just now.

Ushijima-san then processed to pat Hinata’s head like owner to his dog. “Hinata Shouyo. Why don’t you bring Your friend to calm himself down first?” It wasn’t suggestion but an order. Even Tobio could feel that.

Hinata saluted, “Roger!”

“Good boy.”

Just liked a dog and his owner. He linked his arm to the blonde omega aka Tsukishima and started to walk away.

The Dark haired Alpha reacted fast. He caught Tsukishima wrist. “Kei is my fiancée.”

“No I am not.” The blonde Omega denied, he struggled to free his wrist from dark haired Alpha’s clutch.

“No he is not.” Hinata stepped on the Alpha foot. The dark haired Alpha groaned in pain and that the chance Hinata freed Tsukishima from the Alpha’s clutch.

That dumbass! Hinata Boke! Tobio cursed Hinata in his mind. Because now the dark haired Alpha wanted to throttle him. He glared at Hinata and his eyes squinted.

The dark haired alpha took step forward. Tobio moved on instinct, he stood in front of Hinata. If the dark haired Alpha would jump on Hinata at least Tobio would be able to stop him. No one hurt Hinata! He was dumbass but no one hurt him.

“Move. Kei is my fiancée.” The dark haired Alpha ordered.

Ushijima-san stopped that Alpha. “He said he is not.” He stated calmly. “Calm yourself first.”

Aggression aroused, and Tobio could smell foul scent from the dark haired Alpha.

“Kageyama Tobio, take Shouyo and his friend back to Hinata main house.” Ushijima-san was still calm.

Without waiting he grabbed Hinata and Tsukishima’s wrist then made a dash further from two Alphas. The dark haired Alpha’s aggression level was quite high.

“Kei! Stop right…” The dark haired Alpha growled. Ushijima-san stopped him, he murmured something but Tobio wasn’t closed enough to hear that. Thank god, Ushijima-san had been strong enough to use brute force.

They of course didn’t stop running, in the middle of the road Hinata forced him to carry Tsukishima, because apparently Tsukishima was tired after 50 meters. Tsk. Tired-shima. Hinata had left them to lead the way out..

They met Yamaguchi near the main gate. Yamaguchi’s face shone brightly, “Tsukki! Hinata! Kageyama!” He waved his hand. Yamaguchi drove a black car and parked near the woods.

Tobio and Hinata panted. “Here Tsukishima.” Tobio crouched down.

Hinata grinned from ear to ear. “Mission complete. Target is saved. Agent Hinata reported to Agent Yamaguchi.” He saluted in front Yamaguchi.

Tobio smacked Hinata’s head. “Boke! This is not the time to joke. That Alpha really will kill you.”

Hinata gasped, then glanced back to the woods, he paled. “I want to go back to Rio tonight.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Can we not to be overdramatic?”

Hinata growled at Tsukishima, “Tsukihima-bastard, I sacrifice my life for your future you know.”

Tsukishima snorted, “Listen here shrimp. Ushijima-san wouldn’t let that bastard kill you. So you don’t have to worry. Also I think the king….” Tobio hated that nick name. Yes, it didn’t hurt him so bad like in the past, but it wasn’t pleasant reminder too. “Wouldn’t let you die.”

Tobio wanted to retort, but Hinata had looked at him with huge brown eyes, “You won’t let me die?”

It made Tobio flustered. Damn, what the hell wrong with him? His heart beat to fast in his ribcage right now, he needed to looked away from Hinata’s eyes. “Shut up.” He pulled Hinata’s hood to cover his eyes.

“Kageyama you bastard.”

Tsukishima snickered, “Nervous. King?”

“Tsukki! Be nice!” Yamaguchi chided. “Really? This is not the time to argue. Say thank you to Hinata and Kageyama.”

“Geeze. Are you my mother?” Tsukishima grimaced. “Forget it. You don’t deserve to be insulted like that.”

Tobio’d never been a good student. He was the exact embodiment of athletic stupid student, he was also simpleton but Tobio knew Tsukishima absolutely didn’t get along with his parents. What was wrong with these rich kids and their parents?

Hinata was also the same. His Dad was bit asshole. Heck, Tobio disliked the older Hinata. Fortunately, Hinata’s father gradually changed especially after Hinata went to Rio. Guess, distance made heart grows fonder.

Tsukishima murmured something that sounded like ‘unfuck thank you’, Hinata gasped, and tattled to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi who responsible for Tsukishima apologizing profusely. Tobio really wanted to rest right now. He wanted to go home and stayed far away from this chaotic rich kids drama.

“Well, let me tell you something King as my gratitude” Tsukishima lower the car window.

“Don’t call me King.” He scowled.

Tsukishima ignored him, he tilted his head, and leaned his head on the window rim. “If you like the shrimp, act fast like your quick toss. Ushijima-san is also fond of him, and they have much more similarity than you.”

Before Tobio could deny that absurd statement. Tsukishima rolled the window up, and ordered Yamaguchi to drive away.

Tobio didn’t like Hinata. Nope. Never. Hinata was special but he never liked him that way, okay? Tobio wasn’t in denial, okay?

“Oh my god.” Hinata yelled, “Kageyama we forgot Ushijima-san. My Dad said there are wild boars roaming in evening. Come on!”

“Boke! BOKE!” Nope definitely he didn’t like Hinata that way.  
***  
Kuroo Tetsurou had never been stupid. Ushijima obviously stronger than him but for the first time he tempted to just brawl with him.

His mate. His fiancée was stolen in front of his own fucking eyes. He wanted to rage and killed whoever took Kei away from him. The shrimp and that infamous Kageyama Tobio. King of the court.

Kei wouldn’t get away if not because Ushijima fucking meddling. Fuck him. Fuck how strong he was to just stopped Kuroo with his brute force. Fuck him to have soft spot for Hinata Shouyo.

It wasn’t a secret, Ushijima was fond of the chibi-chan since they were young. Ushijima never had brother so when he caught 8 years old Chibi-chan running around at House party. He took it as his responsibility to take care of chibi-chan. Even when he disliked Chibi-chan because he was suck at volleyball, Ushijima spared his time to teach Chibi-chan. According to Iwaizumi he even smuggled Hinata into Shiratorizawa camp.

“Let go.” He ordered him.

Ushijima looked at him, “I will. After you calm down.” Kuroo heard the unspoken words, and until Hinata Shouyo got away from here.

Kuroo inhaled deeply, he tried to tone down his aggression. “I won’t hurt Chibi-chan.”

Ushijima smiled faintly, “You won’t be able to catch him.” He stated in matter of fact tone.

How hateful. Right, Chibi-chan was nimble and fast. He also had great stamina. “Fuck.”

“I have to remind you not to act so brazen in front of Hinata Shouyo.”

“Really? He is twenty. He is not the same eight years old we met during house party.” Kuroo remarked. He heard Chibi-chan moved to Rio after graduated from high school. That kid definitely had heard something worse in Brazil

Ushijima frowned in disapproval. “It doesn’t matter. We are his elder.”

“Just by two years. Just let me go, I need to get my fiancée back.” Kuroo didn’t have time to deal with Ushijima right now.

“He said he is not.”

“He is. His parents promised my parents to marry him off.” He chose his words carefully. Ushijima was reasonable, and but he was also strict as hell. Inflexible. And stick in the mud. “I agree with my parents. he just has a bit difficulty to accept reality.”

“He doesn’t agree with his parents.”

“Yes, but what choice do we have? Ushijima you know better we don’t really have anything to say in this matter.” Ushijima wasn’t idiot. He came from same background as Kuroo. His family even worse. “I just try to get along with him.” More than get along. He wanted him. “He will be mine eventually, why not try to accept reality than run away right?”

Kuroo could saw gear started to move inside Ushijima’s head. “Well, think. If your parents wants you to marry Chibi-chan, what will you do?” Kuroo lifted his hand. “Don’t answer. You will say yes, because it is your family. Then if Chibi-chan was running away, you would try to convince him that that your families know better and he should accept it.”

Ushijima didn’t answer, Kuroo knew he followed this type of logic. And why not using Ushijima fondness for Chibi-chan. Even though it had never been a romantic notion. Kuroo didn’t know who he could use. Oikawa? Well, besides he was Iwaizumi’s mate, he wasn’t in their circle. Also, Ushijima only appreciated Oikawa Volleyball talent.. not his stellar personality.

“I am trying to convince Kei. And if he keep running away how can I convince him?” not that Kuroo would give up. He was never quitter.

Ushijima nodded “I admit I was wrong. I should never have meddled in your personal affair without knowing the fact.” He apologized.

Kuroo grinned, “Nah, it’s fine , man. You just listen….”

“Ushijima-san!” Chibi-chan and the infamous king of court Kageyama Tobio yelled.

Chibi-chan panted. “Come on, we have to get out from here.”

“Hello Chibi-chan where is my fiancée?” Kuroo deliberately bowed in front of Chibi-chan’s face. He knew his bangs shadowed half of his face. He really wanted to intimidate him

Chibi-chan shrieked, and hid behind Ushijima. “ He is free from your devil clutch.”

“Oi, we have no time!” Kageyama Tobio reminded him. “The sun almost set.”

Chibi-chan hit his forehead, “Come on Ushijima-san. Dad said there are wild boars roaming in the evening.” He pulled Ushijima’s hand.

Kuroo plucked Chibi-chan from Ushijima back, “Hey answer my question Chibi-chan!”

Chibi-chan struggled, “Uwah Kageyama help me! Ushijima-san!”

“Let..” Kageyama Tobio moved forward but Ushjima was faster he took Hinata from Kuroo’s hand.

“Hinata Shouyo, apologized to Kuroo Tetsurou because you are meddling in his personal affair.” He reprimanded Chibi-chan. Chibi-chan pouted, “Now Shouyo-kun.” Ushijima’s voice became lower but sterner. He spared no room for argument.

“I am sorry, you meanie.” He apologized begrudgingly . Of course Chibi-chan would listen to Ushijima, he looked up to Ushjima liked a big brother he never had.

“Okay, now where is My fiancée?” Kuroo decided not to make life harder for Chibi-chan.

Chibi-chan and Kageyama looked at each other then shrugged. “We don’t know.” Kageyama who answered. “Anyway, we have to get out here. I hate boars.”

Hinata nodded, “They attack human, you know. Attack human.”

“I am not afraid.” Kuroo bluffed. He needed to force answer from these two idiots. “Where is he? We will not leave here until you answer my question.” He needed to put his foot down.

“We are really don’t know.” Chibi-chan said. “Really. I swear!”

“Isn’t he in your house?” He tried different approach. Dealing with simpleton would be so much easier if you can narrowed down the answer. He was thankful that three people in front of him were Volley ball idiot.  
Chibi-chan shook his head, “Nope. He left with Yamaguchi.”

Fuck. Surprisingly Kei had lot of friends. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hinata Shouyo and now the surprising unknown name Yamaguchi. Who the heck Yamaguchi. Kuroo hated to admit it but Kei made this complicated.

Well, he didn’t have that many friends, but it seemed the universe and Kei’s friend conspired to separate Kuroo from Kei.

Kuroo swore once he caught Kei. He would never let him go again. Don’t expect him to lower his guard again. He was smarter than that. Kei might have fool him twice but Kuroo wouldn’t let him do that for third time.

This time he would make sure it was the real game over for Kei.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will be like conclusion of the first arc. The lighthearted introduction.
> 
> Because the next chapter may turn into possessive Kuroo and more angsty. Well, not that much actually with Oikawa and Iwaizumi back on action.
> 
> Tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The salty Tsuki is back and Oikawa is on action  
> Iwaizumi deducted pretty well.  
> And Kuroo loved in somewhat twisted way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Kei potty mouth

“Fucking bitch.” 

  
As a normal Japanese citizen, Kei visited shrine as tradition but never really worshipped certain gods or goddess but ever since he’d came back from the wretched house, He literally worshipped the toilet bowl in Yamaguchi and Yachi-san apartment.

  
He couldn’t even eat a single thing before the nausea hit him. Damn them to the hell. Yachi-san said that was because his emotional state, and Yamaguchi who patted his back right now commented

  
“Tsukki, I think you need to see psychologist. You always have adverse reaction every time you get away from them.” 

  
He was right. When Kei left Tsukishima for the first time. His emotion was so haywire, and he fucking barfed for 3 days consecutively. 

  
Kei thought he won’t be affected this time but he just knew his body definitely retaliate as soon as he got out from that house. Yachi-san said that because his repressed emotion pushed his body to its limit.

  
Yachi-san squatted beside him, “I made you ginger tea. It will help.” She rubbed Kei’s back up and down. She handed the clear cup of ginger tea to Kei.

  
“Thanks.” It seemed funny for three grown adult crowded Yamaguchi and Yachi-san small bathroom. “I don’t need psychologist. I will be fucking fine as soon as my body understands the bitch and asshole couldn’t hurt me, and they are nothing. So my body better get it right soon.”

  
Yachi-san gasped, “Mind over matter.” 

  
Kei sipped the tea. And it did help. The bile settled back to his gut but he still felt like something crawl inside his throat.

  
“You know what Tsukki, I think you vomit a lot because you cuss too much. So, think it as divine warning.” 

  
If Kei had a good day, he would never did this but because he had been experiencing intense pain and discomfort for these 4 days, he decided to spite. “Well, It’s my fucking free will to cuss like a fucking sailor.” Yachi and Yamaguchi were taken back, “I am goddamn deserve this opportunity to shit that cu…” 

  
Then Kei ended up to bury his head on toilet bowl again. “Damn!” 

  
Yamaguchi chortled, and Yachi-san giggled, “Tsukki, just stop. You shouldn’t die because you just want to be salty..” 

  
Kei waved his hand. “Yamaguchi, shut up.” His voice echoed inside the toilet

  
“I will make breakfast.” Yachi-san stood up. “And more ginger tea. Tsukishima-kun, Vegetables Congee sounds good?” 

  
“Thanks, Yachi-san.” Kei followed her out to their kitchenette. He didn’t want to stay in toilet that long. He sipped the ginger tea to calm the queasiness.

  
“Will you be okay to come back to your apartment?” Yamaguchi asked, “You know, we don’t mind you stay longer.” He helped Yachi-san with her apron. 

  
Kei shook his head, “Nope. I’ve taken too many days off from work and university. Also, Oikawa-san heat should be over yesterday.” 

  
“But Oikawa-san couldn’t take care of you if you’re still sick, Tsukishima-kun.” Yachi-san remarked. She chopped some spinach.

  
“I am sure he won’t even tell Oikawa-san about his sickness, Hitoka.” 

  
Yamaguchi was right, Oikawa didn’t need to know. Why did they think Oikawa should know? Kei was never meddling into Oikawa personal life and he hoped Oikawa did the same. Wasn’t that enough? So far this type of setting worked just well with them.

  
“When will you go back?” 

  
Kei looked at the clock on wall. “This afternoon. Or as soon as I feel okay.” He put his chin on his palm.

“This damn emotional barf should be over soon.” 

  
“Tsukki, you are a medical student. You know you can’t just self diagnosis your condition.” 

  
“Yamaguchi shut up.” 

  
“Sorry Tsukki.” 

  
Yachi shook her head, “God, you guys are not changing from high school right? Tsukishima-kun you can’t just tell Tadashi to shut up because you hate that he is right.” 

  
“Go tell him, Hitoka.” Yamaguchi cheered. “I think you get your karma , because you keep telling me to shut up.” He contemplated.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “I don’t believe in Karma. Also, this whole thing because the fuck…” At the same time Yachi-san plunged an egg to the soup, Kei’s stomach churned. He ran to the toilet bowl and emptying his stomach again.

  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

  
Kei almost believed this nausea only come when he cussed. Almost.  
***

After emptying his stomach whole morning and got additional 3 hours sleep, Kei felt he was ready for Oikawa. So, he inserted his key to keyhole, turned it, and opened the door. 

  
“Kei-chan, Okaeri….” Oikawa clung to his neck. “I miss you my baby.” 

  
Kei pushed his face away, “Oikawa-san if you have baby fever please make one with Iwaizumi-san.” 

  
Oikawa smirked flirtatiously, “What do you think I’ve been doing this past week?”

  
“Gross.” Kei walked to Genkan. “But unfortunately, the seed is a waste right now? It can’t be growing in your full of inhibitor body.” 

  
“Yup, you’re right, momma’s womb is not ready yet.” Oikawa followed him inside.

  
“But Momma’s hole is always ready.” 

  
Oikawa cackled, “Oh my God, Kei-chan. Is it only me or you become cruder in the span of eight days?” he leaned on the wall. “Why is it drought in your sex life? Or you are in preheat?” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “I’ve decided to discard all inhibition when speaking with thirsty hoes.” 

  
“Wow, you became meaner too.” Oikawa pouted. “Just so you know, I’ve cleaned the house from bottom to the top, your sensitive nose during preheat wouldn’t even detect sex trace."

  
Kei rolled his eyes, and walked to living room. Kei was stepping one small step when the scent hit him. It was the scent of soil after rain, Iwaizumi scent, it was subtle but somehow Kei’s stomach lurched, his bile rose up to his throat and his gut churned. 

  
Kei dropped his bag, then dashed to Toilet. Once again he worshipped the Toilet bowl god. He emptied all the food inside the toilet.

  
“Kei-chan! Are you okay?” Oikawa stood in front of the toilet door. “Stupid me. Of course you are not. What do you need? Should I call Iwa-chan? Oh, nope, he is not doctor yet, or ah…I should call doctor, Kei-chan do you have family doctor?” 

  
Kei ignored Oikawa soliloquy because another waved of nausea hit him again. He needed to empty his stomach’s fill. Kei waved his hand. “Water.” He said between the wave.

  
“Roger.” Oikawa ran to kitchen and came back with warm water. He squatted beside Kei, and rubbed the back of Kei’s neck slowly. Oikawa’s scent engulfed Kei, and Kei felt his gut was calming down. He didn’t feel nausea or any urge to barf. 

  
Weird. Oikawa’s scent sometimes too overwhelming for Kei. He hated his scent but this time his scent was like…ah it had the same effect as Akira’s scent when Kei was sick at 6 years old. He associated the scent with comfort and protection. 

Kei loathed himself because of his weaknesses. He quickly swallowed the water from the glass. “I am okay.” He said.

  
Oikawa frowned, “Kei-chan, you are definitely not okay. Are you stupid? You threw up like that, and even I understand you are not okay.” 

  
“Stomach bug.” He couldn’t tell Oikawa about that damn family, and he wouldn’t. 

  
“Really? What did you eat until you got stomach bug?” Despite his shallow image, flirty behavior and big mouth, Oikawa wasn’t stupid. That guy could destroy you single handedly while singing single lady. 

  
“Must be bad sushi from yesterday.” 

  
Oikawa snorted, “You Tsukishima Kei, who refuse to eat fish fillet in hot pot because it’s not fresh anymore can’t detect bad sushi. Try more believable excuses Kei-chan.” 

  
Fuck, damn him. Oikawa was too observant and perceptive. “Well, it’s Hinata Shouyo fault.” 

  
Oikawa snorted, “If you talk about Hinata Shouyo the athletic chibi-chan, yesterday he was with Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka having BBQ in Ushijima’s abode. Iwa-chan told me. So wanna find another lie?” 

  
Kei felt vein popped at his forehead, “Since when you become busy body?”

  
“Well, I won’t meddle if this your one night stand but this is about your well being. I just want to make sure you won’t be drop dead in the middle of the night. I am too young to get convicted with murder.” 

  
“Well, I am pretty sure I am okay. Oikawa-san, so rest assure no one will convict you with murder.” 

  
“Then we need to see doctor. It can’t be healthy to vomit like that.” 

  
“You never vomit before?” 

  
“Of course I have,” 

  
“Then let me ask you what did you do?” 

  
“Crying until my mom called doctor.” 

  
Kei face palmed him fore head. He was stupid to ask, of course Oikawa would've done that. He was the drama queen bitch at his finest. “Whoever get along with you is a saint.” 

  
“Pfft, you just get along well with me, Saint Tsukishima.” Oikawa teased him. “But seriously, what happen?” 

  
“Nothing I swear. If I am not okay, would I be able to fucking walk around?” 

“Of course not.” Oikawa tapped his fore finger on his chin. “So what is the cause? Stomach bug, stress, food poisoning…or pregnancy.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Pregnant from what? Dildo sperm?” 

  
Didn’t Kei say before ‘no condom no bottom’ and he was very careful about it. He had never stopped taking his birth control pill. 

  
Oikawa snorted, he laughed, “Yeah. You know, may be you should just rest. If this keep continuing until tomorrow we should see doctor, deal?” 

  
Kei knew he couldn’t push Oikawa-san again. Also, he might need to see doctor if his body didn’t balance out soon. “Fine, now can we get out ? It’s fucking ridiculous for two grown ass man squeeze in toilet.” 

  
Oikawa laughed. “Of course, Kei-chan.” 

  
They stood up just before they got out from the toilet, the front door rang. Oikawa walked to Genkan and opened the door. “Iwa-chan!!” 

  
As soon as Iwaizumi stepped into their apartment, nausea hit Kei again. He turned his back to toilet and gagged all the his stomach fill again. He had thrown up so much earlier and left with only water, but he couldn’t stop.

  
Iwaizumi’s scent never bothered him but now it hit him hard. Desperate for another scent Kei sniffed the air for Oikawa scent. He hoped that scent would lessen Iwaizumi’s effect on him. That was the time when he smelt fresh pine and for unknown reason he inhaled it greedily.

***

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa opened up the door. He jumped and kissed Iwaizumi on his lips.

  
Damn that omega was always bouncing here and there. Kuroo inserted his hands into pants pocket and waited for the lovers PDA finished. He didn’t mind to see how Oikawa smooched Iwaizumi lips.

  
If he was honest, it felt like watching porn. Buff Alpha and wet dream omega. Well, don’t tell them. 

  
Kuroo was restless, he wanted to see Kei soon. It wasn’t hard to build informant once you get enough data about Kei

  
He just needed to use Ushijima guilty conscience. Iwaizumi’s unexpected friendship with Ushijima, and Oikawa who always gave too much information to Iwaizumi. Kuroo would spare you the detail but long story cut short he got the news Kei, would come back today.

  
So, Kuroo just needed to tag along. 

  
Easy right?

  
“Kuro-chan.” Oikawa just realized his presence.

  
“Yo! I got you beer.” Kuroo waved one crate of beer on his left hand.

  
“Fine, you….” He didn’t finish his sentences when they heard voice from bathroom.

  
Iwaizumi flinched, “Tsukishima is sick?” 

  
Oikawa just opened his mouth again when they heard something fell to the floor and broke. They didn’t waste time and raced to bathroom.

  
Like in slow motion, Kuroo saw Kei stood up. His eyes bulged out in shock, and then he swayed back losing his balance. Kuroo body reacted faster, he pushed Iwaizumi and Oikawa then caught Kei before he hit the floor.

  
“Kei, Kei.” He shook Kei, but Kei didn’t give respond. “He lost consciousness.” 

  
“Kei said he has stomach bug, I don’t know for how long.” Oikawa informed them.

  
“Let’s just bring him to hospital.” Iwaizumi the soon to be doctor said. “He may be dehydrated, and we can’t be sure until doctor gives complete medical check up.” 

  
Kuroo agreed, “Sure.” He lifted Kei up. Kei was too light, for someone who was more 188 cm tall, Kei should weight more. He was too skinny. And Kuroo needed to feed him after this.

  
Kuroo refused to let Kei go even for a while. He placed Kei in his lap and put Kei’s head in the crook of his neck right near his scent gland, while he rubbed Kei’s arm to keep him warm. “Please be okay, Kei.” He whispered softly.

  
Kuroo just found Kei. If only Kei didn’t run away two years ago, they might have became couple, or engage. He just felt happiness about his engagement, and he would be damned if he had to lose Kei. Too many times were wasted already. 

  
“You care about him.” Iwaizumi said. He glanced from rearview mirror.

  
Kuroo nodded, “He is my fiancée.” Kuroo didn’t want to keep it secret. It would be easier to catch Kei when lot of people know about it.

  
Oikawa turned his back, “WHAT? YOUR FIANCÉE IS FUCKING TSUKISHIMA OMEGA.” His voice raised several octave.

  
“Oi shut it , Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi closed his ear with of his hand.

  
“Meanie Iwa-chan!” he whined. “Explain!”

  
Kuroo shrugged, “He is the Tsukishima Omega, my runaway fiancée.” Then he kissed Kei’s hand.

  
“Fuck, it makes sense then. He ran away that’s why he is broke.” Iwaizumi snapped from his trance faster. 

  
Oikawa cackled, “So, before he met you he ran away, and after he met you as one night stand he ran away again, it seems he really doesn’t like your ugly mug.” 

  
Kuroo hated what Oikawa said even it was true. So, he raised his leg and kicked Oikawa’s seat.

  
“So Rude. Iwa-chan he kicked me.” Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi’s sleeves.

  
“Oi! I just wash my car, don’t kick it.” 

  
“What! How dare you think car is more precious than my comfort.” 

  
Kuroo snorted, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were amusing, they could be the power couple but also the most hilarious couple in the room. Oikawa himself was hilarious. 

  
“So why did he run?” Oikawa stopped bickering with Iwaizumi. His eyes showed he let him relax first before asking question. The real question. 

  
Kuroo needed to tread this careful. Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren’t easy people. They were power couple for reason. Both of them were very perceptive and they knew how to tear their opponents mask.

Especially Oikawa. He might be drama bitch, but he was smart enough.

  
Kuroo played with Kei finger, “He doesn’t agree with his parents.” Short and simple answer would alienate their suspicion. If Kuroo talked too much, they could read his scheme. 

  
“And now he is agreeing?” Oikawa asked again.

  
Iwaizumi watched from rearview mirror. “I don’t know.” Kuroo lied. Kei didn’t agree with his parents for sure, he kept running away. If he agreed, he would jump in happiness seeing Kuroo. Well, not jump in happiness but definitely less hostile.

  
If Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew about last week events, any hope for Kuroo for getting Kei would be slimmer. 

  
“Tsukishima family main base is in Miyagi. Tsukishima Kei took a week off from school, and you said you will meet your fiancée family last week. I assumed you meet him and his family.” Iwaizumi began. 

  
Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kuroo hated Iwaizumi damn logic. Oikawa also squinted his eyes, he eyed Kuroo like a hawk. “I didn’t meet him. I met his family.” Don’t beat around the bush. They would only become more suspicious. “I tell them to let Kei and I know each other first. I am the good person okay? I don’t force him to marry me soon.” 

  
They would marry eventually. So no rush. He just needed Kei didn’t run away first.

  
“Then how you know now Kei-chan is your fiancée? Because the same name?” 

  
“Akira-san showed me his picture. You know I just hope they are the same person.” It wasn’t a lie. He realized his fiancée and his Kei were the same person because of picture. “So I asked for picture.”

  
“Why you never ask his picture before?” Oikawa asked.

  
“Who wants to know the runaway fiancée that left you? Can you blame me?” 

  
Iwaizumi nodded, “Well yeah I know.” He seemed less suspicious. Of course Alpha recognized another Alpha pride. But Oikawa still watched him like hawk.

  
He added, “Then I didn’t meet Kei. So I assume he came back to Tokyo, and I asked our parents to let me work this out with Kei. Come on, I just want to give us chance to work on this. I like Kei enough, and I even like him before knowing he is my fiancée.” 

  
“And if he still didn’t want the engagement?” 

  
“Can you please spare me a bit hope here?” Kuroo asked. “I am desperate enough, you know. Don’t you say you want to help me.” 

  
Oikawa snickered “Fine. But if Kei-chan doesn’t agree about the engagement, you back off. Okay?” 

  
“Roger.” 

  
Kei would agree, sooner or later. Kuroo was patience enough to wait for him to accept the engagement.

  
Anything but that isn’t even an option.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Oikawa and Kei banter.  
> Ya know, they are ranging from smart exchange to crude innuendo.  
> Well, their combo was easy to write. 
> 
> And honestly lot of Tetsurou behavior is derived from his father. He is caring, he will protect Kei, but Kei should be his, like that. If that makes sense.  
> Love in twisted way like that, he needs long way to go.
> 
> Anyway i hope u like the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa on rescue and Kuroo really a possesive jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : you might not like Kuroo in this chapter.

When Kei regained consciousness, he smelt antiseptic. Even in hazy mind, he knew he was in hospital. Fuck. 

  
The IV drip was attached to his hand. Kei was aware someone was in room with him because he smelt the fresh pine. Kei shut his eyes again. He attacked first before he was put in defense, “Fuck! The devil is everywhere.” 

  
Kuroo laughed, “Welcome to hell, Kei-chan.” He held Kei’s hand, kissed it slowly.

  
”Uninvited touch is harassment.” 

  
Kuroo gave him sleazy smile, “What if I tell you that I kiss you when you are sleeping just now, you will sue me?” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “How about you let me slap you and we count it as deal.” 

  
“Evidence?” 

  
“Didn’t you just confess?” 

  
“You have no recording.” Kuroo countered. 

  
“Tch.” Kei hissed, “Where is Oikawa-san?” Kei wanted to know why that bitch left him with the assholes.   
Kuroo rubbed his neck lazily, “He took care of administration.” He pointed the door. 

  
Kei felt the headache coming. Money again. He hated to use his saving for this type of unnecessary bill. Of course, instead of taking him to public hospital, these damn capitalists would take him to private hospital.

  
“Fuck. It’s just stomach bug.”

  
“You are dehydrated, and you vomit too much,” Kuroo informed him. “Your hormone is imbalance. Do you have something you want to tell me?” 

  
“That you are the source of my stress. You shouldn’t take that much credit.” 

  
“Really? Is it not because you are pregnant?” 

  
“Pfft,” Kei snorted. “Thanks god you are not med student. You didn’t pass your biology class, did you? Or you skipped your sex education.” 

  
If Kei hand didn’t attach to IV drip he would’ve smacked Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo pinched his cheek, “This hateful mouth. It’s been a month so this is legit concern. There is no 100 % protection.” 

  
“Don’t worry.” Kei used his free hand to swat Kuroo’s hand from his cheek. “Akira and Kazuki contribute more for my condition than you Kuroo’s folk.” He had enough talked about nonexistence pregnancy.

Kuroo squinted his eyes, “What happen with your family?” 

  
Kei snickered, “Don’t you think this whole ordeal is so weird. Why should you marry when your family said so?” 

  
“What’s wrong with that?” Kuroo asked him back.

  
“That the entirely definition of fuck up. You don’t even question it anymore.” 

  
“Privilege comes with responsibility.”

  
“Of course being filthy rich is privilege.” Kei coughed. “And thinking you are superior than others. That utter shit.” 

  
“You are part of that filthy rich family.” Kuroo took water on the table, and handed to Kei. “Tsu-ki-shi-ma sama.” He emphasized each syllables.

  
“I know I should fucking change my last name.” Kei muttered under his breath.

  
Kuroo sat on the bed, and leaned forward, “How about change it into mine?” he smirked lazily.

  
His heart leapt in his chest. The fresh pine invaded his nostril. Yet Kei wasn’t Kei if he couldn’t retaliate. So he splashed the water on Kuroo’s face.

  
“Fuck!” Kuroo wiped the water from his eyes.

  
“Oops, I am sorry, I was so overwhelmed with happiness so my hand slipped.” Kei beamed with fake smile.

  
“Kei this is not so nice.” Kuroo used his shirt to wipe his face, “I am your fiancé. Don’t you think you should be a bit sweet?” 

  
“Kuroo-san if you keep talking about this, I can throw something more dangerous to your face.” Kei smiled wider. As a warning, he raised the glass in front of Kuroo’s face. 

  
Kuroo raised his brow, “Really? But you like my face.” 

  
“I’ve seen better faces than yours.” 

  
“But do you like them?” Kuroo leaned forward. He took the glass from Kei’s hand. Wise move, because Kei might really commit felony. 

  
Kei shrugged, “As long as they are pleasing on eyes and they shut their mouth tight.” 

  
“But you like my mouth the best.” Kuroo whispered the low innuendo. 

  
Had Kei been a virgin, he would blush profusely, but Kei had never been a prude. He used innuendo as weapon. “Well, I haven’t made assessment yet. I should make comparison later.” 

Kuroo’s eyes became cold, Kei could feel rage aroused from him. “Oh, and who will you compare with me?” his voice laced with venom. He trailed Kei cheeks. “I wish it’s from your memories, not someone you fished out from Night club. No matter how normal you think it is.” 

  
Kei never reacted well when he was scared, he became defensive. Kei pushed Kuroo chest away from him. “Well, unfortunately I am not a genie so I can’t fulfil your wish.” 

  
Kuroo caught his wrist, “Don’t test me. You are mine.” 

  
Kei snorted, “Do you have certificate of ownership? Slavery is forbidden.” 

  
“You are my omega.” 

  
“I am an omega with free will and human rights. I think you were born in wrong era, Kuroo-san. You should be born in feudal era, so you can have your own omega harem to satisfy your big old Alpha ego.” Kei taunted.

  
“Just so you know Kei, I can call our parents and they will arrange the ceremony soon.” 

  
For the first time, Kei felt the alpha in front of him was dangerous, he knew Kuroo could affect his brain, mind, and hormone. Kei could sniff him and then became horny. He also had the scent that made Kei losing his mind. 

  
The alarm in his brain rang loudly. He was trapped. This man could swallow him alive, this man could control him. He needed to run away. If he stayed longer who knew what would Kuroo do.

  
“Our parents agreed to let us know each other first, you know why? Because after you ran away, I convince them to let you be, to let you finish your education first, and to let us become closer naturally. I accepted the repercussion after you escape.” Kuroo stated coldly. “If I don’t do that, you will be married to me now, and soon you would be pregnant.” He touched Kei stomach.

  
Sweat trailed on Kei’s back. If he was standing, he would’ve fallen to floor. Fuck. Fuck. He was scared, his inner omega alerted him of the danger. This was not the same person from his one night stand.

  
Fuck, fuck. His one night stand supposed to be fun guy, who enjoyed party then moved on. Kei needed to run away. He needed to get away from this Alpha.

  
“We do it your parents way or we do it my way. That’s the only choices. Choose wisely.” 

  
Kei hypervillanting. He found it hard to breath. He had the urge to retch again, but Kei wouldn’t show his weakness. He would break down later, but now, there was a battle to fight and a right to win. He would never let fear control him.

  
No one should trap him. 

  
“You forgot…” Kei stopped his mouth. He had to plan his escape, hinting even small clue about his escape wouldn’t be so advantageous for him. He needed to let Kuroo thought he had Kei in tight spot.

  
“I want to sleep.” He decided to say that.

  
“Fine. Sleep tight Kei.” He moved away from Kei’s bed. If Kei thought he would go out, he was wrong. Kuroo chose to sit back on chair and watched Kei sleeping. “Rest, and don’t think too much.” 

  
Rest his ass. Kei would stop thinking when he died. Fuck him to the hell. How should he escape? Where could he run to? How about his degree? One by one ,Kei. He should do it one by one. He needed to know the enemy first before he took steps. 

  
There were lot of things to consider. And Kei needed to dissect it one by one. 

  
This time failure wasn’t option.   
***

Tooru had always bit paranoid. Even though he liked Kuro-chan, he couldn’t deny that he is an sexist jerk. Tooru knew some aristocracy clan had this weird thing about arranged marriage.

  
Heck, Iwa-chan grandma even didn’t talk to Iwa-chan unless his grandpa allowed him too. Yup Iwa-chan grandma was a perfect submissive omega male.

  
Iwa-chan grandma also emphasized what kind of Omega should Iwa-chan marry. Yes, he told Tooru when Tooru and Iwachan visited his grandparents. Thanks god, Aunt Iwa and Uncle Iwa grew out that pompous view. 

  
“You are overstress." Tooru stated when Kuroo and Iwa-chan went to get dinner for them. “Your hormone goes wonky, and you are dehydrated. You should rest, you can discharge tomorrow.” 

  
“Fuck, why the hell you took me to Private hospital?” Kei sat on the bed. He peered on the IV drips. 

  
“This Iwa-chan’s family hospital. Blame your favorite senpai not me.” 

  
“The fucking pompous capitalist.” Kei muttered under his breath.

  
Tooru chuckled, “Well, aren’t your family also a capitalist? Tsukishima Kei, my broke as fuck roommate.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Fucking small world.” 

  
Tooru laughed, “I have theory, you want to hear?” He asked Kei. Well it was a rhetoric question, Tooru didn’t need Kei answer. “You are part of Tsukishima family. A clan of Alpha family and you are presented as an omega. They arranged you to marry with Kuroo’s family.” 

  
“The pompous, snobbish Kuroo family who wanted a virgin omega bride. As the independent Omega , you escape for the first time aided by your brother. That’s explain why you don’t sleep on street yet. Then around a week ago, you the proud bitch Kei, came back home. Which I assumed your assholes father and mother tricked you, am I right?” 

  
“Oho, why you think they trick me?” 

  
“Please, you bitch isn’t known for your kindness and lovingness.” 

  
“ I am learning from the bitch in front of me.” 

  
Tooru felt vein popped from his forehead, but he wouldn’t let Kei changed the subject. “Continue on with my theory. You realized the trick and run away again but unfortunately your fiancé is Kuroo Tetsurou. Your latest escapade. Now, you are thinking to escape from Kuroo Tetsurou and marriage.” 

  
“Who made you Sherlock Holmes?"

  
Tooru shook his head, “Kei-chan, you underestimated me a lot. I am a jock, but I am the brain of the team.” Tooru utilized his own ability. Tooru wasn’t genius like Kageyama Tobio, he wasn’t Alpha too, if he wanted to be seen by world, he made his own talent blooms. 

  
“So what you want to do with your theory, Almighty Trash?” 

  
Really? Almighty Trash? Leave it to Kei to give him creative nick name. Tooru smiled, “Well, it depends on the information you give next.” 

  
“You are really trashy guy.” Kei remarked dryly. 

  
“Call it what you want yeah, call it what you want to.” Tooru knew it Taylor swift lyrics would become handy someday. Aha, he would tell Iwa-chan his music choice wasn’t bad.

  
Kei glared at him. Ha…he felt it right. Life is like a wheel. So this time Tooru was on above and Kei was the loser. 

  
“Fine. What you want to know?” Kei gave up. He leaned on the bed. 

  
“Why did you run away?” Tooru intertwined his fingers, placed his chin on them, and his elbow on bed. 

  
Kei looked him dead in eyes. “I don’t want to be breeding machine. It’s a prison disguising as privilege,” 

Tooru flinched, he remembered Iwa-chan grandma, that man was strong but he used his own strength to consolidate a damn tradition. “And Kuro-chan?”

  
“Oikawa-san, He’s the bad ending.'"

“Unless you can change his mind,”

  
Kei snickered, “I am neither his momma nor educator.” Kei looked up to the ceilings. He fidgeted his fingers.

  
“So what is your plan? Running away again?” Tooru knew very little about Kei, Kei never talked back about his past, his identity, his escapade, his personal problem but Tooru learnt bit to read his behavior pattern. So, somehow he comprehended Kei’s thought now.

  
“Running away is potentially dangerous for you. The more you run….”Tooru used his index fingers and middle fingers to reenact running motion. “He would chase you, and you become the prey in the end.” 

  
“Fuck. Damn Neanderthal.” Kei combed his hair with fingers. “Fuck. Fuck.” 

  
“Don’t overstress it Kei, this Oikawa-san will give you solution.” Tooru patted his chest. Then he climbed up to Kei bed. “Move over.” 

  
Kei vein popped on his forehead, “Go away!” 

  
“Come on.” Tooru pouted “It’s been long time since I have Omegas sleepover. Just moved.” Tooru laced his finger together, and made his eyes as big as possible. “My butt is hurt.” 

  
Kei sighed, When Kei didn’t argue that meant he agrees. Tooru climbed happily to the bed. The shuffled a bit to find comfortable position. Tooru ended up using his arm as pillow because Kei the bitch hogged the pillow.

  
“So, the solution?” 

  
Tooru closed his eyes, “How about transfer to other university?”

  
Kei pushed him down, “Get down, you fucker.” 

  
“W-wait. Wait. Listen to the end.” Tooru defended his territory. Kei really pushed him. Tooru butt already touched side rail. 

  
“You get 10 second to explain.” 

  
“What? That' too short!!” Tooru couldn't help but whining.

  
“Nine.”

  
“Meanie.” Tooru whined.

  
“Eight.”

  
“Fine. Applied for exchange student to foreign university.” Tooru explained quickly. Then Kei really stopped pushing him down.

  
*** 

  
Kei stopped pushing Oikawa-san. Sometimes he forgot Oikawa was intellectual being.

Don’t blame him though, After all the shallow, self-absorb charade Oikawa maintained naturally you wouldn’t associate words intellectual with him.

  
“Your university has that program right?” 

  
Right. Kuroo would never catch him if he ran away to the unreachable place.

  
Kei raised his knee and started to play with his own finger. Right, why only think for short term escape? A place that unreachable for Kuroo and Tsukishima’s family. Heck, if he applied scholarship for exchange student, he didn’t even need to think bout tuition. 

  
He could use Akiteru’s money to rent himself a small apartement before he got part time job.

  
“I want to sleep.” He needed to rest, tomorrow he would put his plan in motion. Transferring University wasn’t as easy as flipping your palm.

  
Of course Oikawa the bitch, poked his cheeks, “Nee, Kei-kun, you need to say what?” 

  
Saying thank you to Oikawa would only make his head bigger. Kei did him favor by making him humble. “Your head is getting bigger but your dick is getting tinier.” 

  
Oikawa snatched the pillow from Kei’s back and hit him. "This ungrateful bitch."

  
“I learn from the best., anyway."   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.
> 
> I really enjoy writing perceptive Oikawa and how subtle Kuroo threathened Kei.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit short chapter but this is the most serious chapter i've written.  
> Delving inside the society in this AU from Iwaizumi's viewpoint.
> 
> P.S : Soft and Kind Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strive to be Oikawa in this chapter IRL but sometimes I am thinking like Iwaizumi.
> 
> P.S : I am rewatching FMA Brotherhood, if u never watch it . you miss great anime. Give it a try. Like that anime has lot of great woman character.

Kuroo still asked himself why the heck he sat outside Kei’s room instead inside? Well, it definitely because Oikawa fucking Tooru who argued with him, and in the end Kei chased both of them out.

  
“Listen here, fuckers. If I need to pay this fucking exorbitant amount of money for a damn VIP room because you shitty capitalist have no sense of money. Then I might as well sleep comfortably by myself.” 

  
That’s the end of the story. 

  
Iwaizumi shooed them out, then Took Oikawa home. So Kuroo decided to stay in case Kei needed something. 

  
“You should go home.” The ward nurse got out from Kei’s room. “Tsukishima-san will be discharge tomorrow and he is okay. He is sleeping tightly.” 

  
Kuroo shook his head, “Nah, I am staying. In case he needs something.” 

  
The nurse smiled, “He is so loved right? How lucky.” The nurse said. “He must be happy to have boyfriend like you.” 

  
That comment made Kuroo’s night better. So he smiled back to the nurse. “He is my fiancée.” 

  
“Oh, congratulation.” She said warmly. 

  
Kuroo nodded as thank you. The nurse then excused herself to do her round. Kuroo opened the door, got in and moved toward the bed. Kei was sleeping soundly, and this was first time Kuroo saw him without glasses.

  
Kuroo took the blanket and pull it up to Kei’s chin. He adjusted the temperature on Thermostat. 

  
Then to avoid acting like a creep peering on Kei’s bed. Kuroo decided to sleep on sofa bed. It would be so nice to be able to live with Kei, then he could watch Kei fell asleep everyday. And see his eyes directly without glasses. 

  
Shit, if he just handed Kei over to Tsukishima back then They would’ve married. But Kuroo would earn nothing but enmity from Kei. He needed to be patient. Sooner or later. 

  
Kei couldn’t run away again. Well, he hoped. Kuroo wasn’t stupid Kei would definitely find way to escape again. So, Kuroo needed to make precaution. He should make Kei wanted to stay on his own volition as soon as possible.

  
In case Kei ran away again, nah, Kuroo would let Kei ran but Kurpp would make sure he didn't run too far.   
Of course it would be nice if Kei just accepted his fate like Kaasan, but Kuroo didn’t want Kaasan duplicate. He wanted to have family like Tousan and Kaasan. A marriage of love. 

  
He wanted someone who stood on the same ground as him. Someone who had snarky comment, who had hateful mouth, sarcasm every time he opened his mouth. Someone with enticing smell and even more enticing brain.

  
Kuroo was starting to sleep when he heard Kei trashed in his sleep. He curled himself, and he was sweating. Kuroo hurried to Kei’s bed. 

  
“Kei, Kei.” He patted Kei cheeks softly. “Kei, wake up.” Kuroo uncurled Kei’s finger from his palm. He put Kei head in the crook of his neck, to let Kei inhaled his scent.

  
Kaasan told him before, nightmare was scarier because you are alone , you see the thing you can’t control, sometimes you see the most terrible scene and you felt powerless. That was why when you inhaled someone scent, you felt his presence and felt less lonely.

  
Kuroo had forgotten the tales before, he understood Kaasan made a tale from naivety of her heart. It was okay, Kaasan was fragile. Protecting Kaasan from world was Tousan’s task and later Kuroo’s task. 

  
Now if Kei needed his scent, Kuroo would give it. If a fairytale would make Kei’s nightmare disappeared then Kuroo would give it. Anything for Kei comfort and safety.

  
Kuroo hugged Kei shoulder and rubbed his back slowly. “It’s okay, Kei. Don’t worry.” He whispered. “it’s okay. Don’t worry.” He kissed Kei’s temple, his forehead and moved to his closed eyelids. 

  
He smoothened crease on Kei’s forehead with his thumb. “It’s okay, Kei.” He said again. 

  
When Kei was calming down, Kuroo put him back on bed. Then he tucked the blanket, before moved to kiss his forehead once again. The he pulled the chair closer to bed, and then held Kei’s hand. 

  
Kuroo didn’t know what was Kei’s nightmare about, he was sure Kei would never tell him even he begged. But as long as Kuroo able to chase the nightmare away, then he would do that.

If only Kei let him, Kuroo would solve his problem all his problem in real life too.

  
***  
There were only a handful occasions of Tooru’s great silence that Hajime knew. Considering they know each other practically since forever

  
First time, when his dog died when they were eight

  
Second time, when he felt inferior from Kageyama Tobio at 14

  
Third time, when he overworked after his first knee injuries at 17

  
And the fourth time, when he ate level 94 spicy ramen when they were 18. (That time, Hajime really grateful for the short calm period.)

  
This would be the fifth time, and Hajime felt great concern because just few hours ago he chirped like mocking Jay. He leaned toward the window and watching the street.

  
Hajime couldn’t bear the silence anymore. He would rather Tooru trashed him and whined than this sudden silent. They promised to communicate whenever something bother them. Hajime hated misunderstanding.

  
So, he pulled the car to parking lot of Macdonald, stopped the car, and then cusped Tooru’s face softly.   
“What happen?” Hajime asked. 

  
Tooru flinched, “Nothing happen.” Tooru avoided his eyes. 

  
“Tooru,” Hajime growled under his breath. “What are you thinking about? Before you said nothing we’ve promised to never keep secret from each other.” Hajime remained him. Hajime made him promise that after he overworked his injured knee. “Are you hurt again? Did your knee ache again?” 

  
“No.” Tooru shook his head. “I am okay. It’s not about me, it’s about other omega.” 

  
Hajime got a hunch about this. The last Omega Tooru talked to was Tsukishima. This was definitely about Tsukishima and Kuroo. “Okay. Spill.” 

  
“Kei-chan doesn’t want to marry Kuroo.” 

  
Hajime took his hand, “Tooru when the families decided to marry their children, the engagement would last for years. Tsukishima doesn’t have to marry Kuroo until both of party agrees. Or at least affection grows for each other.” 

  
“Yes, but Kei-chan doesn’t agree. He doesn’t want to be engaged to Kuro-chan.” 

  
“Okay, I know. But this is their family problem. We shouldn’t meddle. Sometimes children from those families are obligated to obey their parents.” Hajime tried to tread this carefully. “We don’t have rights to meddle, this is internal conflict between families.” 

  
Tooru scowled, “Obligated to obey their parents? What about personal choice? Freedom?” 

  
“Well, most of families would cancel the arrangement if the children disagree.” 

  
“Most of families. So, there are some who will force their children. Tell me, Iwa-chan, because I am the uncultured new money swine, Did the families give the omega children choices? Or only the Alpha children who can annul the engagement?” 

  
Hajime wouldn’t and couldn't deny .That was what happening, that was the society, what was their right to interfere others affair? And Tooru was right. Omega was viewed as commodities. Parents used the children to get connection. 

  
“You know we can’t do anything about that right?” Hajime asked carefully. “I know it’s not fair, I am sorry that some people still think Omega should be subservient, but Some omegas feel okay about it, and they enjoyed that position in society.” Hajime tried to reason. His grandma did.

  
Tooru crossed his hand in front of his chest, “That’s the keywords ‘some’ and Kei-chan is not okay about that.” He scowled hard, “Also don’t apologize for those ignorant assholes.” 

  
Hajime couldn’t help but to smile. “Fine. But we can’t meddle into Kuroo’s and Tsukishima’s affair okay? It will be messy.” 

  
“I am not meddling with their pompous affair, I am helping my friend, my roommate, my fellow omega, and your favorite Kouhai.” 

  
Hajime shook his head, “Tooru. Please, don’t! It’s none of our business.” 

  
“It is my business since I found my roommate vomited like crazy after the whole ordeal. If Kei didn’t want Kuro-chan, then no one should force the engagement on him.” 

  
“Yeah, then let’s tell Kuroo. Let them solve the problem by themselves.” 

  
Tooru scoffed, “Like hell Kuro-chan will solve it.” 

  
“Tooru!” Hajime knew Tooru was determined to meddle. “We should mind our own business. You can’t save every omega that forced to marry.” 

  
“This is not any omega, this is Kei.” Tooru turned to him. “What if this were our son. Our future omega son you will let him marry someone because your grandparents arrange it for him?” 

  
“Of course not.” 

  
“Then what is the difference between Kei and our future omega son?”

  
“But he is our son. We have ability and rights to protect him.” 

  
“So are we now. We have abilities, we have resources he can use. We can help him run far away from here, we can help him get out from force marriage. Iwa-chan this is not an omega we don’t know, this is Kei. ” Tooru insisted. 

  
“You may not realize it because you are Alpha, but have you ever felt people questioned all your action? Have people invalidated your opinion because it is your preheat? Have you ever had people making decision for you?” Tooru argued.

  
Of course not, when Hajime said a certain thing, the people around him would follow him. No one questioned his decision. Did this someone do this to Tooru, his Tooru? “Did someone do that to you?” 

Hajime would find them and punched their face.

"No! I won’t let them. But it’s hard because we omega need to fight for it, when no one would question an Alpha if he’d done the same.” Tooru flung his hand up. A sign he really agitated. “If we keep thinking, it’s not our business, nothing will change. Kei chan would end up with a damn sexist Alpha and pompous in law. Kei will never be treated equally. He will never be happy." 

  
Hajime knew sometimes the treatment between Alpha and Omega were so different, but the Omegas near him were strong Omega. They weren’t afraid to convey their opinion. 

  
But may be that because His Father treated his mother as an equal. Hajime’s mother had been the self made omega who become the youngest head surgeon despite her gender and secondary gender. Tooru’s mother was a ruthless Businesswoman, and Tooru father didn’t mind to be the vice president only.

  
That’s why he thought, other omega should be able to do the same.

But he ignored one important fact, the other omegas didn’t grow up in Hajime environment. Where Alphas didn’t have fragile masculinity and treated their Omegas as their equal.

  
Even his grandparents were still thinking like Kuroo and Tsukishima, but it was easy to ignore them as they lived in main house at Hokkaido. And for others, Hajime had a principle to mind his own business.

  
“Iwa-chan. Really? We will close our eyes to Kei’s problem?” 

  
Hajime sighed, he massaged his temple, “What’s your plan?” 

  
“Thank you Hajime.” 

  
Tooru had beautiful smile, Tooru knew and used it as weapon, Hajime thought it was disgusting. But Hajime loved Tooru’s smile when he really felt happiness like today. Just a pure unadulterated happiness and joy without those satisfy smirk, or triumphant grin. Just happiness. 

  
And because of that he reached Tooru’s neck, pulled his closer then kissed his lips affectionately. Just a simple kiss. “I love you.” 

  
Tooru was stunned, Hajime didn’t say that words a lot. Tooru knew he loved him, and Tooru was more vocal than Hajime. “Yes?” 

  
“Thanks for reminding me to be a better person.” Hajime said earnestly. 

  
Of course Tooru needed to ruin the moment, with, “Well, it’s easier than I expected. I thought I should bonk your head with volleyball, or baseball bat. You are not as Neanderthal as I think you would.” 

  
“I will seriously hurt you.” 

  
“Iwa-chan!! So mean.”   
*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Also stay safe and healthy everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaiting moments.
> 
> And how Kuroo got wrong concept about love and possession.
> 
> Bit of angst

When live gives you lemon, you make lemonade.

  
But live didn’t give Kei lemon, they gave him durian and told him, ‘Here-squeeze it with your bare hand.’

  
“Son of bitch.” 

  
He deserved to cuss right now. It had been three days since he came back for the damn hospital but that didn’t mean his weird sickness disappeared.

  
How could Kei handle all the administration to move when he couldn’t even stand the smell of Alphas. Every Alphas scent gave him nausea. Kei even asked for Yachi-san handkerchief because, fuck, betas smell soothed him, but it didn’t work well for strong Alpha liked Iwaizumi-san.

  
The only alpha whose scent didn’t repulse him was Kuroo fucker asshole Tetsurou. Kei shuddered.

  
Thanks god Kei was nothing but stubborn and prideful. So, he didn’t sniff Kuroo’s shirt. Talk about mix signal. His body was fucking nuisance, why? Why from all people he had to find Kuroo’s scent bearable?

  
“Are you okay, Tsukishima?” Iwaizumi-san patted his shoulder. And Kei pressed Yachi-san handkerchief to his nostril.

  
But fuck, Iwaizumi was strong Alpha. His scent was overwhelming. Like a soil after rain, according to Oikawa. If Kei used euphemism he had earthy scent, but right now for Kei, his scent was like fucking mud, soil and dirt at swarm. Disgusting!

  
“With all due respect Iwaizumi-san, your scent is making acid is my stomach reflux hence forcing my nerve to create retching impulse.” Kei swallowed back his retch impulse, and held his neck

  
“You can say my scent is disgusting, Kid. Why does your preheat syndrome is severe this month?”

  
Kei almost choked, trust Iwaizumi to be so blunt about biology. Usually Men and Alphas often avoided pre-heat talk like how they avoided talking about menstruation. They only remember preheat when it involved their dick.

  
Of course Iwaizumi didn’t see Kei’s preheat in sexual way. “Hey, Tsukishima, Isn’t your heat late this months?” 

  
“May be because I am stressing over some assholes.” 

  
Iwaizumi frowned, “You got stomach bug, you still feel nausea, and you are allergic of another Alpha’s scent, also your heat is late.” Iwaizumi said carefully. “Let me ask you, Do all alphas’ scent make you retch?” 

  
“What are you insinuating, Iwaizumi-san?” Kei hated how he reduced into playing dumb, but it was better rather than acknowledging thing he didn’t want to acknowledged. Fuck, he used repetitive words.

  
“Let’s get the test.” Iwaizumi said. “I’ll call Tooru to get it.”

  
“No!” Kei refused. “It’s stress and hormone imbalance. If your hypothesis true, then why the doctor didn’t tell me at hospital?” 

  
“Doctors are human too. They may overlook your condition, remember?” 

  
Of course Kei remembered. Both of them med student, both of them were top in their class. Iwaizumi may be true, but Kei didn’t want to prove him right.

  
“Fuck! Impossible. I always use protection .” 

  
“Is protection guarantee 100% success?” Iwaizumi remarked. “Tsukishima, just do the test. Let’s the 2000 yen test give you peace of mind. If it’s negative then my hypothesis is wrong, but if it’s positive…”

  
“It should be negative.” Kei interjected. He didn’t want to think about ‘What if it is positive’. He was doomed.

  
Kei pressed the handkerchief back to his nostrils. It calmed him down a bit. This sickness should just fucking disappear.

  
“Then I’ll call Tooru to get that. Let’s go back to your apartment.” 

  
Kei then squinted his eyes, “Don’t tell anyone else.” They knew who that ‘Anyone’.

  
It should be negative. Iwaizumi was bit paranoid. It couldn’t be positive. 

  
Kei couldn’t be this unlucky. Like fuck, okay he cussed a lot, and well he was bit mean, and petty. But Kei never deliberately harming anyone, he was a good person…..well, forget it. He didn’t interact much with another human. 

  
But really? Heaven hated him definitely. What did Kei do until he met this type of misfortune. 

  
He was no in capacity to get saddled with another creature. Heck, sometimes Kei even didn’t understand Hinata Shouyo, a creature with lack of vocabularies and didn’t talk human language. How could Kei handle creature who communicate with crying and wailing? 

  
Nope. No. Never. 

  
He hoped his pee wouldn’t disappoint him. Because Kei really needed beautiful negative, just like his personality Beautifully Negative.

***

  
Oikawa Tooru knew no moderation. Here Kei with more than 4 pregnancy test. He didn’t have that much pee, so Oikawa and Iwaizumi chugged him with water until his bladder full.

  
No matter how much Kei felt grateful toward the kind but unnecessary support, Kei prefer to take the test by his own. He locked himself in small bathroom, sat on the toilet and read the instruction a hundred times already.

  
His hands were shaking. His eyes were blurring. And he couldn’t breath properly. Sooner or later he should take the test and was he ready?

  
Just get over it.

  
His brain told him too, but his brain knew how much these stupid sticks would change his life. The longer he avoided to pee on stick, the longer the anxiety clouded his mind.

  
“Kei-chan. Are you okay?” Oikawa of course knocked the door impatiently.

  
“Yes,” he should just get over it. He would see the beautiful negative, and this whole thing should over. Why did he tremble?? It was simple test. He just needed to pee on the stick. Kei had been through worse situation than simple test. 

  
Kei tore the package. He repeated the motion several times because his hands trembled hard. He dropped the test, then picked it again. His hand was cold. His fingers were heavy like lead. 

  
“Kei, do you need help?” Oikawa knocked the door again.

  
“No,” 

  
“Are you sure?” 

  
“Oikawa-san, I will use your toothbrush to brush the toilet bowl if you don’t shut up.” 

  
Iwaizumi’s laughter was heard too, so that meant the couple hovered in front of the bathroom door. “Leave the kid alone Tooru.” 

  
Yeah leave him alone.

  
Kei moved to pee in cup. He wasn’t going through this several times. He used three of the different kinds pregnancy test. Just to make sure. The instruction asked him to wait for 2 minutes, 4 minutes and 5 minutes each. 

  
But it didn't matter.

Kei would prolong the time if he could. He sat back on the toilet, and removed his glasses. It was the longest 5 minutes in his life. 

  
It should be negative. Negative was good. 

  
The longer he waited, the more he became uncertain. 

  
5 minutes and this damn nightmare better be over. He couldn’t have this type of pregnancy scare again. His life was too long, he had too many things to do. After this, he needed to go to dean office. He needed to apply for scholarship too.

  
He still had around 6 years before he became Dr. Tsukishima Kei. He couldn’t take semester off, he needed to graduate early. 

  
Kei stood up, he reached for the test. He squared his shoulder, and looked at the mirror. “It will be negative, just get over with it.” He didn’t believe he should pep talk himself like this.

  
It would be negative. It should be negative.

  
Two lines.

  
Kei’s breath hitched in his throat. The first test must be error.

  
Another two lines.

  
Kei felt his chill trailed on his spine, the room was spinning. 

  
Positive.

  
Nausea rose up from his gut, and Kei couldn’t get enough oxygen. His legs were shaking and his vision blurred. A dark spot started to swam in his peripheral. 

  
“No! Fuck No!” he denied it. There must be wrong. Impossible. He couldn’t be pregnant. How could three tests all positive ? No. 

  
He tore the last pregnancy pack. The digital one. This should be the accurate one. It better be negative, with shaking hand Kei did the test again. He tried to even out his breath. He couldn’t break down now.  
It wasn’t the time to have melt down. It would be okay.

  
Kei never thought in my life, he found himself nowhere to run. He could run away physically but this time he couldn’t. He couldn’t even detangle himself from the panic haze.

  
Fuck. Fuck. No . No. This wasn’t happening the tests should be all negative. 

  
He smashed the digital test to the floor. “Fuck!” 

  
“Kei! Open the door.” 

  
Kei didn’t want to open the door. He didn’t want the world to know. Wait. Then, if Akira and Kazuki knew, he couldn’t escape anymore. They would drag him home. No, no, worst case was exist. Kuroo Tetsurou. 

  
He could never know, he could never know. 

  
Kei wouldn’t be caged anymore, he wasn’t breeding machine. 

  
Memories rushed into his minds, Ito sensei stern stare. Akira satisfied smirk, Kazuki temper and Kuroo Tetsurou cold stare as he promised to trap him in marriage. Sooner or later. 

  
Kei was scared.

  
Kei was afraid. And nothing he could do to change that.

  
***  
Tooru forced the door open, then dashed to kneel in front of Kei. “Kei. Kei.” Kei was lost in his mind, his hands were cold and trembling. 

  
“Tooru.” Iwa-chan showed him the test.

  
Positive. All of them were positive. 

  
“Kei, talk to me,” he cusped Kei’s face with both of his hands. He needed to snap Kei from his trance. Kei was overthinking, may be even, relieving a nightmare that Tooru didn’t know. “Kei.” 

  
“I can’t. I can’t, I won’t go back to that house.” His voice trembled, and he shook his head. “I…I….” Kei was incoherent. 

  
His breath was irregular, and his shoulder hunched. He lower his head and tried to cover it with his hand.

  
Kei was never fragile, he stood proud in front of you. He planned 10 steps ahead. He figured out the solution even before the trouble appeared. Kei was strong, Kei was never this…

  
Vulnerable 

  
Broken. 

  
He didn’t cry. Of course Kei wouldn’t cry, because he was never a crier. If only he cried then may be, it would get easier. 

  
Tooru pulled Kei into his embrace. “Kei-chan, it’s okay.” Because Kei didn’t cry then Tooru would cry in his place.

  
Crying over the desperation. Crying over the feeling of powerlessness. Crying over losing control. 

  
Crying over what should be happy occasion but instead become a disaster for Kei.

  
Crying over the fact the life inside Kei had the wrong beginning.

  
And he cried over the fact the life inside Kei’s stomach might never have chance to be born, and may be even better if they were never born.

  
“It will be okay.” Someday, and somehow.

  
***

  
Tetsurou actually went to get Kei flower but he never expected he was roped by Kaasan to visit her sister who just had baby. In another words, Tetsurou baby cousin. 

  
Tetsurou was looking at Kaasan who carried the baby impassively. “Tetsu-kun, Otou-san look. He is so cute right?” 

  
The whipped man Tousan of course nodded, “You are right.”

  
Tetsurou of course, had always been a wise man so he agreed too. In his honest opinion, it looked like a big alien with red skin. Well, according to Tousan he was also a big blob tofu when he was baby.

  
“Tetsu-kun, you want to carry him?” Kaasan asked.

  
“Er…” He was hesitated. Of course he would hesitate, he had never carried baby before. Heck, he wasn’t even around baby that much. What if he dropped the baby? Well not deliberately, but accident might happen.

  
“Here,” Kaasan gave it to him, “Make sure you support his head.” She helped the baby to get better and safer position in Tetsurou’s arms. 

  
“Hi.” Tetsurou said awkwardly, the baby was so light and he could smell the baby powder scent on his skin. The last time he smelt baby powder scent was on 8 year old Hinata Shouyo. He was really big baby.  
Kaasan giggled, “Tetsu-kun is so awkward. Just like Otousan when Tetsu-kun was born.” 

  
“I am not that bad.” Tousan complained. Then he draped his hand on Kaasan waist.

  
“You are.” Kaasan replied.

  
Tetsurou looked at them impassively, “Can you not be lovey-dovey while you son is having a hard situation.” The baby was sleeping but his body were too soft and Tetsurou was afraid he would break him.  
Tousan snorted, “What so hard about that?” 

  
“Tetsu-kun when later you and Kei-san have baby, you should learn to carry him too.” 

  
Kaasan words put image in Tetsurou’s head. His and Kei’s baby would have Kei’s eyes and even better Kei’s curly hair, and Kei’s nose and Kei’s skin. Well, he wanted their kids a carbon copy of Kei. Their kids would be so cute then.

  
Tetsurou smiled lazily, “You want grandchildren soon, Kaasan?”

  
“Not soon. You guys need to graduate from university first.” Kaasan said.

  
“Take your head out of gutter.” Tousan slapped his head upside down then the baby in his arms started crying.

  
“Tousan, look what you’ve done!” Tetsurou exclaimed. He didn’t know what to do with the crying baby. “Kaasan!” 

  
Kaasan chuckled, then took the baby from his arms. “You are hopeless. I hope you practice a lot before you have baby.” She smiled at the babies and nuzzled him.

  
Tousan pointed the porch outside, “Accompany me to have tobacco.”

  
Tetsurou followed Tousan, “Aren’t Kaasan forbid us to smoke?”

  
Tousan smacked his head, “You use it as excuse, stupid boy. Also, smoke during business deal, trust me it’s easier to close the deal when they smoke.” Tousan said.

  
“So then, why we need the excuse now?” they arrived at the outer place of the yard. And decided to head on empty gazebo.

  
Tousan lit his cigarette, “Take one.” 

  
Tetsurou followed the suit. When Tousan taught him something, Tousan expected him to be able to do so. when he told him about social smoker, he tested whether Tetsurou would be able to do so by offering the cigarette. 

  
“Is he pregnant?” Tousan never beat around the bush with Tetsurou. 

  
Tetsurou shook his head, “No. Why?” he hated the tobacco smell but he didn’t throw the cigarette away. He kept inhale the poison. 

  
“You should know no Kuroo’s offspring born out of wedlock.” 

  
Kuroo smiled, “Don’t worry I will make sure we will marry first before having baby.”

  
Tousan sighed, “Why you become stupid? Listen carefully, no Kuroo’s offspring born out of wedlock, that means you must marry him if he pregnant.”

  
Then realization dawned to Tetsurou, “And vice-versa. He must marry me if he got pregnant.” 

  
“Bingo. I’m glad all the time I dropped you doesn’t make you idiot.” He slapped Tetsurou’s back. 

  
Tetsurou knew it. His Tousan definitely had personal grudge toward a baby who stole his wife attention.

“Just like what you did with Kaasan?” 

  
Tousan shrugged, “Your Kaasan and I would be married anyway, but those old geezers kept pushing the date back because of stupid auspicious day. If they used tradition on me, I guess I just need to create a circumstance that even tradition couldn’t deny.” 

  
“So, that’s why you don’t oppose even my choice. Even when the tradition said Kuroo’s bride should be a virgin omega?” 

  
Tousan snorted, “I may think some traditions are important, but you are my son. Your happiness worth more than stupid tradition. I know you want him so bad, when you even create a leeway for me.” He put down his cigarette down to trashcan. 

  
“Thanks, Tousan.” Kuroo followed again.

  
“Don’t be stupid Tetsu-kun. We, the Kuroo’s may play a lot but let me tell you, we will find only one omega for the rest of our life.” He then looked to the house where Kaasan spoke with his sister about something. His voice mellowed down, “Your Kaasan is my everything.”

  
“More than Kuroo’s name?” 

  
“You stupid Boy, because of Kuroo’s name I can be with your Kaasan. Money is not everything boy, coming from Kuroo’s family is not everything too but both of money and Kuroo’s name are easy start for us. Utilize them, and then have someone to share that with you.” 

  
“You are sappy, Tetsuya-kun.” He teased his Tousan.

  
Tousan smacked his head again. 

  
“Tousan, if I have concussion, it’s your fault.” 

  
“Boy, I dropped your head when you were baby and you are fine now. One or two smacks good for your brain circulation.” Tousan then ruffled his hair, “Don’t let his escape deter you from having him. A hard acquire diamond is far more precious than cheap imitation. Got it?” 

  
Tetsurou knew what Tousan implied, he needed to use more than methods to get Kei. Because Kei for Tetsurou was like Kaasan for Tousan.

  
It would be good if Kei just got pregnant. Because honestly, Tetsurou didn’t know when they would have sex again. With this condition, Tetsurou was lucky if Kei didn’t slap him in the face.

  
“Say, Tousan if Kei get pregnant before we graduate, will you accept the baby?” 

  
“Stupid boy, didn’t you hear what I said? Being a Kuroo meant you have easy start, we can afford a baby even when you are 17. Don’t tell your Kaasan I said that. Why? You plan to get him pregnant?” 

  
Tetsurou shrugged, “Nah, no. I want to woo him first. I am just talking about possibilities, because Kei was sick 3 days ago.” 

  
“Well, whatever you do, just don’t be stupid. I will support you.” Tousan assured him, the before he left he turned his back, “Ah, also, starting from today, You are the one who take Kei’s virginity, He never has sex with other. Stick with that story. Understand?” 

  
Tetsurou saluted at him. “Yes sir.” 

  
Ah, his father must be said that because of the old geezers would come to their house. Well, it wasn’t hard to stick with the story. After all, Tetsurou really like that story version. Less he worried about men from Kei’s past.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys?
> 
> This whole lockdown really mess my sleep schedule.   
> Also god, I miss having coffee dates. Damn it. 
> 
> Also in your opinion, what should Tsukki do?   
> Not going to start debate here, just want to know your opinion.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manipulative Kuroo on action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, i can't believe how many comments i got for last chapter, and they all are amazing. I love each of them. I'll try to respond each comment later okay?  
> Be patient with me because I was hoarded with email from my univ and work for 3 days. 
> 
> God i love long comments. I love to know what people think about the story. And you guys really pay attention to detail. God, when i wrote the next chapters i will re read all the comments to make sure no plothole.

Because Kuroo had to give up the flower he initially bought for Kei to the hand of another relatives. Kuroo needed to buy another flower so he stopped at one of biggest florist. He got a pleasant surprise to find Ushijima in the shop with chibi-chan who sucked popsicle.

  
“Ushijima what are you doing here?” 

  
Ushijima looked at him. “Kuroo Tetsurou.” He greeted, then he explained, “I picked Shouyo-kun up because his parents said he is missing from home after visiting their flower garden.” 

  
“I am not missing.” The kid denied. “I just forgot to get down from flower truck.” 

  
“Which is foolish thing to do. You made your parents worry and Sawamura-san felt guilty because of your misjudgment. That is very reckless, selfish and irresponsible behavior.” Ushijima lectured the kid. Chibi-chan pouted but of course he didn’t argue.

  
Ushijima then looked at him, “ What are you doing here?” 

  
“Buying flower for my fiancée.” He grinned, “So Chibi-chan you have recommendation what flower Kei likes?” 

  
Chibi-chan eyes became bigger like saucer then he laughed. “Tsukishima will bonk your head with the flower, he hates flower.” Then without guilt he added, “You don’t know Tsukishima at all, do you?” 

  
Kuroo hated how Chibi-chan was the one who pointed it out. And it was like a slap on his face. Chibi-chan went to Rio a year ago, but he had confident to say that Kuroo didn’t know Kei at all. Yes, for now he didn’t know much but he was pretty sure he knew at least 10 things about Kei.

  
Really?

  
Kuroo did quick calculation on the fact he knew about Kei, from what he observed from Kei’s behavior.

  
1\. He had strawberry scent.

  
2\. He was medical student.

  
3\. He was Oikawa roommate and Iwaizumi’s kouhai

  
4\. He worked in night club.

  
5\. He didn’t want their engagement

  
6\. He had problem with his family

  
Fuck. He didn’t even know ten things about Kei. Well, it wasn’t fully his fault, Kei’s lips were as tight as bank safe especially about his personal life. Kuroo knew he had problem with his family because Kei blatantly disrespected them, but about the detail? Kuroo wasn’t sure.

  
Now, he learnt Kei hated flower. Why? “So, why Kei hated flower?” 

  
One by one he needed to learn about Kei one by one. 

  
Chibi-chan unwrapped lollipop from his pocket, “He has hay fever.” He shrugged, then he frowned, “How can you not know it when you are his fiancé?” 

  
“Because I just know Kei for short time.” 

  
“Then why you want to marry him?” He asked again. 

  
“Because our family told us so.” Kuroo gritted his teeth. Damn he wanted to know more about Kei, not to get interrogated by this overgrown baby. Kuroo would tell Chibi-chan to shut up, and shoved his questions into his ass. Of course he couldn’t do that in Ushijima presence.

  
“I don’t understand.” Chibi-chan retorted. He tilted his head, “Mommy said you need to marry someone you love.” 

  
“And who said I don’t love Kei?” 

  
“But you don’t know anything about Tsukishima, how can you love him?” Chibi-chan asked him innocently. 

  
Kuroo was lost for words. Chibi-chan had the point. “You are still young, you don’t know….” Kuroo wanted to say ‘shit’ but Ushijima eyed him, “thing.” He waved his hand lamely.

  
“Hinata Shouyo, don’t meddle in Kuroo’s personal affair.” Ushijima cut chibi-chan and patted his head.

  
“But Grand king loves Seijoh’s ace and he knows Seijoh’s ace likes Tofu.” 

  
Well, fucking small world.

  
Of course Chibi-chan knew everything from Oikawa. Ever since Oikawa became Iwaizumi’s mate, he made the storm in Upper Society. He was outspoken, an omega who played Alpha’s sport, even good enough to be recruited into national team and chibi-chan worshipped the ground where Oikawa stood.

  
“It’s not important. Let’s Kuroo Tetsurou handle his own affair with his fiancée.” Ushijima said with finality in his tone. Chibi-chan of course sulked but obeyed him anyway.

  
He went back to the shop but not without grumbling, “He doesn’t know Tsukishima has hay fever.” 

  
“I apologize for Shouyo presumptuousness.” Ushijima Apologized, “But he is right, you should learn more about your fiancée, it would be unwise to spend the rest of your life with a person you don’t know.” He reasoned. 

  
Kuroo felt like a loser right now, two of the densest people he knew just gave him speech about relationship. 

  
Well, they made some point. You couldn’t spend life with people that you don’t know. So that was why Kuroo wanted to know more about Kei. He needed to know more about Kei. Fuck, if only Kei stopped running.

  
**_“You don’t know anything about Tsukishima, how can you love him ?”_ **

  
Why should everything have fucking reason? It was easy to love Kei. To love his sarcasm, his scent, his saltiness, his pettiness, and his logical sometimes hurtful argument. Kei made him happy even with Kei's defiance.

  
Kei made his heart flutter even when he was being hurtful.

  
Love is simple. Why made it complicated? 

  
Kei might not like him yet, but that didn’t mean Kuroo can’t change his mind. He just needed the time when Kei stopped running. 

  
Kuroo turned his back from the flower shop. Guess he should get another presence for Kei. What should he get him?

  
Kei was smelt like strawberry. Guess getting some stuff with strawberry inside it would be appropriate. How about strawberry shortcake?

  
***

  
“You should sleep.” Kei was walking to the living room when Oikawa said that.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “It’s only seven in the evening.”

  
“Well, isn’t this time for you to get lot of rest?” Oikawa followed him to kitchen. Kei couldn’t smell Iwaizumi anymore, so that meant he had gone home, or just went out somewhere. 

  
Kei shrugged, “I dunno Karen, isn’t it time for you to die. Why are you still here?” 

  
“Wow, I never think there come a day I will be this happy hearing you quoting meme.” Oikawa said dramatically, wiping non existent tears from his eyes. “The Wall of China has erected again?” 

  
Kei took the cold water, poured it to glass, “Yeah, if not the Great Depression would attack before midnight.” 

  
“When you can be alone? Why don’t your Great Depression attack like in 30 minutes so we can draw parallel line with real history and our conversation?” Oikawa opened the refrigerator then took a big box of strawberry, placed them on island, and got two forks from drawer.

  
“My sarcasm hasn’t gotten off duty yet. He needs to work 18/7 unless I am sleeping.” 

  
“Give him holiday tonight. Sugar?” Oikawa had super sweet tooth. He liked to eat strawberry with additional sugar. Milk bread, coffee with milk and sugar.

  
“Only psycho eats this sweet strawberry with sugar.” 

  
“Or someone who is not salty 18/7. Scoot over.” Oikawa forced his stool beside Kei.

  
“Geeze, you can sit in front of me, why forcing you fat-ass to my side?” 

  
“Because I am needy like that.” Kei was grateful Oikawa didn’t expose him, but it was scientifically proven that a scent of another Omega or Beta could reduced omega stress. 

  
Kei just didn’t expect Oikawa knew that. 

  
“Where is Iwaizumi-san?” 

  
“Attend his class, after that, buying scent blocking soap, so he can be in your almighty presence.” 

  
Scent blocking soap often used by an omega. Because, hello, of course, Omega scent who tempted Alpha into rapping them. The case had been decreased year by year, but fuck, it didn’t erase the fear.

  
“He must be really care about me.” Kei knew sarcasm dropped from his mouth.

  
He expected Oikawa to joke with him but Oikawa just nodded, “He is. And I am. We are really care bout you.” He said seriously. 

  
Kei cleared his throat, he wasn’t good with blatant affection like this. So he shoved a strawberry inside his mouth to fill the pause.

  
“Listen, no matter what you think about yourself , Iwa-chan and I care about you. You don’t have to face this alone.” 

  
“So can I kick your kidney when…” Kei pointed at his stomach, “The fetus kicks mine?” 

  
Oikawa’s eyes bulged, “You plan to keep the baby?” 

  
“I don’t know.” Kei ate another strawberry but the smell of blood was still fresh in his mind. Kei could fucking taste it. He closed his eyes, now it wasn’t time to remember that. “Abortion is never an option.” 

  
“Iwa-chan said there’s pill for abortion under 10 weeks.” Oikawa told him carefully.

  
“I know.” Of course Kei knew it. He fucking read the same book as Iwaizumi. Even though Iwaizumi was his senpai, Kei had ambition to graduate early. “I should do that before it become more than blobs of cell, but you know….it is alive.” 

  
His niece or nephew was still alive no matter how small they were. The fetus inside him too.

  
“Surprise right? I fucking have heart.” Kei laughed over the irony. “It may be better if the fetus were never born.” 

  
“But?” 

  
But Kei couldn’t say it. His words stuck in his throat. He couldn’t say it out loud. He was stupid and selfish. Even when he bring the life out to this world then what? He had no degree, he had no stable job, and he didn’t even want to drop out from university to support the baby. 

  
He would hate the baby if that’s happen. 

  
Then if he hated the baby why would he bring them to the world? 

  
“Why don’t you think about this slowly?” Oikawa suggested, “You still have around 4 weeks to decide about aborting the baby or not. Or even if abortion is not an option, there is adoption. Iwa-chan and I will support your choice.” 

  
Kei couldn’t think about this right now. He couldn’t think about this and didn’t break down. He had used hours to put back his wall back, fuck him if he started dwindling in depression right now. 

  
“Yeah. I guess.” Kei shrugged awkwardly. He bit the strawberry too hard, and the juice spurted out. Kei choked on juice, he coughed. 

  
Oikawa caressed his back lightly, “Kei-chan you are really bad at feeling, aren’t you?” 

  
Well, Being Tsukishima came with package of constipated feeling and stubbornness. To bare your feeling in front of fucking vultures just made you an easy prey. Even a naïve 17 years old Kei instinctively avoided vulnerability in the presence of Akira and Kazuki.

  
“Don’t shut us out, okay? Rely on your senpais, sometimes, won’t you?.” Oikawa grinned, he tapped his chest proudly. 

  
This was bad, this was bad. 

  
Pregnancy hormone started to kick in. He wasn’t this weak before.

  
Kei’s chest tightened, he felt tears pooled behind his eyes. If he blinked then tears would drop already. Then if he started, then he couldn’t stop. He needed to say something, say anything to keep his wall intact. 

  
“Well, it’s not that we will stay outside if you shut us out.” Oikawa shrugged, “If you close the door, then we just need open it..” Then he lowered his voice, “Even with force.” 

  
Kei was stunned. 

  
“So, if you keep shutting us out I will punch you.” 

  
Kei blinked, “I’ll sue you for violence crime, you know.” 

  
Oikawa pouted, “Mou, I thought we will have cat-fight.” 

  
Kei was torn between grateful and itched to slap Oikawa’s face. The mix feeling made his chest tingling, and a laughter bubbled up from his throat. “Fuck.” 

  
He didn’t know he could laugh after this morning. This might the last time he laugh before he needed to figure out this whole disaster of his life.

  
***

  
“Yo!” Kuroo waved his left hand. His right hand held the strawberry shortcake boc he’d purchased few hours ago.

  
Lucky, he met Iwaizumi in Kei’s and Oikawa’s apartment corridor. At least Iwaizumi was on his side, well, not 100%, but better than Oikawa. 

  
He slung his arm on Iwaizumi shoulder. Something was weird with him. Iwaizumi’s natural scent was muted, and replace with strong chemical scent. 

  
“Get away from me before I punch you!” Iwaizumi shrugged him off.

  
“Calm down man!” Kuroo lift his hand up. “What happen to you?” 

  
Iwaizumi only furrowed his brow, “Listen dude, honestly you are the last person I want to see right now. But let me give you fair warning I will let Tooru clawing your eyes if he wanted too.” 

  
Something really weird. Few days ago, Iwaizumi was still okay with him but right now Kuroo felt hostility. Had Kei told them something? Wait, Kei was always tight lipped. Oikawa and Iwaizumi even didn’t know he’s from that Tsukishima family. 

  
Something definitely happen.

  
Did Oikawa found out? Or Did Kei express a very strong rejection? 

  
Goddamn! 

  
“Did I do something wrong?” 

  
“The question is have you done anything right.” Iwaizumi sighed, he took the key out of his pocket. “Just say that I gave you fair warning.” 

  
“Oh come on, man.” Iwaizumi should be easier to convince, Iwaizumi at least, would think like an Alpha. Well, Kuroo hoped. “Give me something to work here, Kei-chan is hard to crack.” 

  
“Kuroo.” Iwaizumi glared from his bang, “Keep whining, I will punch you for real.” 

  
Iwaizumi often threatened to hurt his mate, but he’d never really done that. Something about his glare right now, showed he really meant to punch him. “Chill, man.” 

  
“Just get in, and if Tsukishima wants to talk then talk, if not you go home. Understood?” 

  
Kuroo knew he had to stop pushing. With Oikawa and Iwaizumi there, Kuroo couldn’t do anything. “Roger.”   
Well, nothing he could do then. 

  
Iwaizumi opened the door. Kuroo just arrived at genkan, and proceed to take off his shoes when he was struck by an epiphany. He would never be able to let Kei go ever. Not even when he stopped breathing. 

  
He had seen Kei sneered, snorted, laughed sarcastically, giving fake smile. If he thought Kei was fascinating by then, Nothing prepare Kuroo to see his laugh. Just a laughter without any other meaning, just a joyful laugh without hiding his feeling or wielding his sarcasm.

  
Just....

  
Just how his eyes formed a crescent moon shape, the crinkled in his nose and soft curl on the corner of his lips. 

  
Just a simple laughter over something stupid.

  
Kuroo wanted to make Kei laugh like that with him. He wanted Kei to be happy. 

  
Kei stole his breathe away. Kuroo even afraid to move an inch, in case Kei stopped laughing. He hoped he could freeze the time.

  
Of course, someone needed to ruin this. The said someone was Kei himself, he stopped laughing as soon as he met Kuroo’s eyes. He bristled up, tightening his grip to the fork in his right hand. 

  
“Hey.” Kuroo pretended not to see that, he got in and put the cake on the table. He ignored Oikawa’s glare, which was weird because that man never talked with eyes, he had too much opinion. 

  
Kuroo moved closer but before he reached Kei, Kei pointed out the fork in front of him, “Didn’t I say uninvited touch is sexual harassment?”

  
“Come on, I got you strawberry shortcake.” He glanced to strawberry on kitchen island, “You loves strawberry right?” 

  
Kei was curious, but of course Kei wasn’t Kei if he didn’t say, “I love my peace of mind more.” 

  
Something was really weird. Iwaizumi muted scent. Oikawa who suddenly just killed him with his glare, Kuroo had known Oikawa for years, if someone displeased him, he definitely clawed his eyes before asking question. Then, Kei who let Oikawa sitting too close with him. Kei who chewed people and spat them out when they were too close. 

  
Something about Kei, who made them acting like this. Something about Kei and He didn’t want Kuroo to know.

  
Kuroo had to act normal, “Well Kei, when your roommate is Oikawa, Peace of mind has flown out from window.” He held Kei wrist and put down the fork first. Better safe than sorry. 

  
Oikawa glared, “Listen you little shit, this is not the right time to provoke me.” 

  
“Really? What happen?” Kuroo opened the box. 

  
Kei tensed up, “Nothing happen but your ugly mug face.” He was hesitating. 

  
He should find out what really happen, what secret they kept from Kuroo. “Isn’t my face your favorite?” he took out the strawberry shortcake. He watched Iwaizumi from the corner of his eyes. 

  
Iwaizumi scent was muted, and it bothered him a lot. Why Iwaizumi blocked his scent?

  
“My favorite to punch.” Kei muttered.

  
Kuroo ignored the jab, “Here. Taste it.” Kuroo put the cake in front of Kei, then proceed to sit on stool in front of Oikawa and Kei.

  
“Don’t eat that, who knows what he put inside.” Oikawa jabbed. 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “What do you want?” He cut the crap and asked Kuroo. 

  
Kuroo raised his brow, “I am visiting my fiancée who got sick several days ago.” He eased his tone. “Eat the cake, Kei.” 

  
“Go fuck yourself, Kuroo-san.” Of course that hateful mouth needed to defy him. 

  
“This hateful mouth.” Kuroo pinched his cheek, and Kei of course whacked his hand away, but this time Kuroo was faster, he laughed, “I need to use rest room, May I?” 

  
“Of course don’t forget to flush your self into the toilet, you piece of shit.” Oikawa responded with fake smile.

  
Of course Kuroo ignored him. One way to handle Oikawa was to ignore his jab. Kuroo had more important mission than arguing with him. 

  
May be because of his own wish or may be because he had gut feeling but Kuroo found himself digging trash can. How the mighty has fallen. 

  
But it’s okay. Kuroo was ready to bet on his pride. 

  
Bingo. He couldn’t help to smile widely.

  
Now, it all made sense. He was right, they were hiding something and that something was very important. Kuroo almost smirked when he heard footsteps from outside. They were panic. They were definitely running to bathroom. 

  
So then what should he do? Pretending not to know. Or confronting them. Which one was better alternative? 

  
“Kuroo open the door!” Of course Oikawa banged the door hard. “Kuroo!” 

  
“Damn it Oikawa, my dick is still hanging!” He shouted back. “You want piss on your floor?” 

  
“Fuck you!” 

  
Well, at least he shut up. Now he could think carefully without the nuisance banging the door.

  
Kei was in frail condition right now. He had thrown up since days ago, and probably would continue puking for long time. How would he react? Probably not positive. If Kuroo put him into corner Kei may lose it. 

  
So, that’s meant mentioning marriage wasn’t an option. Marriage would happen but they had to wait until Kei’s pregnancy stable. So that meant neither his parents nor Kei’s parents needed to know.

  
Kuroo might harm Kei and their baby if he mentioned the word ‘marriage’ now. Kuroo grinned so wide, baby. They had baby together. He had his own family and he had baby together with Kei. He had piece of him inside Kei.

  
Now, how could he stay with Kei without mentioning marriage? Guess he backed to woo him again, got to know him. Or may be he should talk to Kei when they were alone.

  
Guess, Kuroo had to make Kei want to stay without coercion. Kei should stay voluntary for Kuroo's sake, for Kei's sake, for their baby's sake.

_Their baby._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s well, I use Ushijima and Hinata as plot device here. Not just because I love their dynamics.
> 
> Kuroo is complex person, but he think love is simple.
> 
> While Kuroo dubbed Ushijima and Hinata as simpleton, but they are asking a legitimate and valid question. Somehow, they grasped concept of love better than Kuroo. And with Hinata and Ushijima, there will be no deception, they just ask out of curiosity.
> 
> Also on why i haven't written Kei's melt down yet, because remember he is tough cookies. He is a guarded person so it's natural for him to act tough. But later, different strory, no matter how strong u are, someday u will break too
> 
> Tell me what you think on this chapter.
> 
> P.s.s : Honestly, i don't know why this fic became so dark. I swear i just want to write humor and fluff at first.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray of hope in the midst of twisted darkness.  
> New perspective on the trouble.  
> Bit of angst and Kenma re-appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when i am thinking about how the story will continue, I've decided to create a way to let readers know that an asshole like Kuroo in this fic also has fear and insecurities.
> 
> It will not condone his behavior but somehow will help you to forgive him a bit? I dunno.

Kei couldn’t sleep. 

  
Fuck. 

  
He was tossing and turning in his bed after this whole long ass day. Kuroo left after the toilet fiasco. He just said he would pick Kei up in the morning. 

  
Of course, Kei rejected him super politely by saying to ‘shove his damn fake concern into his loose asshole.’ Which was ignored by Kuroo.

  
Well, Kei just needed to endure the asshole for a short term until he found the way out.

  
Speaking of escape route, Kei got a damn headache again. Damn him. Damn him to the hell. What was wrong with his life? Did he offend some kind of deity? 

  
His stomach hurt. He was hungry but he wanted to puke again.

  
“I have no principal.” Kei murmured as he took out the strawberry shortcake from fridge. Fucking Kuroo. Kei loved strawberry shortcake. How could he know?

  
Fuck. He might be an asshole, but that asshole had good taste. The strawberry short cake was heavenly. Damn him. “I’ve sold my soul to devil.” 

  
“I thought I said don’t eat that.” Oikawa said. 

  
“Well, we can say we throw it away tomorrow.” Kei shrugged, “Hell, why aren’t you sleeping?” 

  
“That’s should be my question.” Oikawa retorted. 

  
“We talked, kid.” Iwaizumi followed Oikawa from behind, he rubbed his nape. 

  
Kei raised his brow, “Is it a new term for fucking?” he almost moaned when the whipped cream hit his taste bud. 

  
Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Uh-uh, after your news this morning, I realized how much practicing abstinences benefitted us.” He sat in front of Kei, and poked the whipped cream. 

  
“Hey!” 

  
Oikawa moaned, “Damn it, it melt in your mouth. Fuck even Kuroo the jackass has good taste.” 

  
Kei didn’t need to think hard to know what Iwaizumi thought bout Oikawa’s moan. Because his ears became red, and he quickly grabbed glass and cold water. Kei rolled his eyes.

  
“Did you just ogle on my mate ass?” Of course, Oikawa needed to tease his mate. He winked at Kei.

  
Kei shrugged, “Nope, I ogled on his dick.” Then he shove strawberry inside his mouth.

  
Iwaizumi choked on water and coughed so hard. Oikawa giggled, “God, I can’t with your conversation.” Iwaizumi groaned.

  
Oikawa gave Kei hi-five, “Iwa-chan how can you become a prude?” 

  
“Don’t worry Iwaizumi-san, any dick is good for me right now.” Kei decided to assure him. 

  
“Aren’t you supposed to be anti-dick right now?” 

  
“Well….” 

  
Iwaizumi banged the glass on the island, “Stop. I can’t believe you two.” He shook his head, his ears were red, and his neck even redder.

  
“Iwaizumi-san, you destroyed my opportunity to get winning streak.” Kei complained in flat tone.

  
Oikawa raised his chin up, “A complete victory for Oikawa-sama.” He patted his chest.

  
“Let’s talk about the important matter then.” Iwaizumi sat beside Oikawa. He dropped his hand on Oikawa’s waist. 

  
“Is this kitchen conference again?” Kei asked.

  
“Kitchen island meeting.” Oikawa chimed in.

  
“Stop it! I am gonna hurt you two.” Iwaizumi of course put on reign to their banter. 

  
Oikawa patted Iwaizumi’s biceps. “Iwa-chan, we can talk about serious matter tomorrow.” He said. “It’s been long day for Kei, let us just enjoy our midnight scavenger session in peace.” 

  
Kei hated self pity but he hated more when others pity him. It hurts. So he did what he had usually done, fucked his feeling and got over it. “No, let’s talk. I can’t sleep anyway.” 

  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other, like they had no idea where to start so Kei made it easier for them, “I am going to keep the baby.” 

  
“Thought so.” Oikawa nodded, “How about moving to Hokkaido?” 

  
Kei frowned, “Drop out from university?” 

  
“I will punch you, kid.” Iwaizumi barked out, “Drop out and I will punch you to Hokkaido myself. You will be Dr. Tsukishima got it?” his tone was sharp enough to make Kei flinch. 

  
“But what choice do I have?” Kei tried to be realistic here.

  
“That’s what Iwa-chan and I talking about. Transferring to university abroad is not an option, with how strict the regulation to transfer abroad, you may not pass the requirement with your condition right now.” 

  
“But Hokkaido is in Japan, the regulation for transfer isn’t that strict. You can just say you requested transfer due to health concern, which is true anyway. ” Iwaizumi continued, “And university has no reason to refuse the transfer, Kid. You were admitted Tokyo university with highest score at entrance exam.” 

  
Of course he would, he had practically spent his waking time with studying. He even listened to e-book instead of music. He lived in library, and used all his allowance for books. One thing he missed about the fucking house was only money. 

  
“That didn’t guarantee they will still give me scholarship.” 

  
“That’s when I come into picture.” Oikawa patted his own chest.

  
“Hell no! I don’t want to use your fucking money.” No way Kei would use anyone money. He wasn’t charity case thank you. 

  
“Scholarship is scholarship right? I am sponsoring you.” Oikawa said. “It’s a loan. This is business transaction.” 

  
“And how can you get that much money?” 

  
“I am a flourishing athlete, aren’t I?” Oikawa retorted. “Money is not a problem for me.” 

  
“He is right. Tsukishima, you are a promising doctor, it will be a waste to drop out because of one trepidation.” Iwaizumi agreed.

  
“Why?” Kei choked out, “Why are you doing this?” 

  
Oikawa even wasn’t his friend. Yes, they had amicable relationship but for Kei, he was only roommate who paid rent on time. Kei never told them about himself, about his family. He who never talked about anything to Oikawa.

  
Why would Oikawa help him? He wasn’t even his friends. Why?

  
Kindness is strange concept for Kei. 

  
And Kei hated to admit that Oikawa was too kind for him. Oikawa paid for their food with the reason he bought too much. Oikawa who bought strawberries for him in disguise of preheat craving. 

  
Oikawa who never pushed him to talk. Oikawa gave him silent understanding. 

  
Oikawa was always like that. Oikawa never wanted to break his wall, Oikawa gave friendship despite getting nothing because he knew how much Kei needed his wall and all. 

  
Kei never said a single thank you to Oikawa, and Oikawa never expected him to say that. “Thank you.” Kei whispered, “Thank you.” He fidgeted with his finger. 

  
Kei’s eyes burnt, he didn’t cry, but it was hard for him to breath. The feeling choke on his throat. He wanted to say more but he couldn’t voice it out. “Thank you…I…” 

  
Oikawa reached to his hand, “Kei-chan.” He called. Kei had no choices but to looked at him. Oikawa tilted his head, “You are welcome.” 

  
Then Kei cried like a weakling he was. Crying for 17 years old boy who lost his mother and father approval. Crying for 18 years old boy who lost his home. Crying for the boy who was afraid to lose his freedom. Crying for the boy who was afraid of future. 

  
Crying for the life inside that weak boy.

  
***

  
“Why are you happy?” Kenma asked him. 

  
Kuroo who lounged at Kenma’s couch raised his head, “What?” 

  
“He is right, man. You are too happy.” Bokuto chimed in. “Like something really good happen.” Bokuto squinted his eyes, like he could figure Kuroo out.

  
“Ah, did I tell you that Kei-chan is my runaway fiancée?” well, Kuroo couldn’t tell them about his baby yet. 

  
“Really. Hey, hey, hey it must be destiny!” Bokuto exclaimed.

  
Kuroo grinned, “Right?” He was surprised too when he found out his Kei-chan and Tsukishima omega were the same person. 

  
“Then?” Kenma asked impassively. “Do you get your happy ending?” 

  
“In the process.” 

  
Kenma swirled his chair to see them, “It’s not one-sided happy ending right?” Kenma inquired. 

  
“What do you mean?” 

  
Kenma took game console from table, “Kuro, sometimes when thing doesn’t go your ways, your eyes become so scary.”Kenma was busy to choose the game. “For the example you wanted Lev in team so you kept saying he will definitely become Nekoma’s ace even he had no skill that time.” 

  
“Hey it’s motivational speech, and he became ace in the end right?” 

  
“Yes, but that’s after he wanted to quit.” Kenma replied. His eyes didn’t leave the screen. “Your eyes became scary when you think Nekoma would lose unique player. Although it’s happy ending for both side, you still manipulated Lev though.” 

  
“Well, but it’s working right? And Lev still plays volleyball until today.”

  
“Right, right, he is reaaaaaaallly good.” Bokuto chirped, “And it will be a waste if he stop playing. You just need to keep pushing until at one point you will be hooked to Volleyball.” He pumped his fist up.

  
“Volleyball idiot, shut up!” Kenma still concentrated on his game. He was really good at multi-tasking. Or likely, gaming was his main instinct and talking to other was the side task. “The point is you manipulate the situation so you got what you want.” 

  
“Well, this time I am not that omnipotent. The engagement is arranged by our parents, and with the twist of faith he is actually the one night stand that I’m looking for. Bokuto what we call it?” 

  
“Destiny.” Bokuto hooted. 

  
“Right.” He bumped his fist with Bokuto’s

  
Kenma lifted his leg and swirled his chair back to face his computer, “He escaped at your first family meeting, he avoided you after your one night stand and now, seeing your family haven’t held engagement party yet, so that means he ran away again, yet here you are so happy. That means you got the situation under your thumb.” 

  
Kenma might be apathetic, but he was calm. He assessed the situation with cold analytical skill. He didn’t sugar coated his words. 

  
“I am just giving us chance, you know. It will never work if he kept running away.” Kuroo said defensively. 

  
Kenma reclined his chair until he looked upside down, “Then why don’t let him go? If it were destiny, he would comeback, wouldn’t he?” 

  
**_He wouldn’t_**.

  
Kuroo gut feeling said he should never loosen his grip. He would lose Kei. Fear grappled his heart, his chest tightened. 

  
He couldn’t, and wouldn’t lose Kei. Kuroo wanted Kei with the intensity that he never knew he had. Kei was his soulmate, his inner alpha said he’s his mate. Kei was everything he wanted.

  
Kuroo could let go a lot of thing. Volleyball, the bird with broken wing that he saved, the dog that he found and actually had an owner and even some part of his freedom. But not Kei. With Kei, they were pre-destined.

  
Kei was a light for him. Like little light just for him.

  
Was it wrong to get what he loved? 

  
How could he convince Kei to let him closer if he didn’t use this way? How could he make Kei to give him chance? Why Kei avoided him? Why? Why didn’t Kei just tell him what to do? 

  
Kuroo swore he would solve everything for Kei. Kei just needed to say the words then Kuroo would even turned the earth upside down.

  
“Kuroo bro?” Bokuto shook his shoulder.

  
Kuroo looked at him again, then realizing Kenma pinched his own nose, “What?” 

  
“Your scent is too aggressive, it stench with fear.” Bokuto said. “You distressed Kenma,” 

  
Kuroo took a deep breath, he forced a smile. “I need fresh air.” He excused himself. He really needed to cool off.

  
However once fear bloomed there would be no way to diminish it. Kuroo felt restless, he couldn’t regain his composure. He needed to see Kei. He had to make sure Kei wouldn’t run away before he gave him chance.

  
He felt stupid after he arrived in front of Kei apartment building. He wasn’t stalker, so for what he stood there just watching the apartment building? He needed to go home.

  
Kei wouldn’t runaway for tonight, he still had tomorrow morning. He needed to rest so he could get here earlier. He should buy breakfast for Kei and their baby. Yeah, he should do that.

  
His priority right now was to make sure both of his omega and baby are gonna be fine. 

  
***

  
“Did you know I develop 100 ways to murder person in locked room theory?” 

  
Yamaguchi choked on his coffee, and coughed profusely. He looked around left and right, to make sure no one heard what Kei had just said. “Tsukki!” 

  
Kei leaned his head to the window, “But I only develop 3 ways to hide the corpse without trace.” 

  
Yamaguchi shook his head, “Tsukki!!”

  
“And one way to lure them into the room.” Kei looked to the buzzling street. 

  
“Tsukki!!!” His voice was sounded like someone hadn’t oiled the old door of haunted mansion.

  
“By the way it’s seduction. I bet lot sex is the easiest way to lure hormone driven alpha.” Kei watched a mother tried to calm his infant son. The baby shirked suddenly in his trolley. Ah, how could the mother bear that with smile like that?

  
Yamaguchi tapped his lips with napkin, “Tsukki, did I do something wrong?” 

  
“Why you think you do something wrong?” 

  
“Because you just plan murder in daylight and you need to involve me.” Yamaguchi pointed himself. 

  
Kei sipped his tea, he needed to avoid coffee for a while now, the heck. “Well, I am trying to ease you down to news I am going to share.” 

  
Yamaguchi sighed, “Tsukki, there is no news that can shock me than your murder plan.” He rubbed his chest, to calm his heartbeat may be.

  
Kei doubted it, Yamaguchi definitely would shock and froze. “I am pregnant.” Then he said bluntly.

  
Of course Kei was right.

  
Yamaguchi spurted out his coffee, “H-how?” he was stupefied.

  
“Well, I let an alpha to shove his dick into my ass, and actually condom and birth control pill conspired to fail me.” Kei replied in light tone. 

  
Did he have bad defense mechanism? Fucking yes.

  
But if he didn’t do that he would break like he did last night. Get over the problem and shoved it into the box inside his head were his strength. Kei would be damned if he didn’t use it.

  
Yamaguchi put down his cup, “Tsukki, who is the father?” 

  
“Sperm donor.” Kei corrected him. “The Alpha who become my inspiration to develop murder theory.”  
“Your fiancé, Kuroo-san?” Yamaguchi guessed carefully. 

  
Kei shrugged, while Oikawa knew with his own deduction. Yamaguchi had been his best friend since elementary school so Kei told him almost everything. Almost. “Who again?” 

  
“Do you want to tell him?” 

  
“No.” Kei looked around, and he didn’t feel comfortable to talk about here. “Let’s go. I have to work later.” Kei drank his cold tea in one go.

  
Yamaguchi followed him anyway. “He has rights to know, you know.” Yamaguchi said carefully again.

  
“Yamaguchi, shut up,” 

  
“Sorry Tsukki.” 

  
Who the heck didn’t know he has right to know? He couldn’t let him know because the threat. Fuck him. 

  
“Nee, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi tapped his index finger on chin. “I’ve been wondering why don’t you talk to Kuroo-san about your reason to reject the marriage?” 

  
“I am not going to waste my breath for him.” Kei retorted, for what? Would he be able to stand up against Tsukishima family? Would he nod and say okay, then we don’t have to get married? 

  
Fucking futile.

  
“Why not? A good relationship starts with good communication?” 

  
“That’s assuming I want relationship. I don’t want it.” 

  
“But you have relationship with him, whether you want it or not. He is your fiancé, by your family choice. Even you’ve cut all the ties with Tsukishima, don’t you think he deserve proper reason why you can’t marry him.” Yamaguchi then added, “I’m sure he will understand.” 

  
Kei snorted. Like hell Kuroo would, that man needed to get his head out of his ass first. “No.” 

  
“May be if you just explain it to him, he won’t force a marriage on you. Hell, may be he would even help you against Tsukishima, may be you can work on healthy relationship with him. Keep Running away won’t solve problem.”

  
“For what? I don’t need to talk about my issues to stranger.” 

  
“But he is not stranger. Why are you so afraid of Kuroo-san?” Yamaguchi asked again. 

  
Kei glared, “I am not.” 

  
“Yes, you are. You avoided him after your one night stand and you refused to meet him after you runaway from Tsukishima. Why are you so afraid?” 

  
Kei wouldn’t answer that fucking question. Nope, he had decided no feeling involve in his one night stand. He had decided Kuroo is unimportant. That wasn’t gonna change. He didn’t need to explain anything to Kuroo. 

  
No meant no. 

  
Kei didn’t owe anyone explanation. 

  
“Shut up. Just fucking shut up Yamaguchi!” Kei gnashed between his teeth, he hated Yamaguchi for cornering him with these questions. Why wasn’t Yamaguchi on his side anymore? Yamaguchi supposed to be on his side.

  
“Think about it Tsukki, why are you so adamant to shut him out?” Yamaguchi insisted. Why didn’t he just apologize as usual? Yamaguchi always apologized. Unless he thought he’s right. 

  
No. Yamaguchi couldn’t be right.

  
It was a long awkward silence until Yamaguchi patted his shoulder, “I assumed you will lay low for a while?” 

  
“Can I really trust you with my secret now?” Kei asked sarcastically. He the glance at Yamaguchi who bow down. 

  
Fuck. Fuck. He hurt Yamaguchi. 

  
Yamaguchi gave bitter smile, “Even I don’t agree with you, I will never betray you Tsukki.” He murmured.

  
“Fuck, sorry. Okay?” Kei covered his face with his hand. He shook his head. Kei moved to sit on the bench on bus stop. 

  
Yamaguchi should scream and get angry with him. But Yamaguchi was Yamaguchi for reason. He didn’t leave Kei. He fucking sat beside him, rubbed his back up and down. “I am sorry to push you too,” he apologized. “You can tell me later when you are ready.” 

  
Why? Why? 

  
Kei was the one who crossed the line. Kei felt his stomach clenched hard. He wanted to throw up again, he covered his mouth with his palm. Trying to push down the barf.

  
Kei waited few minutes until his stomach calmed down. “Can we move to your apartment?” Kei asked  
Yamaguchi nodded, “Of course, will ginger tea help?” 

  
Fuck, he didn’t deserve Yamaguchi’s friendship. 

  
***  
Tadashi might not agree with Tsukki, but he would never betray Tsukki. From the first time, they became friends at 10 years old Yamaguchi promised to always by Tsukki’s side.

  
Tsukki helped him when he had been bullied when they were 10. Tsukki didn’t act like hero, but he wasn’t unkind too. He accepted Tadashi for the way he was, freckles and all. Tsukki who looked pass through Tadashi awkward appearance. 

  
Tsukki might be the strongest person from outside but he was the loneliest too. His parents forbade Tsukki to join club. They made schedule for supplementary lesson for him after school. The only time they let Tsukki go out was to watch his niichan’s volleyball match.

  
Tsukki liked volleyball but his parents didn’t let him play, because they wanted to groom him as perfect heir. Tsukki only could watch from sidelines. 

  
After he presented as an omega he became more isolated from others. He didn’t even have time to watch volleyball match. 

  
That’s why Tadashi vowed to be Tsukki’s side despite Tsukki’s sarcasm and wall.

  
Tadashi still believed Tsukki should talk with Kuroo-san about his reason, but he would never force Tsukki to do so. Tsukki would figure this out on his own. 

  
Just like on Oikawa’s case. Sooner or later Tsukki would understand that he couldn’t shut people out every time he feels they’re a threat for his heart. 

  
Tsukki was just afraid.

  
If Tsukki wanted to runaway without explaining, then yes, Tadashi would help him. Because that’s what Tsukki’s want. 

  
May be, both of Kuroo-san and Tsukki could use bit space and distance. 

  
“Oikawa-san?” Tadashi accepted the call. 

  
He was happy Oikawa-san met Tsukki. At least Oikawa-san had ability to help Tsukki. 

  
“What? Oikawa-san, Are you serious?” Well, Oikawa may be kind and cool, but did Tadashi mention that he’s bit crazy too? 

  
“Of course I am. 3 weeks for now, we will start an operation, Smuggling Kei-chan to Hokkaido part one.” 

  
Yes, Oikawa just proposed to create a plan to smuggle Kei, but without Kei knew about the arrangement.

In another words, to avoid Kuroo’s suspicion, they would kidnap Kei from his own apartment.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the angst will be back  
> And the awaiting moment of Iwaizumi shining fist.
> 
> I am looking for Beta reader? Can anyone tell me how to do it?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay i promise you about Iwaizumi shining fist right?   
> Well, i can't fit the scene in this chapter. Because too many things will happen so it will be in next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Amaou strawberry is one of the best strawberry in Japan from Fukuoka prefecture . Couple of years ago I visited Japan and I bought it due to lapse of judgement and it’s fucking expensive .So, let’s just say I won’t buy it again.( I am a budget traveller. )
> 
> Extra note : Kaasan = mother.
> 
> So, I need Beta reader, can anyone please help me?

“Good morning.” 

  
Damn Oikawa to the hell.

  
Technically it wasn’t his fault Kuroo Tetsurou had already hovered in front of their front door at fucking 6 in the morning, but Kei needed to blame someone.

  
Oikawa , bless his athletic ass, had a match yesterday in Hokkaido and Iwaizumi was busy. Well, it wasn’t like Kei needed them 24 hours.

  
But having Oikawa and Iwaizumi on his side was like having repellent for the creature named Kuroo.

  
“It was.” Kei tempted to slam the door in front of Kuroo, but he fucking couldn’t. This asshole could call Akira and it would be over. 

  
“It was what?” Kuroo pushed him inside. He closed the door with his left foot. 

  
Since Kei was discharged from hospital, Kuroo had been bringing him breakfast. He even brought breakfast for Iwaizumi and Oikawa despite their hostility. 

  
The Couple of course showed their hostility while munching the breakfast. Oikawa even remarked he prefers Korean dumpling than Chinese dumpling. Iwaizumi smacked him of course. 

  
“A good morning until your ugly ass showed up” 

  
Kuroo laughed, “At least my dick isn’t ugly.” 

  
How to offend a moron? Really, Kei hated how Kuroo Tetsurou had never gotten angry with him. 

  
And one miniscule thing? Kei never had a fucking morning sickness in Kuroo’s vicinity. Okay, listen he got fucking sickness every time he wakes up in the morning. And miraculously the sickness would stop after Kuroo came at 7.30 in the morning.

  
There were times like this when Kuroo came at fucking 6 o’ clock in the morning and baam, Kei felt absolutely fine even though he was irritated. 

  
The fetus really hated him

  
“Your personality is ugly,” Kei murmured.

  
Kuroo sighed, “Kei-kun, you can’t say that. Your personality is worse than mine.” He said.

  
“So what?” Kei rolled his eyes, “What do you want?” he crossed his hands.

  
“Do we need to repeat this route of conversation every morning?” Kuroo asked again. He took out two bowl of miso soup, a package of salty cracker and a box of strawberry. Where the hell he got Hakata Amaou strawberry in this season? 

  
Fucking evil capitalist. 

  
“Yes, because you keep coming despite the rejection.” Kei walked to the kitchen. His stomach seemed to agree with the breakfast on table. He was hungry which a rare occurrence, Kei had small appetite. “Are you a masochist?” 

  
Kuroo shrugged, but he led Kei to sit on the stool. “Saa, who knows? You want to tie me up in bedroom Kei?” 

  
Fuck him. The image of Kuroo Tetsurou on bed was something he avoided for long time. He put it into the box, and he wished he would never open again. 

  
Kei clenched his fist tighter. His body reacted to the provocation. 

  
He gritted his teeth, “I want to tie you up between ants nests.” 

  
Kuroo bopped his nose, “Feisty.” He put miso soup and handed him spoon. “Here. Do you want cracker?”   
He fucking moved like in his own fucking house. 

  
Kei gave him his best fake smile, “I want to crack your thick skull.” 

  
“Later.” Kuroo acquiesced. “Now you eat, you haven’t fully recovered, have you? You should eat whenever you don’t feel nausea.” 

  
Kei squinted his eyes, “How you know I feel nausea?” Kei felt chill trailing down his spine. Had he already known? 

  
“You had stomach bug, right?” Kuroo then smirk, “Or my hypothesis is right. I never skip my sex-ed you know.” 

  
He still didn’t know. He still didn’t know, right? Kei calmed his heart down. He needed to think clearly, he couldn’t give a single hint for Kuroo to be suspicious. 

  
He snorted, “Of course, you need to ace at least one subject. If you can’t use your brain, why not using your dick.” 

  
“Hateful mouth.” He pinched Kei’s cheeks. “Actually I was in college preparatory class.” 

  
Kei slapped Kuroo’s finger from his cheek. “Did you bribe the principal?” 

  
Kuroo scooped a spoonful of Miso soup, and shoved it into his mouth, “Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?” 

  
Kei swallowed, “Yes, and usually sane people will stay far away from me.” 

  
“I bet you are jumping with happiness when it happened.” He spoon-fed Kei again.

  
Kei held his wrist, “Kuroo-san…” The spoon had already inside his mouth. Kei had no choice but to swallow the damn soup. 

  
“Call me Tetsurou.” Kuroo cut him off, “Or Tetsu.” 

  
“How about I call you Asshole, hm?” 

  
“You don’t want our future child call their Papa Asshole right?” 

  
Kei choked on his soup. He quickly pushed Kuroo’s hand away, then he ran to the sink. He felt disgusted because some of the soup succeeded moving from his mouth to his nose.

  
Fuck. Disgusting. “There will be no future children!” he glared after rinsing his mouth. 

  
Kuroo shrugged, “We’ll see in future, but I am the only child so I wish I had siblings.” He wiped some soup that Kei spited on table with tissue.

  
“Stop talking like we have future together!” 

  
“Stop denying reality then! ” Kuroo retorted. He sighed, “Let’s just eat okay. You need to eat when you can. You can’t just ignore your health for the sake of arguing with me.” Kuroo inhaled deeply. Then a smile plastered on his face again.

  
“Please, just eat Kei.” He plead. Kuroo turned his back. He busied himself with the dish that Kei had left last night after late dinner. “I will put the cracker in your cabinet okay? I heard salty cracker is good for calming your stomach.” 

  
“Nee Kuroo-san.” Kei put down his spoon. “Can you let me go?” 

  
Kuroo stopped working. It was a suffocating silence, Kei could hear the water from faucet. “We shouldn’t talk about things that will upset us both.” He continued to wash the dish. “It’s not healthy for you.” 

  
No one talked after that.   
***  
Kei was sure Kuroo was masochist.

  
Why? He still walked Kei to campus after the whole awkward silence in apartment. While he was waiting for Kei to shower, he vacuumed Kei’s apartment. Who the heck did that? 

  
Well, if he wanted to be house-keeper that bad, Kei wouldn’t stop him. Fuck, it was Kei’s turn to do vacuuming this week. So he counted it silver lining.

  
Damn it, he became so positive, like Yamaguchi. It hurts! 

  
“Ah my mom wants to meet you.” Kuroo said out of blue. Right in front of his class. 

  
Kei almost tripped his own feed. Fortunately his pride was stronger than his surprised, so he stood tall like nothing happen. “No, thanks.” 

  
“Really?” 

  
“Please deliver my deepest regret to her. As long as her last name is Kuroo, I have to succumb to my Kuroophobia.” 

  
“I think you should learn to develop Kuroophilia. As you will be Kuroo too.” Kuroo said. He gave Kei his heavy textbook. He smiled, “I’ll tell my mom you aren’t ready yet.” 

  
Kei wanted to argue when a voice cut him off, “He said he doesn’t want to go. Let him be Kuroo.” Iwaizumi walked out from class. 

  
“He doesn’t say that!” Kuroo argued.

  
“Listen here, you, Tooru and Tsukishima may use words as deceptive meant, but I hate play that game. The kid clearly insinuated he doesn’t want to go, so you back off! Understand?” Iwaizumi’s scent was muted but even morons knew his aggression was high.

  
Kuroo lifted both of his hands, “Aye, captain.” Then he squeezed Kei’s hand quickly, “I’ll bring you dinner later.” He didn’t wait for Kei’s response.

  
Like hell! 

  
Well, let the asshole fucking wait. Kei planned to go to library and stayed there anyway. 

  
“Kid, you need to tell him to fuck off.” Iwaizumi said. “Like sternly, if you don’t fuck off I am going to punch your nose.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes. Iwaizumi thought he didn’t want to do that? Kei wanted nothing more than the fucker to disappear from his life, but hello, the Jackass only needed to call Akira then it would be over for Kei.

  
“I can’t, Iwaizumi-senpai.” 

  
“Why?” 

  
“Family affair.” 

  
Well, Iwaizumi understood. It wasn’t a simple matter once the family meddled. They might live in 21 century but hey, some families stuck in 1920 you know. 

  
“Here, from Tooru.” He threw small towel to Kei’s face.

  
Kei grimaced, “Iwaizumi-senpai, no matter how much I appreciated your help. I don’t need his dirty laundry.” He pinched the towel, and waved it in front of Iwaizumi’s face. Kei could smell Tooru’s scent. “You should used that when you need to use your right hand tonight.” 

  
“I am going to hurt you.” Iwaizumi threatened. “Another Omega scent makes you calm right? It helps with your nausea when another Alphas around.” 

  
Fuck. Kei usually asked for Yachi’s handkerchief but Oikawa even gave it before he asked. Iwaizumi definitely told him about pregnancy hormone. Damn, hormone.

  
“No need thank you, kiddo.” 

  
***

  
Kuroo Kaoru loved his mate and his son. She wanted siblings for Tetsurou but pregnancy was hard on her. When she was pregnant with Tetsurou, she was bedridden for the last trimester. Then she got miscarriage after miscarriage. Her husband decided to stop trying and did vasectomy. 

  
Kaoru felt guilty because she couldn’t give another children for her husband, but her husband was kind, too kind. He said they just need to raise Tetsurou’s well. So he could inherit their family’s name. They didn’t need another children.

  
But Kaoru wanted to have more children. Being the only child was lonely. Tetsurou never complained but there were times, he asked about little brother. 

  
So when Tetsurou was engaged to Tsukishima’s omega, Kaoru prayed that the Omega would be fertile and healthy, not like her. So, they would have lot of children together. 

  
Kaoru also excited to have her son-in-law at home. They would host tea party together, then making Mochi together. Then they would go shopping together, tending the garden and even Kaoru would help to take care of Kei’s and Tetsurou’s baby.

  
When Kei ran away, Kaoru was so disappointed but she understood. Kei was too young to marry. He even hadn’t entered university yet. The second time, well, Tetsurou took his first time hence it was natural for Kei to runaway. Also, Tetsurou was so infatuated with him, so, Kaoru caved in.

  
Kaoru really wanted to see Kei, to talk with him. To assure him Tetsurou wouldn’t mistreat him. So, Kaoru asked her husband about Kei’s school. The chauffeur took her there. 

  
Kaoru didn’t need to wait long actually, Kei was walking out from the campus with Hajime-kun. Why?

Hajime-kun had already had mate, why did they seem so familiar to each other? 

  
Kaoru got down from her car, “Kei-san. Hajime-kun.” Kaoru bowed her head bit. 

  
“Aunt Kaoru.” Hajime greeted her first. Of course, Hajime had always been a polite young boy. 

  
Kei-san, well, as long as he didn’t curse like their first meeting. Kei only looked at her impassively, then he smiled. “Iwaizumi-san , then I go to the library first.” 

  
“Wait, Kei-san.” Kaoru stepped forward. “Should we have tea together? Please don’t reject me.” Kaoru plead. She knew Kei would be reluctant to meet her, but she really wanted to speak with Kei.

  
She wanted to know her son-in-law well. She wanted to be closed to him.   
***  
Had Kei ever kicked puppy on his stomach? 

  
Of course he never. Really Kei was tempted to be able to do so at least now. But of course, he couldn’t do that because he had fucking conscience. 

  
Ah, suck! 

  
“Okay. Is the café near here?” Kei had no choice okay.

  
Kuroo’s mother smiled so wide, and Kei felt his cheeks hurt. “Really? Thank you Kei-san.” She hooked her arms to Kei’s elbow happily.

  
Kei hated this woman. Not hate like he hated the bitch Akira, but somehow this woman was hard to be rejected. Well, of course you could if you didn’t have a damn conscience. 

  
Iwaizumi looked at him warily. Kei was pretty sure he worried about Kuroo’s mother more than he worried about Kei.

  
Well, he was right. Kei was infamous to make a weaker creature crying. So yeah? This conversation would be a fucking gamble. 

  
They arrived in small café near his university. Kuroo’s mother had chattered during the short journey. Kei of course couldn’t tell her to shut her up.

  
“Erm, Excuse me. What do you want to talk about, Kuroo-san?” 

  
“Call me Kaasan.” Kuroo’s mother said. 

  
Er, talked about super optimism. “Anyway, what you want to talk about?” Well, Kei would avoid calling her then.

  
“Nothing particularly but I just really want to chat with you. Kei-san wants to be a doctor?” 

  
“OB/GYN.” Kei confirmed.

  
“Amazing.” Kuroo’s mother clapped her hand. “It’s very kind of you to help pregnant Omega and women, when you have doctor near you is very assuring. Even though, they are just standing there somehow you will feel ease. Because you know they will help you if everything goes wrong.” 

  
Ah, this would a hurtful conversation for Kei. Hinata Shouyo and she should compete in who could shine brighter than sun. 

  
With the shrimp Kei could just tell him to shut his trap. This woman unfortunately his elder. Fucking elder who looked like a frail puppy. 

  
After the long pleasantries, fucking finally, Kuroo’s mother said, “You don’t have to be afraid Kei-san. Getting marry is a natural course in life. Me too, at first I am afraid to marry Tetsu-kun’s father, but he treated me very well. Tetsu-kun will treat you well too in future.” 

  
“I’m sorry to say this, Kuroo-san, but I don’t plan to marry in near future.” 

  
“Why?”

  
“If I want to be head department before 35, I don’t have time to think about whimsical thing like marriage.”

  
“Th-thirty five? Whimisical?” Kuroo’s mother clutched on her chest. “But our families have decided, we can’t put off the marriage that long, Kei-san.” 

  
“That’s why I am really grateful if you can convince your husband and son to cancel the arrangement. I believe…” Kei quickly pressed Oikawa’s towel on his nose as soon as an Alpha crossed their table. 

  
Fuck, strong Alpha and his pheromone. 

  
Kei just breathed easily when he needed to press the towel again because fuck actually the strong Alpha had twin brother, who also had strong pheromone and he also walked passing their table. Then, they had to fucking sit on the table next to them.

  
Acid rose from his stomach. His throat tingled. He could feel the food he ate this morning coming back to his throat. Damn even with Oikawa’s strong scent, the twin Alpha’s scent still permeated through his nose.

  
Kuroo’s mom moved to sit beside him. “Kei-san, Are you okay?” she caressed his back. 

  
“I am….” Kei had no choice but to run to the toilet. He was lucky to find empty cubicle, because he threw up his breakfast. All of it, or at least the food his stomach failed to digest.

  
Fuck, he really became Yamaguchi, so positive, it hurt!

  
“Kei-san.” Kuroo’s mother caressed his back up and down. “Are you okay?” 

  
Kei waved his hand to sign that he’s okay. “I am fine.” 

  
Kuroo’s mother helped him to reach the washing stand. She still patted his back softly. Kei rinsed his mouth. He would give everything for a toothbrush right now.

  
“Nee, Kei-san.” She tapped tissue on Kei’s mouth corner. “Are you pregnant?” Kuroo’s mother asked.

  
Kei’s heart stopped beating. His finger tips became cold, and fear crept into his mind. He wanted to deny but his voice stuck in his throat. How could she know? Why did she ask about it? 

  
“When I was pregnant I always throw up every time I smell another alpha’s scent. The only Alpha scent I can stand is my husband’s.” She stated, “Tetsu-kun said there’s a possibility you are pregnant, nee Kei-san. Are you pregnant?” 

  
Kei’s heart suddenly beat faster, his breath became shallower, and shorter. He felt the room starting to spin. 

  
**_You should eat whenever you don’t feel nausea_**

  
Now it was making sense why Kuroo said that. He knew that Kei had morning sickness, and He often throw up.

  
**_You need to eat when you can. You can’t just ignore your health for the sake of arguing with me._ **

  
That was why he kept insisting Kei should take care of his health, because he fucking knew about the baby. That was why he kept on spieling about health since Kei was discharge from hospital.

  
**_You don’t want our future child call their Papa Asshole right_ **

  
Fuck. Fucking Asshole. He talked about future child. He used singular pronoun because that asshole fucking knew about the pregnancy. He talked with so much certainty, because he knew that he had a child inside Kei. He didn’t talk about far future, he talked about the future baby in 9 months. 

  
When? Since when? 

  
Bathroom. Kei threw away the test in rubbish bin inside bathroom. Kuroo came too early, so Kei and Oikawa didn’t have time to erase any evidence. Also, if Kei couldn’t smell Iwaizumi anymore, that meant others also realized something wrong about Iwaizumi’s scent.

  
Then if his mother had the same symptoms like Kei, Kuroo only needed to draw a parallel line between them and baam, he figured that out. 

  
Kuroo had known it since the first day. Then why? Why didn’t he confront Kei? 

  
He…He toyed with them. He prepared the trap. He had talked with his parents because his naïve mother even knew about the pregnancy possibility. At least he had hinted it to them then. Had he planned it so far? 

  
If Kuroo's mother knew, then this woman would tell Kuroo's father. Then his father would tell Akira and Kazuki, then….

  
Kei would be caught again, and this time would be no escape route.

  
Kei couldn’t breath. His stomach churned painfully. His vision started to darken. Kei felt something damp on his pants, and it wasn’t slick. His hand unconsciously touched the damp part. 

  
Blood. Blood.

  
Too much blood. Too much blood.

  
Kei clutched his stomach. No, no, the baby. The baby.

  
The baby was too small, he wouldn’t survive if Kei lost too much blood. Kei needed to stop it, Kei needed to go to hospital. He should save the baby. He should save him. He should…

  
“Kei-san! Kei-san!” 

  
The last thing Kei remembered was to protect the baby before he fell to the ground.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Iwaizumi fist and Oikawa rage plus some angst.
> 
> So extra note 2 : Kuroo's mother practically asked Kei to call her Kaasan because she's sure that Kei would marry Kuroo.
> 
> Tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Iwaizumi 's fist and Kuroo ephiphany
> 
> I've decided to put Oikawa's rage into next chapter because ya know, he's im hokkaido, well, it will be impossible to comeback just in span of hours. I've realized the timeline won't match up then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also...i am really sorry for bit late chapter.
> 
> I was in intense pain due to my period, and it's really messing up my mood, and ability to think. But i am better right now.

Living with Bokuto was like living with pig.

  
Don’t get Tetsurou wrong, Bokuto was cool roommate but, Bokuto never cleaned. He shed his clothes like snake here and there. He forgot to wash the dishes, and he thought vacuuming the apartment should be done only once in a month. 

  
Tetsurou had never really cleaned in his life before , heck, in his main house, they had housekeeper and maids but he became expert as soon as he lived with Bokuto, why? Because Bokuto was worse than 3 years old toddler. He really thought all the chores at home would be automatically done when he woke up in the morning

  
Tetsurou had to re-educate Bokuto about living alone as adult. Well, not that working.

  
Ah, Tetsurou wanted to get at least one roommate who could do the chores without destroying the house. 

  
Kuroo was separating the laundry when his phone rang. “Kaasan?” 

  
“Tetsu-kun, Kei-san is in the hospital.” Kaasan cut him off before he even talked.

  
“Where?” Tetsurou grabbed his coat from the sofa.

  
“Iwaizumi’s hospital.” Of course, Kaasan only believed in Iwaizumi’s hospital, Tetsurou was born there.   
“Did you call Tousan?” Tetsurou dashed toward the door. He needed to catch bus first. He regretted the day he rejected Tousan car offer. He could reach the hospital faster. 

  
“Not yet, Tetsu-kun, Kei-san is bleeding. Is he pregnant?” 

  
Bleeding. Tetsurou’s heart stopped beating. Bleeding, their baby, what would happen with their baby? Tetsurou wasn’t medical student but he knew how bad it was for Kei and their baby if Kei kept bleeding.  
They should be fine. Please they should be fine. 

  
“I’ll explain later, Kaasan. Don’t call anyone yet okay? Let me take care of it.” 

  
He needed to go there soon. Tetsurou had too many bad scenario inside his head, he couldn’t shake the fear that gripping his heart. He could lost his baby, and Kei. He was sure, if they lost their baby then their relationship couldn’t be save anymore.

  
If they lost their baby, then he would lose Kei too.

  
He would lose little connection that he had with Kei. He couldn’t lose it, and he wouldn’t lose it. Tetsurou felt powerless, he had no control in this situation. Because no matter how he tried to change the situation he couldn’t.

  
But, he would be damned if he gave up on Kei. 

  
Kaasan was sitting in waiting room, she wringed her hand on her laps. Kaasan looked fragile and ready to cry. Tetsurou felt guilty he didn’t let Kaasan called Tousan, but Tetsurou had his own reason right?   
If Tousan ever called the Tsukishima, then it would be over. 

  
“Kaasan!” Tetsurou called her. “How is Kei?” 

  
Kaasan shook her head, “The doctor is still inside. Nee, Tetsu-kun, please tell Kaasan all of it. Do you know he is pregnant? Why can’t Kaasan call Tousan?” 

  
Tetsurou nodded, “Kaasan listen okay? I know Kei’s pregnancy from the beginning, but I haven’t discussed it with him, because…” How did he tell Kaasan about Kei rejection toward the marriage.

  
Kaasan sighed, “Tetsu-kun. Didn’t Tousan and Kaasan teach you to be responsible? You can’t let Kei-san give birth to illegitimate baby, how about the Tsukishima, how about the Kuroo’s name? How can Kei-san live with stigma that follow him?” 

  
“Think about this carefully, okay? Living as single parents is not an easy thing especially in Japan.” 

  
Like he didn’t know that, but damn, Tetsurou covered his face with his palm. This shouldn’t happen, Kaasan shouldn’t meet Kei until he convinced Kei to marry him. 

  
Tetsurou smiled, “Don’t worry Kaasan, I know the right thing to do. Can you let me handle this first?” Tetsurou just wanted to send Kaasan home. “I am worried about him, and our baby I can’t think about this.” 

  
Kaasan patted his shoulder, “Fine, let’s make sure Kei-san is okay first.” 

  
Tetsurou sat down on the chair in waiting room. “Hey, Kaasan. Let’s not talk about marriage in front Kei, yet. Okay?” Tetsurou said. “I’ll call Tousan to pick you up. Hospital makes you uncomfortable right?” he forced himself to think rationally. 

  
“It’s okay, Kaasan will wait with you.” 

  
Tetsurou had enough things to worry, he didn’t need to worry about Kaasan too. “Kaasan, you should go home, Tousan will worry.” Tetsurou saw the hesitation in Kaasan’s eyes, so he forced a smile, “I’ll take responsibility with or without baby.” 

  
Kaasan smiled so wide, “I’ll talk with Tousan to give you times.” 

  
Well, Kaasan was only a person who can dissuade Tousan from doing something. “Thank you, Kaasan. Also, don’t call the Tsukishima first, okay?” He had to make sure Kei and his baby were okay before the marriage talk took place.

  
After making sure, Kaasan wouldn’t call the Tsukishima. Tetsurou sent Kaasan to the parking lot, asking the chauffeur to drive Kaasan straight to home. He didn’t have enough energy to worry about Kaasan and Kei at the same time.

  
Kaasan had known about the pregnancy. He could only put the marriage off for three months maximum. No matter how lenient Tousan. He wouldn’t let Kuroo’s offspring born out of wedlock. Not to mention, his grandparents. They were worse than Tsukishima.

  
No, no, no. This wasn’t the time to ponder about that. 

  
Kei and his baby were still inside, and he didn’t know what happened to them. 

  
Tetsurou was lucky, because he had sent Kaasan home. As soon as he arrived on Kei’s floor, he saw Iwaizumi, and a kid with freckles stood in front of the door. 

  
Did they receive news from Kei? Was he okay? Or was their baby okay?

  
Iwaizumi saw him then his eyes became colder, “Yamaguchi, wait inside until Tooru come.” He said, “Let’s talk.” He walked passing Tetsurou, then tapped his shoulder. His hand was heavy, and it wasn’t friendly tap too.

  
Even with his muted scent, Tetsurou could feel his aggression aroused. “Can it wait?” Tetsurou tried to fake his smile.

  
“Kuroo, let’s talk!” Iwaizumi repeated every words slowly. A warning. 

  
Fine, if he wanted to talk then fine. Kuroo had been sick of Iwaizumi and Oikawa meddling into his business. Especially Iwaizumi, he had his own omega and he still had gal to be that close with Tetsurou’s omega. He hated how comfortable Kei with Iwaizumi. 

  
Kei was his omega, and this was his baby. Iwaizumi and Oikawa should just stay out of it.   
“Fine. Let’s talk.” 

  
If Iwaizumi thought Tetsurou would take his crap and keep quiet then he would’ve the biggest surprise in his life. 

  
***

  
When Kei regained his consciousness in hospital, the nurse came closer to him, “Tsukishima-san, do you hear me?” 

  
Kei felt his throat was so dry, so he nodded. 

  
“Tsukishima-san, the doctor will explain your condition, right? We need to put IV on you because it’s easier to inject the medication into your system.” The nurse calm voice somehow lulled him into serenity. 

  
God, he loved live in Japan. With the systematic explanation and polite tone made it easier for him to think clearly. 

  
“Do you want me to call your emergency contact? Even though your condition is not serious, you will need the assistant from a close person for a little while.” 

  
Kei tried to remember who was on his emergency contact. Fuck, thanks god, he was never been stupid. He had changed his emergency into Yamaguchi ‘s name as soon as he had his twentieth birthday last September. 

  
Kei nodded again. Then Kei remembered the most important thing, his hand trailed down his stomach, “The…” his voice was hoarse. “The baby.” 

  
The nurse smiled, “The OB/GYN will explain it to you later. Tsukishima-san you need calm down okay?” she picked up her notes. 

  
Kei had this bad feelings, the baby was okay right? Did he just lose his baby?

  
The nurse bended down again, as panic settled to Kei, she patted his hand, “Tsukishima-san, Takeda-sensei will come in five minutes, you should calm down and listen carefully his explanation okay?” 

  
Kei nodded again. The nurse accompanied him until the doctor came, “Tsukishima-san, how do you feel?” Takeda-sensei greeted him cheerfully, he was a short beta and a huge glasses framed his eyes. 

  
Takeda-sensei nodded to the nurse, and she excused herself. 

  
“The baby, how about the baby?” 

  
Takeda sensei still smiled, “ The baby is okay. Would you like to see the baby?” 

  
“I can?” Kei felt a bad premonition. Takeda sensei hadn’t say anything significant, and he offered to check the baby. 

  
“Of course, you can. Isn’t this your main concern?” Takeda sensei asked the nurse to bring out Ultrasound machine. Of course, Kuroo’s mother brought him to expensive as hell hospital, he had hunch that this was Iwaizumi’s hospital again. “This is your first pregnancy, right? Do you want to wait for the father?” 

  
“No. There is no father.” 

  
Takeda sensei didn’t probe, he just smiled and started the procedure, “Bleeding during early pregnancy is bit dangerous for the baby, the risk of miscarriage is bigger when you’re overstressing and you have imbalance hormone.” He slid the transducer on Kei’s stomach. 

  
“Honestly, I am not feeling positive when you were brought to ER, because you are bleeding and your pregnancy is still in its early stage, you are also underweight for your height but you know…” Takeda sensei turned the monitor toward Kei.

  
“This your baby,” Kei saw it, a small alien like creature, if Oikawa was there, he definitely said that. “With your condition, it’s hard for the baby to stay alive. But you see, he is strong little guy.” Takeda explained, “Even with your imbalance hormone, and bleeding. The baby is working so hard to stay alive, he is strong guy. A very strong guy.” 

  
His eyes were hot. Kei gripped the bed sheet to hold his tears back. He wasn’t a crier.

  
“He is only five weeks old, We can’t see much in this stage of pregnancy but in few weeks the we can see him clearer. This is his little hands and little feet, well, it’s hard to see them right?” Takeda-sensei chuckled warmly. “Your baby is developing like he should, and he is quite healthy.” He moved the transducer a bit, then grunted, “Uh-oh.” 

  
“What happened?” 

  
Takeda sensei shook his head, “Nothing. It’s rare but not impossible, Tsukishima-san, look his heart is beating so fast.”

  
It should be impossible, but when Kei looked at the screen it was like he could hear the baby heartbeat. It was faster than his, but steady and strong. The little alien’s heart was beating inside his stomach.

  
“He will be strong baby. He definitely knows his mama wants him to stay alive, so he’s fighting so hard to keep on living.” 

  
Takeda-sensei should just shut up, because Kei’s vision became blur, and a sob choked on his throat. Kei clenched the blanket hard, and biting his lower lips. 

  
“Tsukishima-san, let’s do your best too for the baby. He needs you to stay healthy so he could be born in this world. He’s fighting so hard this far, let’s help him okay?” 

  
Kei couldn’t answer, if he opened his mouth than he would cry. So Kei nodded. Takeda Sensei moved the transducer away from his stomach, but Kei held his arm, he still wanted to see the baby. He wanted to make sure the baby’s alive. 

  
“Don’t worry I will give this little fighter picture. You can make the baby book with it.” 

  
Little fighter, the baby was little fighter. The baby knew how much his existences worth for Kei. The baby knew it would crush Kei if he ever lose him. The baby was…

  
His baby was little fighter. His baby. The baby was his. There Kei admitted it.

  
Kei knew he said to Oikawa, it may be better if he never give birth to the baby, then when Oikawa asked why? Kei couldn’t state the reason, because it was impossible. It was impossible for Kei who think everything rationally to love someone who hadn’t even born in this world, but Kei did…

  
Kei was cold, he was heartless, he was ‘the bitch’, he thought about everything rationally, and this baby was nothing but burden but somehow, somehow, he loved him and it hurt. Because Kei couldn’t explain it, because Kei didn’t even understand himself. He didn’t know why but he loved the baby.

  
He loved him with whatever left from his died heart. 

  
“I love you…” Kei held his stomach, “Mama loves you..” Kei sobbed with all his might. “My baby.” 

  
His baby, his baby, his baby.

  
***

  
Iwaizumi brought him toward to hospital park. The sun had begun to set, the sky darkened and smeared with orange color. It was a nice evening, and he didn’t want to spend it with Iwaizumi.

  
Tetsurou shoved his hand to his pocket. “So, what you want to talk about?” 

  
Tetsurou had prepared for barrage of question, but he never expected a fist would meet his face. “What the fuck Iwaizumi?” 

  
Iwaizumi stared at him with cold eyes, “I punched you.” He said flatly. 

  
“The fuck?” 

  
It was terrifying how calm Iwaizumi was. He looked at him like they were talking about weather. “I told you before I will maim you if you hurt the kid.” 

  
Tetsurou wiped the corner of his lips, “Iwaizumi, this isn’t your fucking business! I’ve been holding it back for long time, but can you stay the fuck out of my business with Kei?” 

  
“I planned to before this whole fiasco.” Iwaizumi said, “Didn’t you say you will back off if he rejected you?” 

  
“Yes, but that’s before I know he’s my fiancée. He is my omega fiancée, he is mine even before he slept with me!” 

  
“He is his own person! You dipshit!” Iwaizumi punched him again. 

  
Tetsurou had enough of this, enough of Iwaizumi and Oikawa meddling, so he stood and he punched Iwaizumi back. “He is mine. I just did what I have to!” 

  
“You self-absorb bastard! He is not yours!” 

  
“Just mind your fucking omega Iwaizumi! Kei is mine, he will be mine!” 

  
“At what cost?” 

  
Tetsurou had known Iwaizumi since young, but this was the first time he wanted Iwaizumi just got lost from his sight. 

  
“Everything! you don’t know shit about Kei’s family and mine, so stay the fuck away from my business.” He saw red, he remembered how comfortable Kei with Iwaizumi and he hated it. “Stay away from my Kei.” 

  
“Everything? You realized what have you done?” 

  
“If I didn’t do anything, our wedding will be held since weeks ago, and if I didn’t do anything, Kei should have been living with me and I can take care of him and our baby!” Tetsurou had enough of everyone who didn’t know a shit about it.

  
Who convinced their parents to postpone the wedding? Who accepted the repercussion when Kei ran away? Tetsurou. He who did everything just to be closed to Kei. But what did Kei do? Kei pushed him away, Iwaizumi and Oikawa meddled. Everyone and everybody just separated him from Kei. 

  
“May be, I should have let our parents arrange the marriage , so none of you can fucking come between me and Kei again!” 

  
Iwaizumi grabbed Tetsurou’s collar, and he dragged him off from the park. Tetsurou’s might be an alpha but Iwaizumi’s grab was too strong. Tetsurou even struggled to keep up with his pace, Iwaizumi pushed him to toilet, barked an order for others to get out.

  
“Look! Fucking look the monster in front of you!!!” Iwaizumi pushed him to see the mirror. He pulled Tetsurou’s collar, “This manipulative, selfish, self-absorb monster!” 

  
“Have you ever stopped to think what Tsukishima wants? Have you ever thought why the hell Tsukishima hated his family and marriage? Have you ever thought about his feelings?” Iwaizumi yelled out the question. He tightened his grip on his collar, “Tsukishima almost lost his baby because of your shitty mind game!” 

  
_Almost lost their baby._

  
_Their baby._

  
Tetsurou looked back to his reflection on the mirror. He was startled by the stranger in front of him, the cold, craze golden eyes. 

  
Was that really him? Was he the person who thinks about Kei’s happiness? Was he the same person who wanted Kei laugh in pure joy? 

  
He wasn’t wrong right? He just wanted a chance with Kei. Kei didn’t give him a chance so he should create the opportunity right? Kei kept running away so he should catch Kei right?

  
Tousan taught him that, and Tousan made Kaasan happy. Tetsurou could make Kei happy too. Was he selfish? 

  
He had thought about Kei and Tsukishima, but how could Tetsurou do anything if Kei didn’t ask him? 

  
Tetsurou couldn’t lose Kei when he just found him. Kei was his, right?

  
“You know he’s pregnant ever since we came back from hospital, don’t you?” Iwaizumi asked again.   
Tetsurou nodded, his mind was still disoriented and messed up. 

  
“Then why don’t you confront us?” he asked again, “You played your mind game, like cat and mouse, you keep making snare here and there to catch Tsukishima. You used the baby, the arrangement as a leverage to make Tsukishima submit to you.” 

  
“I didn’t. I just want a chance.” Tetsurou felt like a broken record. Repeating the same thing all over again.” 

  
“Then _ask_ for a chance.” 

  
“But he keeps running away.” 

  
“Then chased him and _ask_ him what should you do. _Ask_! _Ask_! Kuroo.” Iwaizumi let his collar go.

  
Tetsurou shook his head, “But he’s my fiancée, he should stay with me. He just needs to give the marriage chance then he will find out, it’s not as bad as he thought. Right?” he wanted Iwaizumi to agree with him. 

  
He wanted to know that he was right

  
“ Kuroo, He isn’t yours until he gives himself to you. Omega isn’t an object you own. They are human being. He can reject the engagement, if he doesn’t want to marry you.” 

  
“I just want us to be happy…” Like Tousan and Kaasan. “My parents are happy.” 

  
“But Tsukishima is not your mother and You are not your father!” Iwaizumi exploded. “ _Talk_ and _ask_ Tsukishima, Kuroo. This is your relationship, not your parents!” 

  
Iwaizumi inhaled deeply and exhaled, he clenched and unclenched his fist. “Kuroo, do you want Tsukishima to be happy?” 

  
Kuroo nodded.

  
“His happiness doesn’t only revolve around you.” After that Iwaizumi left him frozen in the bathroom. “If you keep doing this, you won’t be part of his happiness.” 

  
Kaasan’s happiness revolved around Tousan, but Kei wasn’t Kaasan. Kei was his own person, and Tetsurou never asked what would make Kei happy. Why didn’t he ask? May be because he was scared. 

  
Scared of the answer. 

  
“What should I do?” 

  
The bathroom was empty, and Tetsurou’s voice echoed into nothing. Because nobody could answer the question, nobody could give the correct answer as long as Tetsurou couldn’t accept it.  
Because Tetsurou knew he needs Kei forgiveness, before he could ask to be a part of Kei’s future and happiness.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i am writing this chapter I have mix feelings about Kuroo, you know he is like boyfriend material (with cleaning etc...) but he's like a child. Because he derived his relationship pattern from what he saw from his parents, so, he is kinda freak out when it doesn't work according to his will.
> 
> Adding with Kei incapability to open up and Kuroo's lack of insight, well, let's just say the drama bounded to happen. But let's give them benefit of doubt. 
> 
> Let me know what u think about this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiteru and Oikawa meet  
> Also, Yamaguchi became a wise man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter chapter. Next one will be longer.

Kuroo Tetsuya, never saw his wife this distracted. His wife should never think about something that hard, Tetsuya made sure Kaoru always got easy and sheltered life. He worked everyday to make sure that.

  
Tetsuya saw Kaoru the first time during their families meeting. Kaoru was a fresh well breed omega from prominent family, she was 18, and Tetsuya was 23. Tetsuya would say it was love and first sight, he smelt her, and he knew she’s the one for him.

  
He quickly reformed himself ,breaking off any arrangement with others, and stopped playing around. He swept off her feet, promising about happy life and good house. Kaoru was still young and naïve, she believed in fairytale happy ending. So Tetsuya didn’t make it complicated, Tetsuya gave her the happy ending.

  
Tetsuya fended Kaoru from others people, he made sure once Kaoru enrolled to university, everybody knew Kaoru had fiancé. He sent her to school, then picked her up. As soon as Kaoru graduated, they got married. Tetsuya did offer Kaoru to go to work, well, at Kuroo’s group, but Kaoru wanted to take care of their baby, so he let her.

  
He was happier when Kaoru just waited for him at home. It was easier for him to shelter her.

  
May be, because of that Kaoru always had this sweet and naïve disposition. Suit Tetsuya just well. 

  
“What are you thinking about?” He asked his wife. 

  
“Nee, Tet-chan.” Kaoru fluffed her pillow. “Why do you think Kei-san ran away from his own house?” 

  
Tetsuya hated to answer this. Kaoru was from loving household and god, how he wanted to keep her that way. “Kaoru, we know that every family has their own problem right?” 

  
“But it seems Kei-san doesn’t really want to get marry.” 

  
“Well, they don’t have to get marry soon.” Tetsuya assured her, usually Kaoru would settle down after he assured her, but Kaoru was still in deep contemplation. “Tetsurou will win him over first, like I won you over.” 

  
“But Tet-chan, they may have no times for that.” 

  
“And why is that? Our kid has love rival?” Tetsuya gathered his wife into his arm. 

  
Kaoru shook her head, “Promise me, that you won’t do anything rash first.” 

  
“I promise,” Tetsuya caved in easily. 

  
“Tetsu-kun said we shouldn’t mention marriage for a while, because it’s stressing Kei-san. And I agree.”

  
“Okay,” Tetsuya didn’t really care about the process. Tetsurou wasn’t a baby anymore, and Tetsuya wouldn’t stand between him and his happiness. If Tetsurou wanted to prolong the engagement then go ahead. Kei was his omega.

  
“Tet-chan, Kei-san is pregnant.” 

  
“Pardon me?” Tetsuya almost jumped out his bed. Damn that kid was fast. Even faster than Tetsuya himself. Tetsuya got Kaoru pregnant when she wrote her thesis.

  
“Kei-san is pregnant, and he has adverse reaction when I mentioned marriage, Tetsu-kun said we shouldn’t bring the marriage yet due to Kei-san and the baby well being.” Kaoru explained almost sulkily. 

  
“This is bad.” Tetsuya rubbed his chin. 

  
“Tet-chan! You promised me not to do anything rash.” 

  
“Well, I don’t. I just said this is bad.” Tetsuya defensed himself. “I meant both Kei and Tetsurou haven’t even graduated from college, of course this is bad. What is Kei’s major?” 

  
“He wants to be OB/GYN.” 

  
Crap. The old geezers would throw a fit. Despite popular belief, Tetsuya didn’t really mind his son in law wanted to be a full-time worker, well, it would be better if Kei just stayed at home but hey, it would be Tetsurou’s marriage not his.

  
Kei had adverse reaction toward marriage, Tetsurou said not to mention about marriage yet, also Kei and their baby well being.

  
So, that meant they couldn’t hold marriage in near future. How long? Being a single omega mother wasn’t easy job. Not to mention the scandal that would happen if people knew about illegitimate offspring from Kuroo’s family. 

  
Also, there would be a stigma for his future grandchild if he were born out of wedlock. 

  
Tetsuya made sure his wife was sleeping soundly when he walked toward his home office. There should be a precaution, in case things didn’t go like Tetsurou wanted. Oh my god, from all the people his son could fall in love with, he fell in love with the obstinate Tsukishima Omega. Why couldn’t he fall in love with some docile omega?

  
Tetsuya couldn’t just visit his son in law, because if adding the stress to the boy, Tetsurou and Kei might lose the baby, and Tetsurou would be upset and who knew what he may do. Tetsurou was his only heir after all.

  
Tetsuya should relocate the old geezers to country side, or even to their resort in Hawaii so they couldn’t meddle that much. Well, they had already displeased with Tetsuya since Tetsuya refused to have more children due to Kaoru condition. If they knew about this, they would pressure Kaoru to pressure Tetsurou.

  
Tetsuya clicked his tongue. He should do something about this. If he couldn’t make Kei to marry Tetsurou then at least Tetsurou’s grandparents shouldn’t know yet. And Tetsurou should marry Kei before Kei gave birth to the baby.

  
Kids nowadays made his head aching. Why couldn’t they accept things that parents had arranged for them? 

  
Well, it was their business not him.

  
Honestly. It was hard to stand between the old traditional geezers and rebellious children. Tetsuya hated to take either side. He wanted to be a good parents for his child, but he couldn’t just let go conventional view. They lived in Japan anyway. 

  
What a pain. 

  
Now, he needed to make lot of arrangement. Ah, and calling Tsukishima to inform them about this matter. Well, two or three days later wouldn’t make any differences. Tetsuya should sleep right now.

  
What a pain!

  
***

  
Once upon a time Kuroo heard the hospital’s wall heard more prayer than church’s wall. It was so deep so Kuroo laughed at it. Well, Kuroo understood it now after staying a whole night in front of Kei’s room. 

  
Kei’s door was opened at middle of the night. “Kuroo-san, right?” the freckles kid got out from the room. Kuroo tried to remember his name, Chibi-chan said it before.

  
“Yamaguchi?” Kei’s bestfriend. Thank goodness, Kuroo had good memories.

  
Yamaguchi nodded happily, “Yes.” 

  
“How is he?” Kuroo asked awkwardly. 

  
“Sleeping for now.” Yamaguchi replied, then tentatively asking, “Do you want to see him?” 

  
Kuroo was surprised to hear one of Kei’s friend offered that. Most of his friends just wanted Kei to stay away from him. “Are you sure he wants to see me?” 

  
“Probably not, Kuroo-san.” Yamaguchi said, he then sat beside Kuroo. “Tsukki probably doesn’t want to see your face ever again.” 

  
Ah, Yamaguchi didn’t need to say that. Kuroo knew it so well. 

  
“But keep avoiding you isn’t a solution.” 

  
“Do you think he will forgive me?” Kuroo decided to ask anyway. If someone knew Kei so well, that person definitely Yamaguchi according to Kuroo observation.

  
Yamaguchi looked up to ceilings, “Well, Tsukki is a softie actually. Somehow, he will forgive you.” 

  
“Really?” 

  
“Somehow.” Yamaguchi didn’t forget to emphasized that.

  
Kuroo chuckled bitterly, “ Right.” 

  
“Well, if you can get passed through his exterior though.” Yamaguchi shrugged. Both of them looked at each other and chuckled. 

  
Kuroo leaned to the wall, “It’s hard to get pass his exterior though.” 

  
“Do you know Tsukki always curse when he feels agitated, angry or nervous?” Yamaguchi said. 

  
“Really?” 

  
“Well, I guessed that’s because Tsukki had never cussed until he was 18. During high school his words had always been sharp but polite, then after he got out from Tsukishima house, here comes Tsukki’s cussing saga.” 

  
Kuroo couldn’t help to laugh. Then it was awkward silence again, “Do you know why Kei ran away from his house?” 

  
“You should ask him that, Kuroo-san. I am not betrayer.” 

  
“You are talking to me, it has counted as betrayal.”

  
Yamaguchi shook his head, “I didn’t. I think you two could have a proper conversation once in a while.” 

  
Well, yeah, he couldn’t deny that. What was the proper conversation again? What should they talk about?   
There were lot of things they should talk about, but he didn’t know where to start. 

  
Where the hell he got confidence to talk with Kei before? Would he just hurt him again? Should he ask about their baby? Should he talk about engagement? Should he talk about their one night stand? 

  
The door knob was cold against his skin. Kuroo wanted to run away, yet at the same time, he wanted to see Kei’s face. 

  
Kuroo hated his hesitation. Kuroo hated the feelings of uncertainty, he was losing his footing and he didn’t know his next steps.

  
Kuroo always avoided being creep, but this time he could only stand frozen in front of Kei’s bed. His eyes trailed down to Kei’s flat stomach. He wanted to touch it, but he was afraid he would hurt their baby.

  
Irrational right?

  
Where should he begin? 

  
“Hey Kei.” He knew Kei was sleeping. “Do you hate me?” 

  
Of course silence greeted Kuroo. He kneeled besides the bed, “Hey Kei, Tell me what should I do so you will give me a chance? Just one chance.” He didn’t beg, he demanded. 

  
Again the silence.

  
“Just one chance, tell me what to do.” He pleaded.

  
Again the silence.

  
Why he asked the question? Why he demanded the answer? Didn’t he want to fix his mistake? Where should he begin?

  
“Hey, Kei. I’m sorry.” 

  
He could start from there. “Kei, I’m sorry.” 

  
“I am sorry.”

  
“Sorry.”

  
Like a broken record Kuroo kept repeating the same words. He wanted no he needed Kei’s forgiveness. Kuroo clutched the sheet so tight, because he was afraid to touch Kei. Because he was afraid if he touched Kei again he would hurt him.

  
“Sorry.” 

  
Sorry that I hurt you. 

  
Sorry because he didn’t understand. Sorry because even now he couldn’t let him go? Sorry, because…because….

  
Too many unspoken words that he couldn’t utter.

  
“Shut up! I can’t sleep.” 

  
Kei was looking at him with his golden eyes. Kei’s eyes also held the same uncertainty as his. It could have been Kuroo’s wistful thinking but Kei’s eyes also as wet as his own eyes. 

  
***

  
Tooru never expected to meet Tsukishima big brother in the airport at Sapporo. Well, he knew Tsukishima Akiteru was the heir of Tsukishima. Mother had a meeting with Tsukishima and she said that the heir was indecisive wimp

  
Tooru also met Akiteru in house party several times when he had to accompany Iwa-chan. That time he didn’t know that Akiteru was Kei-chan’s brother. Well, let’s just say, in Tooru’s eyes Akiteru was nothing but a spoiled too kind rich kid.

  
Tooru didn’t even know that time Tsukishima had another children. An Omega, that family was so obnoxious and only produced Alpha kids. According to old wives , Tsukishima only married Alpha and gave birth to Alpha, and only had one legitimate heir.

  
That pompous sexist jerk family.

  
Tooru hated them. The patriarch and matriarch didn’t bother to cover how much they hate uncultured new money swine like Tooru. They were just same as Iwa-chan grandparents.

  
Tooru didn’t expect to see a tired but full of determination eyes on Akiteru’s eyes. His eye bags were thick “Tsukishima-san?” 

  
Akiteru lifted his head, “Oh, Oikawa-kun, how are you?” 

  
“I am better than you, at least.” 

  
Akiteru smiled, “Of course. Sit down please.” Akiteru tilted his head to empty seat. “How is Kei?” 

  
Tooru sat down. Kei? Did Akiteru know Tooru lives with Kei? How did he know? Did other Tsukishima know? Or Akiteru was the one who helped Kei ran away?

  
“Ah, Yamaguchi told me.” Akiteru informed Tooru voluntary. “Don’t worry.” 

  
Tooru could relax right now, his smile became more natural, “Well, Kei-chan is okay. Have you heard from Yamaguchi?” 

  
Akiteru shook his head, “Oh, I haven’t. I’ve been busy these weeks. Did something happen to Kei?” Akiteru checked on his phone then rubbed his head, “I have to use different phone to contact Yamaguchi. You know, in case things happen.” He explained awkwardly.

  
“Nee, Oniichan..”

  
“Oniichan?!” 

  
Tooru waved his hand, “What’s the big deal? I am Kei’s roommate anyway, we are like family.” Tooru decided he liked Akiteru. Akiteru helped Kei. It made Akiteru different from other pompous Tsukishima.  
Also, being Tooru’s brother is great honor.

  
“Kei’s pregnant.” Tooru decided to blurt it bluntly. 

  
“What?” Tooru expected him to choke or some hilarious reaction but not became pale. This type of reaction was too unexpected. Akiteru became so distraught. He was like seeing his worst nightmare into reality.

  
“Oniichan?” 

  
“Who knows about this?” this also wasn’t a question that Tooru expected. He was supposed to ask about the father and entered over -protective brother mode. 

  
“Handful of people, Yamaguchi, Iwa-chan and me.” Tooru counted, then his blood boiled when he remembered Yamaguchi’s phone calls this afternoon. “And the assholes, Kuroo Tetsurou, and probably his parents,” 

  
Akiteru became as white as paper. He started to fidget with his fingers. Tooru knew Kei also had that habit. “When did you get this news?” 

  
“This afternoon.” Tooru replied. Then he asked carefully, “Nee, Oniichan, you don’t want your parents to know right?” 

  
Akiteru didn’t answer but Tooru wasn’t stupid, he could draw conclusion by himself, “Kei didn’t have good relationship with your parents, right? Probably it started ever since he was presented as omega. So, then not to mention he run away from home after the arranged marriage thingy. I assume if your parents know about the pregnancy it will become their leverage.” 

  
Akiteru nodded, but he seemed to conceal another things. His smile was stiffer than usual. Akiteru was quite bad liar. Tooru squinted his eyes, “I miss something right?” he guessed.

  
Akiteru patted his head, “You do a great job.” His smile couldn’t be more fake than this. 

  
“Oniichan, you and Kei are same, you guys loves to keep everything for yourselves.” Tooru said bluntly. 

  
Akiteru grimaced, “There are thing we can’t say in broad daylight, Oikawa-kun. It’s too…” Akiteru let out a heavy breath, “Painful and shameful.” 

  
Shameful like what? Keeping a mistress from legal wife? God, Tooru watched too many soap opera but hey don’t judge him. 

  
“Oikawa-kun, let’s keep Kei’s pregnancy a secret okay? As you know, my parents could use it as leverage.” Akiteru said. 

  
Tooru shrugged, “Well, I can, but how about Kuroo’s family? They know about this, and that asshole Kuroo Tetsurou would use it to make Kei marry him.” Tooru really wanted to punch him in the face, and ripped his ball out and kicked his ass. 

  
“I will handle Kuroo’s family.” Akiteru said with determination. “Just don’t worry. As long as my parents didn’t know then it’s easier to deal with this.” 

  
Tooru frowned, “If you can handle the Kuroo, why can’t you handle your parents?” 

  
Akiteru gave him thin smile, “Because Oikawa-kun, I just realized what my parents could do.” 

  
There were more story than a wealthy omega ran away from arrange marriage. There were more drive behind Kei’s action. What was that? Akiteru just realized it, so that meant it was something between Kei and his parents.

  
Tooru was curious and at the same time a bit afraid to know it. 

  
“How will you handle the Kuroo?” 

  
“Negotiation.” Akiteru replied mysteriously. “Ah Oikawa-kun, do you like egg tart? I got it from my ex-girlfriend in Sapporo.” 

Tooru wanted to point out that changing topic wouldn’t work on him, but he changed his mind as soon as the perfect egg tart appeared before his eyes.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the long awaiting proper convo  
> (I hope i can make it bit angsty)
> 
> How are you guys coping IRL? I hope the situation will get better soon


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk in midnight.  
> Kei thinks about feeling and Kuroo who tries to do the right thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of Kei's feeling   
> Hope you like it

Kei was woken up by the low murmur from his left side. 

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
Kei tried to ignored the insistent voice. 

  
“Sorry,” A long pause again.

  
Kei didn’t need to turn around to know whose voice was that. The scent of pine enough to alert him. 

  
Ignore him. Ignore him. Kei chanted in his mind. 

  
Kei was a specialist in ignoring things he wanted to disappear. He was kinda expert , so it wouldn’t be that difficult to ignore Kuroo right?

  
Kei didn’t need his apologize, Kei never needed it. For what? It wasn’t like sorry could fix everything. Better acting like Akira and Kazuki, they never apologized so it was easier for Kei to hate them. Easier to Kei, to categorize them into a box ‘People that should just fuck off from his life.’

  
They hurt him? Then so what? They kept doing so consistently so Kei moved on. They should too. Move on and stay far away from Kei’s life.

  
Kei hated the guilt in his stomach, the bitter taste under his tongue, like he had to something about their apologize. Like he had to forgive them, and they would stay in Kei’s life. Like Kei gave them power to hurt him again.

  
No thanks.

  
Kuroo should never apologize so Kei could write him off as ‘one night stand goes wrong’. Kei didn’t need his apologize okay? 

  
“Sorry.” 

  
Again and Again Kuroo repeated that word. 

  
Sorry wouldn’t fix anything, okay?

  
Sorry just making situation worse. Sorry…just…

  
Someone should just stay away from Kei, why did he try so hard? Why couldn’t he just be a pompous jerk? Why? 

  
Staying away from Kei would make Kuroo’s life easier. There were so many omega that wanted to be his, Kei merely a simple one night stand. Just by some sick joke, apparently Kei was his fiancée too. 

  
Or at least, Kuroo should stay in character, a pompous possessive jackass. The asshole fiancé who had no empathy. Someone who Kei should stay away from. Kei would run far away to Sapporo, and never meet him again forever. That would be nice right?

  
“Sorry.” 

  
Why was Kuroo like this? Why did he apologize? Why did he want to stay in Kei’s life? Kei was bitch, he should just stay away. Why did he go that far just to stay in Kei’s life? Why? 

  
Kei felt pain in his chest. A weird pain like someone stabbed him with a knife and twisted it. The more Kuroo apologized the more pain he felt. 

  
“Shut up. I can’t sleep.” 

  
Kei looked at the man who kneeled beside his bed. He still had the same hooded lids and messy bed hair, but his eyes were different. He was like different person altogether, his hazel eyes were no longer confidence.

  
Both of them didn’t move. “I’m sorry.” Kuroo murmured again.

  
There came the pain. “Don’t apologize!” Kei needed to stop him. 

  
“Why not?” 

  
Yeah, why not? Kei couldn’t answer that. “Because…” The silence was too much for Kei, he needed to make Kuroo got out from his room. Kei preferred heated argument rather than being silence because he had too much guilt. 

  
Kei reached for his glasses beside the table, but Kuroo caught his hand in the middle. “Don’t. Let me compose myself before you see me.” 

  
Actually Kei wasn’t that blind without his glasses, it just bit blurry. He still able to trace Kuroo’s face. 

  
Kuroo didn’t let go his hand, instead he clutched it so hard. Kuroo covered Kei’s hand with both of his hands and put his head above their overlapping hands. “I always know that someday my parents will arrange a marriage for me. I planned to make it work like my parents marriage” He started.

  
“I’ve been looking for you since our first night together, but you never show up in Karasuno or even in your apartment. So, I am elated when I found out that you are my fiancée. I know you may never feel the same, but I am so happy. I feel that universe said see, you have chance with him. But, then you run away even before I could ask you for a chance.” 

  
Kuroo gulped, he bowed his head deeper in their hand. “I thought….i thought I only need to catch you so you will give me the chance.” His voice wavered. “I thought once I catch you, you will be mine forever. I never think your….” He shook his head, “No, I dismissed your feeling.” 

  
Kuroo lifted his head, Kei could see the self deprecating smile. “I am a selfish asshole who never stop long enough to think about your feeling.” Here he admitted it. Kuroo didn’t find excuses. 

  
Kei opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Tell me what should I do so you can forgive me.” Kuroo pleaded, “I…I want…I need your forgiveness.” 

  
“Why?” Kei asked. 

  
“Because you are…” Kuroo stopped himself, he tried to search the right words, “You are Kei.” 

  
What that even meant? Kei didn’t understand that, Kei didn’t understand what was so special about him until Kuroo tried this hard. Kei was a selfish bitch. No one needed to ask what his feelings. 

  
His feeling was his own business. It was his own fault to feel hurt, he let someone hurt him. Kei buried his feelings and moved on. Preferably far away from the source of problem. People should never dissect Kei’s feeling.

  
Kei didn’t want to be understood. Kei wanted people to leave him alone with his feelings, so he could keep moving on. Kei hated to face his feeling. 

  
Kei was afraid to find that people hurt him more than he acknowledge. He was afraid to acknowledge how painful it was. So Kei buried it. 

  
Kei looked up to ceilings, he inhaled so deep until his chest was full, and it was ready to burst. May be it was hurt because the only thing he could do now is to let Kuroo understand his feeling. But how? 

  
How much he had to tell Kuroo until it was enough for him to let Kei go? If he ever told Kuroo, then Kuroo could use it to hurt Kei, right? If he ever told Kuroo then would Kei ever want him to let go? 

  
This whole thing was confusing. This whole thing made his heart hurt. This whole thing tortured him. 

  
“You don’t have to think about this now.” Kuroo said again. May be, he sensed Kei hesitation. May be he could feel the turmoil inside Kei. “It’s late, you should rest.” 

  
“How you expect me to rest after what you said?” Kei asked him flatly. Because he would never be able to sleep.

  
“I’m sorry” 

  
“I said stop apologizing.” They were back to square one again. 

  
Kuroo nodded, “Let’s try to sleep okay? You can talk if you want to. If you don’t, then I will wait until you’re ready.” 

  
Too much, why? Kuroo shouldn’t be this kind. Where the heck the forceful asshole? Where the heck the selfish impudent alpha he met? Why was he looked so defeated? He couldn’t play Kei like this.

  
The guilt, the bitter feeling aroused again. The feeling that Kei did something wrong and leaving something unsettled bothered Kei. His conscience scream in the back his brain to at least forgave Kuroo. That he owed Kuroo an explanation.

  
Kei felt warm started to leave his hand, he glanced down to find Kuroo started to let go his hand. Before he could think about it, his hand clenched Kuroo finger, so he couldn’t let go. 

  
“Kei?” 

  
Don’t ask about his reason. Kei hoped Kuroo didn’t ask it because he didn’t understand himself either. The pregnancy hormone definitely getting into him, because Kei felt like crying now. Like he was going to lose something warm and he would be left cold.

  
“I…” Did he deserve to say that he forgives Kuroo? “I can’t marry you, but…I don’t hate you.” 

  
Kei didn’t. Right Kei didn’t hate Kuroo. Kei couldn’t forgive Kuroo yet, because that meant he was hypocrite who acted high and mighty without admitting his fault. There were too much to say, to explain. 

  
Kei knew he shouldn’t look at Kuroo again because that times Kuroo smiled back, a real smile, something that Kei overlooked before. “Thank you.” He whispered softly, “Thank you for not hating me.” 

  
Why did it mean so much for Kuroo? Why Kuroo was so happy just because Kei didn’t hate him? Why he cared that much about what Kei felt? Why this Alpha, this man gave Kei too much leverage? Didn’t he know Kei can use this to hurt him?

  
Why would he give Kei that power over him? Why would he admit that? 

  
“Thank you for not hating me, Kei.” 

  
This. This shouldn’t happen. Why this asshole alpha gave Kei too much? Why would he bare his emotion like this? 

  
Kei’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed a bitter lump back. The pain was back, and this time every earnest smile from Kuroo twisted the knife deeper. 

  
“why?” Kei didn’t know why but his voice was quivering. He let go Kuroo’s hand, then covered his face with both of his hands. “Why?” 

  
There would be no end of this conversation. Kei couldn’t rationalize Kuroo’s action. Was it some ploy? Was this a plot to deceive him? If it was, then why did he apologize? Why did he had to act like he would break if Kei hated him? 

  
Why would he try this much just for Kei? 

  
Kuroo opened his mouth to talk, but then Kei cut him off, “I need to sleep.” Kei didn’t want to think about this again. His head and heart hurt. This was too much. Kei was losing his footing. Kei needed to get back his control.

  
“Can I stay?” 

  
“The couch is yours.”   
****  
Kei believed once you locked your pain away, you better not try to re-open the box. 

  
Kei hated vulnerability that came with emotion. Kei hated the pain that suddenly flooded his system, because he kept thinking about the past. 

  
Once upon a time, Kei had been Akira and Kazuki pride and joy. In his distant memories, Akira even called him her miracle baby. His given name meant Firefly but in different kanji his name meant blessing. Akira said Kei was her blessing.

  
Akira from his childhood was never cruel, she complimented Kei when he got A. Kazuki would even said he could grasp the whole world in his tiny hand. Kazuki even gave him the encyclopedia of dinosaur at Kei 10th birthday. 

  
Well, his family never been warm but at least they saw Kei with adoration and affection. 

  
Then when did it change? 

  
Since he was presented as beta? Or Omega? 

  
What people never knew, Kei cried in the toilet when he didn’t have his first rut at 14. Kei couldn’t even cry outside because he didn’t want his parents saw him as a weakling beta. Kei spent nights to bested even the best alpha at school. So his parents would realize that he was still their blessing.

  
What Akiteru never realized every time he got compliment because he was an Alpha, Kei was devastated because he couldn’t change his secondary gender. His opinion, and his achievement was being minimized until it left Kei with nothing.

  
Akira knew he cried, because she caught him when Kei presented as omega. Akira still smiled, and whispered how Kei had fallen, how Kei was a weakling omega who controlled by his hormone. Kei wasn’t stupid, he didn’t want Akira comfort, but his stupid young heart hoping for a simple hug.

  
Kei couldn’t cry because he know that’s a weakness Akira would exploit. He didn’t need a daily reminder that even in the lowest point in his life, Akira trampled him, diminishing into him nothing. 

  
Kei tried so hard, just so Akira and Kazuki would compliment him like in the past. So, they would say Kei was their blessing again.

  
Akira knew it, and she didn’t even spare him a glance, and reminding him, he was only an omega. Every achievement that Kei had was nothing compare to their expectation. No matter how hard Kei worked, he was only a commodity to trade with other family

  
Kei swore he would never let anyone hurt him like that again. They couldn’t hurt you if you don’t let them, they couldn’t hurt you if they were never closed to begin with. 

  
Yamaguchi was easy, he never really pushed his boundaries. Yamaguchi would always on his side, he had proven himself nothing would change even when Kei became Omega. He still looked at him with admiration.

  
Kei knew once in the past Yamaguchi saw him more than friend. Yamaguchi gaze would linger on his back longer than usual. Kei ignored it and Yamaguchi never acted on it, When Yamaguchi started dating Yachi in their 3rd years, Kei was happy for him. That Kei hadn’t destroy Yamaguchi ‘s heart. That nothing gonna change between them.

  
That’s why Kei only slept with stranger. One night stand without repetition, a cold arrangement. So they would never could bother Kei, so they would never be able to be too close to Kei.

  
That’s why Kei ran away after his one night stand with Kuroo. Because in the night, there was something that shook him to the core. Kei never felt that way,not even when he lost his virginity. Kei treated sex as you know sex. A Hormone driven act without feeling.

  
Kuroo scent was clung too hard on his body, Kuroo’s taste was still lingering in his mouth. Kei felt his body and worse his heart were out of control. That’s why he needed distances.

  
There was something that too warm too intimate after the fuck like rabbit, how Kuroo would peck his lips, and cuddled him. It threw Kei out of his equilibrium. Kei ran away as fast as his legs could bring him.

  
He didn’t want the feeling. He didn’t want it, because Kuroo could reduced Kei back into 17 years old Kei who needed to muffle his cry in bathroom because someone hurts him so bad. Kei couldn’t move forward if he was reduced into feeling mess again. It was so painful, Kei didn’t want to repeat that all over again.

  
It took him years to be able stand without the pain, to ressist the urge to please his parents. It took him years to suppress the need of approval from Akira, to seek for their proud smile, to hope for a small head pat.

  
He hated Akira and Kazuki. He hated the Tsukishima to try to use him like commodity and then throwing him away. He wanted to be free from them, but he was also afraid of Kuroo’s effect on him.

  
The kindness. The patience even after Kei’s worst insult. Who the hell laugh after Kei curse like sailor? Even Yamaguchi and Yachi said he cusses too much. 

  
Why would he apologize? Why didn’t he just act like a manipulative asshole? So Kei would hate him. 

  
“Kei, do you want warm milk? It will help you to sleep.” Kuroo got up from the couch. 

  
Fuck. “No.” Kei refused, “Well, where the hell will you get the warm milk?” But may be a warm milk wouldn’t be so bad.

  
“Convenience store at ground floor.” Kuroo said, “Well, it’s not pregnancy milk but at least it will warm your stomach.” 

  
Kei’s heart went cold. Damn, he touched his stomach, and was this an opening to talk about it? Should he say it? Could he handle the conversation?

  
“I’ve been thinking.” Kuroo cut him off. He smiled back at Kei, “Can you at least let me be a part in the baby’s life?” 

  
“What do you mean?” 

  
Kuroo gave him self-deprecating smile, “We don’t need to marry just because you are pregnant.” Kuroo said again. He stood up, then dusted none existent dirt from his pants, “I will get you the milk.” 

  
“Wait, Kuroo-san?” 

  
Kuroo stopped in front of the door. Kei couldn’t see Kuroo’s face but his shoulders hunched, and his head bowed down. Kuroo stood for a while, before turned his head, “Let’s talk about that tomorrow. I will get you warm milk.” 

  
It wasn’t a smile, but a mere stupid attempt of stretching his lips up. He didn’t even meet Kei’s eyes before walking out. 

  
Kei was left with an empty space and a strange cold feeling that gripped his heart.

***

  
When he was young, his Kaasan told him to let go the small bird they found in back yard because it would die in the cage. Kuroo didn’t understand why should he? He would take care the bird, gave him food and brought him to vet, he would also protect the bird from predator.

  
But He let go anyway, because Kaasan said so. Kuroo still didn’t understand why.

  
Kei was like a bird. Kuroo would kill him if he attempted to cage him. When Iwaizumi said Kei almost lost their baby, then Kuroo could see everything quite clearly. When the thought of losing their baby entered his mind, he was so scared.

  
Iwaizumi told him to ask. But even without asking Kuroo knew what Kei wanted from him. Kei wanted nothing from him. 

  
When Kei said he didn’t hate him, Kuroo felt a big burden had been lifted up from his chest, and he could breath properly again. Kei didn’t hate him. Kei didn’t hate him.

  
Even with this stupid chasing, even when they almost lost their baby Kei didn’t hate him. Then it was enough for Kuroo.

  
It was more than enough for now. Kuroo realized there would be a part of him that die if Kei hated him. 

  
He had said that to Kei, even Kei may never felt the same Kuroo was so happy to meet Kei. Meeting Kei was blessing for Kuroo. 

  
Kuroo needed to step back, he knew it. The marriage was the cage for Kei, so Kuroo wouldn’t use it again. Kuroo realized Kei would hate him if he kept pushing this issue and honestly he didn’t know whether it would be the right choice.

  
Would he be happy if Kei married him but they lost their baby? Or would they ever be happy when he knew he ignore Kei’s wish? Would Kei still the same if everything happened according to Kuroo’s will? 

  
Some part of him, the alpha inside him disagreed to let Kei go. His brain berated him for being stupid, to let emotion clouded his judgement! He almost could get Kei inside his house, inside his hand now he wanted to let go? To say that they didn’t have to get marry.

  
Kuroo wanted Kei with every fiber of his being, but he wanted Kei and their baby to be happy too. He would rather to be part of their happiness even it was only small part than to be a destroyer of their happiness.

  
Kuroo couldn’t lie to himself. It was hurt when he said they don’t need to marry. It was like someone chopped his limb, but it would’ve been more painful if he couldn’t even be a part of Kei’s happiness.

  
Kuroo was letting go. He was letting Kei go.

  
He didn’t give up. Nope, he didn’t. He would keep fighting for a small chance that he, Kei and his baby would be happy together. For a small chance that Kei may give him. 

  
Without the Kuroo and The Tsukishima meddling. 

  
Then if Kuroo and Tsukishima tried to force Kei, even it was on Kuroo’s favor, Kuroo would do his best to protect Kei. Kei hadn’t be able to tell him his own feeling and his problems with Tsukishima.

  
Kuroo was patient man, he would wait until Kei trust him. 

  
This time no underhanded method, no snare, and no more trap. This time only Kei and Tetsurou.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up until this chapter I never really explore about Kei's feeling but hatred, anger and bit paranoia.  
> But Kei is human too, he has sadness and thrist for approval. Also I never really write about Kei who ran away after one night stand (chapter 4)  
> I hope this will satisfy the curiosity. Because honestly i want to add the layer of Kei complex character. 
> 
> Tell me what you think? Do you think ot's too easy for them to solve the issue like this?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning talk and Oikawa's rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am sorry for being absent to update this fic for a week.   
> My excuses? Well, i am writing the Iwaoi humor fic and also i am rewatching hunterx hunter.
> 
> I also bake a lot this week. Also I saw a post about Inuyasha sequel and I kinda miss Sesshomaru and Rin, god I love their dynamics but not going to rewatch inuyasha though, I had aneurysm when I watched them in my younger year.

Kuroo winced as long trail of cussing words came out from Kei’s mouth. Kei really could curse like no body business. Kuroo left at 6 in the morning to change his clothes, and came back in two hours. They had issues to talk about, and problem to solve.

  
When he came back, he found Kei’s head inside toilet bowl with Yamaguchi patted his shoulder. Well, and then he ended up hearing impressive cuss who could even make sailor blushed.

  
Kuroo took a glass of water, and nodded to Yamaguchi. Kuroo squatted beside Kei, “Have some water Kei.” 

  
Kei scowled hard at him, then snatched the glass. There would be two possibilities, first Kei was really thirsty and the second Kei planned to commit felony. Because in one or another way Kuroo contributed to Kei’s condition.

  
Well, how surprising to find Kei took the glass, then drank it. He waved his hand, “I am fucking fine.” 

  
“Oh, okay.” Kuroo took the glass back. Kuroo stood up, well, he better made himself bit useful rather than freezing like moron, but before he could go out, Kei pulled his shirt. “K-Kei?”

  
Kei followed him to stand up, “Let’s go.” 

  
Yamaguchi who stood beside them also looked so confuse, “Tsukki, are you sure you don’t need to…” he waved his hand awkwardly. 

  
“No.” Kei didn’t explain but both Kuroo and Yamaguchi also didn’t urge him why? Because Kei just emptied his stomach. And there would be possibilities Kei would get upset again. They just let him walked out from bathroom.

  
Kuroo was going to help Kei, when the door suddenly opened with harsh force. And Oikawa Grand King Tooru charged in , grabbing Kuroo by collar, and chocking him hard. “You fucking asshole! Piece of shit!” 

  
Kuroo coughed out, because damn, Oikawa had strong grip. “Oikawa!” 

  
“Tooru!” Iwaizumi held him back. 

  
“Shut up!” Oikawa shrugged Iwaizumi off. “Having fun toying with us?” his sinister tone was loud. 

  
“Tooru!” 

  
“I’ve been holding on so long.” Oikawa grip didn’t weakened, he pulled him closer, “Didn’t I tell you to back off?” 

  
“Tooru let him go!” Iwaizumi put his foot down finally, but damn Oikawa was so strong. Kuroo hated to admit it but Oikawa caught him off guard, he couldn’t even freed himself. Well, technically he could but he would hurt Oikawa, and then Iwaizumi definitely would’ve hurt him.

  
“Must be fun right? An Omega ‘you own’ is pregnant with your baby? Hm? Must be fun right hunting him until he will give up on his own because escape is futile?” the sarcasm dropped like poison. 

  
“No..” Kuroo tried to defense himself, but Oikawa shook him.

  
“Shut up! Did you plan his pregnancy too? Hmm, did you really meet him in one night stand? Or did you plan that too? Did you also poke the hole on condom so he will get pregnant? If you think carefully, this is too much coincidence right?” 

  
No, no, no. Kuroo didn’t plan this. Kuroo saw at Kei’s face, was it a doubt? A suspicion? No. No. They just began again. Kuroo wouldn’t lose Kei with this stupid misunderstanding. Yes, he made mistake but he didn’t do anything that Oikawa accused him of.

  
“No, I don’t. I would never…” 

  
Oikawa laughed, “Is it another lie? How could we trust you?” 

  
“Tooru! Let him go!” Iwaizumi hooked his hand over Oikawa’ s waist. He dragged him away from Kuroo. 

  
“Kei, I didn’t. I didn’t do that!” He had to make sure Kei didn’t misunderstand. It would kill him. They’d just started over. “I just knew I am your….” The F words, he couldn’t mention it. He never wanted to push Kei again. “I just know your face the last time I visited Tsukishima.” 

  
His explanation wasn’t even coherent. Where the hell his eloquence? Kuroo was always good with words.  
He could twist everything into his favor. But not this time, too much thing on stake. This time he was lost for words. How should he explain himself ? Would his explanation make difference? 

  
Yes, he did manipulate something but never their first night. Never. 

  
Tooru rolled his eyes, “Of course.” Oikawa moved to Kei, “More explanation. Let’s see how you twist this!”   
“I’m not!” Kuroo growled to Oikawa. He had decided to start over. What should he do?

  
“Enough!” Kei cut them off, he walked to the bed, “No more this bullshit.” 

  
Was it over? 

  
“Tsukki, you need to at least hear Kuroo-san.” Yamaguchi intercepted. 

  
Oikawa glared at Yamaguchi, “Are you colluding with enemy right now?”

  
Iwaizumi sighed, “Tooru, Kuroo is not enemy.” 

  
Oikawa knocked Iwaizumi’s chest. “Damn you, Iwa-chan! You too.” He walked off to Kei, but Iwaizumi held him back. “Let me go, Iwa-chan. I haven’t finished yet.” 

  
“Tooru, I said you can tell him your piece of mind but not to make Tsukishima hates him. We don’t need you worsened the situation.” Iwaizumi looked at Kei who had tuck himself in, “Kid speak to him now, and you…” He pointed at Kuroo, “the Jackass, grovel or whatever. Communicate like two human being should!”

  
“What?? No!!!” Oikawa shirked, “Iwa-chan we don’t have time!!” Oikawa seemed to know more than he let on. “We should…” 

  
“We have time for breakfast! Now, Yamaguchi let’s get breakfast for them.” 

  
“I am staying!” Oikawa planted his foot firmly. 

  
“Drama queen, I don’t give you option.” He dragged Oikawa who still screamed profanities about human right, about his rights to be in room for fellow omega and Iwaizumi definitely ignore him. “Yes, Yes, you are hungry, let’s get milk bread.” 

  
He almost lifted Oikawa from the floor.

  
Yamaguchi stopped in front the door, “Tsukki, hear him first okay?” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Yamaguchi, shut up.” 

  
“Sorry, Tsukki.” He gave meek smile and got out from the room. 

  
Kuroo didn’t know where to start and how to do it. Yes, they had talked last night, but may be because it was night so the words seemed to get out easier. Now, under the sunlight, Kuroo could see how ugly his action was.

  
He manipulated his way into Kei’s life. He played stupid game to make Kei surrender. How could he make this right?

  
“Kei, I….” He tried to explain. “I don’t manipulate our first night. Even if you don’t trust me for other thing, please believe me our first night is genuine not manipulate by anything. I want you, I still do, and I smelt your scent in coffee shop, and i…” 

  
Kei sighed, “I know.” He said in the end. “Also, I brought the condom. I don’t believe Alphas to prepare them.” 

  
Kuroo hated that Kei used plural for Alphas, it reminded him he wasn’t Kei’s first and For Kei, he was just another escapade. Well, but he couldn’t say anything yet. Or may be, he shouldn’t say anything at all.

  
“Kuroo-san, can I ask you something?” 

  
Kuroo sat down on the chair beside the bed. “Sure.” 

  
Kei looked up to ceilings. Here came the uncomfortable silence again. “Are you serious when you said we don’t have to get marry?” 

  
Remember the bird. Remember how it would die in cage. He would never cage Kei again. 

  
No matter how painful it was, they needed to do the right thing. “Yes.” 

  
Kei shoulder shagged down, may be with relieve. “Your mom knows about the pregnancy.” 

  
“I swear I didn’t tell her about that.” 

  
“I know because apparently she has the same symptoms like mine. So, she kinda wild guess it.” Kei leaned on his bed. “I plan to keep the baby.” His hand covered his stomach. It was almost like illusion because Kei’s eyes became softer.

  
Kuroo never thought about the possibilities Kei would terminate the pregnancy, but hearing Kei would keep the baby lifted invisible burden from his shoulder. “And raise him?” 

  
Kei shrugged, “I don’t know about that yet. Well, Oikawa-san said I still have months to decide, and it’s okay to be 20 years old. So, I think I will slowly think about that.” 

  
Kuroo couldn’t say anything. “Let me know when you decided.” Kuroo swallowed a bitter lump in his throat. “I want to be part of the baby’s life, as much as you let me.” 

  
“Fine.” Kei closed his eyes. “How you plan to tell your parents that I will not marry you? Your mother definitely told your Father, and as we are speaking right now, Your father may have contact the bitch Akira or shitty Kazuki.” 

  
Kuroo flinched, Kei seemed so harsh when speaking about his parents. Kuroo didn’t understand how could someone hate his parents that much. Akira and Kazuki seemed to be a decent parents well, as decent as snobbish people could be.

  
“Kei, do you have problem with your parents?” 

  
Kei snorted, “Pfft, of course not, aside from being treated as commodity and being toxic they are the pinnacle of kind and loving parents who had done everything to maintain a good fucking name as Tsukishima.” His tone wasn’t harsh, Kei just said that with smile on his face.

  
“What did they do to you?” 

  
Kei waved his hand, “What haven’t they done. Anyway, I want to get away as far as possible from them.” He shrugged it under the rug. 

  
Kuroo sighed. Kei would rather death on his ass before told him. A midnight conversation wouldn’t make Kei miraculously opened to him. “Then, after you get away from them what you want?” 

  
“Get my degree and be a doctor and live peacefully without looking the bitches face again.” Kei massaged his head, “I did it once, and I planned to do so in future. Eh, I know I had to cut ties with them as soon as possible.” 

  
Cut ties? Kei could cut ties with his family, then what about Kuroo? Kuroo was part of his ties with Tsukishima right? “And how will you do that?” 

  
Kei raised his brow. “Go far away where they can reach.” 

  
How about me? How far would you go? 

  
But Kuroo wouldn’t ask that. He was half afraid of Kei reply. Better not to break his own heart right? Kuroo could deal with uncertainty and insecurity but not the heart break of rejection. 

  
“But you can’t take the plunge and go like that. You want to be doctor, you need to keep attending university. And no matter you hate it….” Kuroo sighed. “Your family still could track you. They have money remember? Unless they agree to cut ties with you too.” 

  
“Well, if you say you don’t want to marry me again, they probably would disown me.” Kei shrugged. “I’m worth nothing for them anyway.” Kei laughed cynically.

  
Worth? Parents should love their children. Children should do nothing to gain their loves. Why did Kei think his value just by the marriage? Kei should have worth their world even without this arrangement. 

  
How could his parents not love Kei? Kei was….Kei was precious, at least for Kuroo.

  
“And what if they know about the baby? You know my parents…” Kuroo had to explain all the possibilities to Kei. 

  
“That’s why I should get away from here, before they…” 

  
“I can protect you from it. I can make them leave you alone for a while.” Kuroo cut him off. If he wanted to stay in Kei’s life, he should start by listening to Kei feeling. 

  
“How?” 

  
“I know you hate it, but my words worth more than your rejection right? After all, I told the Tsukishima to leave you alone to finish the school. And even if they found out about the pregnancy let just say that we postpone the wedding until you graduate, but of course we tell them we register our marriage.” 

  
Kei squinted his eyes, “Register?”   
“It’s a piece of paper you know, you can forge it. it’s not a real registration. Your par…I meant Kazuki-san and Akira-san couldn’t do anything because they will think you have my family protection.”

  
“Then your parents?” 

  
“I’ll them we…” Kuroo didn’t know how Tousan and Kaasan would react. Tousan probably told him how stupid he was, and Kaasan would get hurt. Then what if his grandparents knew? Well, Kuroo had to convince Tousan and Kaasan first. 

  
“Just leave it to me, I promise they will not force this upon you again.” Kuroo made sure his tone was confidence.

  
Kei reclined his bed, “Why you want to do this for me?” he didn’t even look at Kuroo’s face. 

  
The reason was probably something that Kei didn’t want to hear. Did Kuroo do this without any ulterior motive? 

  
No. Because if there was any chance, no matter how small the chance was, Kuroo wanted to stay in Kei’s life. In Kei’s and their baby life because Kuroo was desperate.

  
Desperate but afraid to do something that would harm Kei. He had made his mistake, and it probably took him years to amend it. This might not a solution for him but at least, he stayed in Kei’s life.

  
It should be enough for now. 

  
Kuroo decided to brush the question with a joke, “Have you fallen for me yet?” 

  
Kei snorted, “Not a chance.” 

  
“Then don’t worry. It is a form of my kindness.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “ Kindness my ass.” Then he looked up to ceilings again before alleviating his gaze to the door. “Kuroo-san, I’ll move away from here in near time.” 

  
Move? Where to? The plan had fixed. Kei would move away. 

  
“Still in Japan?” 

  
Kei nodded, “Hokkaido.” 

  
Calm down. Kuroo should calm down. Kei told him the place, well, the island though, then Kei didn’t get away from him. At least, Kei didn’t wish Kuroo disappeared from his sight. He hoped. He still had chance right?

  
“Will you tell me when you go?” 

  
***  
The question resonated in the room. 

  
Well, it was half Kei’s fault because his brain suddenly lagged like 500MB RAM on the old android phone. How to properly respond this?

  
The old Tsukishima Kei probably said fuck no. But well, he wasn’t changing that much but answering fuck no would end up badly for both of them.

  
Also, last night there was a strange cold feeling when he saw Kuroo’s desolate expression. Well, he found himself bit reluctance to re-experience the feeling. 

  
Surprise right? This pregnancy hormone suck! His feeling was all over the place, and his control over it slowly chipped away. 

  
If he told Kuroo, then he opened himself to Kuroo’s visitation. Could he trust Kuroo? Should he trust him? Even though Kuroo had apologized last night, somehow Kei still couldn’t trust him 100 %. 

  
“Yes.” Kei nodded. But in the end, Kuroo solution was far better than a mere running away right? He didn’t know what the fucking bitch and Asshole would do, if they ever found out about his pregnancy.

  
“Can I touch your stomach?” 

  
Could he? Would Kei let him? It wasn’t like he could feel anything yet. The baby was too small, it wasn’t even form their own hand, ear or feet. Then they had heart beat. Strong and steady heart beat.

  
May be because Kei didn’t answer fast enough but Kuroo smiled a bit, “No problem if you don’t want to.” 

  
“I have their picture.” Kei said in the end. He reached to his wallet, taking out the Ultrasound picture. He handed the picture to Kuroo. “Takeda-sensei said they are strong.” His little fighter.

  
Kuroo rubbed the picture with his thumb, “They looked like alien.” But he could cover his smile. Kei wondered how could he smile that wide. His cheeks definitely hurt. And it hurt Kei’s heart a bit too.  
Kei cleared his throat, “Takeda-sensei said we can see them clearer in few weeks.” 

  
Kuroo didn’t answer but he kept on looking the picture. “So small.” Kuroo murmured. He still marveled over the picture.

  
“But they are strong.” Kei needed to assure himself too. He saw the flashback a small baby on the cold tray. The bleeding Omega on the bed, the baby who was so small but his heart still beating. His niece or nephew who never had chance to live. His niece or nephew who Kei failed to save. This time he wouldn’t fail.

  
“A little fighter then.” Kuroo said.

  
“Eh?” 

  
“I mean they are so strong, and you know, they survive…”Kuroo didn’t continue but both of them knew what he meant. The bleeding, the stress and the conflict. “So, Our baby is little fighter.” 

  
Our baby. Yeah, somehow the baby belong to both of them. Kei didn’t know whether this cease fire would continue for long time, or may be he need to run again, and may be Kuroo wouldn’t stay long in his life. But for now, he could agree with him a bit.

  
Their baby.

  
Their baby is a fighter and Kei would protect them until the end.

  
***  
Tetsuya hated a guest in the morning. It ruined his schedule for the rest of the day, and he hated the guest more when he came at freaking seven in the morning. He had early morning walk with Kaoru every morning.

  
“Akiteru-kun.” Tetsuya greeted the young man who looked into his teacup. 

  
“Good morning, Kuroo-san.” Akiteru greeted him back, he stood up and bowed down like a youngster greeted his elder. Good manner

Tetsuya observed Akiteru who he met few weeks ago. Tetsuya almost didn’t know this new Akiteru. In his memory, Akiteru was a enthusiastic young man with eyes full of optimism and bit naivety, the man in front of him looked jaded and tired. His eyes lost all the youthful gleam. 

  
He had aged a lot. In a sense, you could say that his parents murderer and he would just shrugged it off.  
“You look so tired.” He commented.

  
Akiteru smiled slightly, “Yes, a bit. Learning to take over company isn’t as easy as I thought.” 

  
“Well, don’t need to worry that much. You still have time, I didn’t take over the company until I was 35.” Tetsuya sat. He poured down a cup in front of him.

  
“Well, I planned to take over it at the end of this year.” 

  
If Tetsuya drank his tea, he would spurt it out. So inelegant. “Akiteru-kun, your parents might not agree with that, also the board member.” 

  
“May be. But as long as I am capable then no problem right?” 

  
“How old are you again?” 

  
“26.” 

  
Tetsuya shook his head, “Young people. So rash in taking decision. Let me tell you boy, the boards would not let you raise that fast even if you were capable. Learn few more years, and enjoy your youth. You can get back 26 years old body. Go hiking or travelling.” 

  
When he was 26, Tetsuya had finished his education, and working in company. He was involved in many deal, but he still had time to travel around the globe with Kaoru. He spent lot of his time to spoil Kaoru.  
Akiteru just shook his head, “I think I can do that. As long as you are helping, Kuroo-san.” 

  
Tetsuya got the bad feeling, “Oh, tell me. Your parents have made deal with me, investment and you know the marriage arrangement.” Tetsuya laid it down to the boy. Not in detail but at least he got the gist. “And forget about cancelling the arrangement, my boy takes quite liking to your brother. Also, your brother is pregnant.” 

  
It didn’t faze Akiteru. So he knew about the pregnancy. “Ah, about that can we keep the news for us only? Without telling my parents?” 

  
Tetsuya squinted, “Why is that?” 

  
“Kuroo-san, Do you want to cooperate with me?” He changed the topic. 

  
Tetsuya raised his brow, “Oh, I did with Tsukishima group right?”

  
“No. Not with Tsukishima, but personally help me to introduce me to some important people.” Ah, connection. The bot wanted connection. When you had lot of connection, you could win lot of project. And Kuroo Tetsuya knew lot of people who benefitted for Tsukishima. 

  
“What’s in it for me?” well, let’s see how much benefit it would bring for Tetsuya. Tetsuya might be a family person, but he was also cunning businessman, and in business, you ought to be ruthless to survive.

  
Akiteru smiled, “Did I tell you I have share from my grandparents? I got that on my 24th birthday.” 

  
“Oh?” Tetsuya liked this boy. “So, in exchange of what?” 

  
“We should keep Kei’s secret for both of us. And we shouldn’t meddle thing between Tetsurou and Kei.” Akiteru didn’t demand cancelling the marriage, just don’t meddle and Tetsuya also knew, to keep this secret from Akiteru’s parents. 

  
“I can, but I can’t say that about my wife. You know she has a view of happy family, and I plan to keep it that way. I have a person to protect too.” Tetsuya said, “How about we don’t meddle any further, and you need protect your brother from your parents with your own strength.” Tetsuya couldn’t give everything on silver platter. 

  
He had hunch Akiteru hadn’t finished yet.

  
Akiteru nodded, “Fine, fair enough.” He sighed, “Then introducing me?” 

  
Tetsuya sipped his tea, “Sure why not? And then?” 

  
“Then help me to convince the boards geezers to make me the chairman.” Akiteru said, his eyes turned so cold. 

  
Tetsuya got a shiver under his skin. What made a jolly young man changed in span of few weeks? Before Akiteru was competent heir but with lack of drive. Too easy going, and too jolly, too push over. But now, he had this drive, and Tetsuya wanted to know how far the young man go?

  
“Removing your parents power, don’t you?” 

  
Akiteru gave him thin smile, “Well, it’s what I’m supposed to do right? Inheriting the company. I just fasten the process.” 

  
Well, power dynamic. Tetsuya didn’t want to involve with internal battle, who cares who led the other company as long as it benefitted him. Akiteru must have his own reason why he wanted to remove his parents power.

  
Who was Tetsuya to involve? He was a bystander.

  
“Well, okay.” He glanced at the clock, Kaoru should finish her morning walk soon. Better not making she suspect that there were somethings more than Kei’s pregnancy talk. “Want to have breakfast together?”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last time I write about business deal. There would be too many thing to cover then. Also, i just want to showcase Akiteru growth here and Tetsuya's thinking.  
> You know he is businessman, he may show compassion but he is still cunning and selfish, if not where the hell Tetsurou (in this fic) get that trait from? 
> 
> Also, i got bit headache in this chapter because I realize, Kei's parents used him, to prove his value to them so he would be acdepted, and somehow Kei unconsiously used the same pattern to Kuroo. Kuroo needed to do something in order to stay in Kei's life.  
> God, human physcology is hard, but the romance slowly built up. We would see the development in several chapters.
> 
> Pfft, why the hell my fic became so serious? 
> 
> Tell me what you think


	23. Chapter 23.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Kei is back, and Bokuto in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you guys? 
> 
> I went to groceries two days ago then and now i am feeling bit paranoid even though i've worn gloves and mask.

“I still don’t believe you.” Oikawa munched the kimchi dumplings Kuroo brought for their breakfast. 

  
It was kind of become pattern after Kei was discharged from hospital Kuroo brought breakfast without fail. And of course even with his hostility the nut-job Oikawa never failed to have his favorite from food Kuroo brought.

  
Oikawa just reached the box of cracker when Kuroo slapped his hand, “This is Kei’s favorite!” 

  
Well, honestly, it wasn’t. Kei didn’t really like the cracker but of course, his baby only liked the cracker. Ah, did Kei mention, the only cracker that acceptable for him was the one Kuroo brought? Picky little brat. 

  
Iwaizumi picked the tofu, “It’s bit weird that your parents agree easily.” Of course, Iwaizumi was less hostile than Oikawa-san but he leeched on food too. 

  
Kuroo unwrapped the cracker and put it on Kei’s hand. Kei had fucking hand you know. He didn’t know why but it seemed Kuroo liked to play errand boy. Who the heck unwrapped cracker for him? 

  
“I don’t know. But as long as he agree then it’s okay.” He peeled the tangerine then put that on Kei’s plate too.

  
Fuck. 

  
Iwaizumi raised his brow but thank goodness he didn’t say anything. Oikawa was different story, “How could you only peel it for Kei?” 

  
“You have hands, don’t you?” Kuroo shot back.

  
“So does Kei.” Oikawa pointed at Kei’s hands. 

  
Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Ask Iwaizumi to peel it for you.” 

  
“Iwa-chan!” He demanded to his Alpha.

  
“No.” Iwaizumi rejected him curtly. “But then, Tsukishima didn’t need to move to Hokkaido then. Well, no offense, but the plan to go to Hokkaido because he wants to avoid you.” Of course Iwaizumi needed to keep the conversation on track.

  
Oikawa pouted, “What? Then how about our plan to kidnap Kei to Hokkaido? I have employed Freckles-chan help.” 

  
Of course, the fucking nut job would do that. And Yamaguchi how could he agree with him? “Kidnap? You know I will go voluntary right?” Kei opened his mouth to speak for the first time.

  
“Of course I know. But I want some dramatic action.” 

  
“Dramatic my ass.” Kei muttered.

  
Oikawa snickered, “Your ass isn’t dramatic. They are as flat as pancake.” Of course, Oikawa needed to start the battle again.

  
“Thanks goodness, at least your ego is bigger than your dick.” Kei smiled then bit the cracker. 

  
Oikawa sputtered, “Iwa-chan. He bullied me!” 

  
Iwaizumi and Kuroo laughed, “When will you learn?” Iwaizumi took the kimchi dumpling from Oikawa plate. Oikawa snatched the dumpling back, “Oi!” 

  
“This is my dumpling.” He pushed it into his mouth. 

  
Kuroo grimaced, “Basically that’s Kei’s dumpling.” He poured orange juice into Kei’s empty glass. “So, Hokkaido?” 

  
“What you want to do, kid?” Iwaizumi asked. 

  
Kei didn’t know. He felt no need to runaway from Kuroo anymore but he had submitted transfer request to university. Well, they hadn’t approved it though. How about Akira and Kazuki? Well, they were not a problem now. At least for now.

  
“How about you go if they approved?” Kuroo suggested. Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kei looked him. It was shocking to hear that from their ‘enemy’ (according to Oikawa). “Why did you look at me like that?” 

  
Iwaizumi shrugged, “It’s shocking to hear that from your mouth.” 

  
Oikawa nodded, and held his chest dramatically, “I think my heart almost drop. You changed like a new arc of Kuroo Tetsurou being an asshole saga.” 

  
“Fuck you!” Kuroo threw the dirty tissue to Oikawa’s face.

  
“Hey!” Oikawa pouted, “What you think Kei-chan?” 

  
“Why not? If they approve then I will go. It’s Hokkaido not North pole anyway.” He tried to ease uncomfortable feeling that aroused. Damn, what the hell wrong with him? He refused to acknowledge that he wanted to stay.

  
“So, can we commence the Kei-chan kidnapping operation? I really want to do some action.” Oikawa pleaded. “I’ve even made perfect preparation with freckles-chan.” 

  
“Why not rob the bank while at it, hm?” Kei said flatly.

  
Oikawa tapped his finger on his chin, “Well, Sure. Are you going to be my accomplish?” 

  
“No, I planned to be your defense lawyer when you got caught.” 

  
“Bold for you to assume I will be caught. I watched all the mission impossible series. I am pretty much have tricks under my sleeves.” 

  
“Pfft.” Kei snickered, “What trick? Whining until they release you?” 

  
Oikawa threw the dirty tissue back to Kei’s face. Kei dodged the tissue, but in the process, he knocked his orange juice glass, “Fuck!” the orange juice poured down to his shirt. The glass rolled, it would hit the floor, if Kuroo had not caught it.

  
Damn it, white shirt. Who the hell had idea to wear white shirt? 

  
This gonna be pain in the ass to clean this.

  
“Okay that’s enough kids!” Iwaizumi shook his head, “This how fuck up your conversation is. It’s a wonder you haven’t burnt your apartment in heat of moment yet.” 

  
“That’a not because lack of trying.” Kei mumbled under his breath. He grimaced when he saw the orange stain on his shirt. “Damn it.” 

  
“I will wash it for you.” Kuroo said suddenly.

  
“What?” that was from Kei and also Oikawa who seemed so shock.

  
Kuroo shrugged, “I said I will wash it. It’s not that hard anyway.” He said, “Well, despite popular believe I am an expert to remove any stain from cloth.” 

  
“Are you the Almighty Bleach?” Oikawa snorted.

  
“Someone who has fabric softener scent should shut up!” 

  
Kei didn’t want to laugh but really Kuroo was right. Oikawa had fabric softener scent. Kei covered his giggled with his pam. Then shook his head, “I need to change. My class will start in 30 minutes.” 

  
“Kei, Just leave the shirt in the basin, I’ll wash it for you.” Kuroo said. 

  
Kei wouldn’t complain then. Kuroo was addicted to play housewife. Really who the hell loved to do laundry or dish? Kei didn’t like it.

  
And the thing about what Kuroo did was he did just like that, a natural thing to do. After Kei discharged from the hospital, he vacuumed the apartment. When he brought breakfast every morning, he did the dish as he was waiting for Kei to get ready. Then sometimes when he brought dinner, he fold the laundry.

  
No speaking, no asking just took over the chore like that. 

  
It was kind of shocking for a young master of Kuroo was so happy to handle house chore. 

  
When Kei finished to change his cloth, he found Kuroo dried the plates and put that in the shelves. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were no where to be found. “Where the hell are the nut-job and Iwaizumi-san?” 

  
“Went to university, Oikawa needs to write his thesis.” Kuroo said.

  
Kei raised his brow, “And you don’t need to write your thesis?” 

  
“I have finished it.” Kuroo said flippantly. Then he stared flatly to Kei, “Why do I feel you don’t believe it? I’ve told you before I am excellence student. Is it so hard to believe?”

  
Kei shrugged, “Yes,” 

  
Kuroo pinched his cheeks, “This hateful mouth!” Before Kei slapped his hand away Kuroo took a towel from stool. “From Oikawa.” 

  
Ah the safety towel. Honestly, Oikawa could offer his unused hoodie, but of course the bitch always gave him towel. The reason? In case Kei needed to wank so he could use Oikawa’s towel as stimulation, Kei threw pillow on his face.

  
Kuroo scratched the back of his neck. “Hm? His scent is helping?” Kuroo asked awkwardly.

  
“Omegas and Betas scent calm my stomach.” And Kuroo’s scent. 

  
“Kaasan said she had the same symptoms during her pregnancy.” Kuroo looked around, and he seemed embarrassed. “She said she only could bear Tousan’s scent.” 

  
Kei decided to help him, “I don’t find your scent repulsive either.” Well, honestly his scent worked far better than Oikawa or Yachi or Yamaguchi scent. But Kei wouldn’t tell him that.

  
Kuroo’s face lighted up, “Will it help you if I give you towel like Oikawa?” 

  
“Please don’t.” Kuroo’s smile fell. 

  
“Okay.” He forced a smile again, a stupid attempt to smile. “Let’s go. You will be late.” 

  
There came again uncomfortable cold feelings. Guilt? Kei hated to feel guilt. And he never felt guilt when he shot down people, why was he feeling it now? Kei built the wall, he shot down every attempt to climb that wall. 

  
Kei didn’t know what happened to him, but he pulled Kuroo’s jacket. “A jacket.” He whispered.

  
“Kei?” 

  
“Jacket or hoodie will do.” He murmured under his breath. Like if he didn’t voice it out loud, it wasn’t really real. That they could forget this morning incident and written this as Kei’s moment of weakness.

  
But Kei wasn’t even sure he would ever think this as moment of weakness again as Kuroo took off his jacket and placed it on his shoulder. The warmth and the scent engulfed him. The gripping cold left him and it was replaced with a weird sensation.

  
Kei couldn’t put his finger over that feeling, and he was sure he didn’t want too. 

  
He had to take something back, there were too many pieces of him on Kuroo’s hand. He didn’t know how the pieces ended on Kuroo’s hand, and how Kuroo got them but it wasn’t safe for Kei. Kei should take them back.

  
But, he just didn’t know how to do that.

  
***

  
“Bokuto!” Kuroo would kill that stupid owl. Why the heck the man even allowed to live independently from his parents? Kuroo just came back from university and really he was dead tired and wanted to rest but when he went home, the clean room he left had became a pig sty again. Again.

  
“What?” Bokuto yawned loudly. 

  
Kuroo picked up black volleyball uniform from floor then threw it to Bokuto, “This. Didn’t I leave this house without a speck of dust this morning?” 

  
Bokuto laughed awkwardly, the proceeded to pick up the pants from floor. “Sorry dude. I am reaaaaaaaaally tired after practice. Yah, Tsumu tsumu kun is really hard to please.” 

  
Kuroo sighed, “Man. You need to learn to clean. It’s not even that hard.” 

  
“It’s hard,” Bokuto whined loudly. “Also, I am so tired from morning practice and all day long practice.” 

  
Kuroo shook his head, “Bro, I am tired too.” 

  
“That’s because you bring breakfast for Kei every morning and you clean his house too.” Bokuto said, “If you don’t do that, you won’t be tired.” He picked the sock that hung on couch. 

  
“Well, he is pregnant. He should rest.” 

  
“Yes, but then you don’t have energy to clean our house.” 

  
Kuroo made mistake by ignoring Bokuto’s bad habit. Okay, he admitted it, He cleaned the house all this time because god, waiting for Bokuto cleaned it might as well waiting for sun rose from his ass. And as human being, Kuroo couldn’t just lived in pig sty. 

  
“This is our apartment so ‘we’ should clean it like a human being should.”

  
Bokuto pouted, “Fine. Tsk, so stingy.” 

  
Kuroo massaged his temple, “Don’t forget to separate the white from black clothes.” He reminded him.

  
“I know!” Bokuto yelled again from their laundry room. “Ah!” then something definitely fell from the shelves. That clumsy owl. “Why you always bring him breakfast?” 

  
“Because he’s pregnant, he needs to eat for two.” 

  
Bokuto walked out from laundry room, “So, when is the wedding?” 

  
“There will be no wedding until Kei wants it.” 

  
“Man, I thought your family has rule no kid out of wedlock.” Bokuto said. “Is this exception?” 

  
Kuroo shrugged, “May be. It will be Kei’s decision though.” 

  
“You know being omega single mother is not easy.” Bokuto took out milk from their fridge. “There’s a stigma that will always follow you even when he got married in the end. And the kid, some kids are so spiteful they will tease your child for not having complete parents.” 

  
Bokuto was surprisingly insightful in this matter. Kaasan had told him about the stigma in society. Well, they lived in Japan anyway. Especially for families like Kuroo, and Tsukishima, they were known as traditional conventional families. Once people got whiff of this matter, well, say goodbye to your reputation.

  
Even thought honestly, it wasn’t their fucking business anyway.

  
“You know a lot about this.” Kuroo inquired carefully.

  
Bokuto grinned, “Mom experienced that before marrying my step Dad.” 

  
“Step Dad?” 

  
Bokuto nodded, “My mom is getting pregnant by some irresponsible Alpha in our hometown, but then when I was five, my Dad, step Dad, married my mom.” 

  
Well, Kuroo never expected this because Bokuto’s father really loved Bokuto. Even Kuroo could see that man was so proud of Bokuto. Damn it, His Dad even packed bento for Bokuto in high school. Kuroo was so jealous because Bokuto’s dad was great chef and opened small restaurant.

  
“Sorry, I don’t know about this.” Kuroo apologized.

  
“Why should you know? Dad loves me just as the same as his own biological children. I just want to tell you kids sometimes capable to be bad too.” 

  
“Thanks man, but you know….” He opened his beer, “I am afraid I will push Kei again. I am trying to respect his feeling.” 

  
“Dad said when you want to court someone you need to respect his feeling.” Bokuto grinned widely, before scratching his head, “Even though, I don’t understand your families make this complicated.” 

  
Kuroo just grimaced, “Man, it’s tradition.” 

  
Bokuto scrunched up his face, “I don’t understand.” 

  
Kuroo never really discussed about family complication with Bokuto. Well, Bokuto was a simple man. They were like from different world but Bokuto was good friend.   
“You don’t need too. Anyway, just clean the apartment for yourself, won’t you?” 

  
“Roger!” Bokuto saluted. But Kuroo didn’t believe that. Bokuto had memory of goldfish. Unless you are volleyball, then his attention wouldn’t last longer than five minutes on you.

  
“That’s including put your laundry to the basket, and wash the dish after you eat. Understand?” 

  
“Yes sir.” 

  
Kuroo was going to list what Bokuto should and shouldn’t do when the door bell rang. They had no guests that would visit. “You wait on someone?” 

  
Bokuto shook his head but then paled, “Hey, don’t tell me it’s Kousuke Jiisan.”

Kousuke Jiisan their neighbor who had habit spying on the window. Last year, he yelled at Bokuto because Bokuto failed to separate type of garbage they had. “You get the door.” 

  
“Why me?”

  
“Because he likes you.” 

  
“He doesn’t like me, moron.” 

  
“Hey, he hadn’t yelled at you yet, so that’s meant he likes you.” 

  
“What kind of logic is that?”

  
“Just get the door.” Bokuto jumped out, and hid behind their sofa. He covered his head with the cushion. 

  
Who the heck couldn’t see big man hiding like loser like that? 

  
Kuroo walked lazily to the door, and braced himself for whatever tirade their neighbor had. He opened the door, then stopped in his track. Because he didn’t expect to see this woman in front of him. He thought this woman was in Miyagi.

  
“Tetsurou-kun, long time no see.” 

  
“A-Aunt Akira.”   
****  
Kuroo’s jacket was really potent. It was been long time, Kei didn’t feel nausea near other Alpha. Well, not that close but at least he didn’t barf as soon as he caught whiff of Alpha scent. Kei had to resist the urge to sniff the jacket every time.

  
“Good night, Kei.” Akaashi closed his locker.

  
“Night,” He greeted back, “You looked so tired Akaashi-san.” He commented, because damn, Akaashi had really thick eye bag with blueish color. 

  
Akaashi shrugged, “My professor is dick, he refused to give me credit I need unless I redo my last essay.” Akaashi wore his beige jacket. 

  
“That’s tough.” Kei zipped up Kuroo’s red jacket.

  
Akaashi raised his brow, “So, you date the Alpha whom you eye-fuck weeks ago?” 

  
Kei almost chocked his own saliva, “Who?” he slammed the locker door stronger than he intended.

  
“Dark hair and golden eyes.” Akaashi shrugged. 

  
“No.” Kei denied, god, where the hell Akaashi got that idea.

  
“Really? You are wearing his jacket, isn’t it a sign of dating?” 

  
“No.” Kei denied. 

  
The thing with Akaashi was he never probed. He only looked at him with his stormy blue eyes, and then nodded, “I understand.” Understand what? Kei didn’t want to talk about it, or Akaashi jumped into conclusion which he refused to share with Kei? 

  
“Understand what?” Kei had no option but to ask it. 

  
Akaashi and he walked out from the club, when they saw Kuroo who leaned on the wall. Kei felt this scene was repetition of what happened couple months ago. The difference? Tonight Kuroo didn’t want to devour him, he looked crestfallen and cold.

  
“Then I am going first, Kei.” He nodded slightly to Kuroo before sashayed away. Of course, Akaashi would do that. He was like one of the most beautiful Omega you would ever meet. All the club patrons liked him too much.

  
Now back to the issues on their hands, “Kuroo-san.” 

  
“Have you had dinner?” Kuroo stood up. 

  
“Yes.” 

  
“Okay, I brought strawberry cheesecake, I don’t know whether you like it or not.” He waved the box on his left hand. 

  
“Eh, where the hell you get the image I like strawberry?” he asked but he took the cheesecake too. Well, it’s strawberry then it’s definitely good, and Kuroo had this penchant to pick best dessert ever.

  
“Your scent. Strawberry and cream.” Kuroo informed him, the rubbed his nose. “So I bet you like strawberry.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “It’s coincidence.” 

  
“But my bet is true right? You love strawberry.” 

  
Kei shrugged, “Yeah. And you what’s your favorite food?” 

  
Kuroo seemed so surprise Kei even asked that, Kei too found himself a bit surprise to know he asked that because he wanted to know, not just a small talk to fill the silence.

  
“Grilled Salted mackerel pike.” Kuroo said dazedly. 

  
“It’s very….” Kei tried to find appropriate words, “Japanese.” 

  
Kuroo cackled, “I am Japanese, so are you. Why you ask? You want to cook it for me?”

  
Kei looked at him flatly, “The last time I grilled fish, I activated fire alarm.” Kei did say right, it wasn’t because lack of trying their apartment hadn’t been burnt into crisp yet. Both Oikawa and him had enmity with cooking. Kei of course, in a better level.

  
“I thought Iwaizumi is kidding when he said both of you can commit arson.” 

  
“He is. But Oikawa-san and I are not.” 

  
Kuroo snorted, “Both of you are bit crazy, aren’t you?” 

  
“Oikawa is crazy, I am only delivering facts the way they are.” And Really, Oikawa had a way to drag you into his insanity. Don’t get him wrong, Oikawa might not as shallow as he acted but he was still crazy on the daily basis.

  
Kuroo bopped his nose, “I think you need Oikawa as comic relieve in your life.” 

  
“I think Oikawa-san will be very offended if he heard this.” Kei swatted his hand.

“Now, cut the chase, Kuroo-san, you have something to tell me right?” Kei knew it.  
Kuroo looked at him, “Hit the nail, aren’t I?” Kei asked again.

  
“Let’s find someplace to sit first.” Kuroo took him to empty bench near the club. He sighed repeatedly, and seemed so lost in his mind. “You need to calm, okay? Don’t overstress this.” Kuroo said. 

  
Kei got a bad premonition, and chill started trailing down his spine. “Okay.”

Instinctively his hand held his stomach. Because it would be bad, if he overstressed. His baby wouldn’t survive.

  
“Your Mother…Akira-san came to my apartment this evening.” 

  
His bad feeling was right. What the hell did she want? “What did she say?” 

  
“That they cancel the marriage arrangement with Kuroo family.” 

  
He should be happy right? Kei should jump with happiness but why couldn’t he? Why he felt like a lead settle inside his stomach. Why suddenly they cancel it? What was the catch?  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?   
> Do you think Akira and Kazuki just cancel the engagement like that?
> 
> I really appeciate and love each of your comments, and kudos.   
> Also stay healthy guys, there is no excessive precaution now. Wash your hand, wear gloves and mask, and keep your distance from others. Stay safe.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here is soft Kurotsukki and Bokuto animal instinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i write and rewrite the chapter several times because I feel ot's to fast to make Kei fall in love with Kuroo, and to control the pace of their relationship.
> 
> P. S : From my personal life, I just realized I wear 3 tees and 3 shorts alternately during this quarantine (unless I went out to buy groceires).

Few hours ago,

  
Dad said you can see whether someone is sincere or not if you looked into their eyes when they smile. 

  
The woman in front of Kuroo was smiling so wide, and polite but her eyes were too cold and calculated like she knew when the right time to smile, to tilted her head, when to curved his eyes into perfect crescent smile, and when to opened it with kindness.

  
There was nothing sincere that came out from this Alpha woman. Koutaro instinctively wanted to stay faraway from her. 

  
Dad was right. People like this were dangerous in many ways.

  
“Tetsurou-kun, shall we talk outside?” the woman looked at him, “Because the topic is only appropriate for families. The topic will be burden for your roommate mind too.” 

  
All the words were positive, but Koutaru knew he should scram from here. “I will go to gym now.” 

  
“Thank you, Tetsurou-kun roommate.” The woman smiled at him and bowed down.

  
Koutaru picked his gym bag then scrammed away from there. Koutaro realized the woman never addressed him with his name even his family’s name. She treated him like insignificant people who she should get rid soon.

  
Thinking about that, wow, Koutaro really hated that woman. She irked him so much. 

  
Koutaro wouldn’t be so jealous for Kuroo to deal with the witch like that.  
***  
Why the hell Kuroo felt that his apartment wasn’t clean enough? He swore he had cleaned it, but Aunt Akira appearance made him nervous as hell. Like he needed to fill the silence with something.

  
Kuroo sat tensely, waiting for Aunt Akira to say something. “Tetsurou-kun, once again I am apologizing for Kei escaped when you visited.” 

  
Kuroo shook his head, “It’s okay.” 

  
“Of course, I am really grateful for your understanding.” Aunt Akira said calmly, then she tilted her head, “Especially when you and Kei-san live in same town. It’s really good chance to deepen your relationship right?” 

  
“But Tetsurou-san, Kazuki-san and I reconsidered this arrangement. You seems to like Kei-san but Kei-san is obstinate, I am afraid he got that from me.” Aunt Akira giggled a bit, “I am worried he won’t ever change his mind, so as a parents naturally I don’t want to force my children.” 

  
Kuroo knew no families in upper society that were simple, including Tsukishima. Akira-san definitely utilize their words as weapon, but Kuroo, hated this pretenses. After meeting Kei, Akira-san seemed an inferior version of Kei.

  
“You don’t have problem to force him before.” He reminded her kindly. 

  
Akira cusped her cheek softly, “Ah, after I saw how adamant Kei-san with his decision until he ran away recklessly, I don’t really have heart to force him.” She smiled again, “Tetsurou-kun both of us want Kei-san to be happy, don’t we?” A rhetoric question, Akira continued, “If Kei-san and Tetsurou-kun are incompatible, it’s better to cancel the arrangement soon before both side would get hurt.” 

  
“But I will get hurt.” 

  
“Then are you willing to get Kei-san hurt too? You just feel possessive of Kei-san, and me too, he is my baby after all. But I believe Kei-san find another people more compatible with him.” 

  
Kuroo hated the way Akira said that, Akira knew his feeling, Kuroo didn’t bother to cover it. Yes, Kuroo felt possessiveness but he cared about Kei more than that. And knowing Akira knew that He and Kei wasn’t compatible and had it slapped in front of his face really like a punch in his gut.

  
Kei didn’t like him period. And Kuroo wanted Kei to be happy. Even with other person? Could he let him go for that? 

  
“Other people?”

  
“Yes. People. Some Alphas treated Kei-san very well right?” 

  
“Did Otousan not invest in your company?” 

  
“He is. But Tetsurou-kun business is business, we didn’t mix business and personal matter. We do not sell our kids.” Akira folded her hands and put them on her lap. “We all want the best for Kei, right Tetsurou-kun?” 

  
Akira went silent, but she looked at him intently, “Yes.” He wanted the best for Kei.

  
“You are a very good boy, Tetsurou-kun. If only Kei-san feel compatibility toward you, then this tragedy should never happen.” 

  
“I can wait for Kei to marry me. We have lot of time and I can wait until he loves me.” 

  
Akira laughed, “You are really such romantic soul like Kaoru-san, Tetsurou-kun. Our family is different, Kei-san especially. Kei-san, you can ask him whether he loves us or not.” Akira tidied her sleeves. “At the most, he feels a sense of comradery toward his kin. Omega.” 

  
Wait, Kei displayed a blatant hostility toward Akira. And Akira said Kei didn’t love his parents, Kei never made it secret. 

  
Kei didn’t hate Kuroo, even after what Kuroo have done before, he didn’t hate him. Kei might not love his parents, but it wasn’t proving that he couldn’t care for another. Fuck, he cared for their baby. 

  
Kei was nothing like Akira.

  
Before Kuroo gathered his thought, Akira continued. “I know you want the best for Kei-san, but you are raised with the needs of love. Kei-san may never be able to give you that, I know this marriage is for convenience, but both of you and Kei-san needs to be happy.” 

  
Wait, wait. Her words rapidly poisoned Kuroo’s mind. She was right Kei deserved to be happy. But he couldn’t be happy with Kuroo, he would never be happy with Kuroo. 

  
“I just want make peace with Kei-san. I want him to go home, so please return him to us, Tetsurou-kun.” Aunt Akira’s expression turned forlorn, and full of regret. “Even a marriage can be annulled, Tetsurou-kun, then let alone only arrangement. Both of you and Kei-san should find partner that may have more compatibility with you.” 

  
“I hope you consider to let Kei-san free.” Aunt Akira stood up, the bow a bit, “Then thank you for your time, please excuse me.” 

  
Then she walked out from the apartment without looking back. Just like Kei, they never turned back after leaving last words. 

  
The burden, the yoke, the cage were no longer to bound Kei. Then they could become just Kei and Tetsurou right? But then Kuroo didn’t have confidence to make Kei’s happy. He should let him go free then. 

  
Then that’s what he had tried to do these few weeks right? Why the Kuroo felt cold until his bone? Why was this hard? Was he that selfish? Was he only feeling possessiveness? Was he the monster as Iwaizumi accused him to be? Should he tell Kei? 

  
He wanted Kei to be happy.

  
He wanted Kei to be happy. 

  
May be he should give him up. Because Kei would never be happy with him.

  
***

  
Akira sighed as she entered Limousine which parked in the parking lot.

  
“How is it?” Kazuki asked while breathing his smoke. 

  
“How again. Now, we have cancelled the marriage arrangement Akiteru-san will come to the blind date you arranged with Yamamoto family.” Akira dabbed her face with handkerchief. “Fortunately, Kuroo Tetsurou is infatuated with Kei-san, so he definitely wants the best for your son.” 

  
Kazuki leaned his shoulder to the seat, “I don’t know why Akiteru suddenly become rebel like this. We raised him as the heir and he is easier to mold than Kei.” 

  
Akira chuckled, “I think he is getting better now. Before he is too soft like uninteresting puppet, now he is the proper strong alpha who can even force his parents to do what he desire.” Akira said.

  
Kazuki gritted his teeth, “Yes, but we potentially risked the relation with Kuroo.” 

  
“I don’t think so. As long as we use Tetsurou infatuation on Kei-san, then it will be just fine, Kuroo-san is ruthless person but do you know he loves his little family more than anything? Do you see how he let Tetsurou-kun keep the engagement despite their tradition of virgin omega bride?” Akira asked again. 

  
Her husband sometimes didn’t think everything thoroughly. Well, that was why she was the chosen bride for him anyway. To strengthen Kazuki’s power. Akira enjoyed her position as Tsukishima Matriarch. 

  
“You are right.”

  
“Also, do you know your maternal cousin son likes Kei-san very much after his last visit? To think Kei-san is popular, but well, Kei-san is exquisite omega.” 

  
“You want to marry Kei to him?” 

  
“We should not _force_ Kei-san again. Let’s just make them meet each other and stayed together. Let’s make Kei-san stayed with your mother in Osaka house. So, they may meet each other often.” 

  
Kazuki raised his brow, “How will you make him do that? Kei even doesn’t want to see your face.” 

  
Akira had to hold her temper, she didn’t like to be reminded her failure as parents. “But he is still my son after all.” Akira hid her fist under her sleeves. “Once Tetsurou cancelled the engagement, Kei-san will no longer under Kuroo’s protection. We are free to take him back, they couldn’t interfere anymore.” 

  
“Do you think you can make him come home?” 

  
“Kazuki-san, we don’t need to make him come home. We can take him to Osaka, as long as he has no protection from Kuroo.” Akira leaned her head to the window, then closed her eyes, “We are his parents after all.” 

  
***

  
Kei opened his mouth and closed it again. He felt nothing akin of relieve but a whip lash of pain as soon as Kuroo said, “I know you don’t know to go home, but hey…” The desolate expression once again crossed Kuroo’s face, but he covered it as a smile. “You don’t have to marry me again, and we don’t even need to pretend.” 

  
Kei forced himself to breath, fuck, why couldn’t he breath? Kei buried his nose on Kuroo’s jacket but weird thing, it didn’t calm him down, what the fuck happened? He should think clearly, there should be some hidden words in the conversation between Akira and Kuroo.

  
He couldn’t think if he didn’t breath properly. Kei struggled to catch his breathe. “Hey, Kei, are you okay?” 

  
Kuroo patted his shoulder, “Do you need my scent again?” Kuroo asked.

  
Kei nodded, and as soon as Kuroo’s hand wrapped him, Kei inhaled his scent greedily. Kei closed his eyes, and took deep breath once again. The fresh pine scent calmed his nerve down, and he finally could breath.

  
Kuroo soothed his back softly. “Did she mention that I am her baby?” Kei asked.

  
Kuroo was silence but then Kei felt faint nod above his head.

  
Akira was the fucking liar, of course. She must have put Kei on sale again if Kuroo cancelled the marriage. She did say some compatible Alphas, she planned to arrange another marriage to other family. She got the investment and she would get another deal with other family.

  
Then why didn’t Akira and Kazuki just force him home to marry Kuroo? 

  
Because Kuroo accepted the repercussion.

  
Akira and Kazuki fucking didn’t make their move because Kuroo’s family. Somehow Kuroo protected him unintentionally, the realization made Kei uncomfortable. Then if Kuroo cancelled the marriage, they would take him by force.

  
They knew Kuroo’s apartment, then it was easy for them to find where Kei lives. They only needed to ask around. 

  
Fuck them. Fuck them to the hell.

  
“Let’s get married for real, Kuroo-san.” Kei took the deep breath and said that. At least, he had Kuroo’s protection for a while.

  
Kuroo caught his shoulders and pulled himself away from Kei, he shook his head, “What?” 

  
“I mean let’s get married for real.” 

  
“You can’t be this cruel right?” Kuroo shook his head again. “Kei, I can make us fake marriage certificate but I can’t pretend to marry you for real and get divorced. Do you think I can let you go after we get real marriage?” 

  
Kuroo’s eyes became the same cold eyes in the hospital, “I can’t. I can’t let you go if we married. And then, you would be not happy, then I have no choice but to let you go….” Kuroo took deep breath, “To let you free, because you will never be happy with me. And it will kill me, Kei.” 

  
Kei never bare himself to another people , it was dangerous. He never knew how to take care of others feeling because Akira and Kazuki thought his feelings were unimportant. So he mistook everyone would feel the same.

  
Kuroo bared his feelings to Kei. Kei could just hurt him with this, why did he do that? Why Kei’s happiness mattered to Kuroo? Why? 

  
“Why do you think I will never be happy with you?” Kei asked.

  
Kuroo smiled bitterly, “Because our marriage will be a cage for you right? A Tsukishima and Kuroo arrangement that trapped you.” Kuroo stood up then looked up to sky, he inhaled several time. “Let’s go home first, it’s bad for you and the baby.” 

  
Then he always did that, postponing the talk if he thought it would stress Kei. He would smile and said they would talk about it tomorrow. Kei always solved the problem as soon as possible, the more he postponed the talk the more he overthought. 

  
Kuroo stretched his hand, “Let’s go home.” 

  
Kei was hesitating, why did Kuroo think they will never be happy? Would Kei be happy with Kuroo? When did he start to think about these things? 

  
What Kei wanted was to finish his education, became doctor then climbed to cooperate ladder. Well, basically to live independently, freely without had to follow fucking rule, without having to bend until he broke. Without being hurt by Akira and Kazuki again.

  
Now, what? 

  
His life has turned upside down since….Well, his life was never normal anyway. 

  
Kei pulled Kuroo sleeves, “Kuroo-san, tell me about your family.” 

  
“Suddenly?” Kuroo was taken back. 

  
Perhaps Yamaguchi was right, Kuroo needed to know about his family. The reason of Kei’s changing mind? Kei didn’t want to delve that far.

  
“I was supposed to be an Alpha. A spare heir.” Kei began, “Two Alphas parents supposed to have alpha children only, apparently I am the first Tsukishima omega in three generation. But I don’t get my rut when I was 14, and when I think I can be you know a vice president Beta for the group, then I have my heat at 17. Then I was deemed inferior because my secondary gender.” 

  
Kei chuckled bitterly, “And did you know an Omega can never lead the household, and has no value even as a capable employee? My only value is getting married. I hate to play Koto, I hate to write calligraphy, I hate to make tea, to arrange flower. I want to chug the teacup into Ito-sensei mouth.” 

  
“Ito sensei school of Omega ethic?” 

  
“Yes. You know her?” 

  
Kuroo nodded awkwardly, “Kaasan was her best student.” 

  
“Right. The perfect Yamamoto Nadeshiko, but I am not. And will never be. For Akira and Kazuki, my achievement is nothing, my opinion and my damn feeling mean as worthless as garbage, as long as I play obedient kids and omega, they could sell me off for the family sake.” 

  
“They made arrangement to my family.” Kuroo said.

  
Kei nodded, “Because hey, I was virgin Omega then never been touched by anyone even myself during my heat. It’s inappropriate for Omega, Omega should be pure for his mate while Alpha could fuck around until his dick fell off.” Kei’s sarcasm dripped in every words he said. “The hypocrisy.” 

  
“I am sorry.” Kuroo whispered softly. 

  
“So I ran away. Ran away, and lived the way I want.” Kei said. “Do you know Akira saw me right before I stepped out from the gate.” 

  
“To stop you?”

  
Kei shut his eyes, he never told anyone this, “I wished. I wished she stopped me.” A part of him was 5 years old boy who was sitting on his mother lap. A boy who was Akira blessing. “She wished she became barren after giving birth to Niisan.” 

  
“It’s pretty nice to hear your mother valued you base on what you can bring to family.” Kei said. And it was painful. It was painful to know Akira only wanted him as an Alpha. That Akira never really loved him as his son.

  
Kei didn’t dwell in it long because it would hurt him. It was a kind of pain that would never heal. No matter how hard he tried, Akira wouldn’t love him as much as he loved Akiteru, the alpha. Sometimes Kei curled in his sleep because the painful wound of rejection came into his mind in the middle of the night.

Kei hated himself. Because even after he left the house, Akira still could hurt him.

  
“She is always kind and polite, she taught me well to use double meaning words. Said it as compliment, while you stabbed them in their heart. Treat them like king while you’re tearing them.” 

  
Kuroo didn’t cut him off, he only rubbed a small circle in the back of Kei’s hand.

  
“Akira stops at nothing to get what she thinks the best for Tsukishima. You know, she pretended to be deadly sick so Niisan begged me to come home. And I came back, I fucking realize they wanted me to be home because your family came.” 

  
“That’s why there were lot of bodyguards when I came.” Kuroo said carefully.

  
Kei nodded

  
“I am sorry Kei. I am sorry.”

  
“Don’t.” Kei cut him off, he couldn’t handle Kuroo’s guilt right now. They’d talked about that in hospital, what was in the past should stay there. How many times Kuroo wanted to apologize? 

  
“So you know, if you cancel the engagement, they could take me back without being afraid for Kuroo’s family. She said some compatible alpha right?”

  
Kuroo nodded.

  
“Once you cancelled the engagement, I can guarantee you they have found new Alpha. Also Akira may call me her son but not even once she called me her baby unless she is fucking lying.” 

  
Kuroo gasped. “I’m…”

  
“Don’t say sorry.” He stopped Kuroo again. “I don’t need pity or apologize, I just want they leave me alone.” Kei said.

  
Both of them went silence, Kei didn’t know what to expect from Kuroo, he was disoriented. No one ever knew about this but Yamaguchi and Yachi. Even now, there were things that Kei couldn’t tell them because it was so painful.

  
The secret about his niece or nephew. 

  
“Thank you for telling me.” Kuroo broke the silence. 

  
Kei sunk his nose to jacket collar. He hated to admit Yamaguchi was right, Kuroo needed to know. Now, what? Kei stood on unsteady ground, he was indecisive.

  
Life was suck right? Few weeks ago, he ran away and did whatever he could to run away from Alpha in front of him but now, Kuroo was letting go, and Kei? He became uncertain like this. Fuck this to the hell.  
Since when Kei became indecisive?

  
Kei rubbed his stomach, now he had to protect someone else. He was never afraid of Akira but now he was. He was terrified but he refused to be powerless boy who couldn’t even save a life. He couldn’t save his niece and nephew, he would fight until his last breath for this baby.

  
“Let’s married if you fall in love with me.” Kei was startled when Kuroo talked again. Kei looked at him, “Let’s do our plan to fake the marriage certificate first. I won’t ever leave you and our baby, I will do everything to make your parents stay away from you but someday…” Kuroo inhaled.

  
“Someday?” Kei probed.

  
Kuroo swallowed, and covered Kei’s hand on his stomach, “Someday if you find a possibility to like me, to fall in love with me, to fall in love with Kuroo Tetsurou, just Kuroo Tetsurou, not your fiancé, not your baby’s father. We will get married for real.” 

  
“And if I don’t?” Kei whispered.

  
“At least, you let me stay in our baby life.” 

  
Kei hated how tears gathered behind his eyes, Kei didn’t know how could he accepted this. Why Kuroo wanted to give this much for Kei? Kei could hurt him so bad. “Why?” 

  
Kuroo squeezed his hand, Kuroo didn’t pretend to be dumb. He could read between the line. “I will tell you the reason when you catch up with me.” Kuroo smiled.

  
Kei thought his control over his tears gland became very loose, he easily teared up. “You are stupid, you know. Why give too much when you get nothing?” 

  
“I don’t know.” Kuroo said. “There are people that wants you to be happy without expecting anything in return, Kei. I am not that self-sacrificing person, but I did say right for you I make exception.” 

  
Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Hinata and even now this person. What should Kei do? Why they did that? They helped just because Kei needed help. Just like that. 

  
“Come on, let’s go home. It’s late. Oikawa will be worried.” Kuroo stood up from the bench. “Let’s go.” He helped Kei to stand up. 

  
Kei looked their joined hand, he just realized his skin was too pale compared to Kuroo. Before Kuroo pulled up his hand away, Kei held it fast with his another hand. He put his head on the side of Kuroo’s hand. 

  
“Wait for me.” Kei whispered under his breath. He didn’t know whether Kuroo heard him or not but his question was answered because Kuroo turned around and held both of Kei shoulder.

  
“Are you serious?” He asked, his cat like eyes looked in to Kei’s face. Like he tried to look for truth at Kei’s face.

  
Kei wanted to say something sarcastic but his tongue was tied. His wall started to thinner around Kuroo, so Kei nodded. 

  
“Can I…” Kuroo searched Kei’s face again, “Can I hug you? Just a hug.” 

  
Kei nodded. Tentatively, Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kei gently like Kei was easy to break. A warm enveloped Kei’s body started from the tip of his fingers to his arms, and slowly spreading to his face and to his neck and ended up in his chest where his heart beat.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending scene where they hugged was supposed to be a kiss but i thought it defeates the purpose of Kuroo words to wait for Kei.  
> So they ended with hug....
> 
> Also, we think Akira is the bitch, she is. Kei knows that too, but sometimes no matter how toxic you know your parents are, you couldn't help but still longing for their approval and love. 
> 
> Next chapters may consist bit of cheat because we will skip few months I think.  
> Well, tell me what you think


	25. CHAPTER 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swear jar is on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it wasn't a long time skip may be two or three months. Also it's not really angsty but quite emotional because well, lot of things they needed to talk about is involving their feeling.  
> Especially Akiteru. And Kei cried in front of Kuroo, because may be he let his guard down?

From all Kuroo’s friends, Kenma liked Kei more than anyone else. He was just two level below Shouyo. And it told you a lot, because even Kuroo his childhood friend didn’t hold the candle compared to Shouyo in Kenma’s eyes.

  
At first when Kenma met Kei, he didn’t feel comfortable because that man was gorgeous. Kenma was asexual but he wasn’t blind and he was tall, damn all the tall people but Kei was less noisy than Bokuto. 

  
God, Even when Kenma babysat him (Kuroo told him to accompany Kei because Kuroo had to work in his parents company. Kenma called it babysitting), Kei was likeable. Kei was great person with sarcastic funny remark and sharp mind.

  
Kenma quite liked him but Kei came with baggage named Oikawa fucking Tooru. Kenma knew Tooru longer than he knew Kei, but Kenma had a pleasure to spend time in Tooru vicinity longer than necessary only after he met Kei.

  
Kenma knew Kei had small appetite like him, he ate when he had to. So try to imagine, how great the shock Kenma and basically all freeloader (Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Bokuto but for Kenma, they were freeloaders bum) in his living room were experiencing when Kei slapped Oikawa’s hand from the plate they shared. 

  
“Stay away from my tempura!” Kei said.

  
“What? We have four tempuras, you’ve eaten two.” Oikawa whined. He glowered at Kei.

  
In Kenma opinion, Kei ate for two, and he was four and half months pregnant. Equality law shouldn’t applied on him. He could eat all the tempura if he wanted. Also, Kuroo bought these tempuras for Kei.

  
Kei raised his brow, “So?” 

  
Oikawa sputtered, “How dare you ask me so?” He then cooed at Kei’s bulging stomach, “Your mama is glutton bitch.” 

  
Bokuto gasped, and of course Iwaizumi didn’t faze at all, while Kuroo just wisely moved tempura from his plate to Kei’s plate.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “That’s one hundred yen.” Kei said. Oikawa pouted, then handed one hundred yen to Kei’s hand.

  
“What?” this time Bokuto and Iwaizumi who was shocked.

  
Kenma looked at Kuroo who was confused too. 

  
Kei shrugged, “Swear Jar.” 

  
“In order to prevent the baby first word to be fuck or bitch, as the baby’s mama and their fabulous aunt we swore to stop cussing.” Oikawa patted his chest dramatically.

  
“Another two hundred yen.” Kei muttered. 

  
Oikawa smacked Kei with the pillow, “You exorbitant b…” Oikawa held his tongue, “Bad person. Ew, it’s so awkward.” He pouted.

  
Then it was like in slow motion, at least in Kenma’s vision because Bokuto suddenly yelled, and Iwaizumi exclaimed, Kuroo who only sat motionless beside Kei taking Kei’s hand. “You will raise the baby?” Bokuto yelled

  
Kei flinched, he tried to close his ear but his hand was in Kuroo’s possession. “Kei, we…I mean…. You will keep the baby with you?” Kuroo was stunned. Kenma never saw Kuroo speechless.

  
“I have new games.” Kenma took the cue to leave. “Come on.” 

  
“Ehh, why?” Bokuto whined, “I want to know too.” 

  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa seemed to understand too, Iwaizumi dragged Bokuto. “Kenma has new games, let’s check it out.” Iwaizumi said.

  
“Ehh, but I don’t play game.” Bokuto still pouted.

  
Of course, the complain was ignored by Iwaizumi who dragged him away. They left two people inside who still sat motionlessly. Kenma thought it should have been his imagination but he never saw Kuroo this happy.

  
Guess, it was good for them then. “You look contented.” Oikawa remarked

  
“Nah, I think I should let go the plan to smack Kuroo’s head with joystick.” Kenma shrugged and zipped up his jacket.

  
Oikawa chuckled, “Well, yes. How about we change the plan into baby shower?” 

  
Kenma got really bad feeling about this, why? Don’t tell him, don’t tell him…

  
“We can make baby shower here right?” 

  
Of course. The Great Oikawa would say that. 

  
“No!” Kenma hated party and Kenma refused to do more work to do pain in the ass decorating thingy.   
Oikawa pouted, “Why? Come on, you will be the baby’s uncle too.” He persuaded him. 

  
“Yes, but I want to be a very very distant uncle who only buy toys for them.” Kenma never really liked children, Kuroo and Kei baby was no exclusion. Diaper, tantrum and tears were big no for Kenma. So he would only become the cool, distant and eccentric uncle. Period.

  
Then he tuned out Oikawa’s voice from his ear, he kept walking and no matter Oikawa whined he refused to budge on holding the party here. Nope, never. Once he opened his house for people they would come again.

  
“Shouyo will come too, you know!” 

  
That stopped Kenma from his track, and really he had censor for Shouyo’s name. He turned to see smug expression on Oikawa’s face.

  
Suddenly, Oikawa likeness decreased several level again. Kenma had this urge to punch his face.

  
“Chibi-chan likes children. He has little sister, I am sure he will be happy to help decorating.” Oikawa said in sing a song voice. 

  
“You son of a bitch.” 

  
Oikawa wiggled his brow, “There goes your one thousand yen to swear jar, Distant Uncle Kodzuken.” 

  
Kenma had this urge to strangle Oikawa. “Isn’t it one hundred yen?” 

  
“For Kei and me, but you are filthy rich Uncle Kenma, not to mention we are vouching money for baby shower.” He explained like explaining weather to stupid kid.

  
“You used my house for party and you want me to pay too?” He pulled ten thousand notes from his wallet.

  
“But I can make chibi-chan come voluntary and even stayed over here.” Oikawa chimed happily while waving the bill.

  
Oikawa was looked like a Madame of Geisha house, why Kenma used this analogy instead of the crude one? Well, because Shouyo shouldn’t be associated with crude words. Geisha was beautiful and graceful well, on the hand, that word, you know it.

  
“Nee where is my change?” Kenma stretched his palm.

  
Oikawa pocketed the money, “Eh, don’t be so stingy, Uncle Kenma. A generous heart breeds a generous love.” 

  
Kenma who usually laid back, did something he wanted to do since talking to Oikawa the first time. Kenma pounced.  
***

  
If four months ago someone said Kei would cuddle Kuroo on the couch, Kei would drag him by hair across the Tokyo, and if someone said three hours ago he would deny it. And now, he would deny it too because he wasn’t cuddling.

  
“You…you will keep the baby?” Kuroo asked softly. He extended his hand to touch Kei’s stomach but stopped. “Y-you want to raise him?” 

  
Kei caught Kuroo’s hand mid way, and for the first time, he put Kuroo’s hand on his stomach. Pale hand covered slightly darker hand. A smaller hand on the bigger hand.

  
“We will raise…” It was weird to think the baby as theirs. That Kei wouldn’t raised him alone. “our baby, Kuroo-san.” 

  
Kuroo didn’t move away his hand, and he raised his head, “Our baby?” Kei didn’t know whether it was illusion or his imagination but Kuroo’s eyes glimmered with thin layers of tears. “Can I touch him?” 

  
“You’ve touched him.” Kei moved the Kuroo’s hand to other side of his stomach.

  
Kuroo shook his head, “Directly. Please.” Kuroo pleaded.

  
Kei didn’t answer, he pulled his hoodie up, to show him his bulging stomach. The stretch mark started marring his skin, a blue vein popped here and there. It wasn’t beautiful sight but Kuroo looked at his stomach like it was his treasure.

  
Kuroo trailed his finger to each vein then cusped Kei’s stomach, “Hello.” He whispered. “I am your papa.” Kei’s breathe hitched in his throat when Kuroo face’s became closer to his stomach. Then Kuroo said the same thing that Kei said in his hospital.

  
“Papa loves you so much.” 

  
“Papa loves you.” His whispered again.

  
And then, something that never Kei expected happen. He felt small movement inside his stomach, it was light like small butterfly who started to flutter its wings. 

  
His baby, his baby was moving. It was small and faint movement but he responded to their voices. Kei often said parents were dramatic but he couldn’t stop tears falling from his eyes.

  
His baby was alive. His baby was strong enough to move inside him.

  
His baby was as big as his nephew niece when they were forced to be born. 

  
“Kei…” Kuroo raised his head. Kei wiped his face with his hoodie sleeves hastily. 

  
“He moves Kuroo-san.” He told him. Kei wanted Kuroo to know. He pressed Kuroo’s hand to the place he felt small movement. “He moves.” 

  
“Can you show me where?” Kuroo might not feel it yet. Kei led his palm to his lower abdomen. “Hey, grow up faster, so Papa can feel you too.” He said to his stomach, and there the baby moved again. 

  
Kei wished Kuroo could feel it too. Kuroo could feel how strong their baby was. How he fought to live so hard. “Kuroo-san…” Kei was hesitating. “Would you like to see our baby next ultrasound?” 

  
Kuroo was shocked. It was a natural reaction, because all these times Kei only let him saw the ultrasound picture. He’d never been inside the check up room because Kei wasn’t ready to share his vulnerability. 

  
“Yes. Yes, please.” 

  
Kei shouldn’t feel anything but seeing Kuroo’s smile felt like he did something right. Now he felt butterfly in his stomach, it was different from their baby movement. It was the kind of feeling that alarmed Kei to run before.

  
Kuroo pulled down Kei’s hoodie to cover his stomach again, but he kept his hand on it. “Thank you.” 

  
Kei nodded, then looked anywhere but Kuroo’s eyes, “You are their father so I think you have rights to see them and to touch them.” 

  
“But it doesn’t make me less thankful.” Kuroo said. 

  
“Don’t say thank you again.” Kei interfered. “Apparently, my hormone and tears gland rebelled against my brain.” Kei tried to justify his damn tears. 

  
“You are pregnant, it’s okay. Do you want more tempura?” Kei was half grateful Kuroo changed the topic. Because he hated became water tap again. “I will call others.”

  
“Yes.” Kei curled his fingers the sofa cushion. He wanted to stop Kuroo, he wanted him to turn back and sat beside him again.

  
Once Oikawa and others came back, Kuroo might have to sit anywhere else. Usually Kei had no problem with that but right now, Kei wanted Kuroo’s warmth beside him. Kei wanted that hand on his stomach, holding him and their baby

  
No matter how much Kei hated to admit, but somehow Kuroo made him feeling safe and sound.  
But before Kuroo could walk further from the sofa, Kei held his ring finger. “Can we…” his face was burning, “Can you hug me? Just a hug.” 

  
Kei had to avoid Kuroo’s eyes, because when Kuroo sat down, he was smiling so wide. “Can you say it once again?” 

  
“Forget it,” Damn his pale skin. All the blood rushed to his cheeks and Kei hated that his face would be as red as baby-monkey ass.

  
Kuroo laughed and grabbed Kei’s neck back, and put Kei head on his shoulder. Both of his arms wrapped around Kei. “Are you blushing?” 

  
“No.” Kei buried his face deeper. He hoped Kuroo couldn’t see his face. 

  
Kuroo rubbed Kei’s head, “You don’t need to ask to hug me..” Kuroo said. “My body is yours.” He then added flirtatiously. 

  
“Uh-uh, let’s see how you react if I grope your….” Damn he couldn’t say ass, the swear jar, “Butt in public.” 

  
“You are free to grope me wherever and whenever you want!” Kuroo retorted. 

  
“Just shut up!” Kei jerked his head back from Kuroo’s neck. He was stupid to ask for hug.

  
Kuroo put Kei’s head back to his neck, and tightened his arms around him. “Okay I will shut up now.” He patted Kei’s back.

  
Kei closed his eyes and inhaled his pine scent. The scent that calmed him and his baby, the scent that made him feeling secure and save.

  
“Kei, are we cuddling?” Of course, the asshole needed to tease Kei. “If you think we are not, you should google the term later.” 

  
“Kuroo-san?” 

  
“Yes?”

  
“If you don’t shut up I will punch you in the mouth.” 

  
“Is this the mood swing?” 

  
“My right hand could swing to your face now.” 

  
“Fine. I will shut up.” Kuroo said finally. And Kei finally could make his blush going away. “Have someone ever told you that you are Tsundere?” god damn it, because his face burned again and this time he was sure the flush colored his whole body.

  
So, Kei took the pillow and smacked it to Kuroo’s head with his powerful right hand swing. He wasn’t Tsundere, alright? 

  
***

  
Akiteru knew Kei was pregnant, but he was waiting for Kei to call him. While waiting for Kei to call, he was swamped with work. When he tried to make Kei talked about that during his short phone call, Kei avoided swiftly.

  
Akiteru only knew that Mother had met Kuroo. He expected Mother was succeeding to make Kuroo cancel the arrangement, but he didn’t expect him to send marriage certificate to Mother. 

  
What the hell did Kuroo do? 

  
Did he force Kei? 

  
How the hell he forced Kei? 

  
With his pregnancy? 

  
Kei kept his pregnancy itself was weird because Akiteru knew Kei didn’t really like children. Kei thought they were a great menace. But then, Kei thought life’s precious. After what he saw, Of course Kei would think life’s precious.

  
Akiteru felt familiar stab of pain again. He had experienced the pain since he came back from Hokkaido. Funny, how you could miss someone you’ve never met. Funny, how you could mourn for a life you’ve never known.

  
Akiteru shook his head, now, it wasn’t right time to wallow in self pity. He had to see Kei and Kuroo.   
Of course Kei had a penchant for the right time because right at that time, Akiteru heard, “Holy shit.” 

  
It felt surreal to see Kei with bulging stomach. Kei had always been thin and underweight, so when Akiteru saw him put on some weight. He looked healthy. More than healthy, he glowed.

  
“Hey, Kei.”Akiteru waved his hand.

  
“Niisan, you make me curse.” Kei groaned. 

  
Akiteru chuckled, “You can’t blame me, you love cussing.” After he left home, Kei had impressive cuss. Akiteru cleared his throat. “Where is your husband?” 

  
“Who?” Kei looked at him like Akiteru grew two head.

  
“Your husband, Kuroo Tetsurou?” Akiteru reminded him.

  
“Ah , him.” Kei fidgeted his finger, “He’s working.” Kei was nervous. Why was he nervous? Also, why he forgot Kuroo was his husband?

  
Akiteru squinted his eyes, “Kei do you have something you want to tell me?” he pointed to Kei’s stomach.

  
Kei snorted, “Ah, I have constipated for 5 months so my stomach is bulging.” Kei said, “Of course you won’t believe that, will you?” 

  
“Kei!” Akiteru should know better rather than to ask Kei.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Niisan, stupid question deserve sarcastic answer.” He adjusted his glasses, “As you can see with your own eyes, I am pregnant 5 months. And yes, I am the mother obviously.” 

  
Akiteru had this impending headache, of course, even in his pregnant state, Kei’s sarcasm didn’t lessen a bit. Akiteru massaged his temple, “Can we talk?” 

  
Kei glance to his apartment, then nodded, “Fine.” They walked to the apartment in silence. Kei didn’t start the conversation and Akiteru didn’t know where to start. What should he say? To talk about Kei? Or to talk about himself first? 

  
“You want juice or beer?” Kei asked from the kitchen. 

  
Akiteru frowned, “Kei, you are pregnant, you can’t drink beer.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “It’s not for me Niisan, you looked in need something strong.” Kei took one can beer and one can of juice. “Something happen? Is the esteem mother in the front of Underworld door again?” 

  
Akiteru hated to admit this but there were times during these past few months he wished Mother died. “I met Sayaka-san.” Akiteru said.

  
Kei froze, he stood stiffly in the front of Akiteru. Then he sat on couch, “Your ex?” 

  
Akiteru nodded, “And the mother of my unborn baby.” 

  
“You know?” Kei's voice wavered

  
Akiteru felt something behind his eyes. “Yes, I know.” He looked at Kei who shocked too. “And you know it too? Why you never tell me Kei?” 

  
Akiteru never blamed Kei. But why? Why? “Why you let me believe our family isn’t cruel? Why you never tell me we live with a murderer? My baby’s murderer? My baby is their grandchild. Why you never tell me what our parents capable to do? Why neither you nor Sayaka trust me to protect you?” 

  
Akiteru knew he cried but he couldn’t cry in front of Sayaka, in front of the woman he ever loved because he didn’t deserve too. He couldn’t cry before, but in front of Kei he saw the prove of his powerlessness. His little brother who see all of the cruelness decided to protect Akiteru naivety? 

  
“I am useless Kei.” Akiteru said. “I am that useless even I can’t protect you. Protect my baby.” 

  
He was too happy go lucky, he was too naïve. He thought his family was fine, he didn’t know how bad Kei’s life until he saw it by his own eyes. 

  
“Niisan, I’m sorry.” Kei couldn’t look at his eyes. 

  
Akieru bit his lips, he didn’t want Kei to apologize, he didn’t need it. He needed to protect Kei’s. “No. I am sorry.” Akiteru said.

  
Kei shook his head, “I don’t want you to know.” Kei muttered slowly, “I guess I agree with Akira that at least to not make you sad. I guess I am afraid.” 

  
“Why are we so afraid Kei?” Akiteru in the end couldn’t understand. Why his world turned upside down like this. 

  
Kei sighed, “Because we are children?” 

  
“Will you let me protect you this time?” Akiteru asked again. “May be this time you should let Niisan protects you rather than you try protect me.” Akiteru tried to smile, “I am the big brother.” 

  
Kei froze again, then chuckled bitterly, “And losing your inheritance? Don’t worry I am not feeling bad they erase me from our genealogy.” 

  
Akiterus shook, “No. Let me protect you so you can be whatever you want. You don’t have to marry Kuroo Tetsurou, or you can divorce him now.” 

  
“Kuroo-san and I are not married yet, Niisan. It’s a fake certificate to deceive mother.” Kei admitted. 

  
He was late again. “How?” Kuroo Tetsurou was so adamant to marry Kei before, how would he settle with fake marriage? 

  
Kei shook his head, “Niisan you think why Akira and Kazuki haven’t kidnap me yet? Because Kuroo’s family.” 

  
“And Kuroo Tetsurou agreed?” 

  
“He suggested it.” Kei replied. “Niisan, trust me, Akira wouldn’t tell Kuroo-san to cancel the marriage if she hasn’t thought an alternative. Why would she suddenly do that after all these time?” 

  
He was still to naïve. “I rejected Omiai, and I said I will come as soon as she told Kuroo to cancel the engagement.” 

  
“That’s why.” Kei nodded.

  
Akiteru couldn’t believe how naïve he was, he thought he had done his utmost but he was still incapable to outwit his mother. “Then how long will you fake the marriage?” 

  
Kei lifted his head to watch the ceilings, “Dunno. Till Akira gets off from my back. Till the condition safe for the baby.”

  
“You know one day Mother will know about this.” Akiteru reminded him. “If someone can forge the fake certificate, someone can prove it fake.” 

  
“Of course I know.” Kei said. 

  
“And if the condition is safe, will Kuroo let you go?” Akiteru would make sure the condition would be safe for Kei, if he should take over the company soon. After that, he would send his parents to somewhere far. So they couldn’t do anything to Kei.

  
Kei stood up, he moved back to his couch. Kei hugged cushion, he tapped his own stomach. “The thing is…I am not sure I want to leave, Niisan.”   
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay about Kuroo teased Kei? I think they are back to their initial interaction before the drama? Kuroo is bit flirty with Kei and Kei is..Kei. 
> 
> Also Oikawa is definitely the crazy aunt, well, because this Omega verse, Oikawa himself determine how the baby would call him. 
> 
> Tell me what you think. I think I needed to make next chaper bit fluffy before they faced Akira.
> 
> Stay safe everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and flufff......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter....  
> God I can't believe our journey almost over.  
> I have few more ideas to continue the series but I will finish this story first.

Tetsurou just finished tidying the document when Tousan sat in front of him, “So, how the work boy?” 

  
“Geh, aren’t you happy making your son errand boy?” Tetsurou had been his errand boy for two months. Fetched the coffee, ordered the lunch for stuff, tidying the utility rooms. 

  
Tousan shrugged, “Well, everyone started from bottom, boy.” 

  
“Yes, but I will have Bachelor degree after next spring.” Tetsurou retorted.

  
“So does, the other applicants. Boy, when you entered the company later, you are already using nepotism. So I have to torture you now to make your soul humble.” Tousan crossed his legs. 

  
Tetsurou rolled his eyes, “Well, but you are happy to order my…” He wanted to say ass but he held himself. Kei wasn’t here but Tetsurou would feel obligation to fill the swear jar too. 

  
Tousan raised his brow, “You don’t cuss now?” 

  
“Kei made swear jar, in order to prevent our baby first words to be fuck or bitch.” Tetsurou informed him. 

  
Tousan exploded in laughter, “Oh my god, boy.” Tousan shook his head, “I am feeling old now. My son will have son.”

  
“Yes, you are old. Please stop dyeing your hair.” 

  
Tousan took the newspaper from table then smacked his head, “You stupid son.” 

  
“Tousan, I will tell Kaasan you hit me again.” Tetsurou covered his head with his hand. 

  
“Aren’t you ashamed to tattle to your mom? You are going to be Father soon.” 

  
“Well, aren’t you ashamed to hit your own son?” Tetsurou asked him back. Ha, apparently Kei was kinda rubbed on him. That smart mouth. Kei always had sassy answer to everything, sometimes Tetsurou found himself speechless.

  
Tousan sighed, “So, when is the wedding?” 

  
“Tousan I’ve told you right there will be no wedding until Kei said so.” 

  
“Didn’t I tell you no Kuroo’s offspring born out of wedlock? You can just marry him. Love is something you grow with time.” Tousan said. “Your Kaasan loves me gradually. Not all people like us, boy. See them and you know they’re the one.” 

  
“Exactly, Tousan. Kei isn’t Kaasan.” Tetsurou said. “At first, I think I should have Kei no matter what. That I can have a marriage like yours and Kaasan. That when Kei’s getting pregnant he will marry me no matter what.” 

  
“Then what changed?” 

  
“But Kei isn’t Kaasan and I am not you. Kei is not happy with live like that, and I…” Tetsurou struggled to find the right words. “I want to make him happy.” 

  
“Then you let him go?” Tousan raised his brow.

  
“Then I let him choose Tousan. I’ll let him do whatever he wants, I said to him there will be no marriage until he falls in love with me.” 

  
Tousan looked at him, “You know you’ve changed. I thought you will grab the chance like an eagle preyed on chicken but actually you stopped.” Tousan smoothened the newspaper.

  
“It’s easy to do that when I thought Kei as an object that belong to me, but he isn’t.” Tetsurou began, “I thought once I get him, once I have him in my palm and I will jump in happiness, but the more I chased him, he would run faster. It isn’t love Tousan, it’s selfishness. And For Kei I don’t want to be selfish.” 

  
Tousan sighed heavily, “You know I wish you fall in love with someone like your Kaasan. It will make your life easier.” He stated, “I admitted I made myself as your Kaasan universe, I love to see her world revolve around me. I’d loved to hide her from world, and for certain degree I did it.” 

  
Tetsurou knew. With Tousan manipulative nature and his intellegent Kaasan stood no chance. Kaasan was demure.

  
“But.” Tousan continued, “Your Kaasan is happy, and I make her my universe. Some people might tell me that’s not healthy relationship work, but that’s what makes me happy, makes your Kaasan happy, who cares about other?” 

  
“But you and Kei are different boy. I may not understand how your relationship works, but whatever it is, I am supporting you.” Tousan concluded, “You do whatever you need to make both of you happy.” 

  
“Tousan…”

  
“I may think you are stupid not to seize the chance, however….” Tousan added, “You are adult now, your action is solely your responsibility. I won’t meddle with it.” He then tapped the table, “Your grandparents wouldn’t be happy if they knew about this, you explained to them. I can only hold them this long. They will hear about Kei sooner or later.” 

  
Of course Tetsurou knew about that. His grandparents stuck to tradition firmer than anyone else. They always thought their way was the best way for living. They held the family reputation above everything else. 

  
“Be strong boy, be strict, be obstinate than anyone else.” Tousan suggested, “I won’t help you to stand up in front of them but I won’t let them do anything crazy like disowning you or harming Kei.” 

  
Tousan stood up, then ruffled his hair, “You can be in love with Kei, you do everything for Kei but only for Kei. Be ruthless in front of others, in our world only strong people survive.” 

  
Tousan might an asshole, well, he was. But he was a good father and husband. Tetsurou might not Tousan but he believed in what Tousan said. 

  
“Ah, one more thing….” Tousan stopped near the doorway, “ Would you tell Kei that your Kaasan and I have enough space in our heart to accept one more son? He is always welcomed as son in law or my son’s boyfriend.” 

  
Tetsurou never told Kaasan about the Tsukishima and Tousan probably had inkling about the situation but Kaasan was big hearted person, she loved without bound, and Tousan, Tousan would do everything that make Kaasan happy. 

  
“Sure, but it may take longer to tell your message to him. You may hold your grandchild first before you can hug Kei.” Tetsurou said.

  
“I don’t care, we plan to live until 100 years. So tell him to take his time.” Dad bellowed. “But don’t get too long, unless he wants to hug our corpses.”

  
Tetsurou cackled like hyena. In his twisted way, Tousan also had a big heart.

  
***

  
“Oh, Kuroo-san.” Tetsurou didn’t feel shock anymore to find Freckles-kun in Kei’s apartment. At first, Tetsurou felt jealous with freckles-kun closeness with Kei, but hey, he was his best friend. Tetsurou would never stand between Kei and Freckles-kun, just like Kei wouldn’t stand between Tetsurou and Kenma.

  
Tetsurou smelt miso soup from Kitchen, “You cook?” 

  
Freckles-kun shook his head, “Tsukki did.” Well, that was unexpected.

  
“Kei? Do I need to call firefighter, in case?” Tetsurou knew Kei was cute, but he was downright terrifying in cute way when he held the knife up. 

  
“I think you need to call police, in case of homicide.” Kei said, he was waving the knife.

  
Freckles-kun chortled, “Tsukki, Kuroo-san is here. I go home first okay? Hitoka-chan said don’t forget to call her.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Sure. I guess we will have pregnancy scare together again.” Kei said flippantly 

  
Freckles-kun choked his own saliva, “Tsukki!” then he blushed madly. “W-we are not….” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “I’m kidding. Why are you shy? It’s not like you are virgin.” 

  
Freckles-kun shook his head, “I can’t handle this. Kuroo-san, I am going home first.” He took his bag from the couch, “Tsukki, don’t forget.” 

  
Tetsurou sent him to genkan. Then came back to see Kei put miso soup on the table. “Where’s mine?” 

  
Kei used his thumb to point the stove, “There.” 

  
Tetsurou should have known better, it was impossible to ask Kei preparing dinner for him. “Didn’t you say that you almost burnt apartment when you grilled fish the last time?” 

  
Kei nodded, “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t cook shit..” Then he groaned. “Darn swear jar.” 

  
Tetsurou laughed, he glanced at the clear jar on the kitchen island. Kuroo took his wallet and put one thousand yen inside, “I guessed the money enough for our baby college fund.” Then he washed his hand and took the bowl.

  
“Why you put one thousand yen?” Kei frowned. “You haven’t cussed.” 

  
Tetsurou didn’t want to tell him that he deliberately put the money for their kids anyway. Also, he knew Kei wasn’t working at the club anymore, so Kei definitely had less income, let’s just say he paid for Kei too. “I did this morning, and I deposited my money in case I curse in next few hours.” 

  
“This kid better have mouth of Angel with the amount of money we put in swear jar.” 

  
“Well, that’s impossible,” Tetsurou told him honestly, “No offense, but somehow you will break the taboo in few months. Also we can cuss as long as it’s not in front of our baby.” He scooped miso soup to his bowl. “Tousan did.” 

  
Kei snorted, “Then how did you know he cussed, when he never do that in front of you.” 

  
“That’s father and son bond, Kei. We agreed not to cuss in front of Kaasan. By the way, Kaasan heard the most impressive cuss from your mouth.” 

  
Kei groaned, “I am bad influence for perfect Yamato Nadeshiko.” 

  
Kuroo almost choked his miso soup. Of course Kei thought Kaasan as Yamato Nadeshiko, the perfect Japanese woman or omega. Kaasan was pinnacle of that, and Kei wasn’t . “Well, don’t worry Kaasan is adult, she definitely knows there are different types of Omega out there.” 

  
“Thanks god for that.” Kei glanced at the clock. “I am going to study. If I can’t earn money I better get my reading for next semester.” 

  
“Next semester?” Well, he knew Kei was smart like super smart but he never thought he was this overachiever.

  
Kei nodded, “Why? That’s why you need someone like Iwaizumi-san, he is loaded, he bought the books, take note inside the book, highlighting important thing and he is generous.” Kei said. 

  
“I thought you take pride in your study.” Tetsurou was shocked that Kei even lower his pride to borrow note from another people. He thought Kei was doing all the things by his own.

  
Kei shrugged, “It’s not like I borrow Iwaizumi-san brain during the exam and I just need the books.” 

  
Actually he was right, after all Kei got scholarship even before he met Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “When will you start to work at book cafe?” 

  
“Next month,” Kei rubbed his lower back when he got up from the stool. Tetsurou read about male omega pregnancy, it wasn’t that different from their female counterpart but it was bit harder. They would feel pain on their lower back, their feet started swelling, and they would have pregnancy brain. 

  
Well, Kei didn’t develop pregnancy brain it seemed, because he was still as sharp as ever. But it seemed he experience the pain. 

  
“Just leave the bowl.” Tetsurou stopped him from walked from the sink. “Just sit in living room or study, I will get foot soaks later.” 

  
“You don’t need to do that.” Kei said. 

  
“Kaasan said soaking your feet to warm water helps during pregnancy.” Tetsurou informed him, “Well, no matter how much I want to help you carry the baby, I can’t right?” Tetsurou asked him back.

  
“Of course, that’s very unfortunate.” Kei murmured. “I’d love to see them kick your kidney.” 

  
Tetsurou bopped his nose, “Then let me help you for other things.” He grabbed Kei’s shoulder and gently pushed him to living room. “Just sit there and study whatever you want, I’ll be back after finishing my dinner.” 

  
Kei mumbled some rejection again but Tetsurou tuned him out. He knew Kei was tempted when hearing about foot soaks. Kei was carrying their child so it was natural for Tetsurou to help him in trivial thing.

  
The problem was this would be the first time, Kuroo stayed the night alone with Kei. Oikawa was having a match in Sendai, Iwaizumi was starting his residency. Kuroo was half nervous and half happy with this condition.

  
He couldn’t help it okay? His brain provided the clear memory of Kei’s body. How he curved under him when he cum. How beautiful Kei in his bed. The flush in his face, and Tetsurou needed to stop to think about that before he got hard.

  
Damn it. It had been months since he got laid. Eventually after Kei, he lost interest to other Omega, and he was busy to chase Kei. And after the hospital incident Tetsurou immersed himself to fix everything.

  
Did he masturbate? Yes. He was healthy 23 years old Alpha, and it was always Kei’s face. God damn it. Kei ruined him for others. He couldn’t even watch porn without thinking about Kei. Fuck.

  
No, no. No sexual thought. He had things to do. And no sex with Kei unless Kei wanted it. Unless they had chance to have relationship, because casual sex with Kei wouldn’t do. One night stand with Kei had him obsessing over Kei.

  
Tetsurou knew himself well, he wouldn’t settle with casual sex with Kei. It would either kill him with heart break or he would reverted back to his former self and he would cage Kei.

  
He would go crazy! This time was all or nothing. 

  
So Tetsurou would restrain himself. He would hold back for Kei and for himself. 

  
***

  
Tsukishima Kei didn’t think about sex every six second. Nope, he thought about lot of things. He was thinking about his scholarship, about his dick professor, and about the exam he needed to ace before taking time off. Then suddenly his brain took sharp turn to sex in lightning speed.

  
He was not blind, okay? After his assholeness started to subside then Kei could see Kuroo-san hotness. Well, that type of thought that landed him in this situation right in the first place, right? 

  
_So what it wasn’t like he could get pregnant again right?_

  
Bad brain! Fuck you! Kei wanted to snap at his over-realistic brain. Well, he couldn’t get pregnant again but hello casual sex with him was big no! Also, it wasn’t like Kuroo-san wanted him that way.

  
Thank god, there was no heat during pregnancy. Nature seemed giving him mercy, because being pregnant also made him horny. All these times he took care of it himself, but now? He couldn’t.  
Wanking with Kuroo-san in vicinity wasn’t right.

  
_Why used imagination when you can have real thing?_

  
His brain needed to shut the fuck up. 

  
Before, the foot soaks seemed as heaven now, Kei wasn’t sure. It would be awkward as hell if he had boner or even leaking slick. God damn it! 

  
Thanks god, Oikawa was in Sendai. He couldn’t tease him, no, no! Oikawa in Sendai meant big trouble.  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Kuroo would stay tonight.

  
Yes, he was gonna sleep in living room but…if Kei and Kuroo fucked in his car before, then couch was much comfortable option. Damn his brain to the hell.

  
Kei had to keep his eyes to ceiling when Kuroo massaged his swollen feet. God damn it. Kei almost moaned when Kuroo massage his heel. Kei covered his mouth with palm. “Painful?” 

  
Kei waved his hand, “No.” 

  
“Are you blushing Kei?” Kuroo teased him. 

  
“No!” Kei denied too fast. And too soon.

  
“Really? Because you became red from head to toe.” Damn his pale skin. Of course he needed to blush from head to toe. Damn his thin skin. 

  
“Kuroo-san I am going to kick your face.” 

  
“There you become Tsundere again.” Kuroo teased again, “Why is this the first time someone washing your feet?” 

  
“Isn’t this Kuroo Botchama first time washing someone feet?” 

  
Kuroo shrugged, “Of course, this is my first time. Wanna know my other first time?” 

  
Kei snickered, “Losing your virginity at 14?” 

  
“Okay, let’s not talking about sexual stuff right now.” Kuroo said awkwardly. Kei didn’t know why but he got it, usually he and Oikawa were a tandem for dirty innuendo. The air-con suddenly didn’t work well. Damn him.

  
“Uh-uh.” Kei felt his tongue tied. He lost for words, he fanned his face. “Thanks for…” 

  
Kuroo nodded awkwardly, “You should study.” He scratched his neck’s awkwardly. Kei could see the slight blush from Kuroo’s neck. Down to his broad chest. Kei tried -key word tried- to diminish all the image of Kuroo’s long finger on his body.

  
Kei had good memory and he remembered how the long fingers trailed down his spine and ended up in his wet ass. His eyes stopped on Kuroo’s lips, and he had another flash back of the lips on his lips, his necks and his body.

  
The room became hotter and it didn’t help Kei was still wearing Kuroo’s hoodie. Kuroo’s scent got stronger than before, the fresh pine scent now mixed with something muskier. Arousal scent. 

  
If Kei could smell Kuroo than Kuroo definitely knew he was aroused so bad. Kei felt his slick starting to gush out. 

  
“I’ll clean this.” Kuroo stood up uncomfortably. Kei’s eyes involuntary looked down on his crotch area, bad eyes. Because Kei could see clearly how hard Kuroo, and damn he was big. Of course he was, Kei was only pregnant but he wasn’t amnesiac. He knew Kuroo’s size explicitly.

  
Damn it, damn it! “Kuroo-san.” Before Kei stopped himself, he blurted, “Kiss me Kuroo-san.” 

  
“Kei, I don’t think it’s good idea.” Kuroo avoided his eyes.

  
Kei rationally knew that Kuroo was right, but some part of him felt hurt. Was he that unattractive? He knew not everyone liked a pregnant omega. Did Kuroo lose interest in him? Why did he feel so hurt? 

  
“Please.” As soon as the plead out of his mouth, Kei regretted it because he never beg for anything again. If someone didn’t want him, then he would go away. He just opened his mouth to correct himself…when Kuroo dropped the basin

  
And his lips landed on Kei lips.

  
Electricity zapped through Kei’s vein, and he felt burning. Kei hooked his arms to Kuroo’s neck and kissed him back with all the fervor he felt from Kuroo. Kuroo kissed him like no tomorrow, like he wanted to devour Kei.

  
Kuroo cusped his cheek as he deepened their kiss. Kei’s fingers slipped to Kuroo’s hair. Messing the messy hair, as he tried to mimic Kuroo’s lips. 

  
Kuroo pulled away to take his breath, he pressed his forehead to Kei’s then whispered, “Fuck, you are so beautiful.” His voice was hoarse. 

  
Kei licked his lower lips to taste Kuroo’s remnant. Kuroo groaned before kissed him again fervently, Kei opened his mouth impatiently. He wanted more, more than this, he wanted to taste Kuroo more.

  
“More, Kuroo-san, more.” He whispered between their kiss. 

  
Kuroo kissed him more. This time he didn’t wait to slip his tongue inside Kei’s mouth. Kei didn’t care they were still in living room, he didn’t care they were on couch neither he cared about the wet floor.

  
He wanted to feel Kuroo more. Kei slid his hand down to Kuroo’s chest. He started to unbutton his shirt, when Kuroo’s hand stopped him. “Stop.” Kuroo breathed heavily.

  
“Why?” Kei almost whined. Almost.

  
Kuroo pulled away, he shook his head, “ I want to do this right.” 

  
“This is right.” Kei insisted, he was so horny and he didn’t want conversation right now. He wanted Kuroo to fill him in now. 

  
“Just a kiss.” Kuroo said. 

  
“You don’t want it?” Kei couldn’t think clearly.

  
Kuroo pulled Kei to his lap. Where did he get that strength? Kei wasn’t that light again, he put on few kilograms during pregnancy. 

  
“I. Want. You.” Kuroo emphasized every words. He didn’t lie, because Kei could feel Kuroo’s hardness against him. Kei needed more friction but he couldn’t move freely because Kuroo’s hands was on his hips keeping him from movies.

  
“But not like this,” Kuroo struggled, “All or nothing, Kei.” 

  
It should dampen his lust but it didn’t. Kei’s alarm should ring loudly by now, he needed to run because Kuroo saw too much, because Kuroo wanted to get through his wall and he could just take Kei’s everything. 

  
Kei looked into those golden eyes, and he found nothing but a safe place. Strange, those eyes were terrifying before, like he wanted to prey on Kei. This time there was predatory gleam but Kei could see something else. 

  
Something that Kei denied all these months, and he was too scared to realize it. 

  
The lust haze started to disperse, Kei realized if they ever had sex there would be no way back. He would lost the status quo they had until now. It was all or nothing. It could end with Kei losing more than he could afford.

  
“Go on date with me,”Kuroo’s words cut through his muddled mind. “Go on date with me before we have sex.” Kuroo repeated.

  
“Date?” Kei repeated.

  
Kuroo nodded, “Date. Like a normal couple should, we go to park, go to anywhere talked about anything. I want you to date me. Not as a father of your baby, just date me.” 

  
Kei didn’t know he should laugh or cry, “You can have free sex and you want to date. Why?” Kei asked.

  
“Because your just sex will kill me, Kei.” There was no gleam of teasing in Kuroo’s eyes. He was dead serious. Then a realization dawned on Kei, Kuroo risked just as much as him. Kei felt Kuroo’s heartbeat under his palm. “You have this…” Kuroo tapped Kei’s hand that on his left chest, “in your hand.” Kuroo tensed under Kei. 

  
He had it? 

  
No one ever gave him that unconditionally. No one ever gave him this much power. What should Kei do? 

  
Kei pressed their forehead together as he closed his eyes, Perhaps it would be alright right? “I’ve never been in water park.” The hand on Kei’s hips relaxed and Kuroo whole body lost its tension and two strong arms wrapped around his waist.

  
“Let’s go to water park this weekend.” 

  
Then Kei sealed the deal with soft kiss on his lips. The first kiss where Kei took initiative. Kei pulled away to see a warm smile curled from Kuroo’s mouth. May be, Kuroo’s smile was contagious but Kei found himself smiling back. 

  
***

  
Kei did get to study that night on the couch while Tetsurou was cleaning the carpet.

  
Did they make out again? Nope. Tetsurou wouldn’t take that risk again. He was alright with just a kiss goodnight because it held more promise than empty sex. 

  
Tetsurou finished his shower and Kei was still reading the heavy textbook, he was crinkling his nose and frowning hard. Tetsurou heard from Iwaizumi that Kei’s entrance exam score was almost perfect. 

  
“Let’s sleep Kei.” Tetsurou pointed out at clock. Almost midnight. “You can continue tomorrow.”

  
Kei stiffled yawn, and Tetsurou followed it. “Echophenomena.” Kei muffled a word

  
“What is that?” Tetsurou helped him to bring the text books.

  
“Automatic imitation of someone action.” Kei explained. 

  
Tetsurou laughed, “Have anyone ever told you that you are a nerd?” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Uh yes, and I tell him he is stupid and I wished he would meet a doctor that forgot the name of his organ while he’s bleeding in his operation table. What a nice day.” 

  
Tetsurou cackled again, “You are the type who makes children cry on purpose, aren’t you?” Tetsurou teased.

  
“Actually that orange chibi did cry.” Kei shrugged. “And Yamaguchi told me to apologize, honestly it’s not my fault Hinata sharing one brain cells with the king,” 

  
Of course freckles-kun with Kei, “Is he the devil and angel on your shoulder?” 

  
“He is my long dead conscience.” They stopped in front Kei’s bedroom. 

  
“You know a lot of volleyball players, Chibi-chan and Kageyama were popular duo during high school. Do you like Volleyball?” Tetsurou leaned on the wall, while Kei’s hand was reaching the door knob

  
“So, so.” Kei said.

  
Tetsurou concluded Kei liked it, in Tetsurou Interpretation of Kei hateful mouth language if Kei didn’t blatantly said no, that meant he liked it or interested. “I played Volleyball in High school.” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “As what? Cheerleader? Team mascot?” 

  
Kei wasn’t Kei if he didn’t make snide remarks like that, Tetsurou pinched his cheeks, “Middle blocker. You cheeky brat.” 

  
Kei slapped his hand, “Well, it’s not my fault you looked like a party-hardy shallow fu…” Kei caught himself, “Socialite.” 

  
Tetsurou chuckled, “I think swear jar is good idea. It really cleans your language thoroughly, is it your idea?” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Of course not, it’s the Almighty Trash Oikawa grand Garbage Tooru 's idea” Kei retorted. 

  
Tetsurou snorted, “Have you gone bankrupted yet?” 

  
Kei muttered something under his breath, Tetsurou predicted another cuss but hey he could give him bit leeway, “It’s late good night Kei.” Tetsurou gave him back the text book.

  
It was weird that he sent his date to his bedroom door instead of apartment door, but hey? Who cared about the settings? Neither of them moved. Tetsurou moved forward, and closed their distance, “Can I?” 

  
Kei’s breath was warm against his skin, “Yes.” 

  
Just a simple peck on his lips, a soft peck and then he pulled away, “Good night.” 

  
Kei nodded and walked in. Tetsurou waited until Kei closed the door before got back to his couch.

  
God damn it, never in his life Tetsurou thought a simple kiss would make him this happy. Tetsurou always had inkling about his feeling to Kei, he recognized it but he never made any conscious effort to acknowledge and admitted it to himself. 

  
He, Kuroo Tetsurou, had fallen in love with Tsukishima Kei completely and thoroughly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not confident to write sex scene but I think that level of initimacy should happen when Kei trusts Kuroo 100%. Like it will be the final act (pfft I played to much games) anyway, may be I will write smut next chapter or may be not. Depend on your response. 
> 
> Also, next chapter will be Kei and Kuroo date or.....let's leave it for the surprise.  
> I hope you guys are healthy and safe. 
> 
> I am also really thankful for your comments and kudos. I am overwhelemed with the support. 
> 
> (Next chappie will be updated in two or three days)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay...fluff and bit lemon.  
> This is like the longest chaper i ever wrote, i hope u guys enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may want to stab me in the eyes after the chapter, because I may seems wishy washy about a character but I hope you still enjoy this.  
> Xoxo, B.

There would always been anxiety and fear in the back of Kei’s mind. He didn’t tell anyone because when he said it in broad daylight it was so ridiculous. There were nights Kei couldn’t sleep.

  
He awoke for hours cradling his stomach so no one could touch his baby. Kei thought the nightmare about Sayaka-san and his niece or nephew had already subsided, but it came back in full force, after he felt the small movement of his baby.

  
The bigger his baby became, the prominent his movement, and the nightmare frequency increased.

  
At first, it was like he turned back to his 17 years old self, but then it changed, this time he was in the bed, his stomach was deflated, and he couldn’t find his baby anywhere. He saw blood trailed down his legs, and his baby was nowhere to be found. Then he saw his baby still red in Akira’s hand. His baby wasn’t moving.

  
Kei had always awaken by the kick in his stomach. It was like his baby assured him that they were alive. Then Kei would spend hours to cradle his stomach, to talk with his baby.

  
Perhaps because of the lingering fear, he unconsciously avoided to buy baby cloth and onesies, or even looking for cribs. As long as he didn’t hope too much, then it wouldn’t be too painful right? If something ever happened to his baby, the clothes and empty cribs would kill Kei.

  
Kuroo also didn’t mention it. He probably waited for Kei, waiting like what he had done these months.

  
Then the stalemate was broken, on the Sunday morning before Kei and Kuroo went to their date. Oikawa always had this penchant of dramatic entrance, so he opened the front door with loud bang, and cooed at Kei stomach

  
“Hello, my nephew.” Yes, the baby was boy, they knew it last USG. “Your fabulous aunt is going home. I am bringing you gifts from Sendai.” 

  
“Oh you unfortunate soul, we failed the plan to sabotage your crazy aunt trip.” Kei retorted.

  
Oikawa glared, “How could you teach your baby bad things about me?” he put his hands on his waist.  
Kei rolled his eyes, “The baby needs practical skill to live in world.” 

  
“And that’s including bad things about me?” 

  
“Oikawa-san, if the baby could deal with you, he could even deal with demon and having dinner with devil himself.” Kei drank his milk, he almost burnt his tongue, damn he forgot that Kuroo-san used hot water.

  
“Don’t have a nasty personality like your mama, please.” Oikawa cooed at his stomach. 

  
Iwaizumi who brought Oikawa’s stuff laughed boisterously, “God, The baby will be really tough, with you as his mother and….” Iwaizumi patted his mate’s head, “The crazy aunt, I am sure he would make even Satan cry.” 

  
“Who makes Satan cry?” Kuroo who just finished getting ready walked to the living room. Kei quickly averted his gaze from Kuroo’s wet hair and following the droplet from his hair to his neck.

  
Thanks god, Iwaizumi and Kuroo didn’t realize because Iwaizumi quickly provided answer, “Your kid.” 

  
Well, Oikawa was different story, he whistled lowly, “Oh-la-la, is there something burning…Oops gushing I meant in your pants, mama?” 

  
Kei almost choked on his milk, “Shut up!” 

  
Kei was lucky because that time Kuroo averted Oikawa attention with, “Is Satan new Euphemism for Oikawa Tooru?” 

  
Oikawa glared, and threw an apple from table to Kuroo’s head, “How dare you! Euphemism? Is my name a taboo words?” He jumped out to pounce on Kuroo, while Iwaizumi was cackling there. He caught Oikawa waist, “You great traitor Iwa-chan!” 

  
Iwaizumi shook his head, “Oh come on, Tooru, remember you want to give something for our nephew.” 

  
Kei guessed because Oikawa was the aunt, Iwaizumi-san became uncle by default. Honestly, the kid had too many uncles for Kei liking. Yamaguchi and Yachi were the only normal one, ah and Kenma. God, if the kid wanted to take someone personality he better take Kenma or Yamaguchi personality.

  
Not Oikawa please. Or worse, Bokuto.

  
“Yeah!” Oikawa dug on his backpack, he threw out volleyball t-shirt, socks and shorts.

  
Kuroo-san expression turned into green, “Oi! I just cleaned yesterday!” He yelled. Well, if Kei tidied the apartment yesterday, he would get angry too. But hey? Who cares, this week was Oikawa’s turn to clean anyway.

  
Oikawa waved his head, “Who cares?” he kept digging and then he twirled around, “Ta-da!” He showed a cute baby onesies with huge writing ‘I just spent nine months in BATCAVE.’ In pink. In pink.

  
Kei’s hand instinctively held his stomach, there was a ghosting pain from his memories. “Kei?” Kuroo touched his elbow lightly.

  
Kei cleared his throat, “You have nasty fashion sense, aren’t you?” He snide. 

  
Oikawa pouted, “Mou, this is…the one, the thing that you clapped your eyes on it…and…” Oikawa twirled around with the onesie, “Then you know this is the one.” 

  
“There is no way in hell I will put that on my baby.” Fuck, he forgot the swear jar. Kei hissed when Oikawa pumped his fist up. “Darn swear jar.” Kei put one hundred yen into it.

  
“Yes way, this is cute, and it comes in pink. Come on, when again will you have opportunity to embarrass your children?” Oikawa asked.

  
Kuroo snapped his finger, “Oh, yeah, blackmail material when he becomes rebellious teenager.” He grinned widely, “Give me that.” 

  
Oikawa tossed the onesies to Kuroo, “Right? We should dress the baby as we desire until he can make his own choice.” 

  
Kei didn’t know how Kuroo and Oikawa were on each other throat and then became buddy-buddy now. “Iwaizumi-san, I feel great sorrow for your future children.” 

  
Iwaizumi shrugged, “Why? I think it’s great idea.” Iwaizumi apparently had this crazy tendencies too. “Trust me Tsukishima, it would come handy later.” He said with some conviction then his smile widened,

“Because I bought this for him too.” Iwaizumi took another onesie from Oikawa backpack.

  
Another pink onesie, of course, with writing ‘I got my attitude from my Mama.’ Iwaizumi grinned, “I saw this and then I realize the onesies perfectly describing you.” 

  
Kei should feel offended but they were kinda right, so he couldn’t say anything. Kei had more headache because Kuroo of course, would say this, “These are amazing. Kei, we should start buying onesies too.” 

  
Would it be okay? What if the baby would’ve never worn the onesies? What if there would be an empty space because he lost the baby? 

  
“Kei?” Kuroo asked once again. “Are you okay?” 

  
Kei couldn’t deal with what if right now, he should save it for midnight, the time when he was alone. “Please spare the baby some dignity.” He quickly countered. 

  
Oikawa slung his arms around Kei, “Come on, the baby task is only being cute , also, we should play the dress up diaries before your baby could complain.” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “I would tell this baby that every embarrassing things he wears are from his crazy aunt.” He then glared to Iwaizumi and Kuroo, “His uncles and..his father.” 

  
Kuroo shrugged, “So Kei, can we go buy onesies before we go to waterpark?” He still held those damn onesies. 

  
“Waterpark?” Oikawa eyes glimmered with interest.

  
Iwaizumi frowned, “Why you want to go to waterpark? It’s almost winter you know.” He said.  
Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Indoor waterpark Iwaizumi.” Kuroo opened his phone and showed them the ticket of indoor waterpark.

  
“Why not visiting in summer?” Iwaizumi still frowned heavily. 

  
Oikawa elbowed his mate, “It’s a date, isn’t it?” He asked. 

  
Kei hated his face suddenly raised its temperature, damn it. “Yes. And you aren’t invited.” Kuroo was too straightforward.

  
Kei avoided their gaze, “I need bathroom.” Or exactly wherever but here. Because he would hate to see Oikawa smug face, Iwaizumi proud and kind of happy smile, and worse Kuroo-san teasing.

  
Kei slammed the bathroom door, and he saw how red his face. Damn it, why did he blush a lot in Kuroo presence, fuck, they had sex before, and why did the word date made his face red? Why did his heart sometimes skips a beat?

  
“God, what the hell happen to me?” 

  
The baby kicked his stomach again, Kei touched the area he kicked, there was a fear that still lingered but somehow he still could another feeling but fear. That was including the new strange feeling that he couldn’t figure out when he was with Kuroo.

  
May be, he should put away the fear for awhile, because everything would be alright, right? Akira and Kazuki still hadn’t do anything, may be they still didn’t know about his pregnancy. Or may be, they just didn’t care. Whatever it was, it should be alright, right?

  
“Shall we buy onesies with your papa?” Kei asked and he got another kick, “Don’t worry. Mama has better fashion sense than your papa.” 

  
They should be alright, his baby would be alright.

  
****

  
There were two things that Kei was wrong today, the first one visiting waterpark or indoor swimming pool was a very stupid decision. Why? Because he couldn’t play slides or rode any rides with huge stomach.

Also, did Kei mention it really plummeted his confidence down?

  
Well, Kei never questioned his physical appearance, he was better than that, thank you. But he was somehow became self-conscious that he looked a lot like Beluga whale. His skin was super pale, and his stomach was bulging. 

  
If you thought Kuroo was so rich so he could make block-buster date without anyone else, ha ha ha, even for the scale of fictional money, it wasn’t realistic. Kuroo Tetsurou didn’t rent whole pool for him.  
So Kei had to deal with others people stare. 

  
“Kei?” and Kuroo Tetsurou didn’t help with his abs and tanner skin. “Are you comfortable?” 

  
Kei looked at him, “You know what Kuroo-san, I thought you will make a block-buster date by renting the whole park.” Kei said.

  
Kuroo laughed, “I don’t know that you love cheesy things like that.” Kuroo folded towel and put that behind Kei, so Kei could sit comfortably.

  
“I am not, but I look like dugong in the middle of mermaid.” Kei told him. 

  
“Dugong? Kei, you are more beautiful than that, you are like….” Kuroo tapped his finger, “Ah, Beluga…”

  
“If you called me beluga whale, I will smack your mouth,” Kei warned him. Why did Kuroo think the same things like him? 

  
Kuroo gestured to zip his own mouth. “I’m sorry but it’s okay, you are still beautiful.” He assured him. Then he opened Pocari for Kei and himself, “You are the most beautiful pregnant Omega I’ve ever met. Nope, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

  
Kei hid his blush by drinking his Pocari, “You are too cheesy Kuroo-san.” 

  
Kuroo raised his brow, “I thought you like cheesy things. You just asked me about block buster date few minutes ago.” 

  
“It’s Oikawa idea.” Kei denied.

  
“Well, then my whole night preparation is futile then.” Kuroo sat beside him, he wiped the pool water from his hair. 

  
“What preparation?” 

  
“Pick up lines.” Kuroo replied, “You want to hear it?” 

  
“No!” 

  
But it was too late because Kuroo had started, “Can you pass me inhaler? Because you take my breath away. Ah, you must be tired because you keep running around in my brain. Forget about Hydrogen, you are my number one elements. Do you have extra heart? Because mine just get stolen.” 

  
Kei groaned and covered his face with his palms. “Oh my god stop it.” 

  
“I’d tell you chemistry joke but I’m not sure I’d get reaction.” Kuroo continued

  
Kei covered Kuroo’s mouth with hand, “Oh my god, where the hell you find them?” 

  
Kuroo shrugged, he took Kei’s hand away from his mouth “Pinterest. But I swore I remember more than this. Let me continue.” 

  
“No!” Kei could die because of embarrassment. “Just stop it.” 

  
“Eh why? Do you want me to record it for you? I will upload it to my sound cloud so you can download it later, in case your Tsundere-ness attacked again.” Kuroo teased him. 

  
“Ts-Tsundere-ness, it’s not even word.” 

  
“It is.” Kuroo insisted, “I can even make the definition. Anyway, Kei humans invent new words and phrases everyday if Charles Dickens and Natsume Souseki could do that, why couldn’t we?” 

  
Well, that was reasonable, too reasonable so Kei couldn’t retort. “If you can invent new words, why don’t you look for something meaningful rather than Tsundere-ness.” 

  
“Because I get inspiration from Kei.” 

  
“Is this another pick up lines?” Kei asked.

  
Kuroo grinned, “Did it work?” 

  
“No.” 

  
“Tsk.” Kuroo clicked his tongue, “Well, there’s always another time.” 

  
“It will never work on me.” Kei said decisively. “You shouldn’t sacrifice your sleeping time just for pick up lines.” 

  
“Nah, it’s okay, sometimes it’s so funny.” Kuroo said, “Do you still want to swim?” 

  
Kei looked at the almost empty pool, then nodded.

  
“Next time we should visit during summer.” Kuroo stated. “How about next summer?” 

  
Kei looked at him, then reminded him, “Next summer, we have the baby.” 

  
Kuroo scratched his neck, “He might be too small to bring but we can ask my parents to babysit him for a day, so we can go on a date,” He suggested.

  
“Your parents?” Kei forgot about them, Kuroo didn’t tell him how he handled his parents but they definitely knew about his pregnancy.

  
“Ah, if you mind, then we could ask Oikawa and Iwaizumi or Freckles -kun or even Kenma.” Kuroo corrected himself soon.

  
Kei touched his stomach, right? Kuroo’s family wasn’t a simple family either, how much repercussion Kuroo got from his family? Kei didn’t think about that. “Your parents… do they want to meet the baby?” 

  
Kuroo cusped his face, “Listen Kei, my parents wants to meet you and the baby. You. They would wait until you are ready.” Kuroo said, “I am not saying my families are good people, everyone except Kaasan is an asshole in their own way.” 

  
Kei didn’t really know how to react of Kuroo blunt assessment of his own family. “We…Kuroo’s males are manipulative and vindictive, we are raised that way. But Tousan will love you the way you are. Tousan said we are protecting that matter for us, you are mattered to Tousan so he wouldn’t do anything to harm you or our baby.” 

  
“Your family is like Yakuza family.” Kei said.

  
Kuroo laughed, “We are not, but no one could stay in business world if they were too soft. But Kei, even as an biggest jerk people called him Tousan never hurt Kaasan. Tousan loves his family.” He explained. “He would love you too.” 

  
“Why?” Kei didn’t know why would strangers love him? It was a strange concept. “Because I carry their grandchild?” 

  
Kuroo frowned, “Not only because of that.” Kuroo said, “Because you are Kei.” 

  
“What kind of reason is that?” Kei didn’t understand. Why would someone love him because he was Kei? He wasn’t exactly embodiment of loveable. He was snarky and borderline rude. 

  
Kuroo shrugged, “Logical reason. I don’t think you need specific reason for loving someone. Why should we think about that?” 

  
“Even when there’s no merit come from them?” 

  
“You don’t love someone because they bring merit for you, it’s not business transaction.” Kuroo said, he touched Kei lower abdomen, “Just like you love our baby. Why do you love him?” 

  
Yeah why? Kei didn’t know, he just loved him. That’s all. Simple and straightforward. He loved his baby period. Nothing gonna change that. 

  
“Not everything needs reason. You just need to accept that lot of people care about you and even some people loves you they way you are.” Kuroo said firmly.

  
Should he? Should he just accepted that? These type of things could hurt him badly, Kei knew. If he acknowledge this then he needed to accept that Kuroo’s feeling ran deep toward him. Then if he accepted that then they could never go back. 

  
Was he ready? Could he just accept that? Then what should he do? 

  
Kei looked to Kuroo’s golden eyes, and he knew Kuroo was observing him like he wanted to know all of his secret, his inner thought. 

  
Kei gulped, he touched Kuroo’s inner arm. “And are you those some people?” 

  
***

  
Tetsurou felt something inside him snapped, as soon as the question was out from Kei mouth, Tetsurou lost the control over the feeling he tried so hard to rein, “Don’t play with me, Kei.” He almost growled.

  
Kei shook his head, “I am not,” 

  
“I could be obsessive and possessive.” He warned him because that’s the fact, “Kei, once you come to me willingly, even when the hell freeze I will never let go you realize that? There will be no escape again. If you ever…ever…” Even it was hard, “Regret this, regret your decision, there’s a possibilities I will force you to stay. I could relapse Kei.” 

  
Kei needed to know the risk. It was impossible to Tetsurou not to warn Kei. Because he knew himself, Kenma had said before he was scary when things didn’t work his way. Lev had been saying that Tetsurou needed compassion. 

  
Relapse? Yes. He might go back to his initial respond if Kei ever tried to run after he came to Tetsurou willingly. It was all or nothing.

  
“If you come to me, you need to make sure you won’t regret this.” Tetsurou said again. Because he couldn’t. Perhaps it would be better for him to shut his mouth, but after thinking all night long Tetsurou wanted Kei come to him with open eyes.

  
Not just because of he was the only Alpha he could tolerate, not because he was his son father, and not because he was horny. Tetsurou didn’t want to use all of that to take advantages from Kei. He didn’t want to hide the fact so he could trap Kei later.

  
No. No. He promised himself not to be that manipulative assholes again. Not to be that monster again. He tried to wait for Kei, and he wanted Kei understood the risk. 

  
With him, it was all or nothing, it was forever or never. 

  
He tried to be better man, that’s why he couldn’t promise Kei empty promise, that’s why he should warn Kei before Kei settled with him. He couldn’t promise him healthy relationship shit things. 

  
Tetsurou learnt but he couldn’t promise it would yield result soon. He learnt and tried. 

  
Tetsurou inhaled to calm himself down, he couldn’t force Kei to answer now, he couldn’t pushing this on Kei right now. Kei was vulnerable and a bit emotional. This was supposed to be date, to be fun, why did they talk about this? 

  
“Let’s talk about another things, okay?” Tetsurou tried to change topic.

  
Kei always had ways to surprise him because he then walked forward, he held Tetsurou’s hand in his hand underwater. He didn’t tiptoe, he didn’t need to, he opened his mouth, “Can I kiss you?” 

  
“You know what this mean right?” Tetsurou stepped back, he couldn’t believe this, Kei should run far from him. Didn’t he know Tetsurou control hang on flimsy thread.

  
Kei nodded, he stepped forward, Tetsurou could see the darker rim on his eyes, then faded to golden to hazel, it was fascinating how colorful Kei’s eyes. There were so many shades in his eyes.

  
“Yes.” 

  
Tetsurou didn’t waste the time, he cusped Kei’s face. Then he kissed him with all the desire, the lust, the obsession, the possessiveness, and the love he felt. It was like a dam door that opened, he couldn’t and wouldn’t stop himself.

  
Before Tetsurou could deepen his kiss, Kei pulled away, “Not here Kuroo-san.” He whispered

  
Tetsurou almost cursed but he then realized, they were in public place. Well, it was almost empty but still a public place. Fuck, he regretted he didn’t do what Kei called block buster date. Well, Tousan would behead him if he ever did that.

  
“Let’s go.” He helped Kei to go to the pool side. They needed to move away from here. Kuroo didn’t care where should he go, he just wanted to feel Kei. He was lucky because Kei still held his hand.

  
Tetsurou wiped Kei’s body with towel, and helped him to wear his robe, when a man in his mid twenty came closer, “Excuse me.” 

  
“Get lost!” Tetsurou growled at the alpha man. He had no patience to deal with people now. Especially Alpha, his hormone was haywire. He just wanted to hold Kei closer to him. He wanted to lick his scent gland, to drown Kei in his scent.

  
The alpha flinched but he was smart enough to scram from there, Kei snorted, “Your face could make children cry you know.” 

  
Tetsurou caught Kei’s hand, he kissed each fingers, he made sure to catch Kei’s eyes, “It’s not wise to provoke me now Kei.” 

  
He should know better Kei was never one to back down, Kei pulled Tetsurou closer to him, “Do your worst, Kuroo-san.” 

  
***  
Kuroo’s kiss burnt Kei. It was scorching hot and it was devouring him. Kei thought he got heat because he was almost burnt up with fever.

  
They were impatient, they reached wherever they could reach, Kei heard something torn but he didn’t care. Kuroo could tear his shirt or even his pants, he just needed skin contact. He felt dying without Kuroo.

  
They were in the resort room. It probably expensive as fuck but neither of them cared about the price right now. With his pregnancy, it was impossible to do it anywhere but in bed. The closest bed was in the super expensive resort VIP room.

  
Kei gasped when Kuroo’s kiss trailed down to his neck. Kuroo sucked his scent gland, Kei’s scent mixed up with fresh pine scent. It should be a repulsive combination but weirdly it made him hornier. His slick gushed from his rear, it dripped down to his underwear and his cock was painfully hard.

  
“God, fuck, you are beautiful.” Kuroo backed to kiss his lips, Kei hooked his arms to Kuroo’s neck, and tangled his tongue with Kuroo. He tasted every inched of Kuroo’s mouth and it still wasn’t enough.

  
Kuroo pulled down his underwear, and touched his ass, “Fuck, you are wet.” 

  
“Just…” Kei didn’t need to finish his words. Kuroo got it, he slid one finger inside, and Kei squirmed a bit at the intrusive finger. God, it had been long time. Kei couldn’t hold back his moan

  
Kuroo’s pressed their forehead together, lips ghosted above Kei’s lips, “Relax, Kei. You are so tight.” He wiggled his fingers, before adding the second fingers. His long fingers skillfully searching for Kei’s spot. 

  
“Please Kuroo-san.” Kei widened his legs, and then wrapped it around Kuroo’s waist. Pulling him closer, Kuroo’s hardness rubbed with his stomach. 

  
“Slowly Kei, slowly, I need…” he panted a bit, because Kei’ s hand moved down to touch his cock, “I need to be gentle.” 

  
Kei moaned as Kuroo’s finger scissoring his hole opened, he wasn’t a virgin but it had been long time, and Kuroo wasn’t embodiment of small. God, he was big. 

  
Kei felt more slick was building in, “Please Kuroo-san.” He needed Kuroo to fill him up. 

  
Kuroo took another pillow, he put the pillow under Kei waist. Even in the middle of lust Kuroo didn’t forget about him. Kei knew it was like a gamble when he kissed Kuroo back then in the pool but…

  
Kei wanted to know whether Kuroo was one of the person who loved him, for the way he was. He knew action spoke louder than words, Kuroo took care of him during his pregnancy, more than anything he did lot of thing that people thought not important but actually it helped him more than others.

  
Kei might not in love with Kuroo-san but the thought Kuroo wouldn’t let him go somehow wasn’t so scary anymore. It was like a safety net, a protection blanket from Akira and Kazuki. When Kuroo warned him about the obsessive tendencies, that Kei realized he could make it with Kuroo.

  
Honesty without manipulation. No deception.

  
Kuroo bared it all in front of Kei, Kuroo gave him leverage. Kuroo told him beforehand what he would face. Kei understood he didn’t need to play game with Kuroo then, he didn’t need to be careful with Kuroo. He got the feeling of equal footing, he knew how bad Kuroo would be. 

  
Kuroo was never pretending to be anyone but himself in front of Kei.

  
The ugly side, the scary side, and even the horrifying side. Kuroo bared it all, Kuroo stood in front of him without any concealment. Kei knew what he face and he could handle it.

  
Kei moaned loudly when Kuroo thrust in. Kuroo groaned, “Fuck, too tight.” Sweat dropped from Kuroo’s fore head. “Tell me if I can move.” 

  
Kei reached his face, “Move!” he ordered him. Kei met each thrust, and god, he could feel every single ridge of Kuroo’s length against his wall. 

  
Kuroo let out low groaned in the crooked of Kei’s neck. Kei whined to make Kuroo’s hit that little spot inside him. Kuroo squeezed Kei’s hip, and lifted him a bit. Kei screamed as Kuroo pounded on his little spot.

  
“There…,don’t….stop.” 

  
“Like I can.” Kuroo didn’t stop. He kept pounding the sweet spot inside Kei. Kei desperately grinded his hips to Kuroo’s cock. He needed more friction. 

  
Kei felt slick gushing out, and his stomach tightened up. He was so close. He needed to cum. Kei clenched the blanket, Kuroo kissed moved down from his necks to his chest, Kuroo sucked at his swollen nipple and at the same time he slammed in.

  
Kei tumbled down into ecstasy as he came with loud moan spilling out his mouth shamelessly. Kei was never experiencing orgasm that intense. He convulsed as his cock spurted his seeds on his stomach, even wetting Kuroo’s chest.

  
He kept pounding as Kei rode his orgasm, “Kei…” he let out deep growl. Kuroo was closed too, Kei realized Kuroo’s knot started to form right out of his rims. Kei wanted it, Kei wanted the knot.

  
“Knot me, Kuroo-san.” He said.

  
“The baby…” how could Kuroo think about baby right now?

  
“It’s okay!” Kei screeched loudly as Kuroo’s pushed his knot in, and fuck, he came again as the hot seed from Kuroo filled his core into the brim. Had Kuroo not knotted him, his seeds probably spilt all over place.  
Kuroo panted heavily, he pressed his forehead on Kei’s chest. “Fuck.” Kuroo moved carefully and then licked Kei scent gland. He didn’t bite but he kept sucking on it like a pacifier. Damn him, because it wasn’t fair. 

  
Kuroo was still inside him hitting all sort of..things. “Kuroo-san.” Kei whined.

  
Kuroo’s mouth still ghosted on Kei’s scent gland, he murmured lowly something, Kei couldn’t catch it but he could feel the warm breath on his neck. “Call my name, Kei.” Kuroo pressed his their forehead together, lacing their finger together.

  
“K-kuroo-san.” 

  
Kuroo rubbed their nose together, “My name. Tetsurou.” 

  
It was funny to feel nervous. They had sex like twice, they would have baby together, but the thought of calling Kuroo his given name made him flustered. Damn, Japanese and their culture to call family name.  
Even with his closest friends Yamaguchi and Yachi, he still called their family name instead of their given name. For Kei, calling people with their given name was hard. 

  
“Please.” 

  
“Tet…” Damn it, was he blushing. “Tetsurou.” 

  
His embarrassment was worthy because Kuroo smile widened, then he pecked Kei’s lips softly. The lazy kiss that only full of affection. 

  
They waited until Kuroo’s knot deflated. Kuroo pulled the blanket cover themselves, and spooned Kei from behind, he kept kissing Kei’s shoulder and his hand rubbing on Kei stomach. Kei knew he would spoil the mood but he couldn’t hold his tongue,

  
“Just so you know, we need to clean up before sleeping.”

  
Kuroo chuckled, “Oh my god, can we enjoy the afterglow?” 

  
“Uh-uh, I am sticky, there is no way in the hell I sleep like this.” Damn it the swear jar.

  
“Fine, how about cuddling?”

  
“When it’s getting hot, you move or I will kick your nut.” Even Kei said that, he knew it had less bite now, and Kuroo knew it too. 

  
“So, is this the right time to present my research of pick up lines?” Kuroo kissed him behind his ear.

  
Kei let out a voice that sounded like moan and groan, “Get out!”   
***  
Tetsurou spent almost his night watching Kei sleeping. There was lingering fear that if he blinked then Kei would disappear suddenly. Even though, he hoped for Kei to accept him, he never expected it happened this soon. He could wait for years.

  
He was afraid, uncertain and even hesitating. He was afraid Kei woke up and realized that Tetsurou wasn’t what he wanted, Kei would wake up and realized that he was trapped with Tetsurou because Tetsurou wasn’t a man that strong enough to let him go.

  
That was why, he only whispered his love without Kei hearing it. That was why he didn’t propose any bonding. Like Kei acceptance, he wanted Kei to take the first step. He didn’t want to force Kei. At the same time, He couldn’t let Kei go too now. 

  
“I love you,” he whispered lowly before kissed Kei’s forehead. Then he kissed Kei stomach, “Papa loves you too.” 

  
He tried to stay awake until morning but his body was exhausted, he had no choice but to sleep.

  
When he woke up in the morning the first thing he did was reaching out his side. When he felt a warm body, he smiled widely. He raised his head to see Kei who leaned on the bedpost. Hee only wore bath robe to cover himself It might because the sun light, but Kei was never looked more beautiful than now.

  
His blonde hair was disheveled and his skin was translucent under the light. If Kei didn’t open his mouth, anybody could have mistaken him as an angel, but of course Tetsurou knew him better. 

  
“You know it’s easier to smoother you until die when you sleep with two pillows like that.” Yup, there his Kei-chan. 

  
“This is too early to plan murder Kei.” He buried his face in his pillow. 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “It’s eight o’ clock.” 

  
Eight? This late already, “The hell? You don’t have class this morning?” 

  
“Thanks to certain someone I don’t have cloth.” Kei said as he threw the torn hoodie to Tetsurou’s face. 

  
Tetsurou laughed and picked up the hoodie, he wouldn’t insult Kei by asking why he didn’t wear Tetsurou shirt, because hey he wasn’t blind. Kei was taller than him, and with pregnancy stomach impossible for Kei to fit in it.

  
He knew Kei enough, that he would smack him if Tetsurou ever suggested it. 

  
“I’ll get you new cloth.” He moved to kiss Kei but then Kei stopped him with his palm. His face was full of annoyance.

  
Kei hissed, “Kiss me, I’ll puke on you. Brush your teeth first!” 

  
Tetsurou laughed what did he expect? Romantic morning after? That Kei would lean on him? Cuddle him when he woke up? Impossible. Kei wasn’t that type of Omega and would never. He wouldn’t depend on Tetsurou like Kaasan depended on Tousan.

  
But he loved Kei for being Kei.

  
Tetsurou brushed his teeth and went out to find Kei still in the bed playing with his phone. He walked to Kei, sitting in front of him, “So my morning kiss?” 

  
When Kei kissed him, Tetsurou knew they would be okay, yesterday wasn’t only a moment of weakness from Kei. 

  
They would be alright now.

  
***

  
Akira never really dislike Kazuki’s nephew but she wasn’t particularly liked him either. The conclusion Akira felt neutral toward the alpha man. He was almost as old as Akiteru but He was still finishing his PhD. 

  
Akira was enraged when she heard about Kei and Kuroo marriage. She felt Kei outwitted her. She found the feeling unpleasant. she had this urge to meet the boy and said ‘I told you so. You would marry someone I chose right?’ just to spite him

  
But Akira was long grown up from that childish game. Sometimes being adult and matriarch of Tsukishima family was boring. Kei did make life interesting with his defiance, well, as long as Akira could bested him.

  
Akira met Kazuki’s nephew, and boy, the boy really liked Kei. It might be a better match for Kei than Kuroo’s kid honestly. They could be a doctor couple, god, wasn’t it convenience for the family to have doctor couple? 

  
Also, she could use the connection in case to take control that side of family but he was too late. 

  
“Akira-basan, is Kei pregnant?” Ibuki said, “I meant I saw him on Sunday with his fiancé and he is pregnant.” 

  
Oh my, no matter how strong and omnipotence Kei thought himself apparently Kei couldn’t defy nature. Kei was pregnant, then it was reasonable to marry Kuroo. But then why didn’t the Kuroo family hold the wedding?

  
The old geezer in Kuroo family would kick fuss if the tradition was defied. So that meant the marriage was still a secret that Kuroo Tetsuya kept from the old geezer? Or was there a real marriage at first place? Was it only a scheme?

  
Perhaps Akira should make a house visit to Kuroo’s elders instead of Kuroo Tetsuya and Kaoru. The elders were still in Hawaii, may be Akira should visit them there? Ah next month her schedule was free.

  
No matter what the outcome from the visit, it was still Akira’s victory. Kei had the fourth generation of Kuroo’s heir, and even Kei refused to follow the tradition, and the elders rejected Kei, then Ibuki still interested in Kei.

  
How poor Kei-san! He thought he was free from Akira but in the end a son should obey his parents. After all, Akira gave birth to him, and Akira knew the best for him.  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may notice that Kuroo couldn't and didn't promise Kei healthy relationship 100 %, he gave Kei relationship that both of them could accept and agree.  
> I pondered on this long time, but I realized we couldn't change our nature just in the span of months. Then why Kei accept Kuroo? 
> 
> Just like explained in the chapter, because Kuroo didn't lie and no deception. If Kuroo didn't tell him that, may be Kei wouldn't accept him. Kuroo gave Kei fair warning so kei could tell him off if he ever crossed the line.
> 
> Kei of course, appreciates his honesty instead of deception like Akira did to him. Their relationship may stumble again but at least they begin it with honesty right? 
> 
> Plus we can't expect human to be 100% perfect right? Some good people have less desirable trait . Just like Kuroo, he might seems like mr, perfect but he could be obsessive and crazy like what he showed in the first part of story. I dunno may be I just want to give their personality dimension like real people did. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapters and tell me about what you think in comment.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twist ? Well not really the twist but hope you enjoy thisss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i am so giddy to share this chapter with you guys, and i planned to post this day after tomorrow but i think why should i postpone the chapter when i've finished this.  
> In this chapter some of the problem is resolved. Some not all.  
> Stay tune for next chapter.

_TOKYO, 15 December, 3 P.M_

  
Remember when Kei said that something magical about his baby kicking. He changed his mind, the baby had already played trampoline with his bladder every night and now, he was kicking his kidney and liver.  
It seemed the baby short term goal was rearranging his inner organ. 

  
Didn’t the baby calm down after hearing Kuroo voice? Aha, it didn’t work anymore. Kuroo voice only stimulated him more. So, Last night Kei asked Kuroo to just shut up, instead of stimulating the baby to kick. 

  
It didn’t help Kei had started to work in the book café. Ah, did Kei tell you his coworker aka boss was as crazy as Oikawa? Well, he was crazier than Oikawa. Tendou Satori took the cake. 

  
He , Tendou Satori, a yaoi light book novelist that had been forced to change his career into literature novelist with heavy theme by his editor. Who coincidently Kei’s senpai in high school Sugawara Koushi.  
Because his boss launched the series of strike, and now locking himself in the toilet, while Sugawara banged the door, the café operational became delayed too.

  
The baby, of course, decided to join the fanfare by drumming and kicking his stomach, “God, darn it. If you don’t stop I will let Aunt Tooru named you!” he threatened the baby.

  
Kenma who became regular Customer in the book café where Kei works dropped his PSP, “You do realize that he wants to name him Ichigo, right?” he picked the PSP from table.

  
“Yes,”

  
“And not the Ichigo, with kanji of one and guardian but Ichigo for strawberry.” Kenma continued.

  
“Yes.” Kei put Parfait on Kenma table. 

  
“And you realize his reason , because he wants to name your second child Mikan and then your third Suika then Ringo.” Kenma told him again

.  
(A/n : Mikan = Tangerine, Suika= watermelon and Ringo = apple) 

  
Of course Kei knew Oikawa planned to make a fruit clan from Kei children. “Yes, and I would let him if he…” He pointed out at his stomach, “doesn’t stop.” 

  
Kenma shook his head, “You would make your baby living hell at school.” Kenma said.

  
“Of course, that’s why I threatened him with that.” Kei glanced at the clock. His shift was almost over, thanks god, because his back was killing him. And really his baby understood because he stopped kicking only a soft nudge.

  
“Do you want anything else?” Kei asked Kenma, “You need something more substantial than ice cream.” Kenma was a regular customer but he only ordered ice cream or parfait.

  
Kenma waved his hand, “You sounded like Kuro. It’s not cool, Kei.” Kenma pointed out. “You better help your boss.” 

  
Right at that time Tendou shirked like banshee. “Kei-chaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!” Kei saw his boss was dragged from the toilet by Sugawara-san. 

  
Suga-san smiled widely, “Don’t worry Tsukishima, can you wait until Semi-san come?” Suga dragged his boss.

  
“Kei-chan help me! Help me! This is slavery, I will sue you!” Tendou was screaming like crazy. 

  
“Yes, Yes. I will let you sue me after you write another best selling book!” Suga was unfazed. 

  
“Let me go! I still have to write my Tododeku Fanfiction!!!!” Tendou said, “Let me go you villain.” Ah did Kei tell you that his boss was in the phase of loving My hero academia. Well, basically all manga.

  
“Yes, yes, you can use the idea for fanfic in your new best selling book.” Suga coaxed him again. “Then good bye, my friend.” 

  
Tendou still screaming about disappointing his reader while Suga packed him into car with light smile, and he even waved to Kei and Kenma. 

  
Kei shuddered, “He is terrifying.” 

  
“Having editor like that is like a curse and blessing at the same time.” Kenma proclaimed. “He would make you success, then you feel like selling your soul to devil.” 

  
Kei had to agree, Kei then remembered something. “Kuroo-san asked you to babysit me right?” Kuroo was overprotective. God, Kei couldn’t even rub his back, and Kuroo offered to massage him. Damn him.

  
Kenma raised his brow, “Why don’t you think I am genuinely enjoy your companion?” 

  
“pfft.” Kei snorted, “You need to brush your lying skill, Kenma-san. You are not good liar, Kenma-san.” 

  
“Have anyone told you, you are saltier than French fries MacDonald sell?” Kenma asked.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Why people call me salty when I am only telling the fact?” Kei found a satisfaction when Kenma got confused too. 

  
Kenma murmured a low curse, and Kei left him after saying something about enjoying his food. Kei really needed to talk with Kuroo about this overprotective thing. Kei was 7 months pregnant not invalid.   
If Kuroo didn’t stop this Kei would hail a war against him. 

  
While they started to buy baby supplies, they hadn’t decided where they should live. Definitely not in Kuroo’s abode or god forbid, Tsukishima house. Moving in together seemed to be reasonable, but they still had roommate.

  
Also, Kuroo took liking to Lady Antebellum song, ‘Just a kiss goodnight’ and the dumb dork of course, needed to do like what the lyrics says. If Kei heard one more ‘Baby, I am alright with just a kiss goodnight’ , he would burn the house himself. 

  
Damn Oikawa to introduce the damn song to Kuroo, now they even sang duet together. Bless Iwaizumi who had to do his residence so he didn’t need to hear the crazy duo.

  
Kei put the tray in the table. He was quite lucky, his pregnancy progressed well and his baby was healthy. Even though, his baby was bit at smaller side but Kei still had six to eight weeks. He hoped the baby would get bigger. So, he wouldn’t need incubator later. 

  
Kei tapped his stomach, when he felt a soft nudge on stomach. “Be patient.” He told the baby.

  
“Tsukishima.” Semi Eita, entered from the back door, his eyes smudge with dark eyeliner. “Where is Tendou?” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Kidnapped by Suga-san.” He needed to sit right now. “Can I go home now?” 

  
Semi looked at his stomach, then nodded. “When is your due date?” Semi took off his leather jacket and looked at the employee board, “We need to reschedule the shift.” 

  
“In six weeks.” He said.

  
“You should just check the books instead of walking around,” Semi was blunt and straight forward. He might have common sense but he always said what was in his mind. 

  
Kei shook his head, “I don’t really have administration skill.” He was pretty good at math but he’d rather not touch ‘the books’ (Tendou dubbed it) 

  
“So does Tendou.” Semi said, “if this place survives this long with his skills, it will survive longer in your hand.” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “Do you know Tendou-san do ‘the book’ while watching Death note, and writing fanfiction?” That was why Kei said Tendou took the cake, he was crazy in different level. 

  
Semi choked his own saliva, “Oh, I forgot my best friend is the crazy multi-tasker.” He shook his head. “You can go home now, Tsukishima.” 

  
Kuroo and he had lot of things to think about, the baby would be born in February or march. How could they take care the baby when they only entered the society? Not to mention there would be an issue over birth certificate.

  
Kei wasn’t ready for marriage but then the baby would have his family name. Kei wouldn’t condemn the baby with his damn name. Fuck. Should he bring marriage talk to Kuroo? Was he ready? 

  
“What are you thinking about?” Kenma asked as they walked on pavement.

  
Kei shrugged, “Things.” 

  
“Don’t overthink, let Kuro handle that.” Kenma told him. 

  
“It’s easier said than done.” Kei sighed, “Also, why should I let Kuroo-san handle it all?” 

  
“May be because he has this tendency to play knight in shining armor when he is with you.” Kenma said flippantly. “Well, Kuro always has this chivalry when he was dating someone. Something about manner.” 

  
“Are we serious talking about his past escapade?” 

  
“Well, I think you are not jealous type. He wasn’t serious with them anyway.” Kenma stated in matter of fact tone, and yeah, Kei wasn’t virgin too why should it matter? “Are you jealous?” 

  
“Not really, if I want to be jealous , don’t you think I would have been jealous of you? You are his childhood friend and his closest confidant.” Kei answered logically.

  
Kenma nodded, “Yeah, you are right.” Kenma agreed, “So as his closest friend let me tell you this, you would kill Kuro if you ever leave him.” 

  
Kei was stunned, because he heard that from Kuroo but hearing that from Kenma felt far more dangerous and serious. Kei wanted to assure him but he wasn’t confident.

  
“Kuro doesn’t know how to love to healthy extent.” Kenma informed him, “Do you know his father did vasectomy because Kuroo’s mom kept having miscarriage?” 

  
Kei nodded, Kuroo told him once before.

  
“My father said Kuroo father would rather lose his child than his wife. Don’t tell Kuroo this because I just heard from my father who heard it from his father, Kuroo’s dad chose Kuroo’s mom when he was asked to choose between Kuro or his mother at hospital. Well, everything ended up well anyway. Kuroo is healthy and his mother is healthy.” 

  
Kei didn’t know how to respond to this, because this was like a revelation for Kei too. 

  
“Kuro only knows that way of loving someone. He was raised that way by his father. So, you will kill him if you ever leave. Not your definition of healthy relationship right?” Kenma asked him

  
Kei nodded, “Yeah.” Kei was lost for words.

  
“That’s why it is a lot for him not to coddle you excessively. He tries really hard for you, so if it’s not necessary don’t hurt him.” Kenma half threatened him but still with flat tone. He glanced at Kei. 

  
Kei didn’t know what to respond. Because it was too much to digest, he thought Kuroo only had obsessive and possessive tendencies, but he didn’t bother to observe deeper. “Not necessary?” 

  
“Sometimes you need to bang his head to make him realize something but compromise a bit, would you? He worshipped the ground you stand, and he would kiss your feet if you asked him too.” 

  
“K-kiss my feet? You played too many otome games, Kenma-san.” 

  
“ I am not,” Kenma denied, “I just tell you the fact. Just compromise a bit, find the balance or whatsoever. Don’t hurt him.” He waved his hand. “I will hunt you if you did.” Kenma looked fierce.

  
Kei guessed he never got this treatment because he didn’t date much, but Kuroo perhaps got this threatening thing from Oikawa. Kei understood Oikawa enough to know he would do that.

  
“Uh, I hate human phycology.” Kei grunted. 

  
Kenma chuckled, “I think it’s interesting.” He said. “People are interesting.” 

  
“And that’s why from all people you fall in love with Hyperactive simpleton like Hinata Shouyo?” Kei couldn’t help but to give him a bit remark. Well, Kei admitted he was mean. 

  
Kenma tripped on his feet, “Oikawa told you?” 

  
“No, he is not. Despite popular belief, I am not self-absorb enough to ignore any ‘interesting’ thing around me.” Kei said, “Also, you don’t deny it so my conclusion is right.” Kei shrugged.

  
“Son of a bitch!” 

  
“Can’t deny that.” Kei laughed, then stretched his hand, without words Kenma took out one hundred yen for the swear jar. It was always funny, how the swear jar filled up so fast. Kei hadn’t count it but he guessed it even enough for the college tuition.

  
“Kei-kun right?” they stopped because someone behind them called Kei. 

  
Kei didn’t know the old man in front of him but Kenma definitely knew because he grasped Kei’s hand. The man in front of them smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. He wore the traditional Kimono and his hair almost all grey. 

  
“Kuroo-sama.”

  
“Kozume-kun, would you let me talk with my grandson in law?” He asked. 

  
Kei’s hand covered his stomach, bad move, because the man saw the gesture. “Ah, and my great grand child. You don’t mind do you? After all the pregnancy is too sudden and the news are too heavy for my weak heart.” The man said.

  
It was the same calculated tone as Akira, the man was coming because he got the info somewhere, where did he know? Calm down, Kei needed to be calm. He couldn’t get panic it would be bad for the baby.

  
Calm down. If he didn’t lose his composure, he could think of the way out from the situation. 

  
“Would you come with me willingly?” The man asked again. Kei was an expert of reading between the line, he heard the threat clearly, the man could use force if needed. 

  
“Kei, don’t.” Kenma murmured. Kenma insisted to stand in front of Kei.

  
Kei forced a smile, “How about Tetsurou and I visit you later, Kuroo-sama?” Kei had to calm. He couldn’t show weakness now.

  
The man smile strained, “But My grandson will come later, you are in delicate condition, aren’t you? You should come with me by car. So you can rest your feet. Think about my great grandson, Kei-kun.” 

  
The subtle threat. Kei thought it was over with Akira, but no. No body threatened his baby. He couldn’t run right now, the scuffled with the man driver would harm his baby. He couldn’t find the way to avoid the situation.

  
Fuck.

  
“What is your answer Kei-kun?”   
***  
 _Tokyo, 15 December 4.30 PM_

  
Oikawa Tooru knew subtlety but he also knew when to wield his words as weapon, and now was the right time. When he had to stop his make out session with Iwa-chan because of the door was knocking, he knew the person would get his pieces of mind. 

  
The person in the front door was the person deserved all sort of curse, he opened the door with bang, “Well, isn’t this the frigid bitch in the flesh. What a honor to welcome you in our great red light district abode.” 

  
Tsukishima Akira’s smile fell, and Tooru felt greatest satisfaction to crack her perfect façade. “Oikawa Tooru-san right? “ She tried to maintain her composure.

  
Tooru nodded, “Yes, and you are….” He pretended not to know.

  
“It’s me Kei-san’s mother.” 

  
“Ah the egg donor, and sorry excuse of mother.” Tooru closed his mouth. “Oops, I’m sorry to lose respect for someone with bluest blood flow inside her vein.” 

  
Akira was really good because she kept still maintaining her composure, she didn’t let the crack before appeared again. “You are a bit impolite and hurtful, aren’t you Tooru-san?” 

  
Tooru shrugged, “It’s Oikawa-san for you.” He said. “Do you want to get in?” 

  
Akira murmured something about pardon for the intrusion but then made a really serious effort to touch only where she stepped. Of course, the pretentious bitch would do that. Her nice façade and holier than thou’ act pissed Tooru off.

  
“Ara, Hajime-kun.” She greeted Iwa-chan. She bowed down a bit, Like Iwa-chan was more respectable than her, hypocrite bitch. She didn't bow to Tooru just now, when Tooru clearly far more respectable than her hypocrite ass.

  
Iwa-chan gave her subtle nod, “Tsukishima-san.” 

  
Tooru waved his hand, “Sit down please.” He said, and when she sat, Tooru added, “Ara, I am sorry, that spot was the place I had intercourse with my mate last night.” Akira froze, she almost jumped out before, Tooru laughed, “I am lying.” 

  
Akira forced a smile, “You have a bit brazen tendencies and humor, Oikawa-san.” 

  
Tooru sat beside Iwa-chan, “You flatter me, Tsukishima-san.” He batted his lashes.

  
Akira looked at Iwa-chan, “You should encourage Oikawa-san to conduct himself for the status that befitted him , Hajime-kun.” She said. Tooru clenched his fist because she had gal even to talk like Tooru was a fucking child.

  
Tooru knew why Kei cursed a lot about the woman. This pretentious woman was poisonous that coated herself with sugary words. Iwa-chan shrugged, “Tooru, let’s not curse Tsukishima-san in front of her face.” Iwa-chan said nonchalantly but his hand took Tooru’s hand. 

  
Iwa-chan might reprimand him in private but being couple for long time they learnt to stick together in public. Tooru had to hold his laugh, “Of course, Iwa-chan.” Tooru said, “I am sorry to call you she-dog in the front door, Tsukishima-san. Will you forgive me?” 

  
Iwa-chan snorted, and Akira was really angry. She clenched her fist. Let’s see who could hold this pretentious conversation longer then. “You seems dislike my presence, Oikawa-san? Because you’ve been making passive aggressive remark without reason.” 

  
“No, no, no. You misunderstood me, Tsukishima-san. Of course I like you.” He lied through his teeth.

  
The thing about smart person, they saw right through your lie. And Akira saw it too, Tooru of course deliberately used this, see how could you maintain your façade in the front of blatant lie like that. “You can stop pretending now Tooru-san, I am well-versed in the art of double meaning words.” 

  
Tooru smiled, gotcha. “Of course Akira-san, you can stop pretending to have maternal feeling too then.” He laid all the cards on the table. “So, say why do you want to look for Kei?” 

  
“It’s family matter.” 

  
“Ah then, I deserve to know. Because Kei is my family, he is carrying my nephew and he has cut all the ties to the Tsukishima except Akiteru-niichan.” Tooru eyes became colder. He wanted to see how many excuses this woman had. 

  
Akira stopped smiling, “Tooru-san you may not know, Blood is thicker than water.” 

  
“Of course. Blood of covenant is thicker the water of the womb. We can debate about the original saying later but the point is we twisted the saying for our own convenience. Akira-san.” Tooru had nasty personality and he knew where to attack to the most hurtful place.

  
“I am going to make tea.” Iwa-chan said then kissed his forehead. Iwa-chan always let Tooru fought his own battle. “Tsukishima-san, is Darjeeling okay for you?” 

  
Akira didn’t answer but Iwa-chan had moved to kitchen. He of course still could see and heard Tooru. Iwa-chan only moved so Tooru could use all his card, so he didn’t have to jump to protect Tooru. 

  
They had a fight about Tooru wanted to win his own battle before. 

  
“Of course, Tooru-san. I just want to meet my son after all he married without a wedding and elders in Kuroo’s family has kicked a fuss about this.” Akira tried to be calm.

  
Son of the bitch . the woman told Kuroo grandfather. Kuroo better had ways to deal with grandparents. Tooru signed to Iwa-chan to told Kurop about this, Iwa-chan definitely heard what that bitch said. 

  
Tooru just needed to distract her attention for a while. Tooru smiled, “Ah so you mean, that you win the battle right? In the end of the day Kei married someone you chose?” 

  
Akira shocked.

  
Tooru raised his brow, “Shocking right? I know your thought. Do you want to know other thing I know?” Tooru didn’t let Akira answer. “You force Akiteru-niichan ex girlfriend to abort the baby.” 

  
Akira face became bit perturbed. “K-kei told you?”

  
“Nope.” Tooru waved his forefinger, “Let me enlighten you how I, the filthy new money know about this, even Kei-chan doesn’t know that I know.” He said proudly. “I met Akiteru-niichan in the airport and told him about Kei’s pregnancy. Do you know what Akiteru-san said? He can’t imagine what thing his mother could do.” 

  
“A man who broke up with his girlfriend wouldn’t say that right? Unless the mother hurt his ex girlfriend but then why did he tell me when I told him about the pregnancy?” Tooru crossed his legs, “You are a very smart person, Akira-san. Your superior alpha brain definitely understands my small capacity omega brain. Yes, I just figured out one of the skeleton in your closet.” 

  
“You can’t prove it,” 

  
Tooru nodded, “I can’t.” he admitted it. “But do you know I have friends that work in publishing company? He will be really happy hearing about this scoop. Sometimes paparazzi is amazing, Akira-san, they could dig your dirt that you thought you’ve buried long time ago.” 

  
Akira was getting paler and Tooru got wick satisfaction, to see her face became several shade paler.

  
“Unlike Akiteru-niichan and Kei-chan I don’t have a moral obligation to protect your family name. I am an Oikawa, aren’t we just wick leeches?” That what the old money said about his family. Tooru loved that nicknames really, the more creative the nickname, the more amusing it was. No sarcasm here.

  
“What do you want?” Akira became paler again.

  
Akira knew exactly how great a scandal impacted her family and reputation, her credibility, her name in the upper society and power over public opinion. For someone who afraid to lose it all, scandal could destroy image that she built. 

  
Tooru shrugged, “Nothing.” Tooru said, “Let’s just say I am benevolent enough to let you off the rope.” Tooru said but then he added, “Unless you harmed my family, that’s including Kei-chan, my soon to be born nephew.” He was dead serious.

  
Everyone knew Tooru had nasty personalities, Tooru had nothing to lose here. “Iwa-chan is the tea ready yet? I think Akira-san needs tea right now.” 

  
Akira eyes lost her pretenses and it showed a cold glint, the same eyes liked Kei. “You think you win, right?” Akira voice showed her true color without those fake cheerfulness and kindness. “But Elder of Kuroo has taken over this matter into their hand so your opinions aren’t needed anymore. You think only you are smart enough to play game. I know pretty well that Kei-san and Tetsurou marriage certificate just a sham.” 

  
Tooru forced himself to calm, “Then?” the snake bared her fangs finally.

  
“While we are talking, they may have met Kei-san.” Akira said. 

  
Of course, Tooru just hoped it wasn’t too late, Kuroo should go there soon. “Then it’s their business, I believe Kuroo could protect him.” He shrugged. “You just need to sit still looked pretty like a trophy wife you are.” 

  
Tooru was sure, Akira knew what he meant. Tooru would act once Akira kicked fuss again. 

  
“Don’t be too proud, Tooru-san. I can bury your friend alive if he ever created the scandal.” It seemed she got her composure back.

  
“Tooru friend is my friend, Tsukishima-san.” Iwa-chan put down the tea on table. Of course, Iwa-chan was a brute, he didn’t use the beautiful tray Tooru bought. The cups even mismatch. Tooru swore he bought cute cup set when he moved in. “Some of us have powerful family and connection too.” 

  
Tooru fell in love all over again, if the situation wasn’t serious Tooru would have swooned. 

  
Akira then smiled again, what the hell this bitch playing at again? “But no matter Tooru-san, it’s still my victory right? In the end of the day, Kei will marry the alpha I’ve chosen for him. No matter how far he goes, he comes back to me again.” 

  
Tooru was so speechless. How could this woman felt so little remorse toward his son? How could she see this just like a game she won? How could she be happy to see his own son freedom was robbed from him?

  
“Tsukishima-san, you still don’t get it, do you? The most important things is Tsukishima happiness. When he is happy with the person he choose , it is his victory.” Iwa-chan growled, “And you better stay far away from him.” 

  
“Are you threatening me Hajime-kun?” 

  
“Yes. My mate may have the loudest mouth in this universe, but he would do what he said.” Iwa-chan was so manly, he opened his mouth but his phone suddenly rang loudly. “Enjoy your tea , Tsukishima-san.” He gave her curt nod.

  
Tooru knew Iwa-chan might would never say it out loud but Iwa-chan hated this bitch, and if Iwa-chan stood up for someone that meant they were important for him. Iwa-chan might disagree to meddle in family battle before, but hey, Tooru knew under his brutish behavior Iwa-chan cared for Kei. 

  
Kei was their family after all.

  
Tooru smirked to the bitch, “Once you made stupid move to harm Kei and our nephew, you would have merry ways to conceal a scandal.” Tooru said then he tapped his chin with his finger.

  
Akira clenched and unclenched her fist under her kimono. She looked like a queen who lost her crown, and just faced a thing that she couldn’t deny. A pheasant just overthrew her power. 

  
Tooru wanted to continue with something, but then Iwa-chan voice was heard “Tooru!” Iwa-chan opened his bedroom door. “Tsukishima is in labor.” 

  
“It’s too early.” Tooru couldn’t believe this. This morning when Kei went to work, he was still okay. Kei didn’t even have any complication, he didn’t even experience Braxton hicks during his pregnancy, what the hell happen? 

  
“Let’s just go to the hospital. Kei needs us, Kuroo is incoherent. He is panicking. Kenma said they are from Kuroo grandparents house.” 

  
Wait, the bitch said Kuroo grandparents had known about the pregnancy, then they met. Fuck, they had met, and then they definitely do something to Kei. Even if they didn’t do something, something definitely happen in the damn house. Kei was alright this morning. How could he be in labor now? 

  
Then why the bitch came here? She wanted to taunt Kei, she probably didn’t know about the meeting because she was shocked too, she just gambled to meet Kei here. So, even Kei hadn’t met Kuroo’s grandparents yet, the bitch could taunt Kei, to see Kei’s reaction, to play her games with Kei. 

  
Tooru saw red, “If something happen to them, you will pay, I swear to god, you bitch!” 

  
No, no. Something couldn’t happen to them. They were okay this morning. Please be okay.  
***  
 _Tokyo, 15 December 5.00 PM_

  
Kei was losing his consciousness. The intense pain stabbed from his belly button to his back. He couldn’t lose the consciousness yet, he needed to ask Kuroo-san something. A favor, the last thing he might do for the baby inside his stomach. 

  
He saw Kuroo hang on his side, with his hand kept holding his hand, “Kuroo-san.” He whispered.

  
“You’ll be okay, you’ll be okay.” Kuroo’s hand was cold but he tried to smile.

  
Kei didn’t know Kuroo said that for himself or for Kei, but Kei knew he was losing blood, and the baby was still too small. The birth canal probably hadn’t form fully, they had to do C-section. Kei could recite his knowledge but there was possibilities that he might never see his baby.

  
He might lose too much blood, and died on operation table “Choose the baby.” It was hard to breath. “Save the baby.” 

  
Kuroo shook his head, “Don’t say that! Both or you will be okay, you will be okay.” 

  
Kei couldn’t promise that, there were always a bad possibilities, “Please.” 

  
Kuroo shook his head again. Kei knew Kuroo was crying because he was crying too. “No. You’ll be okay, our baby will be okay.”

  
“Just…” another stab of pain, “Just promise me. Save him first, name is Hiroyuki.” Kei thought about the name long time. He just wanted the baby had abundant happiness, just like how he gave Kei happiness just by existing. The unexpected but still a lot of happiness.

  
Kuroo shook his head, “You tell him later!” Kuroo wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

  
“Promise me. Please, Tetsurou.” 

  
Kei almost lose all his consciousness, the dark spot started to fill in his vision, “Please.” He insisted. Kuroo nodded his head in the end, but he still whispered that Kei would be okay.

  
He would or he wouldn’t but at least his baby would live no matter what. Wasn’t that the most important things? Kei never thought he would choose someone life above himself, he thought only stupid omega wanted to keep the hard pregnancy. He knew life is precious.

  
But he just realized there something more valuable than himself. He wasn’t sure he would be a good mother but at least he could say he protect his baby and he could say he loves him more than he loves himself. 

  
Something that Akira would never do.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I am thinking who should tackle Akira from her throne, Oikawa is the right choice. I mean that man is mean and nasty but had the heart of gold. He is under no obligation to save Tsukishima name. So Akira couldn't hold that on Oikawa's head.
> 
> Also, all these times Kuroo who always gets warning from people abou hurting Kei, so for fairness, Kei should get the same warning too right?  
> Yup the baby name is Kuroo Hiroyuki.
> 
> Next chapter would be flash back about the meeting 
> 
> I hope u enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty...?!  
> God i hope it's angst enough.  
> And i didn't know a lot about labor and any medical jargon in this chapter was taken from Wikipedia and drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we are at chapter 29.  
> I dunno whether the angst is good or not but I hope you enjoy this.

**Tokyo, 15 December 4.15 PM**

  
Kenma had known Kuroo grandparents since young, well, it was natural, his father worked for Kuroo’s father as his main secretary. Kenma thought he himself was a dark soul but hello Kuroo’s grandfather was like Sephiroth from final fantasy VII, final boss.

  
When Kenma was younger, he thought Kuroo grandpa as the final boss, he had to defeat.

  
That man was tall, dark, with his eyes slanted. Like all Kuroo’s Alpha male. His expression was tight and grim. Even with his grey hair, that man screamed power and exuded the aura of someone dangerous and immortal, like a boss that you had to kill three times before proceeding to next level.

  
Even the gutsy Kuroo was silence in his grandpa presence, the hyperactive Bokuto became proper once Kuroo grandpa reprimanded him so that’s why Kenma didn’t expect Kei could sit calmly. 

  
Kei was standing firm in his ground. He followed the man and even insisted to bring Kenma. Kenma message Kuroo as soon as they were in car.

  
“Kei-kun, I heard that you runaway from your engagement first, right? “ The old man said while drinking his own tea.

  
Kei kept his calm façade. He even smiled, “Let’s not beat around the bush, Kuroo-sama.” Damn, Kei was really gutsy. 

  
“Ah, Yeah, let’s not, it would be a long story to tell, and whole lot of explanation to tell. As his grandparents I think I deserve to be told about this matter.” He put down his cup.

  
Kei smiled, “With all due respect, I think this is my personal matter with Tetsurou, if he ever feels a necessity to explain the matters to you then he would do that.” 

  
“And you don’t feel any obligation to explain the matter to me?” He asked again.

  
“Yes.” Kei was the best. He sipped his tea. 

  
God, had Kenma not possessed a poker face, People could see he was cowering in fear. Well, this was Japan you know, they were trained to respect your elder, be obedience, be fillial, never said no to your elders. Tsukishima Kei was probably one of the ‘Well bred, pure blood’ species who show a perfect defiance to the old man.

  
Man, he was really different from Kuroo’s mom.

  
“Do you realize that an Omega spouse has an obligation to support his Alpha? You have done nothing to show your education bear the result.” Kuroo grandpa was an expert to sling insult with same flat strict tone. “You are no longer virgin, you chose medical school which definitely lessen your time to take care the house, you escaped from your Alpha twice and even…” His eyes swept down to Kei’s big stomach, “You brought disgrace over yourself, your family and now Kuroo’s family, each action you take purely due to your selfish desire instead of the greater good. For your family and your Alpha.” 

  
Kenma felt his blood boil but he was too afraid to say something. He knew these old money people were complicated and asshole. 

  
Kei sat stiffly, “I thought you want spouse for your grandson not a doormat?” Kei raised his brow. 

  
The old man stiffened, for the first time he knew the old man, Kenma saw him stiffened by few words. Kei was the best. Kenma swore his salty personality became handy in this moments. 

  
“Sure, you are right. I am just thinking about our family name or likely Kuroo’s family name. You are still not a Kuroo yet, aren’t you?” the old man asked, “Tsukishima Kei-kun?” Kuroo grandpa took out a document from his kimono sleeves.

  
“Tetsurou asked his cousin to forge a fake marriage certificate and then he sent it to your parents, I don’t understand why you put your parents through all the grievances when you exactly have no choice but to marry Tetsurou, the alpha that your parents choose.” He put the documents on the table.

  
Kenma saw Kei became paler. He fisted his hand and hid it behind his back. Kenma should do something, “Kuroo-sama, in the end Kei…” 

  
“Kozume-kun, I am not talking to you.” His cat-like no, panther like eyes clapped on Kenma. He was smiling but even as Beta he could smell the scent of dominance, Kenma didn’t know how Kei still able to drink his tea. 

  
Kenma felt like a ten years old again under the intense glare. He was never outspoken boy and with Kuroo grandpa he felt even smaller. Kei patted his knee.

  
Kei breathed in and breathed out several times, “Kuroo-sama, I have choice to marry Tetsurou, I chose to be with him, it is purely my decision.” 

  
“A decision that bring shame for your family? A decision that lead us to believe that you rebel against the tradition, the norm, the value that had been planted by your parents?” 

  
“What my parents planted inside me is nothing but a garbage to control me.” Kei finished his tea, and put down the cup, “Thank you for the tea, I am not going to waste your precious time with my impudent opinion.”

  
“Kei-kun, would you like some more tea? I haven’t finished this conversation yet.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “I will pay the swear jar later.” He murmured to Kenma, “I am done with this bullshit, Kuroo-sama.” Kei said. And the old man gasped, Kuroo grandmother who sat beside his husband also gasped.

  
Damn Kenma forgot, sometimes Kuroo grandma was so invisible, she was like her husband shadow in public, she never talked unless people asked her too. 

  
“No matter what I say, you will disagree anyway.” Kei continued, “Clearly you have met Akira and Kazuki and you shared the same value like them. I don’t mind if you have that conventional view of an Omega, I am not trying to Social warrior who wants to change your 1920-ish view.” 

  
“But this is my life, if you want to stuck in 1920 go ahead, but I don’t want to. I am done being use as a trade tool for a fucking business,” The more Kei showed his shining back bone, the cruder his language became.

  
Kenma realized Kei cussed a lot when he was agitated or when he was cornered. Kei held his stomach.  
“Are you always talking like this?” Kuroo grandpa asked.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “No, only to people who don’t understand I have human right. If you want to cancel the engagement or marriage, go ahead. I can always live in sin with your grandson anyway.” 

  
Kenma was half grateful Kei didn’t plan to leave Kuro, god damn it, if he ever left because of this Kuro would go ballistic and Kenma’s other half was amused and horrified.

  
This man was the final boss you know. And Kei basically had no defense skill right now. He was vulnerable, and Kenma was the hero support who rendered useless. So he did what he was the best at, typing furiously for Kuroo to come. Heck, he even texted Oikawa and Tadashi for reinforcement. 

  
“Live in sin?” Kuroo grandma stuttered for the first time. Her voice was small and so kind.

  
“Nadeshiko, please go rest, this conversation is not appropriate anymore.” Kuroo Grandpa said to his grandma.

  
Kei of course rolled his eyes, but his voice became kind. “I am sorry to shock you, Kuroo Obaasama, then I will take my leave.” He bowed down.

  
Kenma followed him outside. Kei deserved standing ovation , to be able to leave a conversation with the almighty final boss. And with swag and grace too.

  
“Kei-kun, please wait.” Kuroo grandfather stopped him. “Sit down please.” He looked at his wife, “Nadeshiko, can you please ask Tanaka to bring more cups before you rest?” 

  
Bring more cup. For what? Did he invite someone else? 

  
“Of course.” Kuroo grandma bowed a bit. “Kei-kun, please listen to your elders first.” She said hesitantly.

  
Kei of course didn’t bother to answer. 

  
Kuroo grandpa raised his brow, “Are you still not sitting Kei?” 

  
Kei glanced at the front door, he then turned to Kuroo grandpa while smiling. “I won’t bother your time anymore, Kuroo-sama, I will scram from your sight before you entertain your next guess,” He said. “Thank you for your _kind_ advice.” 

  
Kuroo grandpa sighed, “You are really lack of manner. Your parents should reeducate you.” 

  
Kei stiffened. Something about education pricked Kei demeanor. What kind of education he had been through? School? Private tutor?

  
“If you keep behaving like this, you shouldn’t raise the baby inside you. After all, the baby has Kuroo’s blood and he should be raised with strong value.” Kuroo grandpa said sternly. 

  
For the first time during the confrontation Kei eyes became colder. “I am not a fucking human incubator. You need to pry this baby over my dead body. As long as I live, my baby will stay with me!” Kei walked out, while holding his stomach.

  
“How long? How long then you can keep this obstinate behavior? You either act like a proper omega or you won’t raise the baby. Because I will never accept an impudent mother for my great grandson.” 

  
Kei walked away, Kenma saw his jaw was set and his expression was grim. Kei was holding back his temper. It was like a storm brewed in the horizon even Kenma could feel the coldness. Kei was holding back but his temper could explode anytime now. 

  
Just like as a cue, another man appeared from the main entrance. Kei instinctively stepped back, his hand covered his stomach. 

  
“Right on time, Tsukishima-san.” Kuroo grandpa had already stood. 

  
Kei snorted, “The party is complete.” He moved away from the man. Kenma then saw that Kei’s control started to slip. “Are you alone, my esteem father?” 

  
The man was Kei’s father. “Kei, sit down.” He ordered.

  
“You lost any right to order me since you hit my head with ashtray.” Kei told him bluntly.

  
“Cease the impoliteness now.” The man roared.

  
Kei turned back to Kuroo grandpa, “Let me enlighten you about my education Kuroo-sama. He, your most perfect definition of an Alpha hurled an ashtray to a 17 years old boy because he didn’t like his opinion.”

Kei pointed out his father. “I wonder what would he throw this time?” 

  
The man growled, “Don’t make up a false accusation Kei. Your impoliteness provoked people to act violently.” The man breathed in, “Kuroo-sama, I am sorry for the trouble Kei has caused. I will bring him home. I am really ashamed for his brazen conduct.”

  
Kei snorted, “Of course, you are holier than me. Let me then shove the brazen conduct to my own ass, and get out from here.” He walked away. Kenma didn’t know how to stand up for Kei, the pheromones were to intense.

  
It was like two alphas tried to subdue an omega, and the omega was distressing. Kenma saw the change in Kei, he held his stomach, but now his hand was lower. Like he was holding some pain.

  
God, Kenma was so stupid, even though Kei was a warrior, he was still pregnant omega. The stress, the hormone, the scent were burdening Kei’s body. If Kenma even wanted to whimper, he couldn’t imagine how Kei coped with this.

  
Technically, Kei was fragile. He was pregnant, and he was omega. Where the heck he got the gut to fight Kuroo grandpa and his own father , both were dominant alpha? 

  
Damn Kuroo needed to come faster. 

  
“Kei comeback here!” The man, Kei’s father, roared.

  
“Wait, we still need to talk about my great grandchild.” Kuroo grandpa calmer voice was also heard.  
Kei of course ignored it, the man grabbed Kei’s upper arm and like being scalded with hot water Kei jumped. 

  
It was like slow motion, Kei lost his balance, and tripped over his own feet, Kenma tried to cushion his fall but his movement was late just by few second. He saw Kei’s body dropped to the ground, Kei used both of his arms to hug his stomach from the impact.

  
“Kei!!!”  
***  
 **Tokyo, 15 December 05.00 PM**

  
Tetsurou was never feeling the powerlessness overwhelemed him as he sent Kei into ambulance, if only he moved faster, if only he ran faster, If only was the one who accompanied Kei, if only he protected Kei well from his grandfather, if only he could change place with Kei right now. 

  
There were too many what if question in his mind now.

  
He was afraid, he was regretting, he was desperate. Because what should he do if he lost Kei? What should he do if they lost their baby? 

  
Tousan clenched his shoulder, “Let’s go. We’ll follow him.” 

  
Tetsurou turned his back, and saw two men on the porch. His grandfather who stood stiffly and Kazuki who looked shock too. For what? Shock for what? They caused this, they harmed his baby and his Kei. They hurt Kei. 

  
They should…

  
Tetsurou shrugged Tousan, rushing to grab Kazuki’s collar, “If something happen to them, you will pay!” He growled. He didn’t care even when he almost lift Kazuki from the ground.

  
“Tetsurou! Stop it!” Grandfather reprimanded him. “Kei-kun fell by his own.” 

  
“Shut Up!” Tetsurou never yelled at grandfather but he knew the old geezer was involved in this. “I swear to god, each of you will pay for this.” 

  
He would make each of them pay. His grandpa could go to hell for what he cared. He thought his grandpa wouldn’t harm Kei, why? They met once and now, Kei was in hospital.

  
Tetsurou saw red, he remembered the blood that trailed down Kei’s feet. He wanted to make them bleeding like that. They should be in that position instead of Kei.

  
Kazuki tried to pull Tetsurou’s hand from his collar but he couldn’t.

  
Tousan clasped his shoulder, “Boy, let go. Kei needs you. Come on.” Tousan almost dragged him away.

  
“Let me go Tousan.” He wanted to make them pay, he wanted they feel the same pain with what happened to Kei.

  
“Let’s just see Kei, he will need you in hospital.” Tousan said. He was right, Kei needed him right now, he should go there with Kei. Kei…

  
What if? He couldn’t live without Kei. He just found him, they were alright, they were alright why should this happen? 

  
How could he choose one of them? Why Kei asked that? To choose one of them meant he had to give up one of them. How could Tetsurou do that! He wouldn’t choose one of them, he wanted both of them safe and sound.

  
They should be okay. 

  
Tetsurou let go Kazuki collar, Kazuki coughed out his breath. “Stay…stay away from Kei!” he let out a threat with difficulty. His throat stuck with tears. “and you too. Stay away from my son and Kei.” He said to his grandfather. 

  
Tousan brought him to car, “Come on, Kenma-kun.” Tetsurou saw Kenma who helped him to the car.  
Before Kenma apologized, Tetsurou already hugged his best friend, “I-I can’t lose them. I can’t….” 

  
“I am sorry.” 

  
“What should I do?” Kuroo asked him, what should he do? He couldn’t lose them. He was so afraid, he couldn’t do anything to help Kei, he couldn’t do anything for Kei. He was worthless, he was useless.

  
What kind of father he would be when he even couldn’t protect them? What should he do if he lose Kei? What should he do if he lose his baby? Would Kei survive? Would he survive? He couldn’t lose them

  
It was like someone just decided to rip his heart from his chest. Kenma just patted his shoulder several times. 

  
He didn’t know how and when they arrived to the hospital but he just remembered they were standing in front of the operation room with Takeda Sensei in front of him. “Kuroo-san, we need to do C-section now.” Takeda sensei informed him. “The blunt trauma on his stomach caused placenta abruption, basically, the placenta peeled off from the uterus. This is dangerous for Kei-san and your baby, because the baby would get less oxygen supply and also for Kei-san because the blood clot would form in the gap and cause heavy bleeding.” 

  
Tetsurou tried to comprehend the explanation but he just wanted them to be save “I don’t care, just save them.” 

  
“We will, but I need to tell you Kei-san is already bleeding, if something _extreme_ happened during the operation we may need to do Hysterectomy or removing Kei-san uterus to prevent further bleeding. Kei-san is unconscious right now, only you could make this decision. Do you give your consent about this matter?” 

  
Tetsurou didn’t care for his next children, he didn’t care. He just wanted them to be save, “Just…just do it.” There would be no children without Kei. There would be no one without Kei.

  
“Thank you.” Takeda sensei nodded. “We’ll do our best.” Then he left them.

  
Tetsurou wanted to scream he didn’t need Takeda sensei best. He wanted him save his baby and Kei. He just wanted them to be safe and sound. 

  
Tousan held him , “Don’t worry, you heard them Kei would be okay.”

  
“I..I…” Tetsurou never cried again after he was 12 years old. He was strong, and even when he was down, he would never let anyone see his weakness but right now he couldn’t. He couldn’t care enough about his pride, about his image.

  
Tousan led him to the chair, “Tetsurou, calm down. Sit and let the doctor worked,” Tousan said. “He will be okay, boy. You heard Takeda sensei, the worst case is they need to remove Kei’s uterus. But he will live, he will. Trust him, trust your baby too.” 

  
How? How could he trust them? 

  
What should he do to save Kei? To save his baby? 

  
If only he could change place with Kei. He would do anything to spare Kei from the pain. From the this thing. “Kuroo.” He felt Oikawa sat beside him, he didn’t even realize when did Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrived. 

  
He lifted his head to see Kenma stood side by side with Freckles-kun and Yachi-chan. Iwaizumi talked with his father not too far from the chair. 

  
Freckles-kun smiled a bit, “Kuroo-san, Tsukki is strong, you know.” He wavered but he smiled. “He would get out safe and sound.” He said.

  
Oikawa nodded, “He would. He would say even the devil refuse to accept him in hell.” Tetsurou saw a thin layer of tears on Oikawa’s eyes. He didn’t know Oikawa told the joke for Tetsurou or for himself.

  
Tetsurou desperately wanted to believe that.

  
“The baby name is Hiroyuki.” He decided to tell them. “Kuroo Hiroyuki.” Kei thought about that, honestly Tetsurou was fine with whatever name Kei wanted to give to the baby.

  
“Hiroyuki. He would be blessed with happiness then.” Tousan chimed in suddenly. He finished talking with Iwaizumi. Now, he was standing in front of him. 

  
Knowing Kei, probably yes. Kei wanted the baby to be happy so much. Kei might be salty but he loved their baby. Often time, Tetsurou saw him talking to their baby when he thought no one see. Kei would smile and would even hummed a lower tone to their baby. He blushed so hard when Tetsurou caught him.

  
The operation room was opened, a neonatologist and midwife got out with the baby in the incubator, Tetsurou rushed to the baby, the midwife smiled warmly, “Congratulation a healthy baby boy,” She congratulated him.

  
Tetsurou almost kneeled down when he saw his baby. He was so small, his skin was still so thin and red. He scrunched his nose like he was so tired. His lips was so small. The amazing thing, the baby had lot of hairs, a dark tuff like Tetsurou own hair. “Hiroyuki. Hey.” 

  
The neonatologist nodded, “He is bit small, so we put him incubator to observe him, but he is strong and healthy baby boy.” The man smiled to Tetsurou, “Kuroo-san, congratulation to have healthy baby boy.”

  
“Kei? What about Kei?” 

  
“Takeda sensei is finishing the operation.” The neonatologist replied. “Takeda Sensei would give you more explanation later.” 

  
Suddenly his breath constrict again. Something definitely happened to Kei.

  
“Kuroo-san.” The midwife called him before she walked off , “Usually when falling down like that, the baby will be impacted. But you see the baby is okay, your spouse definitely protect him first rather than protect himself. So don’t worry, please trust Kei-san, a Mother is strong.” 

  
Probably because the midwife smiled so warm and confidently Tetsurou found himself clung to the hope desperately. He wanted to believe that Kei would be okay. He would believe that Kei was strong enough. Strong enough to protect their baby and kept on living.

  
Their baby still needed Kei, Kuroo needed Kei. 

  
10 minutes later the operation room door was opened for the second time, “Sensei, where is Kei?” 

  
Takeda sensei smiled, and moved from the doorway, two nurse pushed Kei’s bed out, “Kei-san is okay. He lost too much blood and he needs to rest, but we don’t need to do any _extreme_ measure. Kuroo-san, congratulation to have a healthy baby boy.” 

  
Tetsurou felt something knocked out his breath, and relieved flowed in his body. 

  
Probably because of he saw Tetsurou’s pathetic condition, Takeda-sensei patted his shoulder, “And congratulation to have a someone as strong as Kei-san.” 

  
Tetsurou’s legs lost their strength, he kneeled down the floor while other surrounded him. He didn’t care again that he wept in relieve, he felt a huge boulder just being lifted from his chest, he could breath easily.   
He didn’t even know who kneeled in front of him, who surrounded him, but he knew someone wept with him, and someone patted his shoulder. Somehow, he believed they would be alright now.

  
They would be alright.  
***  
 _Tokyo, 15 December 8.30 PM_

  
Kei regained his consciousness slowly, the light slowly entered his field of vision. The first thing he realized was the throbbing pain on his back and the next things was the lost of weight in front of his stomach. “My baby?” he tried to wake up.

  
“Kei!” He saw Kuroo who sat beside him. “He is okay, Hiroyuki is okay.” Kuroo held his hand.

  
“Where is he?” he needed to see him.

  
Kuroo moved to kiss his hand, “They need to put him in incubator to observe him.” 

  
Ah yes, the baby was still too small. “Is he okay?” 

  
“Yes, just a bit small. Let’s see him later.” Kuroo said then he smiled. Kei could see a thin layer of tears on his eyes, and Kei realized his eyes were bit puffy. Kei lifted his hand to cusp Kuroo’s cheeks but before his hand reach Kuroo’s face. Someone cleared their throat.

  
Kei looked around the room, and he found all familiar face. From Yamaguchi to Yachi, to Oikawa to Iwaizumi to Kenma. They all smiled. Kei felt something warm arouse in his chest.

  
Oikawa was the first time, “Welcome to the heaven.” He joked.

  
Kei groaned, “The deities would smite you with that statement, you know.” 

  
It was funny because suddenly Oikawa laughed and then cried as he rushed to hug Kei’s neck. “Welcome back, you salty French fries.” He buried his face on Kei’s neck. Kei should be the one who had hormone problem but Oikawa who acted like lunatic.

  
But somehow, he felt a strange warmness, Kei patted Oikawa’s arm, “Guess, even the devil aren’t ready for me yet.” 

  
Yamaguchi who just stood there, rushed and hugged him. “Tsukki!!!” he cried out. “You make me worried!!” 

  
“Yamaguchi shut up.” He had to say that, right?

  
“Sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi grinned between his snot and tears.

  
Kei looked at Yachi who stood there, the beta woman looked at him. “Yachi-san.” 

  
Then Yachi Hitoka who had always been shy dashed to him, “Uwah, Tsukishima-kun. I thought we will lose you! I swear I will kill your bitch mother.” She cried out. She hugged him tight.

  
Kei flinched a bit, “Yachi-san you just cuss.” 

  
“Is that even important right now?” Yachi glared at him. “I will curse that bottom feeding she-dog until she decayed in the dumpster near Karasuno so the crow could eat her alive.” 

  
Kei wanted to laugh but his whole body was sore, if you provoked her enough, Yachi had pretty creative horror imagination. He chuckled.

  
“Good job, kiddo.” Iwaizumi didn’t rush he just patted his shoulder. “Welcome back.” 

  
“Please take your nut mate from my neck, Iwaizumi-san.” He smiled back.

  
Iwaizumi laughed, he took Oikawa collar, “Come on, Tooru. Let the kid breath.” He pried Oikawa from Kei.

  
Kenma who stood far away come closer, “First I’d like to apologize…” Kenma fidgeted.

  
Kei waved his hand, “Don’t.” Kei forbade him. Nothing would change with apologize and even something changed, it wasn’t Kenma’s fault. Kenma did his best to protect him by calling Kuroo and stayed with him and didn’t leave him behind.

  
Like Kei wouldn’t say thank you, he didn’t want Kenma to say sorry too.

  
Kenma nodded, then he got closer, with the awkwardness he hugged Kei then stepped back, “You still need to pay the swear jar you know.” 

  
Kei laughed, then flinched because the pain in his incision. “How many times I did?” 

  
Kenma shrugged, “Let’s eyeball it.” He said. “I think I will see my nephew now.” He gave the sign to others to get out, and weirdly even Oikawa didn’t protest he just followed Kenma out.

  
The only person left was Kuroo, he still stood awkwardly there, with puffy eyes and teary eyes. Kei asked them to get closer. “Hug me Kuroo-san,” it was like a spell that break the silence and Kuroo wrapped his hand to Kei’s body. Softly like Kei would break if he touched him.

  
“I love you.” He heard the soft whisper on his ear, “I love you so much, and it’s hurt.” Kuroo said. 

  
Kei thought he would run as fast as his feet could bring him once he heard these three words, he should be afraid because that words had a potential to destroy him to little pieces. When that words was uttered by someone that meant there were too many pieces of Kei on that people’s hand.

  
But the funny thing, Kei thought that words were not as scary as he thought. Did he change? Why did he become mushy? Was it a bad thing? But then when he thought he would die, he realized how much he wanted to stay with Kuroo.

  
Recently, he found himself changing, he still found human accompany repulsive for most of times, but he tolerated more people. At first he only had Yachi and Yamaguchi on his side, the Oikawa crashed into his life of course with Iwaizumi then he found himself having relationship with his supposed to be nemesis, Kuroo-san, then Kuroo brought Kenma and Bokuto into his life.

  
Then Kei remembered about Hinata Shouyo who helped him escape, Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima, then Tendou-san and Suga-san and also Akaashi-san.

  
When did he had this many people around him? When did it start? Even when he woke up in hospital he would never be alone. There were lot of people who cried for him, who waited for him?

  
Kei wasn’t alone. May be, there were people whom loved him just because. No other reason. Just loved him, just cared about him even when Kei couldn’t give them anything.

  
“I love you.” Kuroo whispered again. 

  
Kei hugged him back, “Would you wait just a bit longer Kuroo-san?” Kei shook his head, “Tetsurou-san? Just a bit longer until I can say the words back.” Kei said.

  
Because it was too much to say that now. 

  
Kuroo lifted his head, “Call my name again. Please.” 

  
“Tetsurou.” Kei called him again.

  
“Once again please.” 

  
“Tetsurou.” 

  
“Once..”

  
Kei cut him off by kissing him in the mouth. “Do you hear me? I would say that words back, just wait bit longer. Understand?” he cusped Kuroo’s face.

  
Kuroo nodded, “You don’t need to say it back though. I said that because I want to, and you have no obligation to respond it.”

  
“I said I will say it, then I will.” Kei was obstinate if he said he would that meant he would. He had thought about it, and for now, he moved forward. He would be the same 18 years old boy if he didn’t move forward. 

  
“You should rest first. We will visit our baby after Takeda sensei visits. How about that?” Kuroo asked  
Kei wanted to hug Hiroyuki right now. But he knew he couldn’t move without Takeda sensei permission for now anyway, and he felt his body was heavy and he was exhausted already, he shut his eyes, “Stay.” 

  
“I won’t go anywhere.” Kuroo moved to sit on the chair. He held his hand , Kuroo pressed his cheek to Kei’s hand. 

  
Kei must be very exhausted because his brain didn’t make snarky remark. He just wanted to sleep again, then he wanted to see his baby soon. He wanted to meet Hiroyuki. Kei never thought there would be a day when he felt a bit peaceful after meeting Kazuki or Akira.

  
Usually he ended up with sickness or cursing saga but perhaps he just experienced emotional things or because he knew he had safety net, Kei felt warm and safe. Was he growing up? May be.   
***  
Tokyo, 15 December 07.30 PM

  
Kuroo Tetsuya left his house after informing his wife about Kei’s labor. He was kind of in daze when he saw his son, his cheerful son, the easy go lucky boy cried and even threatened his grandparents and technically his father in law.

  
Tetsuya never saw his boy reacted badly like that. Well, but Tetsuya understood the reason. You asked him why? Because Tetsuya would react the same way if Kaoru was in Kei position. Tetsuya decided he needed to meet his father again. 

  
“Tetsuya.” His Father, Kuroo Tetsuhiko was sitting in his sofa. The man was still terrifying like when he was young. The man used a real iron fist to discipline his children and to rule his family.  
Damn it, sometimes he could even scare Tetsuya. 

  
“Didn’t I tell you not to meddle too much, Otousama?” Tetsuya cut the chase. 

  
Tetsuhiko sighed, “Is he okay?” 

  
“Yes, and the baby too.” 

  
“Kei-kun is not really proper, isn’t he?” Tetsuhiko said. “He is not exactly the perfect next young hostess of Kuroo’s family.” 

  
“Whether he is proper or not, your grandson, the only heir of Kuroo decided he’s the one. Let me inform you Otousama, Tetsurou performance in the company become more effective and efficient because he wants to raise his family.” To deal with his father there were tricks you could do, first threating would do nothing but complicating the issue.

  
“Yes..” 

  
“If you kept insisting on this issue, can you imagine what your grandson would do?” Tetsuya asked him again. Come on, his father was smart person. He could conclude this by his own.

  
“The boy let his feeling clouded his judgement. What did you teach to my grandson?” His father banged his hand on the chair armrest. “He is supposed to be calm and cold headed Kuroo’s heir, and yet you taught him to value an omega’s feeling who even rejected him twice. Where is his pride?” 

  
“Like it or not my son is my heir.” Tetsuya shrugged, “When you gave me all the share. All the power on the Kuroo company you said you won’t meddle my household affair again. I gave the same freedom for Tetsurou. I don’t care if he lost his pride, or he wants the ‘ _Impudent_ ’ Omega. If he were happy, then Kaoru and I would.” 

  
Tetsuya then sipped his tea, “not to mention, he became much more responsible so I like that.” Really what more you wanted for your children but their happiness? 

  
And just to provoke his father, he decided to tell the truth, “Also I took liking to Kei-kun, god, he is fearless.”

  
“And impolite,” His father glared.

  
Tetsuya remembered his first meeting. Honestly he wanted to crack like Tetsurou too when Kei said ‘Repulsive intercourse, Satan blessed it’ but of course his dignity forbade him to do so. And also Kaoru was shock. So, he calmed her down first. 

  
Tetsuya nodded, “That’s what making him interesting.” Tetsuya then stood up, “Well, Otousama if you don’t want to be cut out fully from Tetsurou’s life you better stop meddling, please. Just so you know, I would support whatever Tetsurou decision.” 

  
“You spoiled that child too much!” Tetsuhiko glared at him. He raised his voice.

  
Tetsuya admitted yes. Tetsurou was his only child anyway. He loved Kaoru more, but nevertheless Tetsurou was still the apple of his eyes, the kid was half Kaoru. Of course Tetsuya spoiled him. 

  
“Also Otousama.” He ignored the jab, “I might send you both to Hawaii forever if you still make contact to Tsukishima Kazuki and Akira.” 

  
“Are you threatening me?” 

  
“Eh, don’t say that.” Tetsuya waved his hand, “I just want Okaasama and you have nice and leisure retirement. Okaasama likes Maui right? Or you wanted to stay in Maldives?” 

  
Tetsuya knew he won when Otousama looked away from him, “Check on your mother before go home. We still like Japan better.” 

  
“Sure. I’ll bring Kaoru later.” He then whistled lightly. Sometimes he loved messing up with Otousama, just liked he had pleasure to win Shogi match from Otousama. Now, How about Tsukishima family?

  
Well, everyone had their own struggle. It wasn’t Tetsuya problem. He just needed to take care his family. That included Kei, let’s see if Kei didn’t ask anything or do anything then he just let them be. Sooner or Later Akiteru would take over anyway.

  
***  
Tokyo, 15 December 10.30 PM

  
There was something special to touch your baby for the first time. Kei never thought he would be this sentimental, god, if someone told him he would hug baby for the first time, he would stab them in the eyes.

  
But then when The Neonatologist gave him permission to even hug his baby for a while Kei was clouded by uncertainty, insecurity and fear. He looked at Tetsurou who sat beside him. 

  
Hiroyuki was so small. 2.1 kg even Kei’s one day textbooks was heavier than him. Kei was afraid to break him. His skin was too thin, and wrinkling. But when Konoha-sensei put Hiroyuki inside his hand, Kei felt the warm and strong weight.

  
“Hey, Hiroyuki.” Kei used the tip of his finger to touch the line of Hiroyuki’s face. “This is mama.” He stroked Hiroyuki’s cheeks.

  
Kei saw the dark tuffs on his head. For a small baby he had a lot of hair. “He got your bed hair already.” 

  
Kuroo who sat beside him, stretched his index finger and Hiroyuki caught it between his finger. “Pillow hair.” 

  
Hiroyuki yawned but he blinked several times, Kei knew technically the baby hadn’t recognized people face but Kei wanted to believe he understood what Kei said. Kei hugged Hiroyuki closer, and inhaled his scent, the baby scent. 

  
“Hey, thank you for being born.” He touched his nose with Hiroyuki cheeks softly. Hiroyuki looked at him, yawned again. “Thank you for being born healthily.” 

  
Kuroo squeezed his shoulder, probably because Kei’s eyes filled with tears, damn hormone. Kuroo pressed their forehead together, “And thank you for protecting him until the end.” 

  
Kei nodded. He would do that again, if it meant to protect the life inside his embrace. “Isn’t that what a mother should do?” he murmured.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from Kenma pov was fun. Even when i am not a gamer himself. Also i saw Kenma as a guy who laidback, so he probably wouldn't be as daring as Kei or Tooru.
> 
> God finally the hard chapter is ended. The last chapter probably just tying loose end. With Akiteru, Akira and Kazuki. I may or may not write the epilog because i had plan to write Kei's journey of parenthood into different fic.   
> Tell me what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revenge may not up to your alley but i think this is quite satisfactory for me, because i am not attending business school so i won't able to grasp the depth of business and legal issues, so i am just kinda wing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update. I was busy this week, hope u enjoy the chapter

25th December, Tokyo.

  
Kei didn’t know how Oikawa made Kenma agreed for using his place for Christmas Party, and likely he didn’t want to know. Oikawa said that at first they wanted to make baby shower but because Hiroyuki was born early so they changed it as the new custom of annual ugly sweater competition.

  
Hiroyuki was dressed by his papa with ugly chicken onesies courtesy of Kenma, and Kei was just grateful someone finally took Hiroyuki from his hand. He loved Hiroyuki but his baby could be pain in the ass like Tetsurou. 

  
Kei and Tetsurou hadn’t decided to find new place, Kei still had few months lease, Kuroo also, but for Kei comfort they decided to move into Kei’s apartment temporary. Tetsurou had been camping in their living room for a while

  
Seriously, Oikawa also great help. Like he knew more about baby than Kei and Tetsurou .

  
Kei saw Hiroyuki who was in the hand of Yamaguchi, with Oikawa, Ushijima and Bokuto surrounded him.

“Hiroyuki will be like uncle Koutaro.” God please no. Nope. “He would be a wing spiker.” Oh, they talked about volleyball. Well, Hiroyuki could inherit Bokuto’s skill then.

  
Oikawa glared, “Nope he would be like me a setter.” Oikawa pouted.

  
Ushijima murmured something that too low for Kei to hear but Oikawa shrieked, “He would never go to Shiratorizawa, you hear me? This kid has pride more than that!” 

  
That freaking nut job. What was the connection between pride and Shiratorizawa? 

  
“Are you going to steal Christmas, Mr. Grinch?” He saw Tetsurou brought two cups of hot cocoa.

  
“Who gave me the this ugly sweater?” Kei rolled his eyes. 

  
Tetsurou grinned, “But, you have to admit it. You are grumpy like Grinch. This is Christmas Day, so smile snookum.” Kei really wanted to punch his face. Of course, Hiroyuki crazy papa, and his kind of husband slash boyfriend slash someone that pretty significant in his life, who chose green sweater with Grinch face for Kei.

  
Well, actually the choices were this ugly sweater or the reindeer onesie. Kei chose ugly sweater just because the onesie also had red nose property as accessories. 

  
“Can you stop with snookum thing?” 

  
“Eh, how about cheesecake? Biscuit? Cookies? Honey-pie?” he put down the hot cocoa on the table. 

  
“Stop naming me over delicacies.” Kei had to say that. “And if you said why not? Because today is Christmas day, I will punch you.” 

  
Tetsurou laughed, “Eh, there your Tsundere-ness attacked again. Cheer up, this is the most joyous day of the year.” He said.

  
“The day where the Santa downed to the town.” Bokuto appeared out of nowhere behind Tetsurou. May be, because Hiroyuki didn’t respond to antic. 

  
“Oh, the day when you got the best present in your life.” Tetsurou continued.

  
Bokuto hugged himself, “The day when you meet your significant other.” 

  
Tetsurou of course needed to hug Kei, “My significant other.” He kissed Kei’s cheeks, then continued, “The day we meet our lovely savior.” Kei wasn’t sure he talked about Jesus or Hiroyuki.

  
These dumbasses! “Or the day my fist would meet your face.” Kei interfered. 

  
Bokuto pouted, “Mou Tsukki, you killjoy.” He whined.

  
Tetsurou nodded, “He’s right, please don’t kill the happiness with your gloominess, significant other.” 

  
Now, Kei got it why the hell Tetsurou and Bokuto could be roommate for years. Thanks god, he didn’t choose to stay at Kuroo and Bokuto after discharged from hospital. He was pretty sure, he would’ve committed homicide in span of three days.

  
Kei felt the impending headache came along the way, “Diaper duty!” Oikawa carried Hiroyuki in the middle of the room. He scrunched his nose as Hiroyuki cried loudly. 

  
Tetsurou stopped goofing around, he took the diaper bag from sofa. He took Hiroyuki from Oikawa, “Let’s go little man.” Goodness, Thanks god, Tetsurou took over diaper duty.

  
“Oh So sweet!” Oikawa swooned, he cusped his cheeks. “Let me take over diaper duty so you can sit here, relax and think about how you will steal Christmas.” He lowered his voice liked imitating Tetsurou.

  
“This stupid sweater.” Kei murmured, then he looked at Oikawa, “Why the hell you hold this stupid annual ugly sweater contest?” Kei complained.

  
Oikawa pouted, “Don’t be kill joy! This contest is vital for Hiroyuki’s development.” He said.

  
“Vital? You just want to embarrass him.” 

  
“Eh, don’t put words into Hiroyuki’s mouth. He hasn’t complain right? So that means he doesn’t mind.” Oikawa stated proudly. “Also, he is sooooooooo cuteeeeee.” Oikawa squealed.

  
Of course Hiroyuki couldn’t complain. He was the baby

  
“You are really a human trash, aren’t you? ” Kei commented. 

  
“So mean!” Oikawa exclaimed, he sat beside Kei and took the untouched hot chocolate from the table. “Listen here Kei, when would you have another chance to dress your baby with Cute things? I remember Takeru started to refuse when he was 5.” 

  
“Aha, what kind of cute things you gave him?” 

  
“Cicadas Costume.” Oikawa replied cheerfuly.

  
“If I were him, I would punch you in the face.” Kei never met Oikawa’s nephew but according to Oikawa himself, Takeru was idolizing Iwaizumi, that kid definitely so done with Oikawa antics. 

  
Oikawa pouted, “So mean!” he whined. Then he became silence, he cleared his throat, “So, I heard from Akiteru niichan, you would go to Miyagi next month?” 

  
Kei should have known Akiteru would tell Oikawa too. Somehow after the whole fiasco Oikawa adopted Akiteru as his own brother and started to call him Oniichan too. It wasn’t like Oikawa had no brother, god Oikawa basically the perfect definition of spoiled little brother.

  
“Yes.” Kei had told Tetsurou. 

  
“For what?” Oikawa asked him cautiously. 

  
Kei smiled sardonically, “Asking for blessing.” 

  
Oikawa snorted, “You are asking for cursing.” Oikawa had told him about Akira visited apartment on the day he gave birth. Kei didn’t know whether he was masochist or not, but after giving birth Kei got clarity

  
He didn’t know he wanted to come just for spiting her, or he came for closure but when you had someone to protect then running away wasn’t an option anymore. Ah, being parents was suck. 

  
You couldn’t keep postponing confrontation because there would be anxiety over Hiroyuki. Kei missed the day when he could run away and felt just fine. When he had no one to worry about but himself.

  
“Nah, their curse is my blessing.” Kei shrugged his shoulder. “I think I need to do this.” Akira would never have power over him again, and to make sure about that Kei had to confront her for the last time. 

  
She might not be able to touch him physically now, but he needed to make counter measure for anticipation. Akira and Kazuki was fickle, cunning and if you wanted to outsmart them then you needed to attack.

  
“Have you told Kuroo-chan?” Oikawa asked. 

  
“Yes.” 

  
“Ara, having baby really did wonder for you. You are maturing Kei-chan.” Oikawa teased him. He wiped his non-existence tears from corner of his eyes.

  
“I am mature.” Kei insisted.

  
Oikawa snorted, “Mature my butt. In the past, you were like, I am batman. I worked alone, you pheasant stay away from me.” He lowered his voice and made it husky like Batman. “Now, you are like, okay I’ve done my best, I can accept your support and I appreciate it even when my mouth disagree and my wickedness cause me to say something sarcastic so you can’t see how much you help me.” 

  
Kei had urge to punch him, “Yeah, if having baby would make someone mature then I wish you have will have triplet so you can graduate from your kindergarten childishness.” He remarked.

  
Oikawa glared at him, “Triplet? Wow, you can’t even wish that to your greatest enemy.” Oikawa shuddered.  
“Why not? Your babies definitely would be angels.” Kei snickered.

  
“I wished Hiroyuki inherited your personalities. So you would feel the pain I feel.” He said dramatically.

  
“Uh-uh usually things like this backfired, you know.” Kei smirked, “Your triplet may inherited your dazzling personality.” 

  
Oikawa looked at him then he wept dramatically, “Oh my god, then my baby definitely lovely and so cute.” He said, “Like the loveliest Oikawa Tooru, the heaven blessed the earth with.” 

  
“Babies.” Kei corrected him calmly. 

  
Oikawa glared, “Can you stop wishing that horrifying things toward your baby aunt?” He put his hand on his hips.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Also, you need to join Ego anonymous. It’s good to keep your ego in check.” He ignored Oikawa indignant scoff as Tetsurou had been coming back with Hiroyuki, he stopped just a bit before Tetsurou arrived at the sofa.

  
“Er, Since today is Christmas anyway.” He was hesitating, but Kei steeled his spine, “Thank you, Tooru for everything.” He hoped he wasn’t blushing because Kei felt his face was getting hot.

  
Oikawa stunned, he almost gawked in pretty much bad way. He looked like angler fish in Aquarium. “Y-you…” 

  
Kei quickly dismissed him, “Close your mouth Tooru, you are unsightly.” Then Kei quickly walked toward Hiroyuki and took the baby in his arms. 

  
Kei looked back at Tooru was still silence, then in the next second, Tooru burst out, “Oh my god! Oh my god!” He quickly ran toward Kei, then he hugged Kei with Hiroyuki in his arms. “Oh my god Kei chan! Call my name again!” 

  
Tetsurou raised his brow, and before he said something ridiculous, Kei elbowed Tooru, “Don’t pushed your luck. And get off, you lunatic.” 

  
****

  
31st January, Sendai, Miyagi.

  
It had been snowing really hard since Christmas until the end of January in Miyagi. Akiteru put his scarf on his neck, and hugged his coat closer to his own body. Akiteru wished Kei would come faster.

  
Akiteru was looking at his phone , and smiled sightly. He was an uncle now. Kuroo Hiroyuki. He was grateful his nephew was born safely. He was bit small, but even in the picture Akiteru could see how cute the baby was

  
If his baby was born, would he be this cute? If his baby was born they probably had already been 3 years old. If his baby was born, probably Akiteru had someone that called him papa instead of uncle.

  
Akiteru shook his head. Hadn’t he vowed to never think about what if again? Things had happened, regret only made him became unproductive. Regret made him failed to move on. He should just focus on what should do next. Focused on the thing in front of his eyes.

  
“Niichan!” Akiteru lifted up his head to see Kei with Kuroo and a small bundle in Kei’s arms. It felt surreal to see Kei with baby in his arms. Kei avoided baby like plague before Hiroyuki, to see him acting as mother was strange. Kei was growing up.

  
Leaving Akiteru behind. Leaving the pathetic excuse of big brother.

  
Akiteru smiled, “Eh, this is Hiro-kun, he is so cute.” Akiteru peeked inside the sleeping baby. The baby peeked at him back. Hiroyuki had golden eyes, like Kei’s. Something clenched inside Akiteru’s chest. 

  
Akiteru tried to change the topic. He looked away from Hiroyuki. “How is your journey?” 

  
Kei shrugged, “If you don’t count he was screaming like banshee and diaper action, I would say it’s a smooth sailing.” Kei was looked tired and annoyed.

  
Akiteru chuckled, “And why was he screaming?” 

  
This time his soon to be brother in law answered, “Look at this.” Kuroo grinned proudly.

  
“Don’t make him cry!” Kei was ignored by Kuroo.

  
Kuroo walked away few meters away. Then Hiroyuki wrinkled his nose, he blinked several times then the small mouth opened to let out a loud wail.

  
“This happened.” Kei almost snapped, he adjusted Hiroyuki and tried to comfort the baby. But no, the baby was inconsolable. He wailed until his father came back. 

  
Kuroo tickled Hiroyuki face, “He is papa’s boy.” And magically, Hiroyuki stopped crying.

  
Kei smacked Kuroo’s head, “I said don’t make him cry. ” He snapped. “I don’t know where he picked up this habit.” Kei looked desperate. 

  
“He reacted this way because his mama is tsundere.” Kuroo grinned again, he bopped Kei’s nose with his finger. “Hiroyuki is Kei’s deepest desire to cling on me under those thorny sarcasm.” Kuroo teased Kei.

  
Kei scowled, “Or this is just his annoying behavior that he inherited because his papa rubbed it on him.” He scoffed.

  
“You hurt me, snookum.” Kuroo touched his chest. 

  
Akiteru chuckled, Kuroo probably was an asshole but that boy really balanced out Kei’s bitterness.

“Snookum?” Akiteru opened up the car door for his baby brother. Damn it, he forgot the baby seat for Hiroyuki. Well, At least his hotel wasn’t that far.

  
“Someone ears apparently failed to coordinate with his brain to comprehend the simple instruction to not call me any disgusting endearment.” Kei said while rolling his eyes. He patted his baby butt softly to comfort him.

  
Kuroo put the baby bag, “I wondered who is that someone.” He retorted easily.

  
Akiteru shook his head. Kei was someone who you could say mean Or whatsoever. He could even make Akiteru’s senpai became wimp with words. But Kuroo didn’t take offense. Kei found his match. 

  
Akiteru was happy for him. They drove to the nearest family hotel near the station. It was impossible for them to stay at Tsukishima’s house. This was not grandchildren visited his grandparents but merely Kei visited his old nemesis.

  
“Are you sure, Kei?” Akiteru asked him again when they arrived in Hotel Suite room. 

  
Kei put down the baby in the middle of the bed, arranging pillows around Hiroyuki. Three adults in the room knew exactly the point of Akiteru’s question. “Are you going to retract the question or you want a sarcastic answer?” Kei asked him back.

  
Akiteru grimaced, and Kuroo also gave Akiteru grim smile. “Well, I thought that question would make you reconsider your decision.” He said.

  
“Nii-chan, you know I never change my mind.” Then like he forgot something, he glanced at Kuroo and Hiroyuki. “I seldom change my mind.” He corrected himself. Kuroo smiled widely. “Stop being smug!” Kei threw one pillow to Kuroo.

  
“Ouch, Kei!” Kuroo laughed and caught the pillow, “This is my sincere smile.” Kuroo put another blanket on Hiroyuki, and a black cat doll near him.

  
Their movements were so natural. Akiteru noticed that Kei and Kuroo worked together almost in rhythm which was weird because they just hand the baby five weeks ago. 

  
“Sincere my ass!” Kei grumbled. “Darn it!” Kei took out a hundred yen and gave it to Kuroo. 

  
Ah, the infamous swear jar. Akiteru had heard about that, but really it worked a wonder on Kei. Usually Kei cussed every two sentences but wow, this was the first time Kei cussed after Akiteru picked him. 

  
“So?” Akiteru was happy for him but he wasn’t comfortable to be third wheeler. 

  
“Contact the family lawyer, Niisan.” Kei said. “He got a job to do instead of thinking an occasional emails to me deserving a exorbitant salaries he gets. The Leech. ” 

  
“You meant Nakata-san?” He was the family main attorney. Well actually the company attorney. 

  
“Nakata Senior. ” Kei said. 

  
Akiteru frowned, “Isn’t he Grandfather attorney?” Nakata-san senior was the main attorney for Tsukishima during their grandfather era. Like most of Upper class families, their family attorney also a job that you inherited from your parents. Every Tsukishima had Nakata attorney.

  
Kei nodded, “Yes, who again?” Kei crossed his legs. “Remember when Our almighty Alpha Grandfather who said would disown me after I ran away?” 

  
Of course Akiteru remembered when Kei escaped from his first engagement , his grandfather was enraged and swore to exclude Kei from his will. “Yes.” 

  
“Actually Nakata-san emailed me that Grandpa hadn’t revoke my trust fund because he passed away before he makes the change.” Kei explained. “He did however reduce the amount, for petty reason. How much is your share in company Niisan?” 

  
“10%.” 

  
“As the inferior omega I got 5 %.” Kei snorted.

  
Kuroo stopped them, “Wait, 5 % of Tsukishima is a lot. Why are you having part time job again?” Kuroo asked Kei. 

  
“Because I can’t access the money without the bitch and asshole knew it, and I don’t want they know my position. After all, they were my legal guardian.” Kei said flippantly, “And when I was twenty, I guess I should keep it as emergency money, also I want nothing to do with the money anyway.” 

  
“Pride?” Akiteru guessed.

  
Kei shrugged. Yeah, right. Kei never asked for help about his financial condition. Akiteru knew he had an account settled for Kei with the help of Saeko, but according to Saeko, Kei never used the money. The only occasion he used Akiteru’s money was for the first time he rented apartment.

  
“You and your pride.” Akiteru shook his head.

  
Kuroo nodded, “Then you got pregnant.” 

  
“Yeah, not the right time to fight for money.” Kei was smart, he pretty much calculated everything but at the same time, Kei avoided their parents like plague. “I thought the money should be saved in case I can’t work anymore in future for the baby.” 

  
Akiteru didn’t know how could Kei grow up right in front of his eyes. Kei was always been the smarter Tsukishima, the cold and calm headed Tsukishima. If only he wasn’t an Omega probably he would be the golden one in their parents eyes.

  
“Then now? You should keep it for Hiroyuki!” Akiteru exclaimed.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “That boy doesn’t need more money.” Kei said, “His grandfather has settled a trustee fund.” 

  
Of course, the boy was half Kuroo. Kuroo confirmed, “Yes, the money that Kei and I couldn’t touch even a cent.” 

  
Ah, at least Kuroo’s family had that power to protect the baby. “So say, what should I do with the share?” Kei asked him again.

  
“5 % is a lot.” Akiteru repeated what Kuroo had said. “Wait.” This was why Tsukishima always wanted Alpha heir. The Alpha male would marry a daughter in law into the family, they would inherit Tsukishima names. That meant The Tsukishima kept holding the biggest power and the money was kept in family.

  
“Got it? Those 5% could be back to Tsukishima or could belong to others.” Kei confirmed Akiteru suspicion.

  
“God, you are crazy. Mother and Father would enrage Kei.” Akiteru massaged his temple.

  
Kei snorted, “Uh-uh, and making them happy is my life purpose.” He said, “Niichan, I have baby, boyfriend to date, I have classes to attend, degree to get, and corporate ladder to climb. I don’t have extra mental capacity to be anxious about when the hell they would jump on me.” 

  
Akiteru sighed, “You are right.” 

  
Kei was growing up. Really, growing up and he had left Akiteru behind. Akiteru just hoped this time he would be enough to support his brother.

  
“Let’s go tomorrow.” Akiteru stood up. “You should rest for today.” He said.

  
Right before Akiteru walked out , Kei called him. “Niichan.” Kei lifted the sleeping Hiroyuki from the bed, “Do you want to carry Hiroyuki?” 

  
Akiteru stunned, he didn’t believe Kei offer him to do that. It wasn’t like Akiteru deliberately ignored his nephew, but Akiteru couldn’t bear to look at him longer because the yearning, the longing and the feeling he was missing something were too much on him.

  
He didn’t know where to stand. He didn’t know whether he deserve to hold a life that so precious for Kei, because of his cowardice. He wanted to hug Hiroyuki just like he never got chances to hold his baby. He wanted to see part of Kei, he wanted to hug at least a bit of thing he could’ve had but lost because of his naivety.

  
Kei put Hiroyuki inside his arms. Akiteru had to blink several times to will tears away but hey, he was never good on holding his feelings, it was more like Kei’s forte. He just felt grateful because neither Kei nor Kuroo said anything as Akiteru sobbed on Hiroyuki.

  
As Akiteru inhaled the baby smell, he couldn’t stop the pain that thrummed over his body, right from his heart and choked his breath. There was invisible hole that would never be filled. There was a regret, the bitterness, and the pain. God, he wished he no longer felt the pain.

  
But he deserved it, because he would never learn without the pain but could he get another chance? Why did he learn in the cost of his baby? Why did he let ignorance killed his own baby? Akiteru mourned for him every night but the pain never subsided.

  
It was too much for him sometimes. He couldn’t cry properly because he didn’t know how to apologize to someone you never know, to a life that never born.

  
Akiteru cried all the regrets. Cried all the pain, hoping the warm from Hiroyuki would ease it. But he was deceiving himself, neither Hiroyuki nor his future baby would replace his baby. There would be a pain, but someday he might feel numbness.

  
He just had to live with it right? He just needed to pull himself and became the worthy brother for Kei. May be someday, he would get another chance. Hiroyuki fussed a bit, but he was still sleeping. 

  
“Hey, This is Uncle Akiteru.” He touched Hiroyuki’s cheeks with the tip of his finger “I promised…” Akiteru gulped, “to protect your mama and you.” He couldn’t promise anything but to this. At least he could this right? At least he could do this for them.

  
Akiteru tried to smile, but as soon as he gave back Hiroyuki back to Kuroo, he collapsed into Kei arms, “I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry!” he repeated the words to his own baby and to his brother. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” and to Sayaka and to his younger self. 

  
“I am sorry, I am sorry.” 

  
***

  
1st February Sendai

  
“I will wait for you here.” Tetsurou parked the rented car in front of Tsukishima huge gate. They were back to the damn house. The gate was still stand firmly like a prisoner wall.

  
Of course, Tetsurou who had too much money for his own good, would send him to the big house.

  
Kei inhaled deeply. “As I said, you can just wait in the hotel with Hiroyuki.” Kei glance at Hiroyuki who got the new carrier just for this car ride. 

  
“Yeah, but I don’t know what your parents would do.” Tetsurou shrugged, “You are coming to threaten them you know.” 

  
Kei glanced at him, then he remembered about Kuroo possessive nature. He hadn’t even talked about this, “You take my decision well. I thought you will throw fit.” Kei commented.

  
Tetsurou tightened the grasp on the steering wheel, “If I throw a fit, would you let me accompany you?” He asked.

  
Kei looked at him. They had promised to start with honesty, it wasn’t only on Tetsurou but on Kei too, “Of course not.” He told him honestly.

  
Tetsurou nodded, “Just what I thought. So why should we fight over something that I can’t change?”

Tetsurou said, “Also, may be we are still in honeymoon phase so I pretty much could tolerate this.” 

  
Kei didn’t know Tetsurou was serious or not, “Honeymoon my butt.” He rolled his eyes, “Listen here, I am not well versed in reading people feeling. Heck, I can’t even process my own feeling easily, so You need to spell it out for me or I wouldn’t understand.” 

  
“I know.” Tetsurou said, “You want to know what my feeling about this honestly?” he asked carefully.

  
Kei nodded. Wasn’t that the point why he brought the topic. Wait, no, he asked why didn’t Tetsurou kick a fuss, oh yeah, he didn’t ask about his feeling. 

  
“I hate this, there is a part of me who wants to hide you so no one could hurt you, so you would be safe with Hiroyuki.” Tetsurou said bluntly, he clenched his fingers again. Kei could see his nails became white. “The Tsukishima basically has power to take you away from me, and I hate that you didn’t let me to slash your dragon.” 

  
“But?” he hadn’t finished right. Kei could feel the hanging words. 

  
Tetsurou caught Kei’s base of neck, and Kei smelt a strong pine scent from him. “There are hundred things in my mind, but when I said it out loud either you would run away or you would think I am a psycho.” He kissed Kei’s mouth roughly. Tetsurou’s breath was uneven. 

  
“But I know you need this. You need to solve this by yourself, slash your own demon.” Tetsurou whispered, “So, **come-back-to-me-safely.”** He emphasized each words. His face was closed enough, and Kei saw his golden eyes glinted with danger. 

  
“Okay.” Kei gulped. He could hear the subtle threat, comeback safely or there would be hell to pay. Kei wasn’t sure the threat should scare him or should assure him. 

  
Tetsurou pressed their head together, “You need to tell me if I suffocate you.” He murmured. “If you don’t tell me, I may end up caging you.” 

  
Kei should be afraid, but he didn’t. He didn’t because he knew that Tetsurou would listen to him. It was funny how much Kei felt confidence about that, it was weird to know his opinion mattered to someone. 

  
Kei cusped his cheek, he wanted to tell him those three little words, but somehow, the words stuck on his throat. Somehow, if he said that right now, it would mean goodbye, so he settled with promise. “ I’ll be back.” He assured him. A promise that he would fulfil. 

  
Then after he came back to him, after dealing with Akira and Kazuki he would say those 3 words and eight letters. 

  
Tetsurou nodded, “Please be quick.” He pleaded. 

  
“Of course, I don’t want to stay long in the hell-hole anyway.” Kei agreed. Tetsurou kissed his mouth again. Both of them stayed in silence for a while. Probably to calm the raging emotion inside their heart.

  
Usually Kei would smack Tetsurou when he kissed him in public, PDA was no- no for him but he let him now because he knew Tetsurou needed it. And Kei too. Kei needed the Tetsurou unwavering strength right now. 

  
The tension was hanging on air. Kei knew this might be dangerous but necessary battle he had to win.   
Kei then moved to kiss Hiroyuki’s cheeks. The baby was still sleeping, because he spent this morning playing with his papa. 

  
“Don’t wake him up just because you are bored.” He warned Tetsurou

  
Tetsurou laughed, the tension was slowly dispersing. “You spoilsport mama.” Tetsurou bopped his nose. “When did I wake him up just because I’m bored?” 

  
Aha, ha, the pretend innocent didn’t work on Kei. Tetsurou was a child at heart. Since Hiroyuki could coo now, Tetsurou loved to see his reaction. He would shower Hiroyuki with kisses, blew raspberry on the baby stomach, and just playing with the baby small feet.

  
Kei really didn’t want to comeback to fussy baby. “I am serious, Tetsurou.” 

  
Hiroyuki got cranky if his sleep was disturbed. The only thing that could calm him down when he got cranky was sleeping on Kei’s chest. It wasn’t comfortable for Kei, okay? 

  
Tetsurou laughed, “Just go, and comeback early.” 

  
Kei gave him disbelief gaze but Kuroo patted his shoulder, “Go and comeback to us.” 

  
Kei steeled his nerve as he entered the gate. He swore, when he left this house again, He would really leave and never come back until both Akira and Kazuki died. He would leave the resentment, the threat, the anger behind. He would really get them out of his life totally and fully forever.

  
It was stupid to feel afraid because of a house, but Kei felt it now. But Kei had never been coward, he made the decision and now, it was time to do it. He should end this stupid thing with Akira and Kazuki once and forever.

  
***

  
Akira enjoyed few weeks of calmness. No, it wasn’t calmness it was stalemate. She waited to hear some news from newspaper but she found nothing. She waited for a warning from Kuroo’s family and she heard nothing too.

  
She hated it when the situation was out of her control. Ever since, Oikawa Tooru came into her game with Kei, he became the dark horse, a uncertain variable. It was true, Oikawa Tooru had no obligation toward Tsukishima, and she couldn’t just make him disappear, because of Iwaizumi family.

  
If this was another universe, Akira would be so happy Kei allied himself with some strong Omega. It might boost Tsukishima reputation but in this universe, the alliance just brought some unwarranted trouble for Akira.

  
Akira touched her cup, the tea was bland today. Or may be, because her restlessness everything she had done was no longer enjoyable.

  
So it was a surprise, when the butler announced young master Kei was home. 

  
Akira smiled, ah, it didn’t count as she disturbed Kei live right? After all, Kei sought for her by himself. She might not be able to do something about the fact that Kei was married to Kuroo Tetsurou but that didn’t mean she couldn’t take advantage of that.

  
Akira gave her cold assessment to Kei’s stomach. It was unfortunate to no longer able to look at his bulging stomach. Ah, they deprived Akira to see Kei being pregnant. A part of Akira found it distasteful but her another part was appreciating Kei wit.

  
Really, Kei had always been superior in mind games. He made some alpha a nice spouse. It was unfortunate that he was presented as Omega. 

  
“Ara, Kei-san.” Akira decided to attack first. “You are so lucky, to get your figure back soom after giving birth.” She complimented him. “Or may be, it is because the baby is bit small?” 

  
Kei was tensing. Ah, the sore spot. 

  
Akira nodded, “I am sure, you were worried. Any mother would feel the same if they couldn’t carry a baby into full term.” 

  
Kei might as well smart, and Oikawa Tooru might as well had her weaknesses but Akira had more experience than two younglings.

  
“Thank you for the ever loving concern, Akira-san.” Kei said then he smiled. 

  
“You shouldn’t call your parents by their name. It’s not polite.” Akira touched her chest, “And it hurts me.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Of course, Egg donor.” 

  
Egg donor, really, Oikawa Tooru rubbed on Kei. “Don’t say that.” Akira’s taste bud were back. Her tea flavour was coming back. “After all, you are still looking for me now. Do you miss me?” 

  
“Yes, of course I miss to see your hypocrite face.” Kei said back.

  
“What are you doing here?” Kazuki roared from the front door. Akiteru followed him from behind. 

  
Kei raised his brow, “To see whether you’ve died or not. In case, you still remember me in your will.” Kei said.

  
Kazuki glowered, “I won’t give a cent of my money, you could go away and never comeback.” Kazuki was the one who got the worse from the confrontation in Kuroo’s elders house. 

  
Akira got the bad feeling. Why did Kei mention will? 

  
Kei smiled, “You’ve figured out, haven’t you, Mother. I know you are the smarter one.” It was funny how Kazuki became pale, and he shot Akira hatred. He thought Akira was the one who taught Kei about his inferiority? 

  
Anyone with full capacity brain cells could figure that out. “Calm down, Kazuki-san. Kei-san is provoking you.” Akira had no choice but calm him down.

  
“With the fact.” Kei of course had to add that. 

  
Kazuki sat down to sofa beside Akira, “Stop beating around the bush, Kei. What do you want?” that brute, it was a wonder how could he conduct business, “Is it really about inheritance?” 

  
Oops, Akira guessed she underestimated Kazuki too much. He was still a businessman after all. 

  
“Write down a contract that you won’t ever look for me, contact me, my husband or my children in future. If you are coming close to them, I have a right to sue you for breaching contract.” Kei said 

  
Akira squinted her eyes, “Is this restraining order?” 

  
“Don’t be dramatic.” Kei said, “Let’s keep it in family as you like to say.” 

  
Kazuki might agree but he didn’t. He exchanged glance with Akira. They both realize Kei’s children would have been Tsukishima and most importantly half Kuroo too. The thing was they needed their blood, in case something happen to Akiteru.

  
“Don’t say that. No matter what your children are our grandchildren.” Akira said.

  
“I have 5 % share in Tsukishima.” Kei stated, ignoring Akira statement, “The share could stay in Tsukishima or it could belong to other. Not to mention some people may have embezzled my money because I haven’t received any report about those share until now.” 

  
Kazuki glowered, “You no longer have right over those share once you escaped!” 

  
Stupid Kazuki! He just confirmed Kei accusation . Kei raised his brow, “Say that to Nakata-san. Legally I could sue you for embezzling my money.” 

  
Kazuki almost combusted, and Akira felt panic rolling down his spine. They of course, could replace the money , there should be a loophole in the contract. Damn, the old Tsukishima grandfather to not legalize his last will soon.

  
Kei folded his arms, “Draw the contract.” He said straightforwardly, “And I’ll transfer the share back to Tsukishima.” 

  
Akiteru who sat beside Kei, just kept silence, “Do it please, father. Mother.” He urged slowly.

  
Wait, wait why? Akiteru should definitely on Kei side. Wasn’t that 5% would be profitable for Kei? Why did Akiteru do this? With 5 % Kei was set for life, he even didn’t need to work. Then why? 

  
“Fine.” Kazuki relented. And Akira couldn’t think of better solution too. There were too many puzzles and she was confused, she needed time to figure out what was Kei plan. Was his motivation only to get them out of his life? 

  
“I want the contract legalize by Nakata-san, a contract where I could drag you to court if you ever violated it.” Kei stated. His eyes, the same eyes as Akira swept at them coldly, “There would be no loophole, I would ask Tetsurou to recheck it.” 

  
Ah, Tetsurou. 

  
So, the boy definitely ended up with the Kuroo heir. Akira might not be able to find loopholes in the straightforward statement like that, with Kuroo as his backing, pretty much, Akira couldn’t harm him.

  
The agreement wasn’t harming Tsukishima, but it left bad taste in Akira mouth. The dissatisfaction to lose a deal from an Omega. Since when they lost control over Kei? The possibilities not to meet Kei again didn’t bother Akira before. 

  
He might as well dead for her.

  
But the taste of Kei victory over her was bad. Her well build reputation would crumble. Kuroo’s family wasn’t exactly a small family, what would people say when they knew Kei cut all the ties with Tsukishima? To have Kei in advantageous position but not easily on her disposal were bad for her.

  
It was like losing a precious assets. Akira never lost her assets before. It gave her bad feeling all over again. 

  
She needed to prove it to Kei that somehow, even with this, Kei was still part of her. Kei was still his child after all, she gave birth to him. All his traits, his characteristic and his behavior, his brain were from her. 

  
No matter how far Kei go, he would never shed that fact. Akira wasn’t losing her influence in Kei. Akira was still bit superior than Kei. 

  
“Three days,” Kei said, “I am waiting for it three days. Send it to Nakata-san and he would send it to me.”   
Kazuki nodded, “Then what would make us sure that you wouldn’t sell the share before that?” Kazuki asked him.

  
“Because I will make sure of it.” Akiteru said suddenly. 

  
Something was really weird. “Akiteru-san, you never care for the share before. Why doesn’t you insist for Kei to keep the share?” Akira asked him.

  
Kei smirked, but he refused to say anything. “Why don’t leave it as surprise, Mother?” Kei asked, “As my last present for you because after this the only Tsukishima who still my family only Niichan.” 

  
Akira hated this. Akira hated the unknown variable. There would be too much risk involve. She should do countermeasure, but what type countermeasure if she didn’t figure out their plan. 

  
“But I promised that it wouldn’t involve media or public. Just like lot of things we will solve this within the family.” Kei shrugged, “You may feel dissatisfied of the result but you wouldn’t under public scrutinize for huge scandal. I won’t even ask for the money you take from my trust fund.” 

  
This was too lenient. Why would Kei became lenient like this? Akira thought he would do full term revenge but just to make them stay out of his life? Why? He didn’t even say anything about Akiteru’s baby. Why? 

  
The uncertainty, the confusion, the mystery put Akira on edge. Kazuki might have agreed about this but not Akira. Nothing was face value with Kei. Kei might laid trap for them, and Akiteru was too calm for this.  
Why? 

  
“Then let’s not meet anymore Akira-san, Kazuki-kun.” Kei stood up. He stopped before the front door, “Ah, Oikawa-san threat is still valid till now. He wants me to tell you that.” 

  
Damn them, damn them to the hell. Akira felt a deep lost right now. Because no matter what she didn’t have enough leverage over Kei’s head.

  
Akira couldn’t let Kei leave just like this. She hated losing so much, she hated how Kei wasn’t someone who waited for her approval anymore? Since when the condition and situation became like this. Since when Kei had so many things to corner them?

  
Kazuki might not have move anymore. Because the business. A single whistleblower would destroy them. 5 % was enough to make the power in company shifted. Well, as long as Akiteru could convince Kei, then it would be enough.

  
Akira watched Kei’s back. She needed to chase him just like before. Kei wouldn’t have last words. Akira felt an urge to hurt Kei just like he had done to her, how could he be this ungrateful.

  
Akira ignored Kazuki and Akiteru who debated over something, “Just settle this.” She said and chasing Kei.

  
She still hadn’t said her piece of mind.

  
***

  
Kei waited for Akira near the main gate. It was like a repetition of the night Akira said he might as well dead for her. Kei waited for her because he knew she definitely wanted to flaunt something.

  
“No need to run, Mother.” Kei greeted her. Her cold eyes swept at him, and she patted her Kimono. 

  
“Are you waiting for me Kei-san?” the woman was still smiling. “So, in the end, you marry the man I chose for you?” even with short breath the woman still managed to spit her poison.

  
Kei wouldn’t play this game with her. Whatever happened between him and Tetsurou were no longer Akira’s business. Kei wouldn’t let her words goaded him. Angered him. Blinded him. Reverting him back into insecure, hollow child.

  
“Thank you for letting me know that I could be happy without your approval. Thank you for letting me know that someone may able to love a worthless omega as me. Thank you for letting me know that I can have families without blood ties.” 

  
Akira opened her mouth.

  
“And Thank you for pretending to love me before by saying I am your blessing.” Kei said, his heart was painful. She would never change but Kei needed to let go right? Just like Akira was being honest that night then Kei would give her honesty too.

  
“Your words were everything to me but not anymore. At least you should be proud you’ve destroyed your child enough to make him stronger. You hurt me a lot, but at least I know I am not calluses like you, I won’t let my child to get through the same thing.” 

  
Kei looked at her eyes to eyes. Two pair identical golden eyes looked at each other with honesty for first time. Kei could see the shock in those eyes, “Goodbye, Mother. You are dead to me since today, let’s hope not to meet each other again.” 

  
Kei stepped forward and did what Akira did two years ago. Ending it all with pain coated by kindness. Kei hugged her then he walked away without looking back. 

  
Kei ignored her voice who called for him. He wouldn’t let her voice haunted him anymore. The manipulation, the pain, the lie, and everything from that woman meant nothing for him. He didn’t forgive her, he wouldn’t, and probably couldn’t.

  
But, this was the end for her in his life. 

  
Kei felt great relieve when he saw a black car that still parking at the same place he left before. Kei knocked the window. Tetsurou looked up to him. “Hey.” 

  
Kei got into car, he peeked at the sleeping Hiroyuki. “I didn’t wake him okay?” Tetsurou defended himself.   
Kei nodded, “Good.” Then Kei inhaled deeply.

  
Tetsurou looked at him cautiously, “What happened?” 

  
Kei didn’t want to discuss what happened inside. He prepared his heart to say the words he meant to say before, “I won’t repeat these words often you got it.” Kei gave the opening first. 

  
“Okayyy.” Tetsurou of course had to drag his words. 

  
Kei took Tetsurou’s hand on his. He closed his eyes, and opened them to look right into Tetsurou’s eyes, “I love you. Thank you for waiting for me, Kuroo-san.” 

  
A smile bloomed from Tetsurou lips and brightened up his face. Tetsurou nodded and Kei wasn’t lying he saw a thin layer of tears on his eyes. Kei rubbed his thumb on Tetsurou’s cheekbone, “Don’t you dare to cry!” Kei warned him

  
Tetsurou laughed, but then he kissed Kei cheeks, and hugged him tightly, “Let me be emotional for a while.” 

  
“Not in the middle of the road, you lunatic.” 

  
“But then Kei wouldn’t repeat the words when we arrived at home.” He whined.

  
“Just drive!” 

  
“Yes, Yes.” Tetsurou obeyed him. He pulled the car and started driving away from where their story began. From the cage, from the pain that forming Kei and from the arrangement that became trap for Kei. They moved forward.

  
“Kei-chan.” 

  
“What?” 

  
“I love you.” 

  
“I know.” Kei closed his eyes and hid his smile. He never knew that he wouldn’t run away from this person again. He even felt happy to hear his confession.

  
If years ago, some Alpha said he loved Kei, Kei would run away as fast his legs could bring him. If a year ago Tetsurou said the words Kei would pack his shit and even ignored his education just to escape from him, hell If Kuroo said that words three mounts ago, he might have hypervillanted.

  
Love was dangerous. Love was bringing someone too much pain. Love caused destruction to Kei. It was dangerous for Kei.

  
But right now, it’s okay. It’s okay now.

  
“Eh, you should said the words back.” 

  
“Eyes on the road!” 

  
“There you became tsundere again.” 

  
****fin*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go folks. It's okay it's love has finished. Reaching it's conclusion.  
> I would write the sequel of Kurotsuki and Iwaoi story later in future, probably about their parenthood journey. I am so sad to finish this story but at the same times excitef for new fiction  
> I hope you enjoy this, and thank you for giving your support in this fiction. I love you all.  
> Tell me if what do you think about the ending? 
> 
> In next story :  
> In which Ushijima Wakatoshi is done waiting, Tendou Satori has martyr tendecies, Sawamura Daichi made one mistakes and Sugawara could forgive everyone but one person.
> 
> see ya, folks.


	31. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when I revisit last chap...  
> I feel something incomplete and I would love to give opening for the parenthood fic.  
> So here the wishy-washy human being updated the epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being wishy washy

Pro and con eloping by Tsukishima Kei, 23 years old

  
Pro 1 : He would not sitting in this boring fitting room for hours

  
Con 1 : his Mother in law, Kaoru-san would cry. God after two years Kei really didn’t want that woman cry. (Not to be sentimental, god, Kaoru treated him like his own son.)

  
Pro 2 : He would be free from a menace call Oikawa Tooru (Once again he heard ‘Some color’ brought his eyes out, he would stab someone in the eyes)

  
Con 2 : Oikawa Tooru was pregnant and there would be a possibility he flooded this wedding shop with his tears. (Hormonal bitch. God Kei thought he was bad during his pregnancy but Tooru was nightmare walking on earth)

  
Pro 3 : He wouldn’t make Yamaguchi his best friend upset because he had urge to kill Yachi-san too. Who the hell brought color palette to Oikawa? Of course the helpful Yachi Hitoka. Hell, she even enthusiastically introduced it to Oikawa and Kaoru-san 

  
Con 3 : he couldn’t run away because damn it this was his reception. Why the hell he agree to make reception? They registered their marriage two years ago, mated a year ago then things happen, exactly he graduated early and Kaoru-san used that opportunity to talk about it to him.

  
Kei slipped away from the troublesome groups and walked to his husband slash useless baby father who sat in gazebo “One more person told me blue brought my eyes out I will stab them in the eyes!” He stomped.

  
Tetsurou grimaced, “Okaaay.” He dragged his words.

  
Kei glared, but before he could say something a ball of energy crashed his leg, “Mama up!” his two years old baby babbled. 

  
“Please.” He corrected his baby.

  
Of course, the kid inherited his father and his crazy aunt trait, “Yes.” He nodded like Kei who begged him. “Up!” he demanded again. “Hiwo wants up!” 

  
For two years old, Hiroyuki was well versed in getting what he wanted. Whether using a verbal request, (much to Kei and Tetsurou horror his son could talk at 10 months. Fortunately, his first word was Papa, not some cuss or shit) or with using force.

  
Kei crouched and lifted Hiroyuki, he smell sugar from his mouth, Kei frowned, “Did you give him gummy bear again?” 

  
“He used Bambi eyes on me Snookum.” Tetsurou was incorrigible, Kei had given up to stop him calling him endearment, “You know I am weak to his eyes, he has your beautiful eyes.” 

  
Kei snorted, “Yeah, see if you love those eyes if he still awake tonight.” 

  
Tetsurou paled several shade, “Just one gummy bear is okay right?” Hiroyuki sugar rush was not something you underestimated, he turned into Bokuto with 3 bottle of energy drink, enough said. 

  
Kei looked at him saracastically, “I don’t know, would it be okay? Good job, you fed him red velvet cake this morning and now gummy bear, you will accompany him tonight.” 

  
Tetsurou groaned, “Oh come on, snookum.” He just realized his mistake. Aha, they had a pact whoever that fed Hiroyuki too much sugar in a day would accompany him at the night. 

  
Then as usual, Tetsurou would do that, because Hiroyuki practically glued to him 24 hours. He decided to work from home because Kei was still attending university, Tetsurou practically became house husband. Until Hiroyuki was old enough to be put in Day-care. 

  
“Sno-um.” Hiro parroted, then he hugged Kei neck then kissed him. “Mama sno-um. Hiwo loves sno-um.”   
Tetsurou snorted but of course he had to join him by standing around Kei, and warped his arms around Kei too, he nuzzled Kei’s neck, “Papa loves snookum too.” 

  
It would be a pain in the ass to correct him again. Hiro pointed himself, “Hiwo.” He pointed Tetsutou, “Papa.” Then he stretched his arms, “Sno-um.” He hugged Kei again.

  
His Father in law, aka, Kuroo Tetsuya laughed, “He loves you, a lot.” Tetsuya said. Kei quickly pushed Tetsurou away, PDA was big no no for him. It took a whole new definition of awkward to get your father in law caught you.

  
Tetsurou groaned, “Ouch, you hurt me.” He rubbed his stomach. 

  
He tickled Hiro face, “Why you leave Jii-san behind?”

  
“Jii-san.” He cheered.

  
“Hiro!” 

  
Hiro wiggled his body, “Mama down.” Hiroyuki wiggled down. Kei had no choice but to obey him, Hiroyuki tugged his grandfather’s pants, “Up.” 

  
“Please.” Kei corrected him again.

  
Hiro scowled to him, then he ignored Kei. Also, this was the most vexing thing about Hiroyuki, He had ability to ignore your order as long as it didn’t suit him. “Up!” he ordered his grandfather.

  
Kei looked at Tetsurou and, Tetsurou sighed, he picked up Hiroyuki. “No papa! No papa!” Hiroyuki wailed, without tears, but people would think someone just hit him. He had the skill to make his face as pitiful as possible even without tears.

  
Tetsuya laughed, “Is he always like that?” 

  
“New phase, he thinks the world revolve around him.” Kei said.

  
Tetsuya shook his head, “So, why are here and leaving your Kaasan alone?” 

  
“Kaoru-san is not alone, she is with The Great Beluga Whale Tooru and hey I have more than 200 shades of grey Yachi Hitoka.” Kei rolled his eyes.

  
Tetsuya cackled, “Don’t let your Kaasan heard that.” Kei raised his brow, to indicate of course he didn’t let her to know. “So, when would you call us Kaasan and Tousan?” 

  
The question caught him off guard, “It’s….”

  
Tetsuya patted his shoulder, “You are our son whatever happened. Take your time but please call us Tousan and Kaasan sooner but not in our death bed please.” 

  
Kei felt something tingled inside his stomach, his father in law was funny in his own way. “How about before I unplugged oxygen from your hospital bed?” Kei stopped for a while before adding tentatively, “Tousan.” 

  
Tetsuya wasn’t as emotional as Tetsurou but he smiled proudly, he ruffled Kei head slowly, “So, Akiteru would come today?” 

  
Kei nodded, “Only on wedding. Wise man.” Kei grumbled. 

  
Tetsuya shook his head, “Entertain your Kaasan a bit, okay? Just say yes for whatever she said, it would be over faster.” Tetsuya poured the tea to Kei’s cup. He put the cup in front of Kei.

  
“Can I ask you something?” Kei sipped his tea.

  
Tetsuya nodded, “Go ahead.” 

  
Kei didn’t know where to start. “About Kaoru-san.” 

  
“Listen Kei…” Tetsuya shook his head, “People tend to define relationship with the measurement what they thought healthy or normal. For the example man and woman, an alpha and an omega. But if it doesn’t bring your happiness what the purpose?” Tetsuya asked him back.

  
“Listen son, like I can’t understand your relationship works with Tetsurou, don’t try to figure out or measure up Your Kaasan and I relationship with the same measurement.” Tetsuya gulped the hot tea. “Not everything you should crack like a riddle.” 

  
Kei nodded, “Yeah. I am sorry, it’s not my business to ask about your relationship with Kaasan.” 

  
Tetsuya shrugged, “I don’t mind.” He blew his tea again. “Anyway, love is love boy. We are not going to judge, also, you are not majoring in phycology right?” 

  
Kei shuddered, “I am not really good with human.” 

  
“Then don’t worry too much.” Tetsuya said, “Human needs to be selfish a bit, just deal whatever on your plate. Don’t overthink about others. You relationship, your happiness.”

  
Kei never had this conversation with Kazuki so, he felt a bit strange how easy Tetsuya and Kaoru accepted him. Kaoru probably had to much love, but Tetsuya was calculated jerk, yet, he accepted Kei. God, Kei even sure that he treated Kei better than Kazuki ever did.

  
Tetsuya took his sarcasm like..just like that. Like he got used to it, like he had been living and raising Kei, and Kei’s sarcasm just part of his personality. 

  
He was more a father than Kazuki ever did.

  
Kei nodded, “So, can we just cancel the reception?” Kei changed the topic.

  
Tetsuya looked at him, “Sure, but you deal with three people inside the fitting section. Imagine the tears and screaming.” 

  
Kei groaned, “I got headache.” 

  
“That’s why I said just say yes. It would be over soon.” Tetsuya cackled, then he pointed out, “There they came back.” 

  
Tetsurou walked with Hiroyuki in his arms. Tetsurou put down the boy in front of his father, “Say what?” 

  
Like the most miserable thing happen to him, Hiroyuki blinked his eyes, “Sowwy. Hiwo sowwy.” Then he sniffled. He bowed his head and looked at his feet. 

  
Tetsurou ruffled the boy hair, “Good boy.” 

  
Kei carried the boy inside his arms, he couldn’t really leave the boy, “Good job, Hiro-chan.” He kissed the boy cheeks. “Good Job. I love you.” He said to the boy.

  
Kei had to pretend not to see Tetsurou and his father in law grinned, because it was super hard for Kei to express his feeling in public. He still did, he didn’t like PDA, he didn’t like cheesy love song or even flower and chocolate. He hated to put his feelings into words.

  
But he was learning. He wanted his son to grow with love. He wanted his son knew how much Kei loved him. Tetsurou might not need verbal assurance but his son needed it. Kei didn’t want to make Hiroyuki ever questioned whether his mama loved him or not.

  
After long journey, at least Kei was able to say that words toward his son wherever they were. After all, it’s okay, it’s only love.  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really this would be the last chapter. Just short epilog due to my fickle nature i kinda feel dissatisfied with the ending.
> 
> So, i hope you enjoy the epilog. Could i count this as bonus chapter?   
> But I hope you enjoy this chap then I'll work in my next story.


End file.
